A Little Problem
by Lady Henrietta
Summary: AU: Minerva's life is one of control, over actions, decisions, and emotions. When a disease complicates her control, what will happen if Severus helps her? SSMM
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. I know that in canon, Minerva would have been close to fifty when Snape was in his fifth year, but in this story she is thirty-five.

A Little Problem

Chapter 1: A not-so-goodnight.

She stormed through the halls, glad not to find any students lingering out past curfew. And she was angry, unable to recall any time in her life when she had felt so completely vexed at students and the situation they had caused. However, she was also mad at Albus Dumbledore for not disciplining them as she would have seen fit to. All she could think about on her way to the infirmary was the young man who had been the unfortunate victim of a joke gone horribly wrong.

Calming herself enough not to frighten the medwitch as she passed through the infirmary's door, Minerva McGonagall entered and looked for him. "Poppy, how is he?" she inquired.

Poppy Pomphrey led her friend over to a bed off to the side hidden by a curtain. "I was only able to distinguish that he didn't want any student wandering through the infirmary to see him in his condition. It's not as bad as it looks. His arm was broken along with three ribs and his collarbone was cracked. He also had a mild concussion. Assuming he rests, he should be back in class within a few days," the medwitch told her optimistically.

Minerva sighed and pulled a chair next to the bed. She sat and began to smooth his hair. "That's not what worries me. The whole thing should never have happened, not to him. He has been through enough and I fear that if things are not properly watched, he may end up on the wrong side of the wizarding world. What on earth did he ever do to Potter and Black? I cannot believe how lenient the headmaster was toward those two."

"I don't know what to say about the others, but young Mr. Snape doesn't need someone to watch him. He'll be fine for the rest of the night," Poppy reminded.

The Transfiguration professor nodded. "I know, Poppy. I'll go in a minute."

She had trouble taking her eyes off him, worried that some other horrible thing might befall him if she turned to leave. Quietly moving a hair out of his closed eyes, she did not realize that she had tears in her eyes until a few of them hit the sheets. He suddenly began to stir and looked up at her. "Professor McGonagall, what are you doing here?"

At that moment she stood and walked to the end of his bed and quickly wiped any semblance of tears from her cheeks. The room was dark enough so that he did not notice from where she now stood. "I just wanted to check on you. The whole mess was so vastly unfair and I want to apologize for those boys. You just go back to sleep and rest."

"Professor, don't worry about me. I'm not worth your time," he told her before he drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

"Has no one ever supported you?" she asked in a whisper as she turned to leave.

Back in the corridor, she headed directly to the headmaster's office. Walking up to the gargoyle she whispered the password, "toffee and peanut brittle." She sauntered up the newly revealed stairway and marched into his study. He looked up at her curiously as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Albus Dumbledore, do you know what you allowed a couple of boys to get away with?" she fumed.

He gulped, knowing that she only stood up to him like that if she was truly irked about something. "Minerva, must you keep picking at this incident? Yes, it was unfortunate, but it was still an accident. As much as I value your opinion on these matters, you must remember that what transpired was not fatal."

She crossed her arms indignantly. "What those two have done is to further injure the self-esteem of the young man lying in the infirmary! I went there to check on his condition. He woke up for a moment and told me that I needn't worry because he was not worth my time! Those two boys deserved far worse than-"

But she had crossed a line with the headmaster. "Professor McGonagall, are you really so angry at children that you would usurp my authority in this matter?"

Since she had been hired and her tendency to nag him to keep him in his place, he also had the ability to put her in her place when necessary. "I am sorry. I will leave now. Goodnight, headmaster," she said quietly.

"Goodnight, Minerva," he added as she left.

She sighed heavily as she reached her door. After whispering "feline fortitude," she entered her rooms and made herself a cup of tea. As she sat on her couch sipping her lemon tea, her mind drifted to the events of the evening and the peculiar relationship she had with her employer. For the most part they were on a first-name basis and he tolerated her prodding because she was the deputy headmistress. Yet familiarity only stretched itself to a point. Even though he seemed to be a friend most of the time, he was still her boss.

As she set the empty teacup in her sink, her hand shook slightly. _It's gotten worse. I wish that I had not succumbed to such a weakness,_ she thought to herself before heading to bed, hoping that tomorrow would provide a few clearer answers to the situation with Mr. Snape and his injuries.


	2. Nothing but trouble

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. I know that in canon, Minerva would have been close to fifty when Snape was in his fifth year, but in this story she is thirty-five.

Chapter 2: Nothing but trouble

Minerva was glad that her classes did not seem to notice how distracted she was. Though she followed her lesson plan and lectured on the necessary material, all she could think of was the previous night and the irresponsibility that had caused it. She massaged her temples, wishing that the headache she had developed due to her worrying would dissipate.

Lifting the piece of chalk from her desk, she realized that her hand was shaking badly. _Not again, this is most intolerable._ _I cannot write like this, nor do I intend to humiliate myself by attempting to_, she reasoned. After nearly dropping the chalk twice, she called a student up to the board to write the notes.

"As a teacher, I can call a student at any time to the board. This is to ensure that the class is paying attention to the lessons," she explained.

Most of the Slytherins collectively groaned, the Hufflepuffs shrugged, the Ravenclaws appeared disinterested, and the Gryffindors volunteered. _First years, at least at this age they are somewhat predictable_, Minerva thought to herself.

At the end of the day, she stiffly ambled to her office. She sank into her chair and conjured herself a cup of tea, not having the energy to bother with making an actual pot of the stuff. As she brought the cup to her lips, she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she called.

Poppy entered and took a seat. Minerva raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What brings you here today?" she inquired.

The medwitch eyed her friend with concern. "I thought you would like an update on Mr. Snape, but from what I can see, you are not feeling well yourself."

The Transfiguration professor averted her eyes for a moment. "It's nothing, Poppy. I- I'm just tired. How is Mr. Snape?" Minerva asked evasively.

Poppy decided not to push her friend. "He is feeling well enough to return to his classes the day after tomorrow. I don't know how or why, but he seems to be doing better with the treatments than most of my other patients. It's probably a good thing too, because I don't know how much longer I could tolerate his constant complaining about 'being held captive in a torture chamber of boredom,' as he put it."

Minerva allowed a chuckle to escape before regaining her professorial composure. "Tell him I'd like him to stop by my office after his classes," she instructed.

The other woman nodded. "I'll do that. And as for you, Minerva I expect to see you in the infirmary next week for your annual check-up. I don't want the report from St. Mungo's that you sent me last year because I know you've used a copying spell. I understand how much you hate things like this, but it's for your own good," she said as she left.

Severus knocked on her office door after his classes. After Minerva called him in, she offered him a seat and a cup of tea. He sat and took the tea tentatively, looking into it as if trying to read the future. They sat in comfortable silence until she spoke.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Snape?" she asked primly.

"As good as anyone can who's almost died," he replied acidly without thinking. Seeing her confusion, he immediately tried to ease his answer. "I'm sorry. What I meant was that I am alright, but I have homework to catch up on and I am upset with Potter and Black."

She sighed before speaking. "You don't have to apologize for being upset, not for what they did. Unfortunately, their punishment is out of my hands for the moment. I can only advise that you avoid them as much as possible."

He scoffed and she raised an eyebrow to his reaction. "Don't you think that I've tried that since day one? For some unknown reason, they take pleasure in provoking me."

She did not like the turn the conversation was taking and decided to suggest something else. "Do you like chess, Mr. Snape?"

"Yes, but it's almost impossible to find a decent opponent. If people who don't have confidence in their abilities cannot beat you the first time they play, then they aren't likely to try for a rematch," he remarked.

Nodding, she reached into a desk drawer and grabbed a chess board along with its pieces out from under her desk. "For your age, you are quite perceptive. Would you like to play a game against me?"

He raised an eyebrow and appeared genuinely surprised. "Is this another tactic that professors use in order to know their students better? If it is, you are wasting your time."

She sighed and shook her head. "You really are far too serious and cynical. You said you were looking for a challenge. In all honesty, so am I. This is not an effort to 'get to know you better,' but to ease some of the stress from the past few days," she tried to explain.

Glaring at the board as she set it up, he sighed. "Why would you bother to help me? You're not even the head of my house."

_If only Horace hadn't gone on a sabbatical, we would not be stuck with Vincent Eygore as head of Slytherin and Potions Master. He's a barmy mule who only pays attention to students whose families are not above bribery_, she thought. "White or black?" she asked, dodging his question. He pointed to the black and she moved a pawn forward. "I want to help you because you need someone on your side. I can see that clearly now. Enough about the 'why's.' It's your move, Mr. Snape."

He contemplated what she had just said for a while before moving his pawn. It was then that he took a closer look at the pieces. The white set was carved from marble while the black was ebony. They were also miniature copies of famous works of art such as David and other nude statues. Clearing his throat, he moved his pawn two steps forward and looked up at her. She raised a curious eyebrow. "Yes?"

"This is probably going to earn me a detention, but Professor McGonagall, does the headmaster know that you possess such risqué chess pieces?" the young man asked.

To his surprise, she laughed, the laughter sounding musical to him. "Dear boy, it's called art. Headmaster Dumbledore gave me this set. However, I usually do not play chess in my office and I often forget that it is here. If it bothers you, I can change them all into animals," she offered as she moved another pawn.

A bit of pink appearing in his face he shook his head. "I am sorry to have been rude. The pieces are fine," he added as he moved another one of his pawns.

She moved her rook. "You were not rude, merely inquisitive. It would have been rude if you had transfigured them for me without asking."

They continued the game in silence for a while. It was during the silence that he watched her closely in an attempt to discover an ulterior motive for his being there. Then he noticed her hand shaking as she moved her bishop. Though for the most part the action was concealed, he thought it was odd that her hand would shake at all. He decided to keep a mental note of it, but not to mention it for fear of invading her privacy.

Finally he noticed a mistake she had made and used it to his advantage. "Checkmate," he stated.

She analyzed the board and realized that he had been correct. Mentally scolding herself for allowing her mind to wander, she congratulated him. "Very well done, Mr. Snape. Unless you have any questions for me, you may go."

He nodded and for a brief moment she caught a flicker of a smile. "Thank you, Professor. It was a good game." There was a pause as he opened his mouth to say something more. "I would appreciate it if you keep to yourself anything you might accidentally learn of my life. The last thing I need is an interrogative meeting with every last professor."

She had to smile at his request. "Very well, and I would ask you to do the same," she ended wisely. As he turned the knob to leave, she called out again. "Why don't you meet with me next week for another game? If Mr. Potter and Mr. Black are still bothering you by that time, I will suggest other alternatives for you in your dealings with them that do not involve breaking school rules."

An eyebrow raised, he considered her suggestion for a full minute. Then he looked at his feet before returning to her. "I think that the idea sounds fair. Good day, Professor McGonagall."

He left without hearing anything else she might have said. "And to you, Mr. Snape," she whispered as she returned to grading papers.

(My thanks to excessivelyperky for reviewing :D)


	3. Confession

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings.

Chapter 3: Confession.

The following week, as planned, Minerva sat in the infirmary as Poppy analyzed the results of her physical. The medwitch seated herself in a chair next to Minerva and sighed heavily. Finally she met Minerva's questioning green eyes and looked at her sadly. "Were you aware that you have Benford's Disease?"

The Transfiguration teacher broke the assessing stare and replied, "I did not want to loose my job over it and I let St. Mungo's send you a false report last year. Yes, I've known about it since I visited St. Mungo's for a check-up last summer. It is supposed to be a disease of slow progression, meaning that I should have at least another five years before it seriously impairs my teaching."

Poppy shook her head. "You do not seem to understand the seriousness of this."

"On the contrary, I do understand and I will not be treated as an invalid while I am still capable of teaching," Minerva argued.

"The disease is progressing at a quicker rate than they estimated. The shaking you have in your hands now will become uncontrollable as your nervous system begins to degrade and you loose control of your motor functions. Before your brain completely shuts down, you will become a vegetable. It may bare resemblance to a muggle disease called Parkinson 's disease, but it can revert back to a dormant state, perhaps for months or years. I'm sure you know as well as I do that there is no known cure for this. I can only give you a few things that will slow its progression and conceal it from everyone else for a while, but I recommend that you do tell the headmaster," the medwitch conveyed.

For all of the profoundly unpleasant news she had just received, Minerva did not seem overly shocked by it, as if she had been expecting such a verdict. "Thank you, Poppy. I will tell him on my own time," she remarked, accepting the potions Poppy handed her and leaving.

Reaching her office, she took the first few doses of the five potions she had been given. Grimacing as the foul-tasting concoctions trickled down her throat, she removed her chess board from the drawer, glad to have at least one thing to look forward to. Severus knocked on her door moments later and she quickly hid the potions before allowing him to enter.

As he took his seat and the game commenced, he observed his opponent. Though her appearance was as prim as always with no stray hairs protruding from her bun and her robes unwrinkled, her eyes looked haggard. They moved the pieces wordlessly for a while until he cleared his throat. He spoke when she looked up at him. "Professor, forgive my frankness, but you don't look well today."

_I should have known he would be an observant one, having paid attention to all the details necessary to have scored so well in his Potions classes_, she rationalized. "Thank you for your concern, but I assure you that I am quite well." She decided to change the subject. "How have you been getting along with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black?"

He sighed and sat back from the desk, staring at his hands for a moment. "I suppose you had to ask that. Those two lack manners regarding what they call me as I walk down the hall, minding my own business. I tried to ignore them, but it failed and the three of us were assigned a detention with Professor Binns for yelling at each other in the hall, which I have already served."

Minerva made her move on the board as she scooted the rook closer to Severus' knight. "Mr. Snape, you are better than that. I know it is difficult to avoid fellow classmen, but in your case it would prove beneficial."

He moved his knight out of the way and took a pawn she had missed. "Professor, but that is easier said than done."

_So are a great many things_, she mentally added. When their game had ended and he left, she realized how truly exhausted she was. Retiring to bed early, she left her stack of papers on her desk that evening, knowing that soon she would need to tell her boss about the illness.

Minerva waited until the school year had finished before she spoke to the headmaster regarding her health. Dumbledore was seated in his office when a knock was heard at the door. He raised an eyebrow when his deputy entered the room. "Is something wrong, Minerva? Any other students you wish to complain about?" he inquired with a patient smile, watching her over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

Sighing before facing him, she spoke. "I wish it was as simple as that. There is something you need to know that could affect my position here. I have Benford's Disease."

He quickly walked over to her and sat her down on the couch. "That is dreadful. Is there nothing that can be done?" he asked, deep concern reflected in his blue eyes.

She shook her head. "I only have what Poppy was able to give me. I don't know exactly how much time I have, but I would like to continue teaching while I can," she requested.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned. She knew that he wanted to assess the degree of her illness.

"My hands shake from time to time and I feel fatigued more often than I used to, but other than those things I feel fine at the moment."

He sighed and began pacing. After a few minutes he stopped and faced her. "Minerva, I hate to think of loosing you. Not only have you been a wonderful colleague, and excellent teacher, and an exceptional deputy, but you are also my friend. If you feel that you can continue teaching through the next year then go ahead, but be careful and be aware of your own health," he conveyed.

She nodded in agreement. "I will."

After she left he sank down into his desk chair and glanced over at his phoenix. "Well Fawkes, I truly hope that she can continue teaching. Not only will she be incredibly difficult to replace, but she is the only staff member who has made any progress in helping young Mr. Snape. I do hope that everything will turn out in the end."

(My thanks to LinZE, Leta McGotor, and Minerva'schild for reviewing :D)


	4. The Search

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Ignacious Benford, Unusual Neurological Diseases Regarding Animagi, Potions for Medicinal Uses, and The Medicinal Value of Herbs are mine.

Chapter 4: The Search.

As the school term began, the medicine Poppy had given Minerva helped lesson the effects of the disease, but she began to utilize student participation and demonstrations more frequently. During the day, she was able to suppress some of the symptoms and simply became a recluse during the evening hours. Unfortunately a few months into the term the potions began to loose their effectiveness. St. Mungo's gave her a timetable between two years and two months at her visit just after the Christmas holiday.

In his sixth year now, Severus noticed the changes in the way his Transfiguration class was run. Most of the time the chalk was enchanted and wrote by itself while his professor dictated. And though the class was more attentive, being called on for demonstrations, it was still unusual to him to see so many of them.

Whatever was wrong, for the most part he observed that she held herself together during their chess matches, which had become a regular habit every other Thursday. But he noticed in late January that something had begun to fade in her. He waited by her office door patiently after knocking.

Slouching at her desk with her head in her hands, she knew who was at the door when she heard the knock. Minerva had been feeling particularly poor that day and wondered how long she could truly maintain the façade that she was fine. She instructed her guest to enter as she brought out the chessboard and made an effort to sit up straight.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Snape. I trust your studies have gone well over the past few weeks?" she politely inquired.

He nodded. "Yes. If I may ask though, Professor, why have we been doing so many demonstrations this year?"

From the minute she answered he knew she was concealing the real problem. "It requires the class to be more attentive."

The game proceeded in silence until Severus cleared his throat. "Professor, why don't you trust me?"

His bluntness surprised her and she took a moment to recover, focusing her eyes on the board and away from her young guest's piercing scrutiny. Finally she formulated a reply. "It has nothing to do with you, there are just certain matters that teachers do not discuss with students."

As if on cue to betray her, the shaking in her right hand suddenly grew worse as she tried to move her bishop. She stood, trying to mask the problem by pretending to rearrange her desk. She picked up a simple round glass candle holder that sat on her desk, one she had gotten for free when she ordered boxes of muggle chocolates for Christmas gifts one year. Suddenly the glass candle holder slipped from her wispy grasp as she was attempting to place it on the bookshelf. It crashed to the floor and broke. Severus immediately jumped to his feet. "Professor, are you alright?"

Minerva cleaned the mess up with her wand after dropping that too. "I'm fine, it's nothing you should worry about," she attempted to persuade him.

He remembered her concern for him and decided at that moment to return the favor. "Professor, people who are fine do not shake and drop things. If I might be permitted to ask, what's wrong?"

Turning back to face him, she sighed heavily as she dropped her wand again before placing it back in the pocket of her robes. "I'm… not well. I should not be admitting this to you, but I have Benford's Disease and I don't know how long I have left. It may revert back to a dormant stage within a few weeks, or I may only have another two months left. There is no cure for it," she admitted reluctantly.

He stared at her without speaking for a moment, feeling profoundly melancholy after hearing her explanation. _It would happen that just when I finally have one person who wants to be on my side, I quickly loose the person_. Then an idea occurred to him. "It looks like what the muggles call Parkinson's. Couldn't you-" she cut him off.

"Muggle medicinal treatments are too barbaric. I'm afraid the disease is worse than what you've perceived to be the muggle equivalent," she stated quietly, attempting not to betray her own deep sadness. "I have accepted that I am dying. Now that you know, so should you."

He stood and headed toward the door, feeling sickened at her response. Before leaving he turned and told her, "I think your having settled on the lack of options is ridiculous. I thought Gryffindors did not give up. Just because you have made peace with your death doesn't mean that I have to!"

Staggering back to her chair and sitting again, she sighed heavily and looked over at the closed door. _Oh Severus, you don't know how right you are_, she thought to herself as she began grading quizzes.

After his Friday classes, Severus headed toward the library. Entering the library, he headed directly toward the section on medicine and began scanning the shelves for anything of interest. After glancing at titles from the books on the first two shelves, he skipped the middle shelves and looked higher. At last Severus found the book he was looking for and reached up to retrieve it. Dust blanketed the thin, beetle-brown book. The title read Unusual Neurological Diseases Regarding Animagi. He quickly thumbed through the index and sighed with relief, having found what he sought.

He began reading aloud in a whispered voice, "Benford's Disease was discovered by the late Ignacius Benford. Before his condition became too severe, he was able to study himself, being a healer, and determine that the disease was linked to feline animagi. Though animagi have their own minds after having transformed, in rare cases a neural breakdown is caused by the influx of animal instincts. The nervous system itself begins to shut down. Benford, his form being a lynx, took note of this. The disease not only causes loss of motor functions but also a drop in the production of dopamine, causing the disease to mimic the muggle disease of Parkinson's. While it can at times revert to a dormant state, there is no known cure."

Brow furrowed in thought, he considered where to look next. The idea came to him when he glanced at his open backpack and spotted his corrected Potions essay. I need to find some sort of medical potions book and possibly also an herb book, he realized. Standing, he began scanning the shelves again. After forty-five minutes of strenuous searching he had located Potions for Medicinal Uses and The Medicinal Value of Herbs.

_She needs something to restart her nervous system and increase dopamine production_, he thought to himself as he began flipping through the index. On page 314 he found a potion that was supposed to boost a person's immunities. Studying the ingredients, he realized that the potion could be modified to help the nervous system by changing a few key ingredients. But there was still something else it needed.

Turning to page 539 he spotted it: a potion that increases the production of insulin in the pancreas. He compared the potion with the herbs in the volume of the herbs book and what he had learned about Benford's disease, trying to discover if the potion could be modified to increase the production of dopamine. Finally he had his answer: yes, but only in theory at the moment.

He pulled his notebook out of his schoolbag and quickly copied down the ingredients needed. After replacing the books on their respective shelves and putting his notebook into his bag, he stood and prepared to leave the library. However, to familiarly unfriendly shadows crossed his path as he approached the door. He would have continued walking and not looked at either of them, but they chose to block his path.

"What are you doing, Snivellous? Extra credit?" Sirus Black drawled.

"He's probably hiding from us, especially after last year," James added.

Severus rolled his eyes. "If you two nitwits must know, I'm just doing a bit of research. Now kindly move," he said curtly.

James stepped aside. "Come on, we don't have time for this. We need to finish that essay for Transfiguration before McGonagall gets on our case. She's not likely to let us off easy for the rest of our time here. We can harass him later. I'll just beat his house again."

Sirus took out his wand and pushed Severus against the wall, raising him off the ground a few feet with his wand. "I think you're loosing your nerve, Prongs. Snivellous can stay here for a while," he stated as both boys entered the library.

Saying he was annoyed would have been an understatement as he grabbed his wand, which he kept securely in an inside pocket of his school robes, and let himself down. He grabbed his schoolbag and dashed off toward his common room. Having arrived, he went over the ingredients again. _I think I can find most of these at the apothecary's cart when we visit Hogsmeade tomorrow. For the rest I shall have to visit the Forbidden Forest_, he decided.

(My thanks to Leta McGotor for reviewing :D)


	5. The necessity of speed

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings.

Chapter 5: The necessity of speed.

Hogsmeade had most of the ingredients that Severus needed. However, making his way to the Forbidden Forest undetected to find the rest of the ingredients would prove more difficult. Charming his shoes not to make noise, he sneaked out of the common room and through the halls, creeping among the shadows. It was just after midnight and the moon was only a sliver as he stepped outside and headed toward the forbidden forest, glad to be wearing black in the dark night.

Upon reaching the forest he lit his wand and proceeded to look for the ingredients. A low fog hung about the forest, making it slightly more cumbersome to find herbs on the ground. The fog coupled with the odd chirps and whistles of the forest caused Severus to feel uneasy. Within a half an hour he had what he needed. He closed the bag and was heading out of the forest when something he could not see grabbed his foot and pulled him to the ground.

"What the deuce is this?" he exclaimed, struggling to free himself. After being dragged a few meters, he grabbed hold of a small tree and was able to free himself. He ran out of the forest as quickly as he could and crept back to the castle, out of breath and still unsure of exactly what he had run into.

Returning to his common room was not as simple as it had been to leave because the area was being patrolled. Almost running into two of his professors, he timed his movements and headed for the door when the professors seemed to head in opposite directions. He rushed into his room and noticed with relief that his two roommates were not there that evening, which was not unusual. Then he sank down against the door and took a deep breath before going to bed.

The two potions were not finished until the following Friday. Unknown to anyone else, Severus owned his own cauldron and heating device, usually hidden in a secret compartment under his bed. He had been sneaking into the Room of Requirements to brew the potions, being lucky not to have been noticed. Having finally finished the potions, he wondered how he could convince his professor to take them. Granted, they were experiments, but he was almost positive that they would work as he dashed off to classes that morning.

Glad that it was Friday, Minerva was finishing her Transfiguration lecture for her class of sixth-year Slytherins and Gryffindors, wanting to sit down. "And so concludes our lecture on transfiguring pets into different animals. As you finish copying down the notes on the board, I would advise you not to try this with any animal, especially your familiar, until you feel confident that you can do it with absolute success," she stated, making her way back to her desk.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain run down her spine and she tried to reach her desk to catch herself. Her hand slipped and she collapsed on the floor, unconscious. The class began to whisper uncontrollably. Class had not quite ended yet and no one seemed to know what to do. Severus stared down at his professor and stood with resolution. Using an authoritative voice that he did not realize he possessed, he stepped out in front of the class.

"In case you dunderheads had not noticed, we have an emergency. Milton, Carson," he spoke to two Slytherins directly in front of him, "help me levitate her to the infirmary. Potter, Black, Pettigrew, find Dumbledore and tell him to come to the infirmary. The rest of you stay put until a staff member gives you further instructions," Severus ended.

James, Sirius, and Peter were too shocked to argue with him for once and did as he had instructed. The majority of the class sat there stunned as their professor was levitated out of the room. The walk to the infirmary felt like hours as Severus and the other three walked in silence. Upon entering, he spoke up looking for Poppy.

"Madame Pomfrey, we have an emergency. Professor McGonagall has fainted," he stated, finding the medwitch at her desk.

The stout woman stood and immediately began giving directions. "Put her on that bed over there, that's the one. Now hand me that green potion on the shelf and the thermometer, yes that's good. Did anyone send for the Headmaster?"

"I sent Black, Pettigrew, and Potter," Severus answered.

Dumbledore arrived at the infirmary shortly, followed by Peter, James, and Sirius. "Poppy, what is going on?" he asked with worry.

Poppy glanced over at the students and then back to Dumbledore. "It's the disease, she's taken a turn for the worse and I don't want to say too much in front of the students," she whispered.

He nodded and turned toward Severus. "Who decided to bring Professor McGonagall here and send for me?"

"I did," Severus replied frankly.

"And what is the rest of the class doing?" Dumbledore inquired.

"They are waiting for instructions from yourself or a staff member," the young Slytherin responded.

The Headmaster patted him on the shoulder. "You've been quite responsible today, Mr. Snape. I think I'll award twenty points to Slytherin for quick thinking and thirty points for good leadership."

"Thank you, Sir," Severus remarked. _Leadership? Who is he kidding? I just know how to be bossy when necessary_, he thought to himself.

Dumbledore watched the young man for a moment before speaking. "There is a wide breadth of difference between leading and dictating. Someday you will know the difference," he paused and looked at all of the students. "I suggest that all of you return to your class and tell them to proceed to their next one. I will be covering the remaining Transfiguration classes today myself."

They did as he said and soon were in the seats of their next class. Though he took notes, all Severus could think if that day was Professor McGonagall's health. _Madame Pomfrey doesn't know what she is up against this time. She will probably get help from St. Mungo's, but what can they really do? If only I could convince the nurse to use my potions_, he reasoned.

He walked by the infirmary after class long enough to watch as Poppy placed two vials on the table next to Minerva's bed. "I'll give these to you after dinner and hopefully you will feel at least good enough to drink something," the medwitch told the Transfiguration professor. He was unable to tell if Minerva was conscious from his point of view.

Severus knew what needed to be done. While everyone else was at dinner, he headed back to the Room of Requirements and retrieved the potions he had been working on. Thankful that he was not seen, he reached the infirmary and slowly opened the door. He soon realized that Poppy had gone to dinner and entered the room. Switching his vials with the other two was simple because the colours were not too dissimilar. His were yellowish-orange and off-white. The other two where light orange and gray.

He placed Poppy's vials back on the shelf and stepped close to take one last look at his professor. _Why are you doing this? She is the Head of Gryffindor, being a Gryffindor herself. You don't owe her anything_, one part of him argued. But then the other part of him spoke up. _I am doing this because I do owe her something. She is the only one who's ever showed any concern for me and I am not willing to just sit back and do nothing_.

While his internal conflict concluded, Minerva blinked her bleary eyes spied Severus. Her whole body hurt and she could not recall how she came to be in the infirmary. "Mr. Snape, what am I doing here, and what are you doing here?"

"Professor, you're awake!" he exclaimed quietly.

"Not for long, judging by the way I am feeling. I do believe that I asked you a few questions," she responded, attempting to ignore the sharp bursts of pain that occurred whenever she attempted to move.

He nodded. "You fainted in class, so a couple of students and I brought you here," he paused before explaining the rest. "And I'm here hopefully to cure you."

Minerva wanted to ask a few more questions, but both froze hearing the door squeak open. Severus hid in the shadows under the bed next to Minerva's. Poppy, seeing that Minerva was slightly awake, rushed over to her. With her back to him, Severus sneaked noiselessly out of the infirmary and back to his dormitory. Back in the infirmary, Poppy gave Minerva a dose of each potion, not having noticed the switch.

(My thanks to Leta McGotor, Miss-eoWyn, Darth Vader (), NaginiFay, and excessivelyperky for reviewing :D)


	6. Robbed

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings.

Chapter 6: Robbed

Minerva woke to light streaming in her window in the infirmary. Sitting up, she noticed immediately that she could move her arms and legs without shaking or pain. Poppy realized that she was awake and immediately rushed over to her.

"Minerva, how are you feeling this morning?" she probed.

"Poppy I have not felt this good in quite a while. Whatever potions I took last night must have fixed things," she relayed.

The medwitch performed a diagnostic spell and gasped in surprise. "You're cured! But it's impossible! What I gave you was only for pain relief."

Minerva until that point had forgotten about her late night visitor. She picked up one of the vials next to her bed. "Are these your vials?"

In the daylight Poppy was able to get a good look at them. "Merlin's ghost, no! These aren't mine at all. I have to test these immediately. How did these end up here?" she paused and noticed the other woman averting her eyes. "Minerva, you know something. Tell me how these potions ended up here."

"Why don't you analyze them first?" the Transfiguration professor persuaded.

Poppy snorted at her question being dodged, but proceeded to examine the vials while Minerva changed back into her school robes. The medwitch had an expression of awe and wonder as she turned back to her patient. "Whoever made these had an extensive knowledge of potion interactions and results. These are unclassified new mixtures, but what is in them has probably cured you indeed. Now what do you know?"

Minerva sighed and fingered her hat. "I thought I might have been dreaming, but I suspect that-"

Dumbledore entered the room and spoke before she could finish. "I was just coming by to check on you, Minerva. It's so good to see you awake and obviously feeling better. How is this possible?"

"She was just about to tell me herself. I suspect that she had a visitor last night who brought her different potions than what I would have given her," Poppy added.

Feeling both pairs of eyes on her, she knew she had to tell them. "Mr. Snape came by last night and switched the vials," she told the others quietly. "It was noble of him, almost a Gryffindor thing to do, but I do not know why he did it."

Dumbledore frowned slightly. "We must have a word with him at once after St. Mungo's verifies whether or not you are cured. Though it did work, students should not be trying to cure medical ailments without any training or instruction."

Severus felt a heaviness in the pit of his stomach when he was summoned out of his classes to the infirmary. _If the potions I made didn't work and she is worse, I am out of ideas_, he thought regretfully. As he pushed the door to the infirmary open, the first thing he saw was an irritated medwitch holding his vials.

"Young man, do you have any idea what you have tampered with? You are not to be giving medicine to my patients until you have as much experience as a healer as I do! Why I ought to-"

"No Poppy, he does not need your chastisement. Let him come here and speak for himself," a voice from farther behind the door said.

Relief washed over Severus as he saw Minerva sitting up on top of the bed in her professorial robes. Then he felt the red creep up into his cheeks as he spotted Dumbledore. "Mr. Snape, I believe you have some explaining to do," the headmaster stated.

Severus sighed, suddenly embarrassed about what he had done. _I'll probably be expelled for this. Merlin, I was only trying to help her! This is what I get for doing the right thing_, he thought to himself. "Do you want to know whether or not I switched the vials? I did. Do you also want to know if I made what was in them? I brewed it myself. No, I did not have a chance to test the potions on anything before trying out this plan." _But of you think I'm sorry for any of it, you all have another thought coming_, he added mentally.

Dumbledore eyed him with scrutiny for a moment, as if he knew what Severus' last thought was, then he turned back to Minerva. "Professor McGonagall, I think I shall let you handle this matter," he said as he turned to leave.

Poppy jumped up to follow him. "Aren't you going to expel him? He tampered with-"

Dumbledore put up a hand to silence her protests. "Now Poppy, the young man was only trying to do something to help someone else. If anything, though it was a great risk he should receive house points for that. As I have just said, Minerva can handle this."

The door shut as he left and Minerva eyed Severus with an expression he could not quite read. It looked as if she was somewhere between confusion and a decision for discipline. "Mr. Snape, though what you did came out with positive results, if you recall my last lecture I remember saying that experiments should be tried on those things which are less important. Though I was speaking of our animal familiars, it can also apply to this situation. I would like to know one thing: why would you do that for me?"

"Professor, as un-Slytherin as this is about to sound, I wanted to help you because you have been helping me. I thought this was the best way to do it and when you collapsed I realized that there would not be time to test it," he explained frankly.

She sighed heavily and looked at him with mixed emotions. "I have to assign you a week's worth of detentions with Filch for trying something so dangerous," she paused and felt sorry for what she had said, seeing his crestfallen expression. "However, because of the sentiment behind what you did as well as the result, I award seventy-five points to Slytherin. You had best return to your classes, Mr. Snape," she relayed. "And I owe you my thanks for what you have done."

"Thank you, Professor," he muttered as he left the infirmary.

As the healers from St. Mungo's were let into the castle, Potions Master Vincent Eygore, ran into them. "Excuse me, but do you gentlemen need something?"

"We have come to verify the health of a patient. She has been cured completely two new potions," one remarked.

"We were even told that a student invented the cure," another added.

Eygore instantly knew what to say next. "He was borrowing it from me, of course. I teach Potions here and the lad used my ideas. Granted he was the one who brewed the concoctions, but the recipes were mine."

When the healers reached Minerva, they told her what she already new: she was indeed cured. Smiling, she attempted to tell them who invented her cure. "Mr. Snape deserves the credit for coming up with such ingenious potions," she relayed.

The healers looked confused. "Professor McGonagall, we were told that Professor Eygore invented the cures. Because he is in charge of potions here, we are taking his word that he is the real inventor. Only someone with an extensive knowledge of potions could have cured you."

Her jaw dropped and she watched them indignantly as they left. She knew the truth about the potions and felt dreadful that it had been skewed in the name of fame. As soon as Poppy released her the following afternoon, she marched directly over to Eygore's office.

After she heard him say that she could enter, she briskly walked into his office, stopping only when at his desk. "Hello Vincent," she said through gritted teeth, attempting to maintain her civility.

"How are you, Minerva? You look considerably better than you have for a while," he replied, seeming not to notice her irritation. "Why don't you have a seat?"

She gracefully sat down, not breaking eye contact with him. "I am well, thank you. However, I came here to discuss a matter regarding an inaccurate portrayal of who really invented the cure to my condition."

Eygore cleared his throat. "The boy got lucky and does not deserve the credit for such a discovery when the rest of us have researched these things for a number of years."

Minerva primly folded her hands in her lap. "Perhaps it takes one person who sees things differently in order to finally make a breakthrough."

At this he snorted. "My dear professor, somehow we must come to an understanding on this matter. Inventing new potions is too high a responsibility to bestow on a student. He needs years of training before he can do it correctly."

She jumped up and glared at him. "You cheated him out of receiving credit for something that was genuinely his idea! He could have gotten a scholarship or some other form of recognition."

Eygore also stood and they locked stares. "I will not discuss this any further. I have no intention of going back on what I told the people from St. Mungo's, nor do I have any intention of treating the boy any differently."

Storming out in a huff, she dashed to her office, too distracted to notice the confused students. Later as she sat at her desk planning material for the following weeks, a familiar knock was heard at her door. "Come in," she stated.

Severus entered and sat down. After an awkward pause he spoke. "Professor, how are you feeling?"

"I am quite well, thank you. I find myself to be just a bit disgruntled now though. I spoke with Professor Eygore about your experiments and got absolutely no where," she relayed.

The young man stared at his hands for a moment. When he looked up she saw deep frustration in his eyes. "I find it ironic that while I can serve detention for something I have discovered, I can't claim it," he said evenly

She nodded. "I'm so sorry Professor Eygore stole your work. I can't believe my own colleagues can be so revolting! I sincerely wish that Professor Slughorn hand not decided to take a four-year sabbatical," Minerva expressed, standing and punctuating the air with hand gestures.

Severus stood and faced her. "It's my own bad luck as usual. What could I possibly do?"

She hated how rational he sounded when something that could have made him famous, or at least granted him a scholarship, was stolen from him. "How can you just accept this? I promise I will fight this will every ounce of clout I have until-"

"No, Professor, it isn't necessary. Who would believe a student and a formerly terminally ill patient? Such disappointments are a part of life," he interjected dryly.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she looked into his dark brown eyes. "Does a Slytherin have nothing to fight for in life?"

"That's not true; a Slytherin just picks which battles he thinks he can win instead of fighting all of them at once," he explained coolly.

She calmed down slightly. "Touché, Mr. Snape. I suppose you do make a valid point. I just wish there was something I could do to convince Professor Eygore that what he is doing is unethical."

"Someone ought to make all of his shoes disappear and ransom them in that case. The man has gout and would most likely pay attention to whatever was said to get them back," Severus suggested, causing Minerva to chuckle.

"How very Slytherin of you. I shall keep that one in mind…" she abruptly trailed off and he noted her curious expression as she looked at him. "You are slightly taller than I am." Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the lessons she had worked on earlier. "Excuse me, I have lessons to do."

They stepped away from each other and he headed for the door. "And I have three essays to write. Thank you for trying to help me, but this is not something I can fight. However, that does not mean that it is forgotten," he added before leaving."

She sighed as she watched him go. _If only you could find something that you were willing to fight for_, she thought to herself.

(My thanks to Dart Vader (), Leta McGotor, excessivelyperky,and Miss eo-Wyn for reviewing :D)


	7. The frivolousness of shrinks

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings.

Chapter 7: The frivolousness of shrinks.

Minerva sat at her desk after class, chessboard out and set up, a pot of tea also prepared, waiting for her usual guest. She glanced up at the door expecting to hear someone knock… and nothing happened. She waited another fifteen minutes and he had still not appeared. _This is peculiar. He is usually punctual. Something must have gone wrong at some point. I do hope nothing dreadful has happened to him, _she reasoned, wondering why he had not come.

She did not see him again outside of class until the Quidditch game just after St. Valentine's Day between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. "Mr. Snape, you missed our meeting," she remarked as they neared the bleachers.

He looked over his shoulder and nodded politely at her. "Believe me, I'd rather have been there, but I had detention with Professor Eygore," he admitted.

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Dare I inquire as to what you did?"

Slowing his pace so that she caught up to him, he waited until the crowd was not as dense and responded loudly enough for only her to hear him. "I suggest that we play that game of chess that I missed after the Quidditch match. If you win, I will tell you why I had detention. If I win, you can tell me something about yourself."

"You've made an interesting challenge. I accept," she stated before they parted for their respective seats.

Gryffindor had won the match, putting Minerva in a bright mood as she returned to her office and waited for her guest. After roughly ten minutes she heard a knock at the door. She invited him in and the two had tea as the chess game commenced. Both were competitive enough to allow the game to last for two hours, each attempting to outsmart the opponent. Severus finally won and Minerva sighed.

"That was a game well played, Mr. Snape. However, I do not know what information that I could give you about myself would be of enough interest to you to satisfy our bet," she remarked.

He thought for a moment. "I am merely curious about what your firs name is."

_Well that doesn't sound so bad._ "It's 'Minerva,' after the Roman goddess of wisdom. Something you may find interesting is that 'Minerva' is another name for 'Athena.' The Greeks called their goddess of wisdom 'Athena,' but when the Romans took over, they renamed several of the Greek deities. For example, 'Zeus' became 'Jupiter,' 'Ares' became 'Mars,' and 'Aphrodite' became 'Venus'" she explained.

"And then we let the Romans name the planets, I suppose?" he mentioned wryly.

"Not exactly," she commented as she laughed and shook her head.

He stood as if he was leaving, but faced her. "I want to tell you why I had detention. It was because I corrected Professor Eygore on a potion he had told the class to make. He was trying to use porcupine quills, and though the potion still would have worked, if he were using dill weed, it would be less volatile. I made the suggestion and received a detention for it," he clarified.

Sighing, she stood and walked with him over to the door. "You really must stop looking for trouble. There are ways of proving yourself that are less confrontational."

He shook his head. "But I was not trying to cause a confrontation. As I mentioned before, regarding the potions that cured you, I excused his involvement on my own bad luck. I was only trying to make a contribution to the class. That man hates me and I am not certain as to why."

_Perhaps it's because he knows you are smarter than he is_, she theorized. "I really can't say, Mr. Snape. Will you be at our next appointment?"

"Providing that I don't find myself in detention again I should be," he added with a smirk before leaving. She closed the door and returned to her desk to check over the lesson plan for the next week.

Later that day an owl arrived at her window. The creature was not an ordinary owl though, but was only twenty-two centimeters with brown plumage and white spots. _Who would have an owl this small and why? The only reason I can think of at the moment is so that messages would be harder to trace if a smaller owl was taking them,_ she surmised as she untied the parchment. The bird left immediately after being freed of its charge. She raised an eyebrow as she read the note:

_Dear Aphrodite,_

_You are both a goddess of wisdom and a goddess of beauty. You do not know who I am, but I assure you that I mean you no harm._

_Your Black Knight_

"What on earth is this? Is it someone's idea of a joke? I truly hope that whoever sent this knows what he or she is doing," she mused aloud.

They met the following Thursday for their regularly scheduled chess game. Her mind wandered as they played. _I wonder why he comes to these games. It isn't as if he does not have homework or something else he could be doing. Is it a need for something consistent? I suppose it's time that I finally asked_. Halfway through the game, she asked him a question that had been nagging at her for a while.

"Why do you keep coming to these sessions?" she asked him as she moved her rook.

He took a pawn with a knight. "These aren't sessions: these are chess games in which the opponents are evenly matched. This is all an ongoing chess tournament. If these were sessions, I wouldn't be here. Professor, people that are sent to sessions are there because others feel that they have something psychologically wrong with them that needs adjusting, or that their life needs a change of direction. In such situations though, the advice only goes one way."

"And things run differently at chess tournaments?" she inquired, taking one of his pawns with her rook.

He nodded. "You have never made me feel as though I needed some sort of counseling, and for that I respect you all the more. And then of course, there is the fact that you don't look much like a shrink," he paused and looked at his knight. "And as for an equal exchange of ideas and advice, your king is in check."

She sighed and realized that she had paid too much attention to acquiring his pawns and not enough attention to where her other pieces were. He eventually won the game and they parted company. As she was about to leave her office for the evening meal, the small owl returned to her window with another note. It flew away again as soon as she had removed the parchment and had begun to read it:

_Dear Aphrodite,_

_Your wisdom beguiles me. I do hope that all has gone well with you and that your day brought a few interesting discussions._

_Your Black Knight_

She shook her head as she pondered who could be sending her such notes. _I think I'll ask Ro if she knows anything_, Minerva decided before going to the Great Hall for dinner.

(My thanks to excessivelyperky and Miss eo-Wyn for reviewing :D)


	8. More questions than answers

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Mood paper is my idea.

Chapter 8: More questions than answers.

It was after breakfast when Minerva caught up to the flying instructor, Rolanda Hooch. "Ro, I need your help," she began, leading the other woman to her office.

Minerva closed her office door and noticed Rolanda's befuddled expression. "If you had to drag me all the way to your office, this must be important," she assessed.

The Transfiguration Professor handed her the notes as the flying instructor flopped down in a chair. Rolanda raised an eyebrow as she read them. "Well, what do you think, Ro?" Minerva pursued.

"It's either a harmless prank by a student or," she paused and smirked, "perhaps you have a genuine secret admirer."

Minerva sighed. "Ro, this is not funny. I cannot think of one person who would have any interest in me whatsoever to send me these. Therefore, if this is a student's prank, I want it stopped," she said in the same stern manner that she applied to the classroom.

Rolanda stood and walked over to her friend. "I know that you brought me here to hear my honest opinion. First of all, the message is more important than the sender. Secondly, have you ever considered that Dumbledore may have sent these? I mean, the man is known for doing peculiar things," Rolanda pointed out.

The other witch shook her head. "I know it is not from him because the term 'Black Knight' is not what he would sign it with. Of the plethora of code names he uses for himself, that is not one of them."

"In that case, you should be asking what the significance of 'Black Knight' means. Is it a knight in shining armour?" Rolanda suggested.

"I'm not certain," the Transfiguration professor stated.

"Do you know if Dumbledore has mood paper then?" the flying instructor continued.

"No, and I know that because he asked me to help him clean his office during the winter holiday. What's that got to do with anything?" Minerva responded.

Rolanda handed the notes back to her. "These were composed on mood paper. It really is a poor term for it, considering that it has very little to do with those colour-changing muggle mood rings I've had to confiscate every once in a while. Mood paper is attuned to the person who unwraps it. It comes in a plastic-like material with a round seal bearing the picture of Gemini to represent two minds, or two actions from the same mind. The person who unwraps it holds the seal in his or her hand and thinks what he or she wants written on the paper. In that way the paper can be sent to someone and look blank, and then writing can appear later. It's the latest trick I've seen students try for passing notes."

"Which means that these are most likely from a student. I suppose the next step is to check the owlry," Minerva remarked.

Rolanda eyed her curiously. "Are you telling me that these notes were delivered by an owl? You should be about to identify the one using your feline abilities."

"It's not quite that simple. The owl is unusually small and I don't think that it will be with the regular owls. If it does indeed belong to a student, then it is most likely with the student," she assessed.

Rolanda headed for the door. "I still think that you should check the owlry anyway. Who knows what you might find?"

"I'm going, thanks Ro," the Transfiguration Professor stated.

"Any time," Rolanda said. She opened the door to leave, but then turned back, as if having remembered something. "Min, You-Know-Who is drawing more followers. I'm mentioning this because he is probably who the Slytherins with run to after they graduate. I've noticed that you're working with Mr. Snape. I suggest that you see if he knows anything about what is going on."

Minerva stared at her friend for a moment, attempting to formulate a response. "I meet with him to council him, not to wring information from him. If I find a way to tactfully introduce the topic, I might. However, in this situation if I can maintain his trust, he is more likely to stay on our side."

"I still think you should question him. He just might have some answers," the flying instructor mentioned as she left.

The following day Minerva found herself in her animagus form after her classes, wandering through the owlry. An hour and a half later she returned to her office, having found nothing of importance and narrowly missing death by a few particularly large owls that nearly mistook her for some sort of a large rodent. She looked toward her desk and noticed something at the window. The little owl sat there, waiting to be let it.

"Good grief! I looked for you for quite a while and here you are, waiting for me. I suppose I'll just have to see who owns you in time," she told the bird as she untied the parchment. As usual the bird dashed out of the office as soon as its leg was free and she read the note:

_Dear Aphrodite,_

_Compassion and reason are intertwined in you, and in how you advise others. Be well._

_Your Black Knight_

The entire style was like nothing she had ever seen. Whoever sent these notes, the person knew how to disguise the content of what was said so as not to match anything she had read from her students. There was something oddly familiar about the entire situation. However, it eluded her as if she could not bring herself to see the whole picture.

By her next Thursday meeting with Severus, she had received one more note and was still no closer to any answers. Rolanda had told her to ask a few students if they knew of anything. Minerva decided to use her advice. After hearing the familiar knock, she allowed Severus to come in and take a seat as she set up the chess board.

She took the white side and moved first. The game continued in silence until Severus moved his knight a few turns later. "Professor, you seem tense this afternoon," he mentioned.

_I don't want to ask him if he knows anything about You-Know-Who, so I will ask him about my other problem_. Looking up at him she sighed. "I suppose I am. I have a mystery to solve. Do you know anything about these 'Dear Aphrodite' notes?" the Transfiguration Professor inquired, bringing the notes to the table and handing them to him.

Severus read them quickly before facing her again. "Why would it matter whether I did or not? Judging by what I can see, whoever wrote these was only attempting to give you compliments. After all, the first note says 'I mean you no harm.' The importance is not the sender, but the message," he relayed.

Though he had made sense, she noticed that he had also dodged the question. "I suppose you are correct. However, I am attempting to discover whether or not these notes are a practical joke. What do you think?"

He turned his attention back to the board, watching as she moved her queen, carefully keeping his face emotionless. He moved his bishop out of her way before replying. "What has my opinion got to do with any of this? Do you think I would have time to sit down and think up messages like that?" he stated sardonically. "This is too long to be a prank. And if it were a practical joke, there would be a way for someone to gage a reaction from you. Therefore, I think that your notes are genuine," he concluded rationally.

She chuckled. "It sounds as though one of us would make a good detective. Have you been having any more problems with Mr. Potter or Mr. Black?"

He snorted. "I suppose there are worse things than being levitated upside down over your potion that you are brewing for a grade," he said with sarcasm.

_Why can't those two just leave him alone? I shall have a word with them later. At least he was not injured this time_, she thought to herself. "How has your Potions class been lately?"

His eyes were focused solely on the chess board as he made his next move. She noticed him shift in his seat, disgruntled. "I should have known by now that you would ask that. The class is fine and I continue to achieve high marks, in spite of Professor Eygore. Ever since you were cured, he's despised me for knowing what I know. If I raise my hand to answer a question, I am 'out of line.' And if I sit there and do not attempt to answer anything, I lose house points for not assisting the other Slytherins. That man is the worst dunderhead I have ever had the displeasure of getting a grade from," he stated acidly.

_As much as I agree with you, I can't let you speak of your professors in such a manner_, she thought to herself. "You're too harsh. Granted he is quite rude, but there is a line between what should be said about others and what should not be said," Minerva reminded him.

"I'm only saying what you would say if the were not a colleague that you had to respect. Check," Severus volleyed.

She cleared her throat. "Be careful, Mr. Snape, the path you walk on is not very wide at the moment. Do not pretend to know what I'm thinking. And as for respect, no matter how much of an ignoramus or a brute someone is, if that someone is your teacher, you owe the person the respect that you give to all of your other professors."

"Touche' professor," he acquiesced, waiting for her to make another move, deciding not to tell her that he had not pretended.

Pausing for her next move as she looked at the board, she realized that an opportunity had emerged. "The staff has become aware that You-Know-Who is gathering forces. I am not asking you to tell me anything that could pit you against your peers: I only want to know if you were aware of this and had any thoughts on the matter. You have told me concerns that you have, this is one of mine."

He took a deep breath and focused on the chessboard, as if trying to find a different strategy. She knew there was something that he was not telling her because he paused too long before responding. Finally he faced her again. "There are things that take place in my house that even I am not entirely aware of. In the instance that you are referring to, I can neither confirm, nor deny anything because I know very little. I do know that some have gone over to the other side, but I do not know which ones. The want of some to have only pure-bloods is not a new idea to the house of Slytherin. I just wish that they would change their direction and find a way to get rid of Professor Eygore."

She sighed, knowing that he had again dodged her question and brought her back to a safer plane of discussion for him. "Honestly Mr. Snape, Professor Eygore is not a monster. He is merely a man whose arrogance has gotten in the way of his conduct. Checkmate," she relayed.

He nodded and stood. "Thank you for the game, and the chat."

"You're welcome. Just please try to keep yourself out of trouble, with students _and _professors who annoy you," she stressed.

"I will make an honest effort, but I cannot promise miracles," he answered wryly before closing the door.

_Sometimes his answers are cryptic and vague, but there is something about him that is reachable, though it hinges on dark humour. However, I shall try to keep an eye out for trouble as Ro suggested_. She rolled her eyes and began sorting out quizzes to be distributed the following Monday. Then as she reached Sirius' quiz, she remembered that she wanted to have a word with him and James.

After having finished the quizzes, she made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room and found the two of the playing chess on the floor. She cleared her throat and they immediately looked up at her. "Professor McGonagall, did you need something?" James inquired.

She sat down in the nearest chair. "I am merely here to inform you gentlemen that I heard about the incident with Mr. Snape in Potions class. All I ask is that the two of you leave him alone, or I shall find a new punishment that I am certain Mr. Filch would relish taking charge of."

Both young men sighed in defeat. "Alright professor, if Sniv- I mean Snape stays away from us, we'll try to stay away from him," James acquiesced.

She stood. "In that case, I shall see all of you in class on Monday."

As she left, the other two whispered behind her back, "Why is she defending him? He's a Slytherin," Sirius pointed out.

"Who knows? Maybe she's tired of chasing us down with all the pranks we've pulled," James joked.

The little own returned during Friday afternoon. As before, the bird left in a hurry as she began to read the note.

_Dear Aphrodite,_

_If you try too hard to find out my identity, you'll end up spilling oil on me as did Psyche to Cupid. Your wit and intellect hold me captive; my identity is of no consequence._

_Your Black Knight_

She ran her hands through her hair, frustrated at the vague conclusions she had drawn about the notes. Then a different idea occurred to her. _Whoever wrote this is using Greek mythology and knows what I have been doing. It would make sense if 'Black Knight' referred to a chess piece. But would he actually… why would he… I don't want to believe it. What possible reason would Mr. Snape have to send me notes like this? It probably is just a prank by someone_, she concluded.

As the weeks went on, she noticed a pattern on when she received the notes. They would either come every other week or every third week. As June and final exams drew closer, Dumbledore had requested a meeting with her on the year's events and progress. She decided to see if he knew anything about the notes.

Minerva sat in Dumbledore's office sipping tea later that afternoon as he looked over her students' latest test scores. "As usual Minerva, our school has done better in Transfiguration than both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

She smiled. "Thank you, Albus. I'm very glad that I am able to teach again."

"Yes, my dear, you had us all quite worried. You are feeling like your old self, I assume?" he asked.

"I've been quite well," she replied, finishing her tea.

Albus set the paperwork he had been reading down on his desk. "And how has Mr. Snape been fairing? Have your meetings been helpful to him?"

She answered thoughtfully. "I believe they have been. He listens to my advice, and using chess as a medium makes him feel comfortable enough to share what is on his mind."

The headmaster nodded. "I urge you to continue your meetings with him. Now was there anything else that you wanted to bring up?"

She handed him the notes she had been receiving. "I do not know whether I have an admirer or some sort of prankster, but as of late someone has been sending these to me."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he read them. "I suspect that these are from an admirer. This, as I am sure you're aware of, is mood paper. I have heard gossip among the staff. They tell me it is a new way to pass notes," he said with a chuckle, handing the notes back to her. "In fact, I wish that they had this in my day."

"In that case, I shall be going," she told him as she stood.

Just before she reached the door, he spoke again. "I do not think that you have much to worry about regarding those notes, as long as you keep the context and the author separate. The author may cause complications, whether he means to or not."

_He says such cryptic things sometimes_, she mused as she walked toward her office. She continued playing chess with Severus as planned, giving him advice to avoid James Potter and Sirius Black. It was on a Thursday in mid-November when she learned another facet of their feud. Severus entered her office in a black mood.

They began the game in silence, as she gave him time to speak his mind if he chose to. She moved her bishop and decided to begin the conversation. "Mr. Snape, something is bothering you. Is there anything you would like to say?"

He seemed to grumble incoherently before replying, as if what he had to say needed to be dragged to the surface. "James bloody Potter is dating Lily Evans! Granted, she never showed any interest in me, but of all the people, she has to date that horse's arse!"

Minerva held back a smirk at his tirade. She had to continue being the teacher. "Mr. Snape, I understand that you are annoyed to say the least, but I will advise you to watch your language," she reminded him.

He nodded and sighed. "The bottom line is that he does not deserve her."

"Are he and Mr. Black still bothering you?" Minerva asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Actually Lily seems to have been a sufficient distraction. As of late they've left me alone," he muttered.

The Transfiguration professor sighed. "I am sorry that life pulls such cruel tricks. You'll find someone else more suited to you."

He looked away and glared at the chess board, capturing her bishop with his rook. She raised an eyebrow, surprised that she had not seen the move. "Professor, if you are attempting to make me feel better, I am not in the mood. I don't wish to discuss this any further," he admitted darkly.

She nodded and decided to use a new strategy to beat him, involving a trap with her pawns. "I see. How has Professor Eygore's class been?"

He snorted. "That man is doing his best, waiting for me to make a mistake. Fortunately I am competent enough to know how to fix mistakes when I do make them. Perhaps if he suddenly had a girlfriend, he would leave me alone as well."

At that Minerva let a chuckle escape and he smiled wryly at her. "You could be right about that. The other thing he needs, and I say this in the most polite way, is a good dose of humility. He does nothing but rub everyone else's shortcomings in their faces," she mentioned.

He sat back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at her sudden admission of dislike for her colleague. "And I thought you told me that I ought to respect him regardless."

"I did! Leave it to a Slytherin to find a loophole in anything. I was only pointing out something that he needed," she protested.

"Leave it to a Gryffindor to cover a verbal misstep with an excuse," he volleyed smirking at her defensiveness.

"Recovering one's honour is not an excuse," she responded, leaning across the desk slightly.

He snorted. "I don't see why honour is in question. You only said what you should have said a long time ago, check."

"Still, the fact that I said it in front of you after telling you that you should speak better of others is the reason that my honour requires defending, but not my dignity," she relayed, sitting up straight and moving her king out of check.

Standing to gain a better look at the board, he moved his knight. "What does honour matter if you use it to gage other people's opinions of you? And what is the difference between honour and dignity?"

Staring at the chessboard in thought, she moved a pawn. "You have asked some very intelligent questions. I suppose honour is your standing in a community, as well as a code of behavior that is acceptable, or a motive behind an action that would be otherwise dangerous. I believe dignity is the part of yourself that you must remain true to, the part of yourself that makes you who you are when you have nothing else."

"Basically honour is a safeguard that keeps things in control while dignity is what remains when the damage has been done and things require rebuilding? I suppose that in a way dignity is the core of who we are and what we stand for?" he probed.

Something in his eyes told her that he was trying to convey something more. She understood that he was attempting to bring out a deeper point to the conversation, but she did not know why. "I see your point, though I am curious as to where you are leading this conversation."

"If dignity relates to who we are but honour relates to what society expects of us, isn't it more important to appease dignity over honour?" he inquired, leaning toward her.

She knew that he had bested her, at least verbally. Deciding to put her pride aside, she answered him with clarity. "You are correct. It would seem that as the years go by, I have forgotten a few things of importance that you have reminded me of. I would say that we have had a fair exchange of ideas today, wouldn't you? Checkmate."

"Good day, professor," he stated as he stood.

Putting away the chess pieces, she nodded. "Good day, Mr. Snape." _There is much more to that young man than anyone has ever given him credit for_, she realizes after he had gone.

(My thanks to GraciesMom (), duj, Leta McGotor, excessivelyperky, and toohappytocare for reviewing :D)


	9. Her Black Knight

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. I borrowed an old saying, "Denial is not just a river in Egypt."

Chapter 9: Her Black Knight

Their chess games began to include verbal sparring as well as the usual discussions and advice. For Christmas, Minerva received quite a surprise when she found a new chess set bearing her name. It was a Wizard's Chess set, but the figures were Romans. She smiled and wondered whom it was from as she looked for a tag. However, she did not find one.

Rolanda visited her later that day and eyed the chess set with curiosity. "Are you sure you don't know who this is from?"

"I have my suspicions, but I cannot confirm that it's from the person who sent me the notes," Minerva remarked.

The other witch sighed and rolled her eyes. Minerva raised an eyebrow. "What is that look supposed to mean?"

"Min, as the old saying goes, 'denial is not just a river in Egypt.' I think you have a pretty good idea of who has been sending those notes to you. But, you are in denial because you do not wish to believe it," Rolanda suggested before leaving.

Minerva scoffed after she had left. _What do I have to be in denial for? She doesn't know what she's talking about. But what if she does? Am I merely postponing the inevitable by telling myself that I don't know who has been sending the notes? Maybe she has a point after all_, she thought to herself.

She and Severus' first chess game after the winter break fell on January twelfth. As Severus took a seat, Minerva handed him a cup of tea. "I hope the new year is starting well for you," she remarked.

"It's as good as can be expected. No one has tried to kill me yet, so I suppose I should be grateful," he replied sardonically.

_I should have known that he would still be angry with Potter and Black over their escapade with the Shrieking Shack_, she recalled. "By the way, I ought to wish you a 'Happy Birthday.' It was this past Monday, wasn't it?"

He nearly chocked on his tea. "I'm surprised that you remembered; hardly anyone else did. My eighteenth birthday nonetheless, and it goes virtually forgotten. How do you know when my birthday is?"

"All of my students' birthdays are by their names on my roster," she answered plainly. Then she brought out the Roman Wizard's Chess set. "I thought we would try something new today."

He smiled approvingly as the pieces arranged themselves. "Someone has good taste in chess sets. This time the pieces are dressed."

She laughed. "You arestill bothered by the chess set that I told you was based on works of art?" she asked rhetorically as the game began.

The two enjoyed watching the pieces move and said little to each other for the first few minutes of the game. Then Minerva decided to begin a new conversation. "Mr. Snape, this is your seventh year. Do you know what you want to do once you have graduated from Hogwarts?"

He shrugged and smirked. "I have a better idea of what I don't want to be doing after I graduate."

Telling her rook to move, she turned back to him. "You should think about your future. I know that your talent for Potions is outstanding. Have you ever considered becoming a Potions Master?"

"That does sound interesting, but I would need to spend time being someone's apprentice. And frankly I would rather help Gryffindor win a Quidditch match against my own House than be an apprentice to Professor Eygore," he explained with a wry grin.

She laughed. "I'm guessing that you still harbor a grudge for Professor Eygore."

He told his bishop to move and watched as it hacked on of her pawns. "It is what Slytherins do. Gryffindors fight battles, and Slytherins hold grudges. A Slytherin without a grudge is trying to be a Gryffindor," he answered plainly.

"There are times when I wonder if you are actually a scoundrel," she joked after telling a rook to move.

"And there are times when you would be correct," he paused to watch his knight attack her rook. "I am curious though, who on earth will you play chess with when I graduate?"

She laughed again. "I suppose I shall have to be content playing chess with our esteemed Headmaster once again. Checkmate."

"So it is. And now I must take my leave. It seems that I have an obnoxious four-foot Transfiguration essay to write. How can I not hold a grudge with such long essays looming over me?" he goaded her.

"Go, shoo. And have a good day, Mr. Snape," she remarked.

He stood and nodded. "As should you, professor." She watched him go as the chess pieces cleaned themselves up, wondering what made him tick. Later that day she received another note:

_Dear Aphrodite,_

_You have a knack for making a person's day brighter. I only wish that I could accept that, but I am forever in my own darkness. I wish you well, that I may some day repay you the favor._

_Your Black Knight_

For the next several weeks she continued to ponder what Rolanda had said to her. She and Severus continued their chess games well into February before he had any career ideas. Their next meeting occurred on the last Thursday of February. Minerva had been through a particularly bad day and nearly forgot about the meeting. The first-year class that she was teaching had completely fouled up the spell she had attempted to teach them and when she intervened, she was hit by a spell from another group.

Fortunately the only damaged it caused was that her hairpins would no longer stay in place, so that her waist-length obsidian black hair was down for the remainder of the day. Not only did every class after have to comment on her hair, but they had the nerve to attempt practical jokes in front of her, thinking that she might not be feeling like herself and overlook their antics.

A knock at the door reminded her of what day it was, a small piece of sanity after an intolerable day. "Come in Mr. Snape," she beckoned.

He sat down as she brought out the chess set. When she faced him, she realized that he was staring at her. "Professor, why is your hair down today?" he asked bluntly.

"A misfired spell from a first-year student caused my hairpins not to stay in. It should wear off by tomorrow, but in the meantime I can do nothing else with my hair. Does it look that out of place?" she inquired.

He shook his head. "No, actually it makes you look more youthful."

She blushed and the black chess king, looking like Jupiter (Zeus) holding a lightening bolt, whistled. Turning her attention immediately to the chessboard, she gave the king a look that put him back into a more stoic attitude. "Let's begin," she stated.

"I have decided to become a Potions Master," Severus announced as he told a pawn, which resembled a Roman foot soldier, to move.

"That is good news. Now all you need is to find someone willing to take an apprentice. I might be able to help you find a few professors, if you would like," she offered.

He thanked her and the game continued quietly for a while. As she moved her rook, she decided to ask him the usual questions. "Mr. Snape, how are you doing in your Potions class?"

Moving a pawn, he looked up to respond. "I'm still receiving top marks on my homework and class work. Professor Eygore, however, has not been so fortunate."

She noticed his smirk and raised an eyebrow after telling her bishop to take one of his pawns. "What, may I ask, did you do to that man?"

He snorted. "Though I despise him, _I_ did not do anything to him. One of the other Slytherins was terribly clumsy and spilled his potion all over Professor Eygore's shoes, after which the potion had a similar affect to itching powder. Remember when I told you about his gout? He was furious with the student, sentencing him to a month of detentions with Filch."

_I don't know whether to feel sorry for Eygore or laugh. Though he deserved what he got, he is still one of my colleagues._ "I just hope that I don't here reports of you pulling stunts like that."

"Don't worry, professor, you won't. The trick is not to be caught," he relayed, putting her king in check with his knight.

She shook her head and chuckled, telling her king to move. "If I did not know you better, I would say that you had a mischievous streak in there somewhere."

He scoffed. "I believe that mischief is a thoroughly Gryffindor trait."

Looking at the board at the move he had just made, she told her queen to move. "You would say that. Mischief is a universal trait."

"As if you had ever gotten into any mischief, professor," he said wryly.

She laughed. "In my earlier schooldays I would have surprised you. In my fourth year, a few friends and I had found a way to move the paintings that guard the house common rooms, but we all got caught."

"That would have been a sight to see, Professor McGonagall getting herself into trouble," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Enough about my sordid past, checkmate," she finished. He conceded defeat and the chess pieces packed themselves away again.

"You were right," he began after their game had ended.

She raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

"I did find someone who suits me better," he relayed.

"What is she like? Do you know if she likes you as well?" Minerva inquired.

A faint hue of pink appeared on his pale cheeks. "She's very intelligent, compassionate, beautiful, and wise. But I don't think she knows how I feel about her, even though I have tried to get her attention."

"Perhaps you should try a more direct approach," she suggested.

He smiled genuinely as he stood to leave. "I think that may be the best approach, something less subtle. Good day, professor."

She nodded and returned his smile. "And to you, Mr. Snape."

He turned to leave as she returned to her work, but then he changed his mind. "Professor," he called back, returning to the desk.

"Yes?" she responded, not immediately looking up.

She then realized that he felt closer to her than before. _She looks attractive when she looks up over her glasses like that_, he thought to himself. As she slowly peered up at him, he slid a hand under her chin and quickly pressed a kiss to her lips. She was too stunned to pull away as he moved his other hand to the back of her neck, feeling her silky raven-black hair. The sound kiss became more passionate and she placed her hands on his shoulders, responding to the kiss.

She was grateful to find herself seated, or else she would have lost the ability to stand as soon as their lips had touched. Half of her wondered how he had learned to kiss like that. The other half did not wonder about anything at that moment because it had turned to jelly and was not able to think clearly. He pulled away slowly and watched her to assess the possible damage he had done.

As if in a trance, she seemed to watch him for a while. Suddenly her eyes grew as big as saucers and she gasped, jumping to her feet. "Merlin's beard," she gasped in horror. "What have we done? I'm your professor!" she exclaimed frantically.

_Bloody hell, I've really done it this time_, he thought to himself as he sighed heavily. "I should probably-"

"You should probably leave now. I need to sort this situation out," she interjected with irritation.

He nodded and slapped a piece of paper on her desk face down before he left. As she turned it over to read it, she inhaled sharply as her suspicions were confirmed:

_Beautiful Aphrodite,_

_If you are reading this, then I have made my feelings known and left the decision in your hands. No matter what you decide, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in two days at 8:00pm._

_Your Black Knight_

She began pacing back and forth, attempting to sort out what had just occurred. The problem was not that he had boldly expressed that he was in love with her. She realized that her problem related to what would happen to her if she could not get control of the situation. _Merlin, this is bad._ _Rolanda was right: I knew it was him all along, but I did not want to believe it. I wish this had never happened. I've never met anyone who can kiss like- wait, I should not be thinking about that. Should I even bother to show up? No, no, no, the answer must be no to everything. I've got to stop this nonsense immediately. This is what a spontaneous moment of affection has brought me: one colossal headache_, she surmised.

(My thanks to duj, katplwe (), excessivelyperky, and Leta McGotor for reviewing :D)


	10. Out of the frying pan, into the fire

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Warning: lots of angst in this chapter.

Chapter 10: Out of the frying pan, into the fire.

Minerva charmed her hair red and her eyes dark brown. She also found some old gray robes that she had not worn in several years. Dusting them off, she finished her new disguise with a broad-rimmed fedora. She even wore flat shoes in order to appear shorter. _I cannot believe that I'm doing this. But it is the quickest way to get to the bottom of this and resolve it_, she reasoned.

He was sitting in a dark corner of the Leaky Cauldron, drinking butter beer and looking inconspicuous in a booth when she found him. "I knew you would come," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

After glancing around the room to see if anyone was staring at them, she ordered gilly water and slid into the booth and sat so that she could face him from across the table, rather than sitting directly next to him. "I almost didn't, but I realized that this may be the only way to clear up such a situation as you have forced both of us into."

"I never forced you into anything; you chose to come here," he reminded dryly as her drink arrived.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she spoke. "Why on earth did you choose me?"

He grinned. "It's rather simple, actually. You took the time to understand me and help me when I wanted to give up on myself. I'm not very good at platitudes. Using the notes, I was trying to say something nice without sounding like myself, but it was too subtle. Don't you see that I enjoy your company?"

His frankness surprised her, being void of any sarcasm. _Oh dear, this is going to be harder than I thought_. "I was helping you purely from the perspective of a teacher helping a student in need. You are my student, and possibly a friend, but absolutely nothing more," she explained, almost pleading with him.

Then she realized that the conversation could suddenly grow much louder and used her want to create a silencing bubble around them. Aggravated at the predicament himself, he hit the table with his fist. "Why can you not understand that I see you on a much deeper level than that?"

_This is for the best. I only hope he understands someday_, she thought as she sighed heavily. "Then you have created a relationship out of your imagination. What I am attempting to explain to you is that this won't work. Maybe if you were older, maybe if I wasn't your professor, maybe if we were two different people in a different place, then it might work. Regardless of how either of us feels, what you ask is impossible, not here, not now, and not us," she tried to persuade him, knowing that she had hurt him.

He had managed to slide along the bench and grasp her arm pulling her toward him, but not roughly. "How can you say that? I have never found anyone whom I can verbally spar with as well as you. You are also beautiful and intelligent. Why are you making the choice for me? I am old enough to make my own decisions!" he argued.

She looked directly into his dark eyes, hoping to somehow get through to him even though all she saw was immovable determination. What he saw in her eyes were the tears she was holding back. "This is not about age! This is about protocols and lines that _cannot_ be crossed! You don't seem to understand; I could get sacked, whether or not I respond to your advances!" she protested.

"Don't give me an answer now, just think about what I've said," he requested.

What she had not been paying attention to during the argument was that he had moved closer to her. She still had not noticed that he had taken hold of her arm. Suddenly and before he could rethink his actions, he pressed her against the back of the booth and kissed her. In that moment of weakness she found herself responding again. Then she broke away and hastily stood up.

"I am through with this!" she whispered. Though her words were quiet, he heard the harsh certainty in the words as she dashed out of the Leaky Cauldron.

The next few times that he was in her class, both of them ignored the other. Minerva had decided to take a walk two days later after her classes to ponder and resolve the problems swimming around in her mind. In truth, she greatly missed their talks and chess games, feeling guilty for not having found a better solution to the problem. She was not looking down as she her feet crunched in the snow and accidentally tripped over a familiar form clothed in black. He stood up quickly and stopped her from falling.

"I'm sorry about that, professor. I was looking for a few ingredients for my Potions project," he quickly explained. "What are you doing out here?

She blushed. "I took a walk, needing to think matters through."

He looked at the ground and then back at her. "Have you come to a decision?" he asked before slipping his arm around her waist.

She broke way from him hastily. "I came to a decision the last time and it has not changed. I cannot allow this! You do not seem to understand how dangerous this is!" she exclaimed.

He stepped closer to her so that they were almost nose to nose, scrutinizing her with his penetrating dark eyes. "Stop bloody telling me that I don't understand; I do. You're afraid of loosing control, aren't you?" he said in a low whisper. "As long as you're the 'Professor,' then you're in control, of actions and words. But when you become 'Minerva,' you loose some of that control. Are you afraid of what will happen, should such control slip? Or is it that once you give up the control, once you forfeit the restraint, even for that one moment, that you will not be able to regain it sufficiently?" His tone had become acidic.

There was hostility in his tone, as if he was scolding her. Minerva's green eyes were livid, but her voice matched the quietness of his. "How dare you take that tone of voice with me! If I wasn't as angry with myself as I am at you, I would give you detention!"

"That almost sounded rehearsed. You are still hiding behind your rank. What would you tell me regarding the situation if you could talk to me as a woman talks to a man? Would we even be having this argument?" he questioned.

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "I cannot answer you in that way because reality must be dealt with and what you are asking must not exist."

He scoffed and his voice grew louder and edged with cynicism. "You want to deal with _reality_? It seems to me that _reality_ is the one thing you seem to be avoiding the most. What you define as reality are rules and protocols. The reality that I am speaking of is one of where a heart lies. The _reality_ of this situation is that I am in love with you, as if you needed me to point it out."

"Society frowns on what you are suggesting and I do not want either of us to be ostracized for the rest of our days!" she declared.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks, except you. Obviously you live by the acceptance of others. I do not because why should I live by what I never had? You don't want to admit that you feel the same because it would destroy the reality that you have spent years building!" he retaliated.

_So that was what he meant when he asked me about honour and dignity_. Though the argument was escalating, she attempted to keep her voice level. "You know very well that I could never admit to such a thing, whether or not it is true, and you know why! I have a spotless reputation to protect, and you seem to care nothing about what might happen to me, or your own future for that matter, because of your childish crush. Of all the-" he was tired of hearing her ramble on about what he already knew.

"You think all that I have done is childish? You are either lying to me to protect both of us, or you are not the person that I thought you were," he interjected with a coldness that caused her to gasp.

He had succeeded in causing her to feel guilty. _I wish there was another way to end this, but he is simply too persistent. Perhaps I am not the person that he thought I was. Maybe he is not the one who doesn't understand; what if I'm the one who does not see things clearly? I cannot take much more of this_, she thought to herself. "Severus, I can't-"

He cut her off again, but this time with a passionate kiss. Because he was holding her too tightly for her to dash off, she could not struggle out of his embrace and he did not release her for what felt like an extraordinarily long amount of time, until both were in need of oxygen. _I know that he will probably never speak to me after this, but sometimes that which we do not want to do is what must be done. Then why do I want more than anything to find some other way? Is this really the only answer? Perhaps not, but I see no other way, _she reasoned. Summoning all of her courage, she slapped him hard across the face.

"I cannot allow you to do this!" she sounded angry, but when he looked in her eyes, he read only one thing, 'I'm so sorry.'

Before he could reply, the Potions Master walked over to them. "What the deuce is going on here? I heard yelling," Professor Eygore probed.

_Blast, how do I talk my way out of this one?_ Minerva tried to find her voice. "Eygore, I can explain-"

He interrupted her. "Tsk, tsk, McGonagall. Really, you shouldn't be arguing with students. I thought that someone of your status would have better control over a misguided student. _Most_ professors would have taken away house points," he said snidely, speaking to her as if she were incompetent.

She was speechless. Professor Eygore tapped his foot with impatient irritation as she tried to formulate a response. To her surprise, the explanation came from her left. "Professor Eygore, it was my fault. She was going to take 200 points from Slytherin for bad language, inappropriate behavior, and passing notes in class. I was arguing with her about it when you walked over."

_He covered for me_. She was stunned, but made an attempt to hide her amazement as she nodded toward Eygore. "Yes, 200 points from Slytherin then," she called.

"I accept it and I apologize for my rude behavior. Good day, Professor McGonagall," he stated curtly as he walked away, but not before dropping a crumpled piece of paper on the ground.

Eygore was about to pick it up, but Minerva reached it first and shoved it into a pocket on her robes. "He should know better than to litter. Good day," Minerva said, walking hastily toward the castle. Eygore shrugged and went on his way.

In the safety of her rooms, Minerva pulled the paper from her pocket and studied it. At first it looked blank, but then she recognized it as mood paper as writing appeared.

_I would never have let you fall with me for something I started_.

"Why is it that the most important decisions in our lives are often the most difficult?" she asked herself aloud as she made a quick cup of tea. The answer came to her after a while as she looked out of her window onto the field. It had begun to rain and she listened to it with bittersweet satisfaction. "Because it is during such situations that true character is revealed and it is during such outcomes that the true metals that make up a person are forged." She sighed heavily, crumpling up the note and crying on her couch.

Still curled up on the couch, she heard a knock at the door just after eight o'clock that evening. She stood and opened the door to find Dumbledore standing there. "Albus, won't you come in for some tea?" she offered out of polite habit, hoping that he would decline and leave her alone again.

He shook his head. "No, thank you my dear. I came to see how you were, seeing as you missed dinner. And judging by your tearstained face, all is not well."

She nodded and he pulled her into a hug. Then they sat down in two chairs at her living room. "Albus, I have had the most dreadful of days," she conveyed.

"What has happened?" he asked gently.

_I suppose it would feel better to talk to him than to wallow in my problems alone. I will simply choose my words carefully._ She sat wringing her hands before answering. "Mr. Snape and I have had a few… altercations over a matter that he would not move on from," she paused and began sobbing again. "Albus, I tried so hard to help him! I don't know where it all went wrong, but I can't do anything for him anymore! He'll probably go over to the other side and there is nothing I can do to stop it!"

The headmaster put his arms around his deputy. "Minerva, I am sure that it was not entirely your fault. I know that you did your best. Sometimes we must accept that the decisions other people make are beyond our control; that is the reality we must face."

Dumbledore left a short while later and Minerva lay in her bed, attempting to fall asleep. The events of the past few days continued to circle through her mind and she cried herself to sleep, blaming herself for not being able to prevent the fate for Severus that she feared.

(My thanks to Leta McGotor, duj, brokentoy19, and Miss eo-Wyn for reviewing :D)


	11. Seeking atonement

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. I named one of Severus' grandfathers Mordecai and Minerva's father Cyrus.

Chapter 11: Seeking atonement.

Severus took to completely avoiding Minerva for the rest of his seventh year. She could only watch sadly as he became more remote and spent the majority of his time with the other Slytherins. To fill up the sudden loneliness that she felt, chess games with the headmaster had been resumed. However, she kept conversation to everything except what was truly bothering her, the feeling that she had failed Severus.

Minerva still had the same office a few years later as an owl brought her a note in late July. She would not have even been in the officer were it not for her desire to revise next year's Transfiguration curriculum with a few new ideas she had recently read about. She was revising lesson dates as the owl flew into her office and landed perfectly on her desk. Her heart nearly stopped as she realized that it was like the small spotted owl she had seen before. After the owl had flown away, she unrolled the note and gasped.

_Aphrodite,_

_I've made such a mistake. I know I have done some truly terrible things, but now all I want is to forget that they ever happened. I need to speak with you and I will find you within the next few days. I still love you and I want to come home._

_Your Black Knight._

After these years, he was asking to see her again. And he would find her on his own. She took a deep breath and tried to formulate something close to a plan. After a while she realized that the only thing she could do would be to wait. She quietly left the castle that evening and made her way to her London flat. She curled up with a book, hoping to calm her mind.

Minerva was startled, but not surprised to see him as he apparated to her muggle flat. He suddenly stood in her living room as she was reading The Count of Monte Cristo and dimmed the lamp near her shoulder. She immediately jumped up and shut the curtains with her wand, then she placed a silencing charm on the entire flat.

He eyed the book. "My grandfather, Mordecai, was fond of that book."

"So did my father Cyrus, and you shouldn't be here," she whispered.

"You don't have to whisper, considering that you are using a silencing charm," he mentioned sardonically. Glancing over to see her irritated stare, he began pacing. "I needed to talk to someone and I needed somewhere to hide for a little while."

"Why did you come to me of all people?" Minerva questioned, standing with her arms crossed in front of her.

Severus slowed his pacing and faced her, standing uncomfortably close. "Because you're the only one who ever paid attention to me, the only one I ever trusted."

Minerva saw determination in his dark brown eyes, but also a sad longing. "Just what were you hoping that I might do for you?" she asked in a quietly impatient tone.

_She's still angry with me_. He exhaled sharply and looked away for a moment. "I was entertaining the thought that you would be willing to forgive me. I chose the wrong side for all of the worst reasons. I was young, angry, and I wanted to prove that I wasn't just some Gryffindor's doormat or jester. I suppose I was looking for acceptance from all the wrong people."

Looking down at her feet, she answered him after a while. "I am so sorry. I failed you, didn't I? Was your decision my fault?"

Shaking his head, he looked into her green eyes. "No, this was my decision. I might have been angry at you, but I have never blamed you. I should have never tried to act on my impulses back then, for more reasons than I can count. All I want now is forgiveness." To help her to understand him clearly he pulled back his sleeve to reveal the dark mark.

The sympathy she had felt for him only a moment earlier dissolved at seeing the mark. Her eyes narrowed at him as she looked over the top of her reading glasses. "You bare the mark of the worst murderers the wizarding world has known since Grindewald now you ask for forgiveness?"

The icy words stung and cut him like daggers and he took a few minutes to compose himself. "It may surprise you, but I regret all of it, every last bit. I've got to find a way out."

She felt as though her heart was being torn in two. Part of her still wanted to help him, but the other part reminded her that deatheaters had left quite a trail of victims. _How strange that I should still care about you, but what you have done is vile. _She stepped closer to him and slapped him hard across the face, leaving an angry red mark. "I do not have the capacity to forgive you for such atrocities! The only ones who can forgive you are those you have hurt. I will not hear any more of this rubbish! We never had this conversation. Now get out!" she shouted, pointing to the door.

"I was trying to gain forgiveness from those whom I've hurt!" he yelled back. Then he stepped toward her and spoke more quietly. "I know that I have hurt you and I figured that you would be the best place in which to start. Minerva, please just let me talk to you for a bit," he pleaded.

Most of her instincts and common sense told her to turn him out on his ear, to simply kick him out and have a glass of brandy. His eyes seemed to hold her in place though. She could see that he was earnest if not remorseful. Yet something stopped her from forcing him to leave. Perhaps it was simply hearing him say her first name, or even the fact that they were addressing each other on the same level. As she continued to watch his face, she saw glimpses of the Severus she remembered, the one who had found a cure when none was present, the one who had asked the questions she had never forgotten, and the one who seemed to understand her quite well.

She sighed heavily. "Alright, say what you want, but let's at least have tea."

He nodded and waited on the sofa while she made two cups of herbal tea. She returned and sat next to him, handing him his cup. "Thank you," he stated.

"You're welcome," she said into her teacup. Their elbows brushed, but the action did not feel awkward. _It's strange that it feels so natural to be this close to him, even after what he has just told me_, she thought to herself.

"I hate being a part of this mess. I want to work on the side of the light, anywhere else but where I'm at. He's planning something absolutely abominable and I want no part of it. I cannot simply leave or I lose my life," he explained. "I would do almost anything to be able to come home again, and by home I mean normal wizarding society."

Minerva sipped her tea in thought for a while. "What if you could somehow relay information back to my side?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean as a spy would?"

She nodded and set her teacup down on the coffee table. "Yes."

His brow furrowed as he frowned. "That means I would have to become part of the inner circle in order to give you anything you could actually use. Then there is the problem of getting the information to you without it being seen by anyone else."

"Why should I be the one to handle your information?" she inquired.

Moving closer to her as he finished his tea he answered, "I will not trust anyone else except you, not will this kind of information. As it is this plan could take quite a while before it becomes functional."

"It's as good as any other plan," she encouraged as he stood.

"I really ought to be going now. I won't trouble you for a place to stay tonight, after all, I have already inconvenienced you enough."

She stood and grabbed his forearm as he turned to leave. "Wait," she said. He wheeled back around to her. "Be careful Severus," she whispered.

He snorted. "That would be easier said than done."

Glancing down he noticed that she had not released him. "There is one thing I would like to know. Did you mean what you said in the note?"

He had become quite skilled at Legillimency as well as Occlumency since they had last met, and he understood what she meant as she tried to retain her usually austere manner. "Yes, I still love you," he admitted as he looked into her pensive emerald-green eyes.

As their eyes locked he felt a thousand emotions returning that he had fought hard to suppress. To him it looked as if she was having the same conflict in her mind. He moved toward her slowly, gently cupping her face with his hand. She was too surprised to hex him.

"I do have one question that I need answered before I leave," he explained before he closed the distance between them with a kiss.

Shockwaves passed through both of them as the kiss intensified. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and she placed both hands against his chest. She stepped back and was slightly leaning backward over the couch as he deepened the kiss. No matter what was in the past or what could be in the future, for the present both of them felt that this was right.

When they pulled back he expected her to break away and yell at him as she had done on the previous occasions when he had attempted to kiss her. Instead she smiled at him with her swollen lips, longing reflected in her eyes. _I had wondered if she could ever love me like I loved her. I need not wonder any longer_, he mused. He had given her time to walk away and she continued to watch him. Lowering his lips to hers again, he kissed her hungrily, showing her all the passion and the love he felt for her.

She grasped his shirt and clung to him, not prepared to let him go. The ocean-blue muggle dress she wore slipped off easily. Then they were in her bedroom, on her bed, and nothing else mattered.

(My thanks to Graciesmom (), Leta McGotor, Miss eo-Wyn, and excessivelyperky for reviewing :D)


	12. Secrets

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings.

Chapter 12: Secrets.

Minerva woke in the early morning as the fog began to invade the city. She found herself comfortably wrapped in Severus' arms. As she stretched, the movement woke him. At first he looked at her with surprise, as if he never believed that what had happened the previous night would ever be possible. Then he smiled and kissed her warmly.

"I wish I could wake up like this more often," she whispered.

He smirked. "You're not the only one."

The digital muggle clock to his right read 5:10. He sat up straight after looking at it. She pulled the covers up around her and raised a concerned eyebrow. "Minerva, I need to leave. If I stay any longer, both of our lives could be in jeopardy."

She nodded. "You had best be going then."

After showering and dressing the two stood near Minerva's front door, not entirely certain as to what should be said. Finally she spoke. "Severus, will I ever see you again?"

He pulled her close and held her in an embrace, resting his forehead against hers. "I can't say for certain. I would like to think that we should meet again; however, it is not only a risk but a difficulty. I won't make promises that I don't intend to keep, at least not at the moment."

She smirked, but then it faded. "I don't want to say goodbye," she whispered.

"Then don't," he stated before sliding his hand under his chin and kissing her fervently. She returned the kiss and then he was gone, having apparated elsewhere. Minerva felt a chill descend upon the room as soon as he had left and she grabbed a sweater out of her closet.

When the term began in September, nearly six weeks after their meeting, Minerva still had not heard from him but decided to continue her teaching duties as usual. However, teaching began to draw more energy out of her than she had expected it to. If she stood up too fast, she would feel light-headed and have to place her hand on the desk for balance discreetly. Breakfast had not been sitting well either. _I wish this would go away. I only hope that Benford's Disease didn't return_, she thought to herself with slight worry.

At the end of the first week Minerva met with Dumbledore to discuss plans for the year. As they sat across from each other drinking tea, Minerva rested her chin on her hand, propped up by her elbow. She knew that Dumbledore had asked her a question but she was not exactly certain as to what he had said.

Realizing that she looked as though she were nodding off, Dumbledore stood and walked over to his deputy. "Minerva? Minerva are you listening to me? Have you been getting enough sleep?"

She sat up straighter and blinked. "I'm perfectly fine Albus, it has just been a long week."

"I suggest that you visit the infirmary and verify that there is no problem. The entire staff is worried about you. We scarcely see you at breakfast anymore and you look exhausted when we do see you. Have I given you too much work?"

Putting a hand up to silence his worries, she replied. "For the last time, I am fine and capable of teaching my classes."

He resumed his seat and shook his head. "I just don't want to lose such an excellent teacher. Just a few years ago you gave us all quite a scare."

She nodded. "I shall try to be more considerate. Now if there are no further qualms, may I go?"

"Of course," he stated.

Though she had said there was no problem, when she stood the world seemed to spin. She tried to regain her balance by standing perfectly still, but it did not work and her world went dark. She woke to smelling salts and opened her eyes to find a worried boss and an irritated medwitch.

"Minerva, I am thoroughly disappointed with you. I had thought that after last year you would come to me if you felt ill," the medwitch remarked with her hands on her hips.

The Transfiguration Professor sighed. "Poppy, I've only been tired. Everything is-"

Poppy cut her off. "Minerva, you fainted! How can you tell me that everything is fine?"

"Poppy, just perform the diagnostic spell so that I can prove to you that I do not have Benford's Disease," Minerva suggested curtly.

The medwitch used her wand to cast the diagnostic spell and raised an eyebrow at the colour of the aura around her colleague. If the problem had been something like Benford's Disease, the aura would have been a sickly yellow. But it was a shade of light-pink.

"Well, there you have it. I told you I was fine," Minerva stated, hoping to leave.

Poppy put a hand out to stop her. "Minerva, do you know what the colour means?"

Dumbledore was standing behind Poppy, watching the exchange. The deputy headmistress shook her head. "The results of this colour warrant further explaining, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore mentioned in a tone that bordered between worry and authority.

Minerva raised a confused eyebrow. "Poppy, what is he talking about?"

"You are with child," the medwitch blurted out.

At first Minerva stared back at Poppy, stunned. Then as she realized the ramifications of what the medwitch had said, she looked down at the ground. _Oh Merlin, this is one fine mess I have gotten myself into this time. How on earth do I explain this? If I tell them about Severus, I would put him at risk. If I tell them nothing, I could lose my job. I will wait and see what they ask before saying anything_, she decided.

"Minerva, since you seem unwilling to volunteer information, I'll just ask you now: who is the father?" Poppy probed.

When she still did not answer Dumbledore spoke. "Minerva, what on earth is going on? In all the years that I have known you, a situation like this has never come up. Are you, or are you not my deputy? Please, I need to understand why all of the sudden you would do something so contrary to your behavior over the years."

Minerva shifted her position and took a deep breath before looking into his concerned blue eyes. "The whole situation really began a few years ago. He was in love with me but I was unable to return his affections for reasons that will remain my own. He visited me a little over a month ago for the first time, trying to make amends. I cannot reveal his identity to you because it might affect his safety and put his life at risk. Can you accept that answer?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I suppose that will do for now. But in the future, I expect a bit more discretion from you regarding your activities. My dear, do not get yourself into situations that you cannot get out of. Poppy, give her a concealment potion if she asks for one."

Minerva nodded and Poppy retrieved the potion after he had left, the medwitch not making eye-contact with Minerva. "I suppose I should ask this now rather than later, but do you intend to carry the child to term, or are you planning to terminate the pregnancy?"

Green eyes livid, Minerva answered without a second thought. "Of course I plan on keeping the child! Granted, this was not planned at all, but I will not attempt to erase what I have done!" she exclaimed. Then her tone became quieter. "It would be unfair to the father to make a decision like that without giving him a say in the matter. I would rather keep the child and explain the continuation of a new generation than try to explain another death."

Before the Transfiguration Professor left, the medwitch asked one more question quietly. "Do you love him, the father?"

"I believe so," Minerva replied, heading out of the door.

As the months passed, the concealment spell worked efficiently and the staff remained unaware of Minerva's condition. On the twenty-third of April, a Thursday, Minerva's son was born. Dumbledore stopped by after having received a note from Poppy. Holding the baby in her arms, she looked up as he entered.

"I decided to check up on you. I hope you are both well," he conveyed. She smiled and nodded. Then he handed her a piece of paper. "This is his birth certificate. I am leaving it with you to write on it what you wish. You can also charm it to do whatever you think is necessary."

"Thank you," she added. He left quickly and she wondered what he had meant. Then suddenly she realized that she would have to write down a last name for the baby. She ran various charms through her mind for something that could help her. She chose a charm that would allow the last name to only appear if one of his biological parents was looking at the birth certificate.

"What to name you though," she said softly, smiling at the infant. "I think I should include my father's name, but what should I contribute of your father?" Then an idea occurred to her. Once the name was written down, her mind drifted to the baby's father and she pondered why he had not contacted her for so many months. _I truly hope he is still alive._

(My thanks to Miss eo-Wyn and Leta McGotor for reviewing :D)


	13. The price of knowledge

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings.

Chapter 13: The price of knowledge.

When the school term had resumed, Minerva enlisted a house elf to help look after the baby while she taught classes. It was just after Halloween as she was putting the baby to bed when she received an urgent note from Dumbledore. She called the house elf back quickly and left as soon as she was able to.

Starting in her cat form, she changed to a human in front of a house on Privet Drive when the headmaster appeared. "Professor McGonagall, I'm glad you could join me."

"Of course, Albus," she replied. Then she noticed that he was holding a basket containing a child. "Your note was really quite vague. Do you mind clarifying it?"

He nodded and looked down sadly at the basket. "James and Lily Potter were killed by _him_, yet their son has survived. Somehow when _he_ tried to kill him, the spell failed and_ he_ has vanished. I do not know whether or not our enemy has been defeated, but he seems to have disappeared from the face of the earth for the meantime. Unfortunately his followers are still many and dangerous."

She took a deep breath and allowed a few tears to escape as she processed the news in her mind. "Which is why we are leaving James and Lily's son here, I presume?" she questioned.

"Very astute of you, as always. Harry has relatives here and they can look after him. I want you to meet me back at my office shortly," he instructed.

After leaving baby Harry with his relatives, the headmaster and his deputy reconvened in his study. She took the cup of tea he offered her and raised an eyebrow, expecting an explanation. "Let me begin by asking you how your son is."

"He is fine, thank you, but leaving him in the care of a house elf for most of the morning is not what I would prefer. I wish I could do more for him," she admitted regretfully. Then she sat up in her chair. "Wait, you said 'begin,' Albus what else has happened?"

He walked from one end of the room to the other before speaking. "A few deatheaters have been caught and placed in Azkaban, one of whom we know."

"Severus Snape?" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I was wondering if you had any opinion on what should be done with him."

She chose her next words very carefully, not wanting to reveal too much. "At one time what I said mattered to him. What if I could convince him to act as a spy for our side?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I would need to meet with him first, to find out whether he regrets his actions and to gage if he can be trusted with something like that. But what then? What would he do in the times when he would not act as a spy?"

"We both know that he was excellent at making potions. Perhaps we could retain him as Potions Master?" she recommended. "We are in need of one."

He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "That is an idea worth pursuing. You may go now if you wish. I have disturbed your evening and kept you from your son. I appreciate your input," he conveyed.

She noticed how bland his voice sounded and realized quickly that the deaths of Lily and James Potter had hurt him deeply and he was attempting to be strong so that he did not cause her distress. "Goodnight Albus, and it is perfectly alright to be upset and to grieve."

"Thank you, Minerva," he replied, a hint of relief in his eyes.

Before she left, one more request needed to be made. "Albus, after you meet with Severus, may I meet with him? It may help the situation, especially if I can meet with him some other place aside from a cell."

He raised an eyebrow and scrutinized her for a moment. "I expect my deputy to be careful. Goodnight." She gave him a small smile before leaving. They planned to visit him over the next couple of days.

Returning to her quarters, she took a moment to look in on her sleeping son. She paused for a moment, caressing his cheek as he slept. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she thought of the Potters and their orphaned son. _Lad, this world is a frightening place. I only hope I can find a good way to protect you from it_, she thought to herself.

Minerva and Dumbledore made their way to Azkaban two days later. A bedraggled prisoner was led to a rarely used upstairs room. _How strange that they should bring me to some sort of visiting area_, Severus thought as the guards led him to a room with wood benches and only one other door. Though the room had rudimentary listening devices embedded within the walls, there were no cameras or windows for watching any occupants of the room.

As the seconds ticked by, he wondered why anyone would need to meet him so privately. He watched anxiously as the heavy oak door at the other end of the room opened. A solitary figure in a hooded gray cloak slowly stepped into the room. The figure balanced something bundled up in a similarly gray hooded robe on its hip, as if trying to conceal and not conceal at the same time.

The figure did not speak until it sat down next to him. "Severus," a woman whispered hoarsely.

Severus picked up the edge of the figure's hood with the ends of his fingers and slowly pulled it back to reveal someone he did not expect as he almost gasped in surprise. "Minerva! What are you doing here and why all the-" she held up a hand and cut him off, carefully holding the hooded bundle on her lap with her other arm and hand.

"Shh! I cannot use a silencing charm here, so we must speak quietly," she explained.

He nodded and eyed her curiously. Her hair was out of its customary bun, only in a flat braid and her green eyes flashed with concern. "Why did you have to meet me here instead of the cells? Mind you I am not ungrateful; I would rather be here anyway."

She gave him a weak half-smile. "I asked special permission from Dumbledore. I am trying to get you out of here and I have an idea for an ultimatum."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening. I want you to know that I was not told of what You-Know-Who intended to do to the Potters, or even that he was looking for them. This place is most definitely not my idea of a five-star hotel, let alone a flat. Since I do notwant to spend the rest of my life here, you have my interest," he told her.

The bundle on her lap made noises that Severus was not expecting and he wondered why she would smuggle in a dragon as she pulled the mysterious creature close to her to comfort it. "If you became a spy for our side we could not only get you out of this pit of despair, but also offer you a job. Hogwarts is in need of a good Potions Master and I cannot think of anyone better for the job than the man who saved my life."

"You give me too much credit. But why do you need another Potions Master? What happened to Eygore and Slughorn?" he inquired.

"Professor Slughorn decided to retire permanently. And as for that idiot Eygore, he is a permanent resident at St. Mungo's because he thinks he is a camel. He used the wrong ingredients during a demonstration for the Potions class and the fumes from his own potion caused him to lose his mind. Fortunately the entire class was smart enough to evacuate the room before anyone else was affected," she explained.

He wore an earnest smile, if only for a moment. "After all that I've done, you still care. Why?"

Reaching out to touch his face she sighed deeply, knowing that she had to tell him. "Last summer when we met, you told me that you regret what you've had to do, that you wanted to come home, and that you would do anything to be rid of it. I have always known that you were made out of better substance than that, even when-" the bundle in her lap started to cry, interrupting her.

"Now, now, everything is alright. There's no need to be fussy here. Shh, see? I suppose it's time I moved that hood out of your face," she spoke to the bundle. Minerva could feel her cheeks growing red as she turned back to Severus with what he realized was a small child.

"I take it that this child is the other reason that we are meeting here?" he inquired, wide-eyed.

She glanced down at the baby and then faced Severus again. "He was part of the reason that I asked, but Dumbledore did not know I was bringing him until today. Our meeting last summer had some… unexpected results. I would like you to meet your son… and mine. This is Mordecai Cyrus Snape."

Severus studied the child, noting the fine black hair that was Minerva's and the dark brown eyes that were his. "Merlin, I never expected anything like this. At least he didn't get my nose," Severus whispered with a ghost of a smile.

Minerva smirked. "Perhaps there is hope for all of us yet. Would you like to hold him?"

The man next to her adamantly shook his head. "Not here, I want to remember nothing of this place."

She raised an eyebrow but nodded. "I understand. I will speak to the headmaster and see about getting you out of here. We have much to discuss, but this is not the place. Why didn't you ever contact me?"

"I tried to, but every time I had to dispose of the message because it would just barely avoid detection. Does Dumbledore know who the child's father is?" Severus questioned.

Minerva shook her head. "He may suspect, but I have not told him and I intend to keep things that way as long as possible."

"I know that you can't guarantee that, but I appreciate the effort," he responded. "There is one thing I would like to know. Why did you keep the child?"

"Because I felt that you deserved a say in his fate," she explained.

He helped her as she stood to leave and walked her to the door from which she came. As his own guards returned to collect him, he kept eye contact with her and whispered a phrase only she could hear, "Thank you."

(My thanks to Miss eo-Wyn, Leta McGotor, and Underground () for reviewing :D)


	14. The only way?

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Tanner Orson and the Maddock family are mine.

Chapter 14: The only way?

After agreeing to be a spy and being evaluated by the Ministry of Magic as well as having a few lengthy discussions with Dumbledore, Severus was given the position of Potions Master and finally granted his freedom. Preferring the quiet solitude of the dungeons to the rest of the castle, he had finished moving his belongings into his new quarters when an owl brought a message from the Headmaster:

_Mr. Snape,_

_It is good to have you back with us. A matter has come up that I must discuss with you immediately. Come to my study. The password is 'butter toffee.'_

_A. Dumbledore_

_Does he know? I though Minerva said he did not know the complete parentage of the boy_, he worried as he headed to the study. After saying the password and ascending the staircase, Severus was met by Dumbledore, who held out a cup of tea for him. He slowly took it and the two sat in wing-back chairs.

After a few moments of silence, Dumbledore spoke. "I'm certain you are curious as to what all this is about. One of the deatheaters in Azkaban was killed as he tried to escape. Perhaps you knew him, Tanner Orson?"

Severus coughed after having sipped his tea. "Do I know him? Headmaster, he was a busybody of a Legillimens whom I had to block out constantly. That man's favourite past time was finding ways to be a nuisance to me."

"As he was dying, he made a threat against you," Dumbledore said solemnly.

The younger man snorted. "That's nothing new."

"My boy, he said that he suspected someone would turn traitor with the disappearance of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And then he said that the younger deatheaters should be killed before they have the chance to change sides. Apparently he despised you a great deal because his last words were, 'Snape and anyone connected to his family will die for the cockroach he is,'" the old wizard paused as Severus' face lost what little colour it had. "It sounds as though you have acquired enemies," Dumbledore explained.

Severus set his teacup down on the end table. "Who hasn't? For all the enemies I've made, I have people who still trust me enough so that I can be a spy."

"I wanted to see your commitment to this. You may go now, but first, if you could deliver this letter to Minerva it would save me some time," he requested.

_He knows. Somehow he bloody knows_. "Why do you think I would be looking for Professor McGonagall?"

"She is the one with your final paperwork," the Headmaster answered rationally.

Severus met Minerva at her flat in London later. She answered the door wearing the same ocean-blue muggle dress that she had worn the previous summer. "Forgive me, I wasn't expecting company," she stated.

He looked into her eyes and knew that she was trying to process where they stood with each other. "Never mind the formalities; you look fine. This is not a visit on anyone's record but yours and mine," he said seriously. She let him in and once the door was shut, he leaned closer and whispered, "If I was spying on you for whatever reason, I would not need to use the front door."

She smirked and the situation immediately felt lighter. "Come in then. I'm sorry that we have not had much time to talk during the school week."

As he stepped into the living room they both stood still for a moment, unsure how to proceed. She decided to break the tension by giving him a friendly hug, which he slowly returned. "I came to see you, but also to give you this," he paused as he handed her the letter, "It's from Dumbledore."

She took it and placed it on the coffee table, then disappeared into her kitchen for a moment, retrieving the forms he needed. "I'll read it later. Would you like to hold your son now?"

"Of course. This is a place where better memories belong," he responded.

She went into the guest room and retrieved a boy wearing emerald-green pajamas. The baby did not cry as Severus held him, worried that he would somehow harm the child. His son simply looked up at him with curiosity. Minerva watched the two with interest. "It seems as though he knows you," she stated.

Severus adamantly shook his head. "If he knew me, he would be screaming right now, terrified."

"Come now, you are too harsh on yourself. He cried when Poppy held him," she mentioned.

He chuckled and showed a levity that she had not seen in him for quite a while. "I think that if I were him, I would cry too if Poppy tried to hold me. That woman is the most meddlesome, insufferable busybody in existence."

The baby began to fuss. "It's time for his nap. I'll put him to bed and then make us a pot of tea," she relayed as he gently handed the child to her.

Later they sat on her sofa, drinking Lady Grey tea. "Minerva, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for putting you in a position of parenthood. I had no idea-"

"Nonsense, after I found out that I was to be a mother, it was my choice. And you are not the only one at fault, considering that I practically invited you to stay," she reminded.

"I suppose. You appear to be handling things well with him," Severus began.

Minerva took a sip of her tea and averted her eyes. "We come here on the weekends once in a while. During the school day a house elf watches him while I teach, and I don't like doing things that way. I can't give him what he needs. I feel as though I don't know what to do. These are uncertain times we are living in, and though young Harry Potter has somehow defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, they are times too dangerous for a child to grow up in the wizarding world without parents to keep an eye on him most of the time."

He set the cup down for a moment. "Speaking of dangers, what did you say the boy's last name is?"

"Snape. His name is Mordecai Cyrus Snape," she answered frankly.

He cleared his throat. "Do you mean to tell me that the name you just told me is the name on his birth certificate?"

"Yes, but it is enchanted not to reveal a last name unless one of us is looking at it," she attempted to reassure him.

He stood and began to pace. "It was still risky of you, especially because he is named after my grandfather and your father."

"I know that. I only wanted to contribute something from both of us," she defended.

Sighing he stopped his pacing and sat down next to her on the sofa. "I like the name; I am just worried that too many connections between the two of us and the boy are on the surface for anyone paying attention. If anyone realizes that I have a son, they will use him against me. You are at risk as well in this matter."

In her next comment, she seemed to read his mind. "The staff is unaware of the child. Dumbledore and Poppy are the only exceptions and not even they know of your involvement. I do not know how both of us could raise a child without giving the staff an adequate explanation…" she trailed off, remembering the letter. Lifting the seal, she read:

_Dear Minerva,_

_I am sorry to trouble you with this matter, but I could do nothing to prevent it. The Board of Governors has seen fit to begin a program routinely scrutinizing the staff of all the wizarding schools of Europe. This means for you that they may also examine medical records. I strongly recommend that you leave your son with relatives for a while._

_Albus_

Severus had watched her worried expression as she read the letter. She sank down in a chair and placed the letter on the table holding the lamp. Severus put a hand on her shoulder. "Minerva, what was in the letter?"

"Dumbledore told me that the whole staff will be under scrutiny from the Board of Governors. The letter told me something that I already knew though."

"You sound as though you have an idea," he prodded.

Sighing heavily, she nodded and met his eyes. "I have been thinking about this for a while. We could leave him with my cousin, Fiona, and her husband Thomas. She and I grew up together, but we hardly see each other anymore, except on Christmas. They have a five-year-old daughter named Maggie and a seven-year-old son named Gregory. Their last name is Maddock and they are wizards that have lived relatively inconspicuous lives. He would be safe with them," she offered.

"Minerva, am I the only one of us who finds this entire parenting thing quite confusing?" he began.

She smiled. "It's not like learning a new subject in school. Someone does not hand you an instruction manual, and most of what you learn comes from experience."

"Parenting is a curiosity that warrants further exploration, but I know too many people who could easily do me harm as well as good, and I won't put either one of you in harm's way. This may be our best option. Would he be brought up as another one of your cousin's brood?" Severus questioned.

Minerva shook her head. "No, he would acknowledge them as his aunt and uncle, never knowing the names of his parents, but knowing that we left him there for his own safety."

"But could you not still write to her?" he asked quietly. "She is your cousin and it

would not look suspicious."

She brightened slightly. "You're right. She could keep us updated on how the boy is doing. And I visit her on most Christmases."

"There, you see? You could merely explain to him that you are another cousin, for the time being. My presence," he paused and sighed heavily, "would need a far more extensive explanation. With safety being an issue, I will remain at a distance and you can keep me informed."

Without realizing it, Minerva had laid her head on Severus' shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her and took both of her hands in his other hand. "I am supposed to be the Gryffindor in such matters, but despite what is better for him, I don't want to let him go," she whispered into his robes, a few tears slipping into the material.

He held her closer and rested his chin on top of her head. "Why is it that the most important decisions in our lives are often the most difficult?"

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, sitting up straighter in order to meet his eyes. That simple question had brought her back to a moment some years earlier when she herself had asked it. "Because it is during such situations that true character is revealed and it is during such outcomes in which the true metals that make up a person are forged."

He dealt her a half-smile and kissed her gently. "Do not ever doubt yourself to be a Gryffindor. It is with courage like yours that such difficult times are at all bearable."

"Then we are resolved as to what must be done?" she continued.

"So it would seem," he answered with dry certainty.

Minerva wrote to Fiona, apologizing for the lack of information that she could provide, explaining the importance of secrecy as she wrote. It was decided that Minerva would come by herself to hand the baby to Fiona. She apparated with the infant and found herself in front of a cozy white cottage and lovely garden with colourful roses among the numerous flora.

Fiona stepped out of the cottage, her raven-black hair in a long braid, a mixture of concern and curiosity in her green eyes. She looked enough like Minerva that she was mistaken for a sister when the two were younger. "It has been a while, hasn't it Minerva?" Fiona began.

The other woman sighed. "I know, and I cannot thank you enough for doing this," Minerva said as she attempted to keep her voice from cracking with the sorrow she felt.

Studying Minerva for a moment, Fiona placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure about this?"

She slowly nodded. "This is the safest plan."

"Very well then. We will be his aunt and uncle, but no one can replace his parents. We promise to protect him and love him, to teach him right from wrong, good magic from bad magic, and good manners. Is there anything else you would like us to tell him?"

Minerva swallowed hard, finally relinquishing the infant to Fiona, giving him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Tell him…" her emotional reserve was starting to crack. "Tell him that we left him here, not because he was not wanted, but because we wanted to protect him."

"You have my word," Fiona relayed solemnly.

(My thanks to Leta McGotor, das eulchen, Underground (), Graciesmom (), and excessivelyperky for reviewing :D)


	15. From a distance

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, or ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Mordecai and the Maddock family are mine.

Chapter 15: From a distance.

After having left the child with her cousin Fiona, Minerva did not see Severus until the evening meal on Monday. She noticed that he seemed more reserved than usual as she took her seat next to the Headmaster. He left before she could finish her meal, as if he had eaten something that did not quite agree with him. Was he avoiding her? Then came the staff meeting and the interrogation all of the teachers gave him, regarding his sincerity to work on the side of the light.

She had just made herself a pot of tea when she heard a knock at our door. She opened it to find Severus with an expression of seriousness written on his face.

"We need to talk," he said bluntly.

She led him in and closed the door before pouring him a cup of tea and joining him on her couch. "Severus, what's wrong? I've hardly seen you in a week."

_I wish I didn't have to do this_. "First, how are you holding up?"

She sighed and looked away for a moment. "I will be alright in time. I miss him and I wonder about the wisdom of this decision, but I can see that there is something troubling you as well. Is this about the meeting with the other staff members?" she questioned.

He took a sip of his tea. "Partly. Frankly anyone with eyes can see that they all loath me to the point of watching me closely for any little slip-up that they could send me back to Azkaban for," he paused and looked directly into her eyes. "I refuse to bring you into this mess or give you any more trouble than I already have."

"What do you mean?" she inquired as an uncomfortable feeling of foreboding sat in the pit of her stomach.

"I think you know. If they ever realize your connection to me, or associate you with me, it will hurt your reputation and your friendships with them," he remarked.

She shook her head and sighed heavily. "After all we have been through, you are suggesting that we remain no more than colleagues?"

He nodded. "You have been very helpful in finding me a position here, and as much as I appreciate your help for getting me out of Azkaban, I think that under the circumstances, it would be best if we stopped seeing each other." The minute he had said it, he realized that she was not going to take it the way he had intended. _Bloody hell! She's going to hex me into next week! I didn't mean it like that!_

Glaring at him, she stood and looked at him directly in the eyes. "Are you suggesting that you used me?" she began in a quiet voice.

_I could either tell you the truth, or let you despise me. If you hate me, you will most likely avoid me and I won't cause you any more pain. I just hope someday you'll forgive me for this_. "What do you think? I suppose what you think depends on how you view my acting abilities. Have I been acting with you, or am I acting now? A spy does have to be a good actor, does he not?"

"I know what you are doing, but what I don't understand is the reason. Why are pushing me away?" she demanded.

He sighed heavily, but managed to look her in the eyes. "The truth is that I was a deatheater and you shouldn't trust me. However, I wanted to suggest that we pass ourselves off as colleagues in order to quell the nosiness of the staff, considering that, as Dumbledore told you, the school will be under the scrutiny of the Board of Directors for a while."

Taking the now empty teacups to her kitchen, she spoke as she walked. "I understand your logic, but I don't much care for this plan."

He stood to leave. "There was a time when you made a decision that you thought was best for the both of us. Now it's my turn." Minerva sighed as she watched him go, not knowing what else to say. Slowly she walked over to her calendar and counted the weeks until the winter break.

Minerva might have invited Severus to come with her that Christmas Eve morning had she been able to find him. He had taken to sulking and avoiding her completely. With one last wistful glance at the castle, Minerva left the grounds and apparated to Fiona's home. She smiled seeing Gregory and Maggie building a snowman in the front yard. Thomas sat on the porch, watching them.

He stepped down and took Minerva's bag. "I'm glad you could make it this year," he said, loudly enough for the children to hear. They stopped making their snowmen to say hello. When they had resumed their activities, Thomas led her through the front door. "Fiona told me of your situation and I want you to know that the plan was agreed upon by both of us."

Minerva nodded in gratitude as he led her to the guest room. "How long are you staying?"

"Only until tomorrow, as always," she responded. Thomas headed back outside and Minerva headed to the kitchen in search of Fiona.

Though an old kitchen, the large antique stove still baked excellently, the dinner menu containing lamb according to Minerva's nose. Fiona had always preferred to cook food the muggle way. She found her cousin bending over a high chair, feeding Mordecai. He saw Minerva before she did and squealed.

Fiona turned to see what had captured his attention and smiled. "I honestly didn't expect to see you here so soon, but I'm glad. Happy Christmas, Minerva. Perhaps you'd like to finish feeding him?"

Minerva smiled at he cousin as if the woman had read her mind. "Happy Christmas, Fiona. I decided that the tradition of my visiting your family would not be looked upon as strange."

"Will you visit on his birthday? I could arrange to order something that only you could bring. You could also visit in the summer because Maggie's birthday is the eleventh of July and Gregory's is the fifteenth," Fiona suggested.

Her cousin brightened. "That sounds like an excellent idea." She finished feeding Mordecai and having cleaned him up, scooped him into her arms and held him. "How did you explain him to your children?"

Fiona heard an over timer and rushed over to take the lamb out of the oven. "I basically told them what you told me, except I left you out, of course. I believe that they'll all be good for each other."

The twenty-third of April came sooner than expected and Minerva was able to make the visit, dropping off not only the book that Fiona ordered, but also a present for her son. Severus had managed to avoid her sufficiently for most of that year. As the students left for the summer holiday, she decided to try something.

Marching directly to the dungeons, she knocked on his door. He grumbled as he opened it, but then froze, noticing her. "Minerva, leave. This is not a good idea," he whispered.

"We have a few evaluations of yours to discuss, Professor Snape," she said aloud.

He sighed and let her in reluctantly. After the door closed he faced her. "What is this really about?"

"This is about our son and a way that you can visit him. I am quite tired of your avoiding me. Other staff members have asked me if your cold attitude is grounds for dismissal," she paused and smiled wryly. "Frankly I don't care about what they say, but I am here to offer you an opportunity, provided that you are willing to listen," she explained.

"Alright, what is it?" he grumbled.

"This summer I will be visiting Fiona's children on their birthdays, which are fairly close together. If you come with me at the beginning of the visit, on the grounds that you were on your way elsewhere and I offered you a free meal, then it might work," she relayed.

What on earth is she doing? My association alone is putting her at risk, and now she wants me to visit the child? "I will consider it, but I am not making any promises."

He did not come that year, but instead waited until the following summer to accept her offer. "You are on your way to collect a few rare herbs from the continent, but I invited you to lunch first," she suggested as she told him of her plan.

"I suppose that will pass, considering I am running low on a few things," he acquiesced.

Fiona greeted Minerva warmly at the gate, but stopped in her tracks when she noticed the man behind her cousin. Minerva noticed her discomfort and motioned for Severus to come closer. "Fiona, I hope you don't mind, but we have a guest for lunch. This is Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts. He is on his way to the continent for rare herbs and I invited him over for lunch."

She eyed Minerva incredulously, but agreed and headed into the kitchen to make sandwiches. Minerva pulled a few packages for Maggie and Gregory from her bag and then spotted Mordecai playing on the living room floor. She walked over to him and patted his head. He turned and smiled at her as Severus watched the scene from a distance.

Mother and son sat together on the couch rambling on about something he could not quite hear. This is my fault. _If I had never joined the other side, Minerva would not have been put in such a position. Perhaps I should just go back outside_. Severus turned to leave and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go and visit with the boy while I help Fiona with food?" Minerva suggested. She headed into the kitchen before he could argue otherwise.

Severus sat on the couch next to Mordecai. About two years old now, the toddler looked at the guest with curiosity, actually crawling onto his lap. "Who you?"

The Potions Master hid his shock well. "I'm Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master."

The boy seemed to think for a moment. "Posin Masser, no, too long," he paused and pointed a finger at Severus. "You, Sir."

He smirked. "I suppose that will do for now."

Fiona had come from the kitchen with Minerva and stopped at the door of the living room. Minerva noticed her cousin's discomfort regarding the attention Severus showed the boy. "Cousin, are you sure that the boy should be alone with him? I don't know anything about that young man," Fiona pointed out.

Minerva sighed. "I promise that everything is fine."

"Then who is he? And don't give me titles. The boy is curious, but never quite so friendly with a total stranger," Fiona requested.

Her cousin led her back into the kitchen. "He is a colleague of mine, and possibly a friend as well."

"Who is Mordecai's father?" Fiona asked quietly.

Minerva took a deep breath, hoping that Fiona had not guessed the answer to her question. "As I've said before, I cannot reveal his identity because it might be dangerous."

Fiona put a hand on her cousin's shoulder and spoke warmly. "You forget that I know you well. That man in there is more to you than a colleague and someday you'll tell me about it."

_You always were observant_, Minerva thought to herself. Severus left after eating while Minerva spent the week at the cottage for her cousins' birthdays. In the years that followed, they kept their distance as colleagues with difficulty, each too proud to let the other know. She visited the Maddock family three times a year and was referred to as a cousin. Occasionally Severus would join her, appearing reluctant, but actually looking forward to the meeting, being referred to as "sir." Between the two of them, Mordecai had all the books he could ever want.

He grew up, happily playing with his cousins, becoming extraordinarily studious as soon as he was able to read. He was content with the Maddock family, questioning his "aunt" and "uncle" very little about his true parentage. His cousins, Maggie and Gregory, treated him as their brother.

His first display of magic that proved him to be a wizard occurred at supper one evening when he was four years of age. He sent mashed potatoes flying across the room with his mind, just missing Maggie. Though she had to scold him for making a mess, Fiona was delighted that he had magical talent because it meant that he would likely go to Hogwarts.

When Mordecai was eight years old, he asked about his parents, why they left him and where they were. Fiona smiled sadly at the boy, looking into his dark brown eyes and running a hand through his soft, obsidian-black hair. "Lad, your parents loved you. It was never that they did not want you. They left you with us so that you would be protected," she told him in her Scottish brogue.

"Protect me from what?" the boy inquired.

Fiona shook her head. "I don't know."

He sighed wistfully. "I just wish I could see a picture of them."

It was then that Fiona remembered a photo album that she had kept in the attic. It contained not only pictures of her as a child, but also of Minerva. "Lad, I have some pictures of your mum as a child. Let's take a look, shall we?"

He smiled with excitement and nodded. They went up to the attic and found the album. Fiona would not tell Mordecai his mother's name, but she told him several humorous stories relating to the pictures he was looking at. Then he spotted one of his mother playing Quidditch. "What is she doing there?"

"She is playing Quidditch for Hogwarts, of course. You'll understand in a few years," Fiona replied.

"Can you tell me what my father was like?" he asked with curiosity.

She sighed and shook her head, knowing that he would ask that eventually. She decided to let her suspicions on his identity rest for the moment. "I'm sorry lad, but I never met your father and your mum never told me anything about him."

"Oh," was the boy's quiet response. "Some day I'll find out who he is. I'm going to play detective like Sure-lock Homes."

Fiona laughed. "That's 'Sherlock Holmes.' I'm beginning to wonder if letting you read those muggle mystery stories was such a good idea,"

One of the happiest days in his life was the day that his Hogwarts letter arrived. He had picked up the mail from under its slot in the front door and atop the pile was a letter for him. Immediately setting the other mail down on the kitchen table, he read the letter and soon a bright smile spread across his face.

Gregory found him at the table and peered over his shoulder. "Looks like you have finally got your letter. Hey mom, dad, Mordecai has his Hogwarts letter!"

They were shortly joined by Fiona, Thomas, and Maggie. "You're too quiet. When I got my letter, I was running through the house shouting about it," Maggie relayed as they all congratulated him.

"You know he's just a quiet boy," Thomas mentioned.

Fiona grinned and put a hand on Mordecai's shoulder. "I'll take you to Diagon Alley later to get your supplies, lad," she told him. _And I hope that you finally find out who your parents are. I think she is glad to know how well you've turned out_, Fiona reasoned, deciding to write to Minerva as soon as possible.

(My thanks to Leta McGotor, excessivelyperky, and Underground () for reviewing :D)


	16. Parents

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Mordecai is mine, as is the Sleeping Crocus.

Chapter 16: Parents.

"If you two were in my house, you would be expelled!" the Potions Master spat as he lectured the two young Gryffindors. With a bad headache, he was already in a dour mood and having the wizarding world accidentally exposed was not making it any better.

Minerva had arrived on the scene just after hearing him. "Well, it's a good thing they are not in your house, Professor Snape. They belong to my house and I will deal with them. What you two boys have done was reckless, irresponsible, and dangerous. I probably should expel you two, but I do not think that either of you will repeat such foolishness again. I am deducting two hundred points from you two and your punishment is detention with Mr. Filch for a month. Dismissed," she finished. As they left, she turned to Severus, who was glaring darkly at her. "I suppose you felt my punishment was too lenient."

The hallway was nearly empty as they walked toward the Great Hall. "Those two have not only harmed an ancient tree, but they have put the entire wizarding world in jeopardy! And you let them off because it wouldn't do for the great Harry Potter to be expelled!" he snapped.

"Those two boys are not your sons and don't need to be lectured by you as if they were!" she retaliated.

"_My_ son wouldn't make such poor choices in judgment! But of course I would scarcely know that because _you_ sent him to live with _your_ relatives!" he retorted.

_So that's what this is really about. He is coming here this year and you blame me for what has happened_, she realized. "I gave you the choice and we both decided that it was for the best!"

They stopped just outside the door, grabbing Minerva's arm. "Wait, I was out of line and this is getting us nowhere. You were right about it being a decision we both agreed on. I know that our past is forever going to cause us problems, haunting us more than Peeves, but for the boy's sake we need to find a better solution."

She was about to yell at him again, but then noticed the sincerity in his eyes. "Alright. Let's make a truce and try tobe civilthen," she suggested. He nodded and the two shook hands. Then they entered and she performed the Sorting Ceremony.

That year the ceremony was held later because the list had been missing for a time. While it was missing, Minerva was magically altering it so that the last name of 'Maddock' would appear next to her son's name instead of his actual last name. Minerva had recognized it in his eyes before she read his name on the list. Her son, no, their son had come to Hogwarts this year, having his mother's ebony hair and small nose, but his father's piercing dark brown eyes. The boy smiled at her, having known her as a cousin. She cleared her throat and read off his name, "Maddock, Mordecai Cyrus."

The eleven year old stepped up boldly and took his seat on the stool. She slowly placed the hat on his head and stared at the tattered hat pensively, worried about what it might say to the boy. Once on his head, the hat began its tale.

"Your parents are a mystery, but I know their houses well. You are much like both of them as far as I can tell. Your mother is a lioness, fierce, brave, and true. Your father a slithering serpent, cunning and dealing what is due. Either house would suit you well, you have potential for each. But I sense in you a need to be different, may a raven prove a better reach." The hat paused, seeming to evaluate the boy further. "I think we shall place this one in… Ravenclaw!" it said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Severus and Minerva both sighed with relief, glad that their son had not ended up in the other's house for the competitive trouble it could have caused. Mordecai smiled politely and hopped off the stool to join his new house. As he continued watching the other first-years, two caught his eye: a girl with fiery red hair, and a girl with sandy blonde hair. The red-haired girl joined Gryffindor and he watched as she was greeted by a red-haired boy who looked enough like her to be a cousin if not a brother.

He was still watching her when the blonde girl bounced toward his own house. All of the sudden stormy hazel eyes met his mahogany-brown ones and he took a step back. "Finally I have your attention. What on earth are you staring at over there? I've met half this house since the hat placed me here, but I haven't met you yet!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Smiling back, he nodded and introduces himself. "I suppose it was rather rude of me. I am Mordecai Maddock."

"It is nice to meet you. I am Elisabeth Wellington, with an 's' instead of a 'z.' So do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked brightly.

Mordecai studied the girl for a moment. She seemed polite and chipper, as well as outgoing. "I have two cousins here: Maggie and Gregory. Maggie is a fifth-year Hufflepuff and Gregory is a seventh-year Ravenclaw. I haven't seen either of them tonight," he paused as the students were told to head to their respective common rooms and then to their dormitories. "Why are you so inquisitive? Most girls usually run away from boys for a few more years."

Elisabeth giggled. "I have four brothers and five sisters. You couldn't possibly give me any more trouble than any of them. I am the youngest of ten."

_That explains why she's so outgoing_, he reasoned. "Do you have a familiar? Mine is a Eurasian Eagle Owl."

She smiled with sophistication. "As beautiful as a bird of that species is, I can top that. My familiar is a cat, an Egyptian Mau. It has a light coat with black spots and- eek! There is a spider by your head, behind you!"

He turned and watched with curiosity as a normal-sized spider crawled passed him on the wall, followed by a few others. _Strange, I wonder where they would be going_. Then he remembered the girl and turned back to Elisabeth. "You don't much care for spiders, do you?" She shook her head adamantly and they continued walking, following the rest of their house.

After the Sorting Ceremony and the evening meal had been completed, Dumbledore had turned his attention onto a couple of professors. "Will Professors McGonagall and Snape please join me in my office?" he requested.

They followed him and nothing was said until all three were seated in Dumbledore's study, sharing befuddled expressions. I believe the two of you have some explaining to do. Minerva, I believe your cousins have the last name of 'Maddock,' am I correct?"

She nodded. "Yes. You know very well that I chose to leave my son with my cousin, Fiona Maddock. I don't see why we are discussing this."

"And is there a point to bringing me into all this?" Severus questioned.

Dumbledore sighed and looked from one professor to the other. "Do not pretend with me that you are not a part of all this, Severus. Yes, I noticed a resemblance, though he does not have your nose. I have brought both of you here to discuss the boy's apparent lack of knowledge regarding his biological parents."

"He is not to know us as anything more than his professors; and this is for his own good. If we acknowledge him by his true identity, he will end up in danger," Minerva pointed out.

Dumbledore nodded and watched the two for a moment. Then he chuckled softly. "Headmaster, I fail to see what you find so amusing," Severus stated.

The old man's blue eyes were twinkling. "Everything that happened nearly twelve years ago makes sense now. What I find amusing is that the two of you have cleverly acted as house rivals for over a decade in order to avoid suspicion, unless you two actually do despise each other. Both of you may go now," he told them.

"Barmy old man, he simply cannot mind his own business!" Severus fumed as they left the office.

Minerva nodded in agreement. "I never thought our ruse was that easy to see through. But that is beside the point. If even he noticed a resemblance, would anyone else?"

Severus sighed heavily. "I don't know! The only thing I am certain of is that the children of my old cohorts are not bright enough to notice."

"In that case, it was good that he was placed in Ravenclaw. And did you see that little blonde girl who was following him?" she pointed out with a half-smile.

Somehow discussing their son had seemed to create a levity between them, if only for a moment. Severus smirked and added, "It would have been hard to miss. But I also noticed that he was watching the youngest Weasley."

"This should be an interesting year," she stated, "especially with that atrocious Gilderoy Lockhart teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Severus growled, "That blasted idiot is a bigger pain in the arse than Eygore was! I've been trying to get that position for years and the headmaster gives it to that ignoramus!"

"But you've always been exceptional in Potions. Albus also knows how much of a temptation working with Dark Arts again would be for you. I agree that he should have given the position to someone who was not such an arrogant simpleton, but your work with Potions has long since earned you the title of Potions Master," she remarked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you the one who told me not to criticize my colleagues?"

She was speechless for a moment. "I suppose you do have a point. I should at least give him the chance to prove himself first. But times have changed and so have we."

"Have we really changed that much? Or do we keep walking in the same circles?" he asked pointedly. There was iciness to his remark and she decided to walk off in her own direction.

Minerva saw Mordecai in her morning Transfiguration class, sitting with the little blonde girl. Coincidentally, Ginny Weasley sat in front of them. _I sincerely hope teaching him won't be a problem_, Minerva thought to herself. She began the introduction lecture as she had done on previous years as Mordecai and his blonde friend took notes.

After a while Elisabeth noticed that Mordecai's quill had stopped moving. She glanced up to see him staring at the red-haired girl and shook her head. Then she elbowed him in the side. He immediately turned to face her. "What was that for?" he asked in a whisper.

She smirked. "Stop watching that girl and take notes."

When Minerva asked the class a few questions, Mordecai was the first person to raise his hand. The boy proved to be a quick learner in the subject and Minerva smiled approvingly. The girl he sat next to was also bright. When it came time to turn match sticks into needles, both did it on the first try.

As Mordecai and Elisabeth entered the Potions classroom later on in the day, both eyed the room with curiosity. Shelves lined with books and vials, their cauldrons before them, both were intrigued at what they would be learning. Elisabeth already had her notebook out and a quill ready before Severus began to teach.

He looked out into the group of first-years and instantly spotted Mordecai. _Please let Potions be one of his better subjects. If it isn't, Minerva will never let me hear the end of it_, he mused. As he began his "put a stopper in death" speech, he noticed that the girl next to Mordecai was taking notes.

Elisabeth stopped taking notes though when a hand silently pressed her quill down. She scowled at Mordecai, who mouthed "Not now" to her. Severus observed the exchange and inwardly smiled at the boy's perception. As in Transfiguration, Mordecai proved to be bright and knowledgeable in the subject of Potions.

After the first few weeks of school, Mordecai and Elisabeth sat in the library, studying for a few quizzes. Elisabeth yawned and Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "Are you that bored already?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. We have been studying for so long that we have already missed dinner. Our quizzes are the day after tomorrow, so why don't we head back to the common room?" she suggested.

He sighed in response. "I suppose."

She smiled as they packed their bags and left the library. "You really ought to learn to have more fun."

"And I suppose you intend to teach me? What are you, a professor of mischief?" he teased.

She giggled. "Why not? First of all, if I am going to teach you to have more fun, then we both need nicknames. Mine with my family is 'Lisa.'"

"I don't have a nickname," he stated.

"Then we'll just have to come up with one, won't we? Do you have a middle name?" she probed.

"Cyrus," he answered.

She looked thoughtful as she switched her bag from one shoulder to the other. "It's nice and short. I think it will suffice. The first thing I am going to teach you is how to move about without being detected. Being the youngest of ten, I have learned how to use stealth."

He chuckled at the serious expression on her face as she acted like an old mentor. "I'm glad you thought it was funny. I suppose…" she trailed off as a slightly older dark-haired boy walked past them. "That's Harry Potter. I wonder where he is going."

Mordecai sighed. "He's probably heading back to his common room."

Elisabeth elbowed him in the side. "Where is your sense of curiosity?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," he remarked sardonically.

She smirked. "And satisfaction brought him back. Come on."

As she scampered down the corridor to catch up with Harry, Mordecai shook his head and sighed before following her. _I should probably follow her to make sure she stays out of trouble_.

Elisabeth stopped suddenly as Harry with Ron and Hermione, stared at the message on the wall and the cat suspended above them. "I wonder what the Chamber of Secrets is," Elisabeth stated.

Mordecai put a hand on her shoulder as if to hold her back. "No you don't. Judging by the look of things, I think there are certain things that don't need to satisfy curiosity."

Minerva and Severus looked at the message, standing with their respective houses while Mordecai dragged Elisabeth away from the spectacle and they made their way to the back of Ravenclaw. He sighed with relief as no one seemed to notice their sudden entrance into the group, almost.

He turned his head sharply when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Gregory stood to his left. "Mordecai, where have you been? Can't you see that it's dangerous to be wandering the castle by yourself?" he paused and watched his cousin nod slowly, the younger knowing that the scolding was only out of worry. Then Gregory spotted Elisabeth. "Were you keeping her out of trouble?" he asked quietly.

When Mordecai nodded, Gregory simply smirked and shook his head, muttering something about girls being nothing but trouble. After he had gone and the house was instructed to return to its tower, Elisabeth spoke to Mordecai.

"Cyrus, who was that?" she probed.

"That was my cousin, Gregory," he mentioned.

"Why was he lecturing you as if he was your older brother?" she asked with a smirk.

Mordecai raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "I've known him since as far back as I can remember. He and Maggie have always treated me like a younger brother, so I never thought anything of it. We all grew up together," he stated frankly.

She looked thoughtful before she asked her next question. "What about your parents? Did your parents raise you and your cousins?"

The boy shook his head. "No, you have that backward. My aunt and uncle raised me. I… don't know my parents. The only thing I know about my mum is that she played Quidditch at some point," he admitted. As they entered the common room they paused before heading to their separate dormitories. "You certainly ask a great many questions."

She shrugged and smiled. "There are a great many things I want to know."

While the students headed to their dormitories, Dumbledore arranged a meeting for the heads of the houses after meeting with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger to discuss their presence at the scene of the petrified cat. The heads of the houses sat in the staff room, waiting in their own ways. Pomona Sprout kept poking at the Sleeping Crocus as it snored on an end table. Filius Flitwick was pacing the room with his hands behind his back. Minerva stared out, deep in thought as she tried to sort out the situation in her mind. Severus sat in the chair pensively, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair.

Finally he jumped up. "I've had enough of this. I do not pretend to know why the Headmaster is not here yet, but we have matters to discuss that we should be looking over instead of just sitting here," he remarked irritably.

A voice at the door surprised them all. "Quite right, my boy. I always knew you were assertive. I apologize for my tardiness, but I had to ask Mr. Potter a few questions. Severus, perhaps you would like to go first," Dumbledore remarked as he stepped quietly into the room.

"Obviously there is something lurking about the school. The question is how do we stop it before Potter decides to attempt to play hero again?" the Potions Master exclaimed.

"Now Severus, I do not think Mr. Potter would have done such a thing as he did last year without good reason. We will find whatever petrified Argus Filch's cat, but we need to do a few other things first," Dumbledore mentioned.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Albus, I think I see where both of you are going. The safety of the students is our first priority and we should devise a strategy to ensure it as best we can."

The Headmaster smiled. "Well said and to the point. You four as heads of your houses will use a strict curfew with the students and patrol the halls so that no one is wandering through the corridors at late hours or by themselves. After dinner unless a student is serving detention or using the library under the supervision of a teacher, it is best that the stay in their common rooms. Are there any questions regarding what I have just told you? If not then you may leave."

Sprout and Flitwick left, leaving Minerva and Severus. The Potions Master turned to Dumbledore. "What sort of threat are we dealing with?"

The older man sighed heavily. "If this is what I fear, then it is a creature after all students who are not pure-bloods."

Severus seemed to grow pale for a moment and then he left the staff room. Minerva said goodnight to Dumbledore and followed him. She caught up to him as he neared the dungeons. He stopped and faced her, his expression unreadable. She spoke first. "Severus, what's wrong?"

He looked from side to side and then beckoned her to follow him toward his quarters. Once inside he shut the door and she eyed him curiously. Finally he faced her and replied. "Isn't a student counted as a half-blood if one grandparent was a muggle?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with…," she trailed off, realizing what he had meant. She reached out and touched his arm. "Mordecai is in danger, isn't he?"

"Yes," he admitted. Then Severus began pacing. "How do you handle worrying about a child? When he was with your relatives, at least we knew he was safe. Why is it that when he finally comes here, he is in danger and we don't know how to protect him?"

_In the last ten minutes he's been more frank with me than in the last few years_, she thought to herself. "Why don't I make us a spot of tea?" He agreed and they continued their discussion after the tea was made. "Our son is one of the many children whose safeties we are in charge of. Though it is difficult, because of our positions here we cannot focus all of our attention on one child."

He took a gulp of his tea and faced her. "But if something should happen to-"

"Nothing will happen to him. Severus, he is a smart boy and he will be fine," she interjected with a certainty that she did not know she could possess. She finished her tea and glanced at the clock. "It's late and I should be going."

He nodded and walked her to the door. But then he paused and lightly caught her elbow. "I do not thing it would be wise for you, or anyone else, to wander the halls alone. Why not just use the floo network?"

"That's a good idea," she stated as she walked over to his fireplace. Before leaving she turned to face him. "Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Minerva," he added as she disappeared in a green puff of smoke. _I truly hope you are right about the boy_, he thought before heading to bed for a fitful sleep.

(My thanks to Leta McGotor, excessivelyperky, and Underground () for reviewing :D)


	17. What lies beneath

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Mordecai and Elisabeth are mine.

Chapter 17: What lies beneath.

At the Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch match Mordecai and Elisabeth sat next to each other, watching the game with interest. A breeze began to blow as the players mounted their brooms and Elisabeth's hair came out of its ponytail, blowing the waist-length blonde hair into his face. He sighed and picked up the hair band that had fallen onto the floor. Using his wand, he put it back around her hair.

She turned and raised an eyebrow as she noticed him examining the end of her reestablished ponytail out of his way. "What on earth are you doing?" she asked with a smirk.

"Your hair has a mind of its own and attacked me when the hair band came off," he told her plainly.

"Oh, sorry. I suppose I was too caught up in the game to notice," she stated.

He decided that it was time they returned their attention to the game. "You also have split ends," he commented. She snorted and shook her head, turning her attention back to the game as a bludger began to have a mind of its own.

Elisabeth leaned over the side as she watched the case with interest. As the bludger neared their box, Mordecai protectively pulled her back from the edge. She faced him and crossed her arms. "I was only trying to get a better look."

"And you might have been hit by that thing," he countered.

"I suppose you're right," she acquiesced, "but I- duck!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Mordecai by the collar of his robes and pulled him down. Flying pieces of someone's broken broom flew over their heads.

The two looked around and sighed with relief as they reclaimed their seats. "I wonder if most of their Quidditch matches are like this," she inquired, sitting closer to him.

"I hope not," he remarked as he looked back at the field.

With the excitement from the runaway bludger at the Quidditch match, Gryffindor's victory was that much more important. The school had an uneasy feeling and everyone was slightly on edge. To Minerva, it felt as though they were all holding their breaths, waiting uneasily for something to happen.

Dumbledore caught her by the elbow after an evening meal. She jumped, but then breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that it was only him. "Albus, is there some reason that you decided to imitated Peeves and startle me?"

"My dear, I apologize. I had no intention of unnerving you. I only wish to discuss the school's current situation with my Deputy," he responded.

She nodded and the two walked down the quiet hallway. "The Board of Governors is being pressured by someone into thinking that I am the reason that the school no longer seems safe."

Minerva placed a supportive hand on his arm. "Albus, that's ridiculous. Without you here to protect the school, the danger would be even greater."

"If they do suspend me, I am leaving you and Severus in charge," he relayed.

Sighing, she faced him. "Alright then, if it does come to your being dismissed, then Severus and I will see to the protection of the school. Frankly I don't trust Lockhart."

"All will set itself right in time, my dear," he mentioned as he stopped in front of the door to her quarters. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Albus," she replied as they parted company for the evening.

A few weeks later Minerva entered the staff room to retrieve her favourite grading quill to find Severus sitting in a chair drinking tea with a stack of his own papers to grade. "What are you doing here?" she inquired.

He sighed and lowered the paper so that they could face each other. "That idiot Lockhart let pixies loose in his classroom and a few escaped, making their way to the dungeon to wreak havoc on my office. The last time I checked, anyone could use the staff room. Am I not a staff member?" he asked sardonically.

She smirked and put her hands up. "I was simply asking a question. At least I refrained from…," she paused as she noticed his bemused expression. _I do enjoy seeing another expression on his face aside from that scowl. I wish he would smile more often_. "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

Taking a gulp of his tea, he faced her. "Speaking of Lockhart, it isn't every day that I get to knock him flat on his back. He started a dueling club and wanted to begin the demonstrations by challenging me. I cannot begin to express how satisfying it was to finally face him without the threat of penalization. If only I could have done that to Eygore, everyone's lives would have been better off."

In spite of herself she laughed. "That would have been entertaining to see. I do apologize for not realizing sooner what a terrible teacher he was."

"At least your abilities of observation seem to have improved over the years," he said sardonically.

_He has a point_. She scowled at him, but with only irritation. "Honestly, I sincerely hope that we are never asked to rate our colleagues. You would give every staff member the low score that they would unanimously give you."

"You say that as if I am the only one who is strict and critical," he paused for the retort to sink in. "But we have another matter in question: Lockhart allowed Potter and Malfoy to duel and Malfoy caused a cobra to appear. Potter stopped it by talking to it."

Minerva's eyes widened. "Which means that he could be a parslemouth."

"It'll be one more way for that brat to cause mischief," Severus said acidly.

"Oh honestly, leave the poor boy alone!" she protested.

He scoffed. "That 'poor boy' is the carbon copy of his father, sent here to torment me!"

She rolled he eyes and shook her head. "You flatter yourself if you think that James Potter could return from the dead just to come back and torture you."

He snickered at her comment. "Minerva, why don't you have a seat and stay for a cup of tea?"

Something had changed between them and the sense of fondness in their banter had returned. "I won't stay long, but I suppose a quick cup of tea will suffice."

When she was seated next to him sipping her tea, he watched her. "Whether you say so or not, you have a way of keeping me in line. What would I do without you around to put me in my place?"

"You would simply do what you have always done, terrify the students and annoy the staff. But without me you would become more of a tyrant, hiding in the dungeons, than you are now," she joked.

"A tyrant that hides in the dungeons? I believe you owe me a chess game for that," he challenged.

"What are you doing next Thursday evening?" she asked.

He smiled and set his empty cup down on the end table. "Rebuilding some old bridges, it would seem."

On Thursday after the evening meal he knocked on the door to her quarters. She opened the door and led him to the coffee table and the chessboard. A teapot whistled as she scurried over to the kitchen to remove it from the stove and finish preparing tea for them.

Severus watched her with curiosity. "It would seem that Fiona is not the only one who cooks the muggle way."

Minerva smiled back. "I happened to like freshly made tea opposed to conjured tea. When it is conjured something is lost in the flavor."

She returned with two steaming cups of jasmine tea and noticed that he had taken the black side as usual. "Tell me Severus, do you ever tire of playing the side that moves second?"

His response echoed hers. "Tell me Minerva, do you ever tire of playing the side that moves before calculating? You see, while the white side moves first, the black side calculates reactions to the white side's moves, setting up a series of counterattacks."

Taking a sip of her tea, she moved a pawn and began the game. "It sounds then that the perfect chess army is one that can move ahead with calculation as well."

For the next half of the game, the two constructed their silent strategies and the game progressed quietly, each one loss in his and her own thoughts. "They'll close the school if we don't figure out what is causing all the trouble, won't they?" Severus finally asked.

Minerva sighed and made her next move. "Dumbledore could be suspended and he told me that if that occurs, you and I are in charge. There has to be something here that we are not seeing."

"I think the fact is that there is more here going on than we are seeing," he added as he moved is knight.

She countered his move with her bishop. "Are you implying that the students have kept things from us?"

He snorted. "You sound surprised. Whatever is going on, you can bet that Potter and his friends are up to their necks in it," he stated as he captured a rook. "By the way, why are we not playing Wizard's Chess?"

"I tried to find the box, but I seem to have misplaced it. I believe it is still somewhere in my office. Why do you assume that Mr. Potter has any idea as to what is going on?" she inquired as she placed him in check.

"My dear Professor McGonagall, experience has taught me that where there is something strange afoot, a Potter will not be far," he conveyed sardonically, moving his bishop to save his king.

She smirked and shook her head. "Though I still think you are too harsh on that boy, I will say that I've noticed his tendency to accidentally end up in the thick of trouble. And I have you in checkmate."

He looked at the board and then back to her. "Blasted woman, in the first chess game I have played in nearly ten years, you have to royally beat me," he said with sarcasm and a wry smile.

"You were too distracted with Mr. Potter to pay adequate attention," she teased as she put the game away.

"You just have better luck with pieces that are not enchanted," he countered.

She chuckled as they walked toward the door. "Why don't you help me find my other board so that I can prove you wrong at our next game?"

He knew it was an invitation of sorts and he decided to take it. _I have missed being near her. _The two headed toward her office, checking the halls for anything suspicious. Once inside the office, he went to what he thought was the most logical place: her bottom desk drawer. He raised an eyebrow when he removed the very box they had come to retrieve.

"Minerva, why didn't you look right where it always was?" he questioned.

Her response surprised him. "Perhaps I thought you should be the one to find it." She took a step closer to him and smiled.

He took a step back and looked away from her. _Why am I fighting this? Because there is no end to the dangers that keep us distant. Perhaps in time, but not now_. "Minerva, you know why we have been distant. It isn't-"

"Don't give me another lecture on safety. I don't know if it will ever be safe, but know that at the very least we should be friends instead of mere colleagues," she interjected.

They stood almost nose to nose and he realized that if he did not leave soon, it would be difficult for them to even be friends. "I should go."

She nodded and stepped back. "Before you go, would you join me for another chess game some time? I'll use the Wizard's Chess set," she offered. He nodded and walked her back to her rooms. Before leaving he told her goodnight and kissed her hand. When she went to sleep that night, her dreams were filled with him as well as their son.

Between their classes and studying in the library, Mordecai and Elisabeth had been attempting to solve the puzzle of what had caused the petrifying. He had just drifted off to sleep when a sudden weight bouncing on his bed caused him to gasp and sit up immediately. He grabbed his wand and let the end of it glow so that he could face the intruder. The person sighed and tried to move his wand away.

"Do you mind? Shining that thing directly at my eyes is quite annoying," the other person whispered.

Mordecai sighed with a mixture of relief and irritation when he realized who the intruder was. "Lisa, what are you doing here? Does it mean nothing to you that this is the _boys_' dormitory? It's good that my roommates are sound sleepers or you would be in a great deal of trouble."

She smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of bed. "Cyrus, I think I know what is in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk in the common room."

_I suppose this is the only way that I will get back to sleep_, he thought as he reluctantly followed her. She led him to sit down in front of the fireplace and then picked up the conversation. "Whatever is responsible for these attacks would have to either be invisible or moving through the school using some sort of passageway network."

"Does Hogwarts even have such a network?"

She nodded. "Yes, but it is not what you might be thinking. Hogwarts has a network of pipes."

He stared at her incredulously. "What on earth uses pipes?"

"A worm!" she explained enthusiastically.

He looked around and then shushed her. "Not so loud."

"There could be a giant worm in the chamber."

"The thought of a giant worm wandering the castle sounds ridiculous," he added.

"You just wait and I'll prove it," she declared as she stood and sauntered off toward her own room.

He sighed heavily as he headed back to his own bed. _She's crazy. I just hope she doesn't hurt herself trying to find the answers. I'll try to talk her out of it later_, he resolved.

But Mordecai did not get a 'later.' He passed by Ron, Harry, and Professor McGonagall as was heading toward the library to look for Elisabeth. The Transfiguration Professor stopped him and told Ron and Harry to go on ahead to the infirmary. Then she placed a hand on Mordecai's shoulder.

"Mr. Maddock, Mordecai, you need to come with me," she instructed gently. He nodded and followed silently.

When they arrived in the infirmary he noticed Harry and Ron worrying over a petrified Hermione. Then a familiar figure on another bed caught his eye and he ran over to the bed. Elisabeth lay on the bed, petrified also, with her right hand up as if she had pressed it against a window. He stroked her hair and eyed her with deep concern.

"Lisa, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have talked you out of it. Why on earth do you have to do everything yourself? Lisa, please be alright," he said to his friend.

He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. It was only Minerva again. He faced her with such sadness that Minerva had to fight with herself not to take her son in her arms. "Cousin Minerva," he began, calling her what he had growing up, "will she be alright?"

She took a deep breath. "Mordecai, in time she will be, but we are still waiting for the mandrakes to mature. I'm so sorry. Is she a good friend of yours?"

"Yes," was all he could manage. Minerva walked the boy back to his common room and he spent the rest of the day perusing his books, looking for what might have caused his friend to become petrified.

As Minerva walked back to her own quarters, she heard familiar footsteps trotting next to her. She looked to her left and saw Severus. "More students were petrified today, Miss Granger and the little girl who follows Mordecai, Miss Wellington."

Severus frowned. "How did he take the news?"

"Badly. I have a feeling that he will be in the infirmary every day until she is back to herself," the Deputy Headmistress remarked.

"And how are you doing with all this?" he asked her with a deep perceptions.

"I can't say that I am holding up much better. I'm so worried for the students. If the problem isn't solved soon, we will have to close the school," she responded.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I seriously doubt that it will come to that."

Dumbledore was suspended, as he had predicted. Mordecai could almost feel the worry that the students now had. He had visited Elisabeth every day for almost a month, hoping that she would simply awaken. As he sat with her, he overheard Harry and Ron as they visited Hermione. The two Gryffindors found a paper in her hand talking about a basilisk. Moving silently as Elisabeth had taught him, Mordecai followed them and noticed that the image on the paper was some sort of snake. _You were right, Lisa. In a way it was a giant worm_.

He followed the other two as they ran into Professor Lockhart and ended up talking to Moaning Myrtle in the flooded bathroom. As the sink opened up into a dark void of a whole, Mordecai saw the other three head down the hole in search of the basilisk. He would have followed them, but he turned and Myrtle startled him. He slipped on the wed floor and hit his head.

When he came to, he was alone in the evening on the bathroom floor and his head ached. He stood and used a drying spell on his clothing. Then suddenly he remembered why he was alone and headed toward Professor McGonagall's office to tell the Deputy Headmistress what had transpired.

Minerva caught Severus by the elbow just before they entered the Great Hall for the morning meal. "Can you believe that the creature has finally been stopped?" she expressed with relief.

"By Potter, as usual. That boy is making a habit of saving the school from strange perils," he remarked sarcastically. Then he smirked. "At least the infamous Guilderoy Lockhart will not be troubling us for a while. He is one person I am quite glad to be rid of. The only pity is that I never got a second chance to trounce him in a dual."

Minerva shook her head and laughed. "I wish I had seen that. Oh, Mordecai will be quite surprised when those students who were petrified return."

"Ah yes," he said as they passed through the door. "By the way, you owe me a chess game," he reminded as they took their seats.

Mordecai watched the professors and then turned his attention to the door when he heard of the mandrake roots' success. Hermione and the others returned, but he did not see Elisabeth yet. He stood and walked slowly toward the door, waiting. Suddenly a force of something short and blonde nearly knocked him off his feet.

Elisabeth smiled at him, having run directly into him. "Sorry about that. I didn't expect anyone to be guarding the door."

Not paying attention to the reaction he would receive, Mordecai wrapped his arms around her for a moment. The two parted and headed toward the bench to eat. Before that sat he stopped her. "I'm the one who should be sorry. The basilisk was a worm-like creature and should have believed you."

She grinned and sat, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him onto the bench next to her. "It's alright."

"The next time you tell me that there is a giant worm in the castle, I promise to take you seriously," he remarked as they ate.

As the professors ate, Minerva received a piece of paper that she thought was blank. Then she recognized the mood paper. She chuckled as she read the message that appeared:

_We had better keep an eye on those two_.

(My thanks to Leta McGotor, excessivelyperky, and Motet for reviewing :D)


	18. Fool me once

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. From Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing_, Act II, Scene I, lines 274-282 are used and paraphrased. Mordecai and Elisabeth are mine.

Chapter 18: Fool me once, shame on you.

As the new school term began, the school was warned that Hogwarts would 'play host to the dementors.' Already having a severe distaste for the creatures, Severus cursed under his breath. He was irritable not just because of the dementors, but also because one of the Marauders was joining the staff. Remus J. Lupin would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for the school year and Severus was visibly disgruntled over the announcement.

Minerva on the other hand, rolled her eyes at Severus' reaction. She was glad to have Lupin on the staff because she knew how hard it was for him to find a job as a werewolf. He was also good at the subject he would be teaching. She caught up with him after the meal.

"I heard about the incident on the train. I thought I should congratulate you on handling it so well and welcome you to the teaching staff," she told him, extending a hand.

He shook her hand and smiled nervously. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall. I'll also be keeping an eye on Harry Potter this year while Black is loose."

"I am sure that we all will and it's 'Minerva.' You aren't a student here anymore," she reminded him.

"Someone should tell that to Snape. I noticed that he was glaring at me all through dinner," Lupin mentioned wryly.

She sighed and shook her head, smiling sadly. "Gryffindors fight battles that are not theirs and Slytherins hold grudges," she told him as they parted company.

Dumbledore had called a staff meeting with the heads of the houses after the first day of classes. Severus had an immediate concern. "Headmaster, the man's a werewolf! What on earth possessed you to hire him?" the Potions Master argued.

_I know what happened in the past, but you need to give Lupin a chance. What happened all those years ago wasn't his fault. I can't believe you would hold such a grudge, but then you've told me yourself that it is was Slytherins do_, Minerva thought as she interjected before Dumbledore could answer. "Everything should be fine as long as you make the Wolfsbane potion. Remus Lupin is in need of a job, and we are giving him one. He has so far given us no reason to question his abilities. If you feel yourself incapable of brewing the Wolfsbane, or incompetent in substituting for him in the area of Defense Against the Dark Arts while he is otherwise indisposed, then speak now."

Severus glared mercilessly at her. _Blasted woman, she knows how much I want to teach that and she is doing this just to get under my skin_. He stood and looked directly at her. "Headmaster, I recall that I have things in the Potions laboratory to tend to. If you will excuse me, as the muggle Bard would say, I can no longer endure Professor Tongue."

He walked out of the room and Minerva remained quiet for the duration of the meeting. At the end of it when only she and Dumbledore remained, he turned to her with a questioning expression. "It would seem that you have offended him again."

Sighing heavily, she faced him. "He paraphrased the muggle playwright, William Shakespeare. I think in order to explain this, I'll use him too. I 'gave him use' for my affections, 'a double heart for his singe one.' Once before, and though he might not have 'won it of me with false dice,' we still have a few matters to resolve."

"My dear, the act of reconciliation has to begin somewhere. When both sides are too proud, no one moves to make amends. It takes one of them to admit to being wrong," he advised.

She paused, allowing his words to soak into her mind. "Thank you, Albus," she acquiesced as she left, heading in the direction of the dungeons.

Severus had just sat down in his chair to grumble as he looked over his curriculum when he heard a knock at the door. "Who on earth wants to bother me now?" he growled to himself. He opened the door to find Minerva.

"Before you say one word, I need to apologize. I was rude to you at the staff meeting," she said quickly.

He motioned for her to come in and shut the door. Then while she sat, he paced through the room. "I know that what happened all those years ago was mostly Black's doing, but it does not say anywhere that I have to like Lupin. The reason that bothers me the most is type of teacher who ends up teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. We seem to acquire a new one every year."

She put a hand up to protest. "Actually we had Quirrel for quite a while, though he only taught that class for a year."

"Which brings me to my other point," he paused as he changed directions in his pacing. "The caliber of those teaching that position has been questionable and I have been wondering what has been going through Dumbledore's mind as he hires them. Quirrel was a backstabbing coward. And last year Lockhart was an arrogant idiot who nearly got people killed. This year Dumbledore hires a werewolf. Will it be a vampire next year?" he asked cynically.

She smirked. "I see your point. The people who have had that position have been less than trustworthy, but that can change."

"But then there is still the question of mental stability. Granted I am an outright scoundrel most of the time and difficult to get along with, but at least I am consistent," he argued.

"As I've told you before, Dumbledore does not want to put you into a position of temptation. I still don't see why you want to teach another class when you are so obviously good at Potions. Severus, I have seen you when you work and I know you enjoy it," she told him with a smile.

"So this is your argument to convince me to stay where I'm at?" he commented with a wry smile.

She stood and headed toward the door. "As if your argument on mental stability was any better. I really must be going; I only came by to apologize."

He walked her to the door. "Apology accepted."

Something made her turn back and face him before opening the door. They held each other's gaze for a moment and he reached up to put a stray hair behind her ear. She blushed and gently touched his hand to move it away. For such brief contact, both seemed to be caught in a spell for a moment.

She broke it by speaking. "Would you care to join me for tea and chess sometime soon, after this year's classes are back in their routines?"

"I would like that, goodnight Minerva," he responded.

"Goodnight Severus," she added as she transformed into her cat self and scurried off toward her quarters.

Mordecai and Elisabeth had started their second year, noticing that everyone seemed on edge. "Cyrus, everyone is so jumpy this year," she remarked as they headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"It must have something to do with these 'dementor' things that we cannot even see. I heard we are learning about boggarts today. My cousin, Maggie, told me that they are shape-shifting things that can transform into your fears," Mordecai mentioned before they entered the class.

As they sat down, Mordecai looked over at the red-haired girl who had caught his attention the previous year. "One of these days I will talk to her," he whispered to Elisabeth.

She snorted. "You talk to me and I'm a girl. It shouldn't be a problem to talk to her."

"Lisa, it's different," he would have elaborated, but class had begun.

The class was lined up for demonstrations of how to stop boggarts. Some of the boggarts turned into things like pies or people in the wrong clothing. Eventually it was Elisabeth's turn. She stepped up to the wardrobe, prepared to fight off what she imagined could be inside. She supposed it to be some sort of great beast, but when it was opened, a mere man stepped out. Mordecai watched as it took her a moment to realize who this person was. Her eyes widened in terror. The entire class expected her to do something, but as the boggart came closer, she froze and the wand fell to the ground.

Mordecai stood behind her and quickly realized that something was very wrong. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her out of the way, stepping up to face the boggart himself. It transformed into a piece of parchment that began to unfold itself. He uttered the necessary word and it changed again, into a valentine.

A few students applauded, but Mordecai could have cared less as he walked over to Elisabeth, handing her wand to her. "Lisa, are you alright?"

She noticed the concern in his eyes as she nodded. He sat with her until the end of class, almost as if he felt the need to protect her from something. When the class was dismissed they walked together to their next class. He noticed that she was still shaken and took her hand in his, hoping to calm her and then to understand what had happened.

Before speaking she took a deep breath. "I suppose you want to know what my boggart was. My family doesn't talk about it much. My cousin was murdered a year before I came to Hogwarts. The man who did it was a muggle and was tried in a muggle court of law. He's dead now, but at the trial, my family watched him. As the verdict was presented, he looked right at me," she admitted.

He felt her shiver and he stopped walking. When she faced him he gave her a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry for what happened. But you said that he is dead and you don't need to be afraid of him any longer."

She smiled at him. "Thanks." By her expression he noticed that she seemed more herself. "By the way, why was your boggart a piece of paper? Are you afraid of paper cuts?" she joked.

He sighed and shook his head. _I suppose it's my turn_. "It wasn't simply a piece of paper. The parchment would have said that my parents never wanted me."

"Something tells me that one of these days you will find out who they are," she conveyed before they entered their next class.

On Halloween the school received a shock, finding the Fat Lady in a jungle painting. Dumbledore had recommended that all of the students sleep in the Great Hall as the staff looked for Sirius Black. Severus had been patrolling the halls after the disturbing report from the Fat Lady about Sirius Black's return. He half-expected to find the black dog sniffing through the halls.

What he did not expect to find was a twelve-year-old boy in his nightclothes. He watched as Mordecai walked silently by, not even using a wand to light his way. Catching the boy by the arm, he turned him so that they faced each other. Mordecai's eyelids were closed.

"Mr. Maddock, Mr. Maddock, care to tell me what you are doing out here?" the Potions Master questioned.

The boy looked at him, bleary-eyed. "Professor Snape, sir? Where am I?"

_Blast, I woke him when he was sleepwalking_. "Apparently you were sleepwalking. Tell me, do you do that often?" Severus questioned.

Mordecai shook his head. "I only sleepwalk when something is bothering me, sir. I suppose all the discomfort of the school over the current situation has rubbed off on me slightly."

The Potions Master sighed with what sounded like irritation. "Come with me and I'll find you a potion for Dreamless Sleep. Now remember, do not take it until you are sitting in bed at least. It tends to work rather quickly. And ten points from Ravenclaw for having interrupted my patrol."

Mordecai followed him to the infirmary and received the vial. He faced the man after they had returned to the Great Hall. "Thank you, sir, and goodnight," Mordecai stated.

"Just don't let me catch you again. In case you have not noticed, the halls are not safe to wander through at night," he added as the boy left. Then he realized that his tone had sounded more protective than gruff. _If Minerva gets word of this, I'll never hear the end of it. She'll say that I am losing my touch_, he thought wryly as he returned to his patrol.

Mordecai found his way to the cot and was sitting down as Elisabeth rolled over from her cot. She eyed him with curiosity. "What were you doing out there?" she asked sleepily.

He lay down and stared up at the ceiling. "I was actually sleepwalking. I haven't done it in years, but I suppose with the atmosphere being tense here, it isn't too odd to understand why it happened tonight."

"I just hope we're not staying in here long. The ceiling is lovely with the stars and all, but I can't stand all the people who snore," Elisabeth complained before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Mordecai smirked and stared up at the ceiling for a while. Sleep did not come as easily for him as it had for her. The usual questions about what was going on in the castle kept circling in his head like Quidditch chaser.

The next Quidditch match was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff in the pouring rain. On her way to the game, Elisabeth fought with her umbrella. Mordecai noticed that she had stopped walking and went back to find her. She was struggling to get the umbrella to hold its shape without collapsing.

She looked up as he approached her. "It's stuck. I think the connecting parts are rusted."

He looked at it and confirmed her suspicions. "You're right; it won't go up any higher because of the rust. This looks like a fairly old umbrella."

"It is. All of my brothers and sisters have used it. Mum won't let us repair it magically because she says that we should learn to fix things on our own. I should tell you that my mum's a muggle. She doesn't like it when we use magic to do every-day things," Elisabeth relayed.

"Are all of your siblings magical too?" Mordecai inquired as she left her umbrella in the common room.

"No. Only the four oldest ones are magical like I am," she explained.

As they headed outside into the pouring rain, Mordecai shared his umbrella with Elisabeth. "My umbrella is big enough for both of us," he stated.

He performed a drying spell on the bench before they sat down. As the action commenced while the storm raged on, Elisabeth kept jumping up to cheer the teams. He sighed and pulled her back over to the shelter of the umbrella.

"You shouldn't do that. With this weather, you'll end up catching a cold," he told her matter-of-factly.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'll be fine. Cyrus, sometimes you're such a stick in the mud. And stop scowling like that. Because your eyes are dark and beady, when you scowl you look like Snape," she pointed out. Mordecai snorted indignantly and turned his attention to the game.

When it had ended everyone wandered back to their dormitories. Mordecai and Elisabeth were among the last Ravenclaws to return because she kept wanting to splash in the puddles while he tried to pull her out of them. When they reached the common room she left a trail of water as it dripped from her clothing.

They stood in front of the fire for a moment and he noticed that she was shivering with cold. He sighed and shook his head, coming over to her. "Honestly, you always ask me where I have put my sense of this and that. Now I am asking you; where on earth did you put your common sense?"

She giggled. "It's only water."

He reached for her hat and scarf. "But look at you; you're probably soaked through to the bone. Your hat is wet, your scarf is wet, and your coat is soaked," he pointed out as the aforementioned items landed on the floor in a soggy pile. At least she was no longer dripping.

"Alright, I suppose I should go and change," she paused and glanced at him. "So should you."

As she bounded out of the room, he realized that she was correct. Though he was not dripping, he was still rather wet himself from the rain. As he headed toward his room, he chuckled to himself and muttered under his breath, "No common sense whatsoever."

Elisabeth and Mordecai were not the only ones caught in the rain. Severus and Minerva reached the castle and found themselves to be soaking wet. Minerva sneezed and shook some of the rainwater from her robes. "It's been a while since I have found myself to be this wet."

Severus pulled his wand out. "Use a drying spell, woman. I understand that you need to visit Potter to check on his well-being, but you don't need to create puddles from the water dripping off your robes as you go."

He used the drying spell to dry off both of them. "Thank you. I really must be going. How about a game of chess later?" she requested.

Smiling genuinely, after having made sure that no one was watching them, he nodded. "I will make the tea if you bring the Wizard's Chess set."

"In that case, I will see you in an hour," she stated as she walked away.

An hour later, Severus heard a knock at his door. He opened it and let Minerva in, taking the chess set from her and handing her a cup of tea. She sat as he placed the board on top of the table and the pieces set themselves up. Severus had set up the table and chairs in front of the fireplace so that he and Minerva would be warm.

"Dumbledore and I spoke with Mr. Potter. It was the dementors that caused them to fall. They are not supposed to wander on the school grounds like that and Dumbledore was furious," she relayed as the game began.

Severus made his next move as he noticed that she had loosened the bun and pulled her hair back. The dampness had given the smaller pieces a slight curly. "Those things are going after more than Black. I can sense them and they are not to be toyed with. Even for the time that I spent in Azkaban, the fact that those creatures are here is almost intolerable," he growled.

"I'm pleased to say though that Mordecai has been an exceptional student in all of his classes," she added, instructing her pawn to move.

He nodded and told his knight to move, watching as it hacked at a bishop. Once again he found himself watching her. As she studied the board her green eyes brightened at the challenge. _She looks beautiful_, he mused. "There is something you might not be aware of: the boy sleepwalks."

She raised an eyebrow. "Fiona never mentioned that. By the way, I actually saw him and his little friend through the rain at the match. He was sharing his umbrella with her."

"Though he has manners, I do hope that he doesn't let the girl distract him from his studies. There are days when I can see the logic of having separate schools for boys and girls," Severus remarked sardonically.

Minerva shot him a wry smile. "You almost sounded like a parent there. I honestly don't think that there is anything to worry about. Lupin commented that he seemed protective of her after she had trouble with the boggart demonstration, but I am not worried about those two."

The Potions Master sighed as he king was put in check. "I suppose you would understand better, having had more experience with children than I do. He also does not seem to have the same propensity for trouble that Potter has."

He told the king to move, but it was too late and her next move ended the game. "Checkmate, Severus. I think you were distracted this time," she teased.

The game put itself away and he stopped her before she could put the lid on the box to take it back with her. "We should visit like this more often," he remarked.

Somehow they had ended up standing closer. "Yes, I quite agree," she said, sounding more rational than she felt at that moment.

"One of these days we should have a tournament and spend the night attempting to oust each other. I think you and I are still evenly matched," he suggested, caressing her cheek with his hand.

She pulled away, almost reluctantly, picking up the box. However, she suddenly leaned toward him and kissed him on the cheek before heading over to the door. "Sometimes competitions of that sort take time to work up to. Goodnight Severus," she told him.

He opened the door for her. "Goodnight Minerva," he added as she left. _One of these days I'll stop fooling myself and tell you how much you still mean to me. We keep playing more games with each other than mere chess_.

(My thanks to Leta McGotor, Motet, Isabelle (), and fan-rei for reviewing :D)


	19. Fool me twice

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Mordecai and Elisabeth are mine.

Chapter 19: Fool me twice, shame on me.

"I'm going to talk to her today," Mordecai told Elisabeth as they headed for class after the Christmas break.

She rolled her eyes. "I still do not see what the big deal is. She's just a girl."

"She's a girl whom I would like to know better," he stated as he looked for the red-haired Gryffindor across the hall.

_I wonder if he would listen to me more if my hair was red too_, Elisabeth thought as she took her wand out of her pocket and charmed her hair.

Mordecai walked up to the Gryffindor and put out a hand as she turned to face him. She looked around the hall, as if distracted, but he decided to try anyway. "Hello, I'm Mordecai Maddock, second-year Ravenclaw."

She suddenly turned as she heard his voice. "Oh, I didn't see you there. Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley, from Gryffindor. I'm a second-year too. You haven't seen my brother, Ron, or Harry Potter, have you?" she questioned, looking past him.

"I'm sorry, no," he admitted. She shrugged and walked off as Mordecai watched her go.

"I suspect that she barely noticed you," Elisabeth remarked.

He spoke as he turned. "Lisa, there are times when you can be rather blunt and- what in the name of Merlin did you do to your hair?"

She began giggling. "It's nice to see that I finally have your attention. I figured that if I changed my hair to this colour, you might actually listen to me. Now come on, or we'll be late to class."

He shook his head and chuckled as he followed her. "You have made your point, but I think that your hair looks better blonde." She changed her hair back as they entered their first class of the day.

For Potions that week, the class was making an anti-allergy potion. It was supposed to be as orange as the fruit, but Mordecai's was more of a burnt-orange. Elisabeth glanced over at him with concern. "For all the studying you do for this class, I would think you'd noticed that your colour is a bit off."

He glanced at the ingredients and then faced her. "I was trying something that will make it better. Trust me."

The class was permitted to leave as soon as they completed their assignments. As the students placed the bottled potions on their desks, Severus spotted Mordecai's assignment. "Mr. Maddock, please stay after class," he instructed with his usual authority.

Elisabeth looked back at her friend. "If you don't show up by dinner time, I'll come and rescue you myself," she whispered with a smirk.

He shot her a wry smile. "You won't have to resort to that."

"And you think I am the one with the crazy ideas," she added as she left.

Mordecai turned back and walked over to the disgruntled professor's desk. Severus was standing, holding the boy's potion. He spoke irritation. "Mr. Maddock, I expected better out of you than this. Why is this not the appropriate colour?"

"Sir, the colour is different because I added porcupine quills to increase the stability. It should last longer," Mordecai explained.

Deep in thought, Severus' face was unreadable. _He did what I tried to do when I was a student. I should have recognized what he added because he's right. I need to appear strict as usual, but I am genuinely impressed with him_. "You are correct, Mr. Maddock. However, in the future you are to consult me before you invent your own recipes," he said gruffly.

The boy nodded. "May I go, sir?"

"Dismissed," Severus responded. But just before Mordecai left the room, he heard the Potions Master say, "Ten points to Ravenclaw for improving a potion."

While Potions and most of their other classes had gone well, Mordecai noticed that Elisabeth was still slightly apprehensive about Defense Against the Dark Arts. It did not help that a few of the students still teased her about the boggart incident. They stopped just outside of the door. "Lisa, I don't think we will be doing any more demonstrations. Let's go," he tried to persuade her.

"What did Professor Snape say about your potion?" she asked, trying to distract him.

He scowled at her, but more with irritation than scolding. "I know what you are trying to do and it won't work. As I told you, everything with the potion was fine and I am not in trouble. As for this class," he paused and smirked, "if you're just going to stand out here, then I will levitate you inside and you'll attend class anyway."

She glared at him and rolled her eyes. "You do a good imitation of a professor. I suppose since my choice is to go in or be dragged in, I choose to walk in on my own two feet," she remarked.

"Honestly, it won't be that bad. They'll eventually forget all about the boggart when something more interesting comes up," he reassured her.

She sighed and took her seat next to his. "I suppose you're right."

Lupin walked in behind them, having watched their exchange with interest. Something about the boy stood out to him, but he was not certain as to what. After his classes, he was turning a corner in the hall and almost walked into Minerva. "Oh, I'm sorry," he commented, stopping suddenly.

She brushed it off. "It's alright. Just don't rush around so much."

He was about to continue on his way when the incident with Mordecai and Elisabeth flashed in his mind. "Minerva, what do you know about Mr. Maddock?" he inquired.

The Transfiguration Professor inwardly froze. "What do you mean?"

"There is something familiar about him. I watched him talk to Miss Wellington and something in his expressions looked familiar. I haven't heard of the Maddock family. Who are they?" Lupin questioned.

Minerva gave him the answer that came to mind. "They are actually cousins of mine. He may look familiar because of the general family resemblance."

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that's one explanation for it. Now that I think of it, his eyes in particular look familiar."

She did not want to find out if he had anymore questions. "Remus, I really must be going. I was retrieving some grading ink that I left in the staff room," she paused, showing him the inkwell, "and I have essays to finish grading."

"Of course, see you at dinner Minerva," he said as he headed in the opposite direction. She breathed a sigh of relief and transfigured the inkwell back into the marble that she had confiscated from a student.

The following week she met Severus for an evening game of chess. As the game began, she said little and fiddled with her hands in a distracted gesture. She even seemed to forget that the chess pieces were enchanted until the rook yelled at her when she attempted to move it.

"Minerva, you seem pensive this evening. Were the students transfiguring ordinary things into sharp objects today?" he asked sarcastically.

She was in a serious mood, but his comment did produce a smirk. "That only happened once, in all the years that I've been teaching, and it was a dart. No, my worrying has nothing to do with my classes. Lupin asked me about Mordecai today."

He raised an eyebrow as he told his bishop where to go. "He shouldn't put his muzzle into other peoples' business."

"Lupin wasn't prying; he just thought something about the boy's facial features looked familiar, particularly the eyes," she explained.

Severus snorted. "Still, I can't see why he would be so curious, nor do I see why he asked you."

"He ran into me in the hall, quite literally," she paused and put a hand up, noticing that he was about to retort. "And we both were not watching where we were going."

They both turned their attention back to the game and the only sound for a while was the crackling fireplace. Severus spoke after putting Minerva's king in check. "What did you tell him?"

She moved her piece and looked up. "I told him that the boy was a cousin of mine and that all the family members resembled each other. Severus," she paused and they locked gazes, "as he grows older, the resemblance will be more noticeable between the two of you."

"We will all just have to be careful then. As long as the two of us are not standing side by side with the same expression, there is no reason why anyone should suspect that the boy and I are related," he pointed out. "He is doing well in his studies. Do you remember how much trouble I got into in Potions class toward the end?"

"Yes. Eygore was not willing to let you add things or take suggestions," she recalled.

"The boy turned in a potion the other day that he had added ingredients to for stability. As young as he is, he understands how ingredients interact with each other," Severus remarked with what Minerva perceived to be a hint of pride.

"He is doing quite well in his studies. By the way, checkmate," she stated. He looked down and sighed at his defeat.

"Woman, that was sneaky. You actually succeeded in distracting me. I demand a rematch," he requested.

She laughed as the game put itself away and she glanced over at the clock. "Goodness, it's late."

He nodded and stood. "You're right; I should be going."

As they walked to the door, his hand found hers. "Goodnight Minerva," he commented as he kissed her hand.

She blushed, but kissed him on the cheek before he left. "Goodnight Severus."

It was late in the spring when Mordecai and Elisabeth had agreed to meet to study for their end of the term exams. He sat in the library, waiting and staring at the door. _Where could she be? I shouldn't expect her to be early, but she usually isn't detained this long. I'd better go look for her_, he resolved. As he headed down the hall, he stopped to see a group of Slytherins standing in a circle.

"I don't know what on earth you want from me, but you had better let me pass!" said a voice Mordecai recognized.

"We're only looking for mudbloods and halfbloods. Today is your day to pay us a toll," one sneered. Mordecai noiselessly crept closer.

"Over my dead body," she retorted.

"As you wish," another one retaliated. He cast the spell to petrify her, but found the Slytherin across from him petrified. "What the bloody hell happened? Where is she?"

Mordecai had quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her past them before the spell hit her. She was able to move far enough away from him, but one was able to take hold of him. "Who do we have here, another mudblood?"

Lupin was walking to his office when he noticed he exchange. He moved over to them quietly and watched the events unfold. The Ravenclaw glared at them darkly. "You have no right to be doing this. I suggest that we all go our separate ways before all of you find yourselves in much more trouble," glowered in the most authoritative voice that he could muster.

"And just how do you intend to back that up?" another Slytherin questioned.

"By having several detentions," Lupin responded, making his presence known. All six Slytherins turned white. "With Filch," he added. Then he turned toward Mordecai and Elisabeth. "You two had best get to wherever it was that you were headed before any more trouble finds you."

They left quickly, heading off to the library. Lupin paused on his way to his office, thinking about what he had just seen. _That glare looked familiar. The speech he gave them reminds me of someone too. But who does- no, it can't be. Can it?_ While he was pondering the peculiar idea that had just occurred to him, he was not watching where he was going again and ploughed directly into the staff member whom he wanted to avoid most.

"Snape, I'm sorry. Excuse me," Lupin mumbled, not facing him.

"You seem to be making a habit of not watching where you are going. Perhaps you would be better off with a pair of spectacles instead of a certain potion," Severus said snidely.

At that moment they locked stares and Lupin's expression changed from one of irritation to one of recognition. _I don't know how, nor do I particularly want to know how, but that boy looks like Snape_, Lupin realized. "As I said before, excuse me."

Severus was able to read the look, as well as the man's surface thoughts as he moved past him. The Potions Master continued on his way, brooding now more than ever. _That bloody werewolf figured it out. I'll have to come up with something drastic before he goes to anything else with what he thinks he knows_, Severus resolved.

Minerva found out through Dumbledore what Severus had planned. Sirius Black had escaped and she was sitting in the staff room with a cup of herbal tea, considering the ramifications of it all. The Headmaster found his Deputy and spoke. "Minerva I'm glad I found you."

She turned to him and gave him a small smile. "So many strange things have transpired lately. Do you have good news?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, my dear. It would seem that someone has distributed letters to parents, telling them of Remus' condition."

"Oh dear, what will happen to him?" she inquired, her voice hinged with worry.

Dumbledore took a seat in the chair next to him. "He has submitted his resignation and I have offered to find him something."

"It's too bad that he feels he has to resign. The students thought he was a good teacher…," she trailed off, thinking back to when Lupin had needed a substitute during his transformation. "Albus, you said that someone sent out letters to parents? Whom do you suspect would do something like this?"

"I have my suspicions but-" she cut him off.

"The person responsible may have had a past to consider, as well as a grudge. Excuse me, Albus. I have some business to attend to," she said civilly. Dumbledore quickly moved aside, noticing her Scottish temper rising.

She marched down to the dungeons and knocked sharply on Severus' office door. He magically unlocked the door and she entered. He knew instantly why she had stormed into his office and he stood. "Now Minerva, before you go on a tirade, I'll tell you why I had to do it. He-"

The woman in front of him was seething. "You just could not let it rest! You had to keep holding your blasted grudge against the only accessible person associated with James Potter and Sirius Black. Well, you have your revenge and I hope-"

Severus grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to get a word in edge-wise. "Minerva, you weren't there that night. If he doesn't take the potion, he turns into something deadly. I did what I thought was best. And as for any other motives, I had only one: he bloody found out and I was not about to let it be disclosed."

She raised an eyebrow. "What did he find out?"

"Somehow he realized that the boy and I could be related. Do you realize what kind of trouble a rumor like that would do at this school?" he explained.

"That still doesn't make it right," she pointed out, crossing her arms after he had released it.

He walked over to his kitchen to retrieve a bottle of brand. After pouring himself a drink he returned to her. "You could be right, but I have done what I thought was necessary."

As he took a drink she headed for the door. "You took a grudge out on a man who was as much a victim as you were," she added quietly before she left.

Taking another drink, he sighed heavily and paced through the room. _She doesn't understand. She simply does not- I only did what I thought was best. I hope that I'm not a fool for wishing that she'll forgive me for this some day_, he thought before going to bed and drifted off into a fitful slumber.

(My thanks to Underground (), excessivelyperky, DD2, Isabelle (), Leta McGotor, and fan-rei for reviewing :D)


	20. Appearances can be deceiving

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Mordecai and Elisabeth are mine.

Chapter 20: Appearances can be deceiving.

Minerva did not talk to Severus for the entire summer. Tired of her silence, he had left during the middle of it to buy herbs on the continent. He returned the night of the Welcoming Feast and was just in time to catch the end of the Sorting Ceremony. He watched as Minerva called the students' names, but as she returned to the table he noticed that she was limping. He also observed, much to his chagrin, that Alastor Moody was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

At the close of the meal, Minerva waited until she thought that everyone had left, not wanting the entire school to watch her limp back to her room. She turned abruptly as someone caught her elbow just before she passed through the doorway. "Severus whatever it is, I do not have time for it nor am I in the mood," she snapped.

He sighed and glared at her with irritation. "Woman, it is plain to see that you have injured yourself and I merely wanted to help you. However, I can see that we are still not on speaking terms."

As he let go of her elbow and began to move away, she placed her hand on his shoulder and they faced each other again. "I'm sorry," she paused and pulled back her robes enough to reveal black two-inch high heeled shoes. "One of the heels broke as I was walking and I hurt my ankle. I managed to fix the shoe, but I did not feel like bothering Poppy for something so trivial," she explained frankly.

_If we could only get past last year, then we could go back to playing chess and talking. I don't think I can stand another month of silence_. "Minerva, I know that you are still upset with me, but I may have a few potions that could help," he offered.

_Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to just listen to him_, she thought as her ankle continued to plague her. "Alright, shall we go then?"

They walked down the empty hall with their arms linked, her leaning on him. When they reached his quarters he immediately led her to a chair and found her a footstool. After he made sure that she was settled he dashed over to one of his cabinets and retrieved a cerulean vile.

"This should dull the pain," he said as he handed it to her.

"Thank you," she responded before she downed the liquid. The citrus taste surprised her. "This doesn't taste nearly as repulsive as some of the potions Poppy uses."

He smirked. "What she asks for are standard potions. I add flavoring to anything I would drink myself."

She laughed and shook her head. "Don't you think that sounds rather devious?"

Her laughter brightened his mood. "I suppose it is, but we know that I am a scoundrel. How does the ankle feel now?"

"Much better, thank you. I suppose I should be going," she stated after moving her ankle. However, she made no move to stand.

He walked over to her. "I know I'm not the most pleasant company, but could I persuade you to stay for tea?"

I suppose it is time that we finally resolved a few things. "Yes, that would be nice," she agreed.

After disappearing into his kitchen, he returned shortly with two cups of orange spice tea. He handed her a cup and sat near her on his couch. After a short silence as both of them studied their reflections in their tea, Severus spoke. "Minerva, I know you're still upset with me over what I did to Lupin. I will always do what I think is best, even if it conflicts with what other people think, but what I did was a bit harsh. All I am asking is that you understand that I am apologizing for not finding a better way to handle things, and that you stop this war of silence between us."

She had never heard him sound so sincere and it was at that moment when she realized that she missed him. "Alright Severus, I won't stay angry with you anymore. I… have missed you."

"Thank you, Minerva I-"

"But that doesn't mean that I am at all excusing you. I would expect better behavior from you in dealing with your colleagues," she cut in.

He sighed heavily, gritting his teeth. "Woman, you don't make things easy in the least. People tend not to apologize when you make it such drudgery."

She smirked. "I suppose. Now what do you think of Moody?"

He snorted in disgust. "Our esteemed Headmaster has hired one of the most psychotic aurors in existence!"

"Oh Severus, he's not that bad," she commented.

"Every time he looks at me with that freakishly blue eye of his, he seems to be looking for something. And do you remember what I've said on the mental instability of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers? Mad-eye Moody is one of the most paranoid wizards to still be breathing!" Severus complained.

Minerva was laughing so hard that she had to set her teacup down. He only scowled at her. "My, you do make an entertaining argument. You probably would have made a more sane choice, but Moody is who Albus picked."

"And if having Moody here looking over my shoulder won't be bad enough, now we have to deal with this Triwizard Tournament business. Why in the name of Merlin must we host this?" he protested.

"Oh Severus, don't be such a stick in the mud. This is to promote unity between the schools, as well as encourage student moral. Not much will change in how we as staff members run things, except for the Yule Ball on Christmas," she explained.

"Hmm, if I set up for it, maybe I will not have to chaperone hormonal teenagers who can't dance," he mused.

She chuckled. "Are you afraid that you can't dance?"

He glared at her. "No, and if- how did we end up on the subject of this bloody ball anyway?"

Having finished her tea and glanced at the clock on the mantle, she set the cup down for the last time and stood. "Dancing is not _that_ bad, but I'm afraid that this time I really must be going. It's late and we both have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," she reminded him.

He understood and walked her to the door. "Goodnight Minerva," he said.

"Goodnight Severus," she replied. He was not sure if she would be receptive to it or not, but he pulled her into a gentle hug. She hugged him as well and then left.

Nearly a month later when Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived, the students of Hogwarts were fascinated by the new arrivals. Elisabeth and Mordecai listened with keen interest as the tournament was explained. She sighed when she heard that only seventh-years were allowed to participate.

"I can fly well enough on a broom. Why does it have to be a seventh-year?" she complained.

Mordecai dealt her a wry half-smile. "Lisa, you seem to have forgotten the part where there are very dangerous elements to this tournament. Sometimes I wonder how on earth you ever ended up in Ravenclaw in stead of Gryffindor."

She crossed her arms and smirked at him. "I told the hat that I wanted to be in the same house as the boy with dark eyes because he looked interesting." Mordecai did not know how to respond and she sauntered off before he could figure out whether or not her statement was true.

Defense Against the Dark Arts had gone better for Elisabeth, the presence of Moody seeming to erase the boggart incident from her classmates' minds. While the fourth-years would be learning about the Unforgivables, Elisabeth and Mordecai were learning about dark creatures. Moody had spent the class talking about vampires and how to identify them.

As the class ended and everyone headed for the door, Moody stopped in front of Mordecai's desk and stared at him with his blue eye. "What is it, Professor Moody?" the boy inquired.

"Something about you looks familiar," the crotchety old man admitted.

Elisabeth ran up and tried to pull him along. "Cyrus, we have four essays to research."

"Lisa, I'm coming. I just need to fix my quill," he explained, his quill having snapped in half as he took notes.

She dashed on ahead as he repaired his quill and placed it back into his bag. "Constant vigilance with that one," Moody said as Mordecai left, referring to Elisabeth.

Mordecai caught up to Elisabeth in front of the library. "Why on earth were you in such a hurry to study? Usually I try to convince you to study because you lose interest after a while," he pointed out.

Her face reddened and she averted his eyes for a moment. "Remember how I was late to our first class?"

He nodded. "You said you were at the library catching up on some work."

"Constantine, my cat, got loose in the library and I tried to look for him. I think he's probably still in there, but I need help," she admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't you just try the item retrieving spell?" he questioned as they passed through the doorway.

Her eyes widened and she slapped her forehead. "I can't believe I did not think of that! All the time I spent this morning looking for that cat the muggle way and I could have just used the spell!"

Soon she had her cat in her arms and Mordecai was trying not to laugh. "Sometimes your muggle habits worry me."

She rolled her eyes as they walked out of the library. "Oh please. What worries me is Professor Moody. He seems so strange. What did he say to you?"

"He said that I looked familiar and his blue eye is disturbing. There is something very peculiar about that man," Mordecai remarked.

A week later they were genuinely studying for a few quizzes, sitting on a bench in the hall when Severus and Minerva walked by and stopped, having just exited the staff room.

"I cannot believe that Albus wants me to chaperone it! I don't even like chaperoning trips to Hogsmeade. What makes that man think that I would want to chaperone such a large gathering of students who want loud music and can't dance?" Severus protested.

Minerva scoffed. "Honestly Severus, if I have to hold dancing lessons _and_ chaperone this event, you might as well be part of the festivities."

"Woman, I want no part in it!" he argued.

"The reason that you wish to Christmas in the dungeons is that either you wish to shield yourself from watching Gryffindors dance better than Slytherins, or you simply cannot dance and watching students dance would bring bad memories for you," she teased.

He glared at her indignantly. "I'll have you know that can dance quite well. Slytherins have always danced better than Gryffindors."

She leaned close to him, their noses almost touching. "Then prove it," she said with a smirk. Then she took a step back and walked off.

"Meddlesome woman," he muttered before heading off in a different direction.

As the Transfiguration Mistress and the Potions Master passed by, Elisabeth grinned mischievously, causing Mordecai to raise an eyebrow. "What are you smiling at?"

She giggled. "I'll bet that no one else has ever noticed."

He rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about? Snape and McGonagall walk by and you act as though you've been privy to some new secret."

"Don't you see it? Those two like each other. Why else would a person put so much effort into insulting and teasing the other?" Elisabeth pointed out.

Mordecai stared at her wide-eyed. "Are you mental? Those two have one of the biggest house rivalries going since the beginning of the school! There is a logical reason why they argue," he countered.

"And what would that be?" she pursued.

"I… don't know at the moment, but I highly doubt that they are in the least bit attracted to each other. It's… it's the most preposterous thing I have ever heard," he exclaimed.

She was laughing so hard that she nearly fell off the bench. "Cyrus, where is your sense of romance? I suspect that those two have had eyes for each other for years. Age doesn't mean as much in the wizarding world as it does in the muggle world."

He sighed and shook his head. "My sense of romance is stuffed in a drawer, where it belongs. You, as usual, are letting your imagination run away with you," he scolded.

She scoffed and smirked at him. "Would you stop trying to imitate Snape? It really is disturbing when you do that, whether you realize it or not. I was only having a bit of fun. Honestly, sometimes you can be such a wet blanket," she said as she sighed dramatically.

"I resent that! The only thing I do that could be considered like that is how I try to keep you out of trouble," he defended.

She giggled. "Cyrus, I was joking. Would you go to the Yule Ball if we were in our fourth year?" He nodded and she continued. "Whom would you take as your date?"

"I would take Ginny Weasley, but she's already going with a four-year Gryffindor," he complained.

Elisabeth knew that would be his answer. "You do realize that you don't interest her, I hope. Do you even know how to dance?"

He sighed in defeat. "No. I suppose it sounds pathetic, wanting to go to a dance when I do not know how to."

She shook her head and smiled at him. "Before you go home for the Christmas break, I'll teach you how to dance," she offered.

He considered the idea for a moment and then he smiled and nodded. "It sounds like an interesting idea."

A few days before the students were to leave for the Christmas holiday, they met in the Ravenclaw common room. Elisabeth had brought a muggle CD player that was battery powered. Mordecai entered the room and eyed the device with curiosity. "I suppose that will do."

She smiled and approached him. "I brought classical muggle music by a composer named Mozart. Now," she paused and positioned him, placing one of his hands at her waist and taking the other one in her hand before placing her other hand on his shoulder, "I will lead first to show you how it is done and then I will let you lead."

Counting aloud as they turned and listened to the music, she showed him the steps and the turns. After a few minutes she instructed him to do as she had. "Alright, one… two… three…, sorry, one… two… oops, three…, one… two… three…" he attempted.

"Ouch, that was my foot. Owe, that was my other foot. Blast, that was my other foot again," Elisabeth complained as Mordecai kept tripping on her feet.

"How many feet do you have?" he inquired, still keeping to the counting of the pace.

She sighed and shook her head, grinning wryly. "I am not leaving this room until you improve, but you owe me a bucket of warm water to soak my feet in after this."

The dance lesson continued well past the dinner hour. It was 8:30 in the evening when they finally stopped. Elisabeth sank down into the sofa while Mordecai claimed a chair. After resting a moment, he disappeared for a while and returned with the bucket of warm water that they had discussed earlier. He set it down in front of her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, but I was only joking. The point is that it was a success," she told him.

He smiled and returned to the chair. "I should be thanking you. This whole thing was your idea."

She took her shoes and socks off, allowing her feet to soak. "In that case, you're welcome and Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," he replied as he watched her doze off. _She may be the craziest, unpractical friend I have, but she is also my best friend_, he thought to himself.

(My thanks to Annette-Rose, DD2, Leta McGotor, and Isabelle () for reviewing :D)


	21. The beginning of truth

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Mordecai and Elisabeth are mine.

Chapter 21: The beginning of truth.

"Woman, the next time you tell me to meet you at a certain time, you had better be on time yourself!" Severus vexed as he stood outside Minerva's door, waiting to escort her to the Yule Ball.

She emerged shortly wearing emerald-green dress robes that were more shapely than her usual attire. "I know that you've only been standing there for five minutes," she remarked with a half-smile. She had chosen to wear her hair down so that it cascaded off her shoulders in dark waves.

The sudden reminder of how beautiful she was had caught the Potions Master off guard. When he found his voice he offered her his arm. "You look… lovely. Shall we go then before we attract too much attention by arriving late?"

"We won't be late," she countered as she accepted his arm and they walked toward the Great Hall.

The hall had been festively decorated, with an elaborate display of snowflake-white garlands and ornaments, complete with an ice-like dance floor. Minerva and Severus entered a few minutes before the students. As they made their way to the faculty refreshment table, she gave him the 'I told you so' expression.

He snorted and grabbed a cup of spice cider. The dance began with the four contestants for the Triwizard Tournament dancing. "Another chance for Potter to show off I suppose," Severus said dryly.

Minerva frowned at him. "If you are only going to criticize Mr. Potter while you are here, than I can spend my evening chatting with Ro about that Quidditch book she keeps bringing to all the staff meetings."

Just as she had expected, he stepped in front of her as she began to walk away. "Now Minerva, I thought you told me to come because you expected me to dance. I really can't picture you dancing with Hooch."

She stood and watched the students for a while, finishing her cider. Then she noticed that every once in a while, one of the dancing couples would kiss, but it was never the same couple. She spied the culprit orbiting near a few Hufflepuffs: floating mistletoe.

"I do believe that our esteemed Headmaster has decided to add to the students' amusement," she remarked as Severus raised an eyebrow. He also noticed the plant when she pointed to it.

"If that blasted sprig wants to continue moving, it had better stay far away from me," he grumbled.

As the students danced to the lively music, Severus kept his eye on Moody and the heads of the other schools. The Headmistress of Beauxbatons was dancing with Hagrid while the Headmaster from Durmstrang was dragged onto the dance floor by Madame Hooch.

"I almost feel sorry for Karkaroff. Hooch is stepping all over his boots. That woman has absolutely no grace on the dance floor," Severus remarked.

The music changed and Minerva smiled. "Why don't you and I give them a good show?"

He sighed. "Oh alright, if we must."

People were staring at them from the moment their feet touched the dance floor. Their movements were as graceful and fluidic as figure skaters as they glided across the floor. Half of the students stopped dancing to ogle in wonder at the heads of their houses. Dumbledore had a smile and a particularly bright twinkle in his eye as he also watched the two.

When the music finally stopped they were in each other's arms and reluctant to move away. _If only we could stay like this and everyone else would just disappear,_ he thought to himself. Then Minerva untangled herself from his embrace and straightened her robes, breaking the spell. "Thank you for a lovely dance," she said only loud enough for him to hear. "I think I shall have some more cider."

He felt cold after she had left and wandered over to a window to stare out at the night. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and he turned to see Dumbledore. "Is something wrong Albus?" he inquired.

The old man shook his head. "No, my boy, I merely wanted to compliment you on your fine dancing skills. When did you ever have time to learn all that?"

Severus smirked and turned to see that Minerva was not looking in his direction before he answered. "Don't tell Minerva, but when the ball was announced, Flourish and Blott's got a supply of fairly good dance manuals," he replied.

The Headmaster chuckled. "I won't tell her, but that does sound quite impressive. I shall have to look into that myself," he said, winking as he walked away.

The Potions Master returned his attention to the crowd, watching as Madame Hooch followed the mistletoe and kissed every male staff member. _Someone must be a bit tipsy_, he thought to himself. He was walking over to the refreshment table when the flying instructor accosted him.

"Ack! Woman, go away! I will not play such ridiculous games because of some poisonous sprig that seems to be following you!" he exclaimed as he attempted to push her away.

He tried to dash off, but she followed him, as did the mistletoe. "Oh no you don't, Severus. This year someone is going to catch you under the mistletoe," she informed him.

Turning for a moment, Severus managed to hex the floating mistletoe, causing all of the green leaves and berries to fry off. He finally spotted Minerva and ran over to her. She glanced up at him with surprise. "Woman, hide me! Hooch is bound and determined to kiss every male on the faculty!" he pleaded.

She snickered. "Of course, Severus, but you really shouldn't have hexed the mistletoe. Now you have a dead sprig following you."

He jumped behind her while she negotiated with the flying instructor. "Hello Ro. Looking for someone?"

Madame Hooch swayed a bit. "I'm looking for Severus. Do you know where he might be?"

Minerva pretended to think. "Oh, I remember. He said something about heading to the restroom."

"I'm going to get him. See you later, Min," Madame Hooch mentioned as she sauntered out of the Great Hall.

Severus stepped out from behind Minerva. "I owe you a game of chess for that. Thank you."

She smiled. "Ro can be a bit overwhelming at times."

"I think I'll slip out of here before she comes back. Will you join me for a game next week?" he asked.

Minerva nodded. "That sounds fine, goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Minerva," he added before he left. As she turned her attention back to the dance floor, she thought of her son and wondered what the rest of the school year had in store for him.

As Elisabeth and Mordecai returned at the beginning of the second semester, she began to take more of an interest in the Quidditch teams, who were practicing even though there would be no games until the following school year. After the snow had melted, Mordecai found Elisabeth doing her homework, watching the teams train instead of sitting in the library or the common room.

"I can't see how you get any studying done out here," he told her as he sat down on the damp green grass next to her.

She turned to him and smiled wryly. "I'll have you know that I get plenty of studying done. I only pause to watch the more complex maneuvers."

"Does Roger Davies know that you have become so interested in the game? He is the captain after all," Mordecai pointed out.

She shook her head. "I was planning on doing it eventually, but I wanted to be better on a broom first."

"You haven't asked because you are worried he will say no," Mordecai assessed.

Elisabeth jumped to her feet, leaving her books on the grass. "I most certainly am not."

Mordecai raised an eyebrow and watched as she plodded over to the Ravenclaw captain and spoke with him. He saw heads shaking, nodding, and shaking again. Then Elisabeth was gesturing with her hands in a persuasive manner. At last the captain nodded and she walked back to Mordecai.

"He said that since a few students will be graduating that they would consider me for next year if I came to a few practices toward the end of the year and showed them what I could do," she exclaimed. He could see the excitement in her eyes.

"That sounds fantastic. I hope you make the team," he told her with a grin.

Their classes continued to go well, though both agreed that Moody was more than peculiar. "He knows the material and we've learned a great deal from him, but he seems to think that we need to have eyes in the back of our heads to see strange evils lurking about," Elisabeth remarked one day as they headed to their next class.

"He's been an auror for so long that he is probably just overly paranoid," Mordecai responded.

Severus had been taking note of Mordecai's performance in Potions and had decided to give the boy something more to do. As the class was piling out of the room, the Potions Master stopped him. "Sir, what is it?" Mordecai asked.

"What I say to you, I do not say lightly, nor is it to be repeated. You have shown exceptional skill in this class and it seems that what we are doing at the moment is too simple for you. Am I correct in that assumption?" the man questioned.

"Yes, sir, I seem to be done first most of the time," he replied.

The Potions Master handed him a scroll with a complicated potion for the transformation of a human into an animal of the person's choosing. "If this potion looks challenging enough for you, come in after class tomorrow and work on it."

He smiled, but remained calm in his reaction. "Thank you, sir, I will come."

"Dismissed," Severus ended. Mordecai left and the man returned to his desk.

That evening he met Minerva for a chess game in her quarters. They sat down with cups of raspberry tea before beginning the game. As were their habits, Severus chose black while Minerva chose white.

Severus began conversing as their pieces moved. "I assigned the boy a more advanced potion. He's usually the first student to finish his potion and with the talent that I know he has, I think it would be good for him to do something more challenging. What I should do during the class is have him supervise the others when he finishes his potion."

"I think that's a splendid idea. It will give you a chance to know him better as well," she remarked as she told a pawn to move.

"I don't know if he would want to know me better though. I frighten most of my students, remember?" he mentioned his rook took her pawn.

She analyzed the board and reworked her strategy. "He is not lime most of your students. He has known you from time to time since he was small. The word he calls you, 'sir,' is from his attempt at saying 'Potions Master' if you recall."

"I suppose I should give things a chance. Now onto Moody, have you noticed that he mimics a lizard every once in a while? I wonder where he acquired that," Severus added.

Minerva thought for a moment as told a bishop to take one of his pawns. "I hadn't noticed that, but now that you mention it, he has been doing some odd thing with his tongue when he speaks."

"I think we ought to keep a close eye on him. Something isn't right, but I cannot figure out what it is," the Potions Master stated.

"This whole business with Mr. Potter's name ending up in the cup and even the tournament itself seems a bit out of sorts. I am glad that neither Mordecai nor his little friend are old enough to be in this," the Transfiguration Mistress expressed.

The game ended with Minerva winning and she walked Severus to the door. "Goodnight Severus," she stated.

He hissed her on the cheek and she blushed. Though they continued to fight it, each realized that the electricity between them was mounting. He stepped out, but turned back before leaving. "Goodnight Minerva," he added. As he left, her thoughts returned to her son and how his studies were progressing.

Mordecai had done as Severus had suggested and had enjoyed the challenge of the complex potion. He began to supervise the rest of the class when he finished simpler potions, and he talked to Severus more when he worked on more difficult projects. They began to develop and understanding of each other, which led Mordecai to ask about careers in Potions. Severus decided that one day, when there was finally a permanent peace, then he would tell Mordecai the truth about his parentage.

Sitting on his bed in the afternoon in the middle of May, Mordecai had finally found enough solace to study for his quiz in Charms. Suddenly the door burst open and a familiar blonde flopped down on the end of his bed. He looked up and sighed. "Lisa, I'm trying to study for Charms."

"But I've got good news! Cyrus, Davies said I made the team! They want me as a chaser for next year! I told you I was good on a broom!" she told him enthusiastically.

He grinned. "That's excellent!"

She stopped him before he could return to studying. "I need your help though. I want to practice and I was wondering if you would spot me."

"Of course I will. Now, we should both be studying for Charms, but I recommend that we head to the common room. It wouldn't do for my roommates to find you here," he explained. She agreed and they finished their studying in the common room.

It was two days before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament was to commence and Mordecai watched as Elisabeth executed several complicated maneuvers. So far he had shouted to her so that she did not run into anything and had assisted her with her form while in flight. Then something neither of them could have expected happened.

As Elisabeth was flying near a tree, a wild hippogriff flew in front of her with such speed and force that her broom was thrown off course. She contacted with the tree and fell to the ground. Mordecai rushed over to her and checked for a pulse. Blood ran from a gash on her head and though he watched her blink, she was not moving anything else.

"Lisa, can you hear me?" he implored.

"Yes. Cyrus, everything hurts," she responded groggily.

He levitated her through the castle and to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey nearly went white with shock at seeing the girl's injuries. "Goodness, what happened?" she asked.

"She ran into a tree," Mordecai told her. "Will she be alright? Can you help her?"

The medwitch heard the worry in his voice as she performed a diagnostic spell. "It will take a few days, and she'll probably miss the last part of the tournament, but she should be fine in a week. Her injuries are not as bad as they look."

"Thank you," he said to the woman. Then he turned his attention back to his friend. "I'll stay with you during the tournament, alright?" She nodded and he left for a while.

He sat with her during the tournament and they played Cribbage. Though Elisabeth felt much better by then, Poppy would not let her leave for a few more days. The tournament had already been going for a while when they heard a great commotion from the people watching.

"I'll see what is happening," Mordecai said as he stood and walked over to the window. "I can't see anything except people moving."

"I guess we'll find out later then," Elisabeth commented.

A few minutes later a form was levitated in and placed on a bed on the other side of the room. The Headmaster and Headmistress entered, followed by a man in deep anguish. "Someone's died," Mordecai whispered to Elisabeth.

They listened to the others talk for a while. "It was Cedric Diggory," she said quietly.

It had taken a while to suppress the commotion that came about as a result of the day's events. After finding out that Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr. and having a staff meeting to discuss the ramifications of all that had occurred, Minerva wearily returned to her quarters and made herself a cup of tea. However, she did not drink it but stared into the fire, deep in thought.

A knock at the door puller her from her reverie and she quickly stood to answer it. "Come in, Severus. Was there something you needed?"

He waited until she had shut the door. "You looked so forlorn at the meeting. I just wanted to ask you if you were alright. It would not do for your demeanor to become scarier than mine."

She spoke while facing the fire. "Cedric Diggory's dead, You-Know-Who is back, and Moody was actually a deatheater, working for the other side. No Severus, I'm not alright. I feel so blasted foolish that I could not see what was really going on. Tell me, are we as teachers really so oblivious to things?" she wiped her eyes as she spoke.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're not the only one who feels foolish. I should have known about Moody. I should have realized that something was wrong and done something instead of waiting to see what he did. Though what has happened is horrible, we will learn from it and have new ways of protecting the school. If we don't learn from things like this, than the deaths of people are in vain."

She sighed heavily and moved toward the window to look out at the school grounds. "I only hope that we've learned enough."

(My thanks to Isabelle (), Annette-Rose, fan-rei, Motet, excessivelyperky, and Leta McGotor for reviewing :D)


	22. Put to the test

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Mordecai and Elisabeth are mine.

Chapter 22: Put to the test.

Severus was almost late to the Welcoming Feast, having to take care of a few last-minute tasks for the Order. He slipped into his seat just before Dumbledore began the announcements. Already tired, the Potions Master tuned out some of what was said until the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was mentioned.

"There is a new law in place that allows the Ministry of Magic to choose someone for this position. Therefore I introduce to you Professor Dolores Umbridge as your teacher," the Headmaster explained.

Though he held back, the Potions Master was livid. As the staff stood he walked out with Minerva. "How could he bloody allow this?" Severus growled in a low whisper.

"He had no choice," Minerva hissed.

"What do we do now? With that foul woman spying for the ministry, I don't know if we'll be able to accomplish anything important," he stated quietly.

"I suppose we can only hope that she refrains from interfering with our teaching methods," she mentioned.

"Hope is a precarious thing," he added as they parted.

In Potions class the fifth-year students were brewing the Draught of Peace. Severus decided that it was a lesson Mordecai could participate in. As he was teaching, the Potions Master noticed that all of the students seemed to stare at the new addition. The Gryffindors were curious while the Slytherins seemed to see Mordecai as some sort of challenge.

Mordecai was doing exactly as he had been instructed, not being aware that one of the Slytherins was pointing a wand at him. Before the student could whisper any lewd incantations, the Potions Master pushed the wand flat on the desk. The student looked up in fright.

"Mr. Goyle, Mr. Maddock is a guest of mine and if you or anyone else harms him, you will serve detention with me. Is that clear?" he looked up at the class and there was a collective nod. "Back to your potions," he ordered as he skulked back to his desk.

Finishing his potion with the rest of the class, Mordecai waited until all of the fifth-years had left before approaching the Potions Master's desk. He set his potion where he had been instructed to and then faced his teacher. "Sir, here's my potion. I'm sorry if I was a disruption to the class. Thank you for allowing me to attend."

Severus could see that Mordecai was trying not to invoke his wrath. "Mr. Maddock," he began formally, but without any aggression, "your potion is better than adequate and as for being a disruption, you are not one. The others are not used to having someone a year younger than them in a class that they find difficult."

"I don't find Potions difficult; it's absolutely fascinating. To see how the herbs interact and how many different applications there are for the simples of ingredients is interesting," he remarked.

I wish I could keep him in this class more often. With the understanding of the subject he has, he could even tutor some of the others. "I agree, Mr. Maddock. Dismissed," Severus stated before Mordecai left.

A few days later at dinner, Severus and Minerva had the same feeling of foreboding when they watched Dumbledore stand to make an announcement. "Students, I wish to inform you that the Ministry of Magic has seen fit to appoint Professor Umbridge as High Inquisitor."

Minerva suppressed a shiver and looked over at Severus. She had learned over the years how to read his non-expressions. Little twitches in certain places meant different things. His expression that evening was one of frustration and contempt toward Umbridge.

Then the High Inquisitor began inspecting classes. When she dropped by Minerva's class, the Transfiguration Mistress was appalled that anyone would think to watch her class. _I am not a new teacher and I don't see why she would want to watch me. There are times when I wonder if the Ministry of Magic is being run by witches and wizards, or their familiars_, she thought.

It was the longest day of Minerva's life, with Umbridge staring at her as if all of the teaching methods she had been using for years were wrong. Then the woman had the gall to threaten her by saying, "Just because you do a plausible job of teaching, don't think for a minute that your job is safe."

The staff members were not the only ones having trouble with the High Inquisitor. When she passed the decree disbanding student organizations until they had her approval, Elisabeth was livid. Mordecai found her wearing her Quidditch uniform, pacing the length of the common room.

"Lisa, what's bothering you? If you keep doing that, you'll make a ditch in the middle of the floor," he pointed out.

She did not stop pacing as she responded. "Professor Umbridge has stopped Quidditch practice until it meets her approval! Do you know how absurd that sounds?"

He realized that calming her down was not an option. "I'm sorry. You're right and it isn't fair. I wish we could do something about his."

"But who would listen to two fourth-years?" she said as she sighed heavily.

Elisabeth stood outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts door with Mordecai as they waited for the door to open. "I hate this class! All that woman ever does is make us read out of the text book. We need opportunities to use what we have learned," she whispered.

"I agree that the class is boring, but I don't think you should try to cross Professor Umbridge in the least," Mordecai suggested before they entered the classroom.

If only she had listened to him. Mordecai had finished his homework in the common room and had not seen Elisabeth since their last class together. Then he remembered her comment to Umbridge about having more hands-on class work. It had gotten her detention. He headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to see if she was still there.

Opening the door slowly, he did not immediately see anyone. As he walked further down one of the rows, a shoe caught his eye. He bent down and found Elisabeth under the desk, hugging her knees and holding her wand tightly. "Lisa, what happened? Are you alright? Isn't Professor Umbridge supposed to be supervising you?"

He pulled her out from under the desk and noticed how she glared at the cupboard that the boggart Lupin used had been kept in. When she spoke her voice was shaky and sounded almost disembodied. "She, she left me alone. The cupboard was open and she left me alone with the boggart."

Grasping her by the shoulders, he took a good look at her to see that she was not hurt. He remembered quite clearly what her boggart had been and a furry he was unaccustomed to was forming within him. "And you defeated it?"

She nodded nervously and looked over her shoulder at it for a second. "I said what I needed to and it turned into a pair of roller skates that moved by themselves, so I put it back into the cupboard and locked the door. But that was after it had chased me around the room and I was throwing things at it to keep it away."

He took her hand in his and led her to the door. "You're not staying here another minute. We are going to the Deputy Headmistress and telling her about this. Umbridge had no right whatsoever to do this to you," he vexed.

She nodded compliantly and walked with him, still not herself. They reached Minerva's office and Mordecai knocked. After a moment the Deputy Headmistress opened the door. "Is there something I can help you with, children?"

"We need to speak with you right now about her detention with Professor Umbridge," Mordecai said frankly. Minerva led them into her office and they noticed that the Potions Master was there too.

Before the arrival of Mordecai and Elisabeth, Severus and Minerva had been discussing the tension at the school that Umbridge was causing all the staff members, as well as their shared opinion that she should never have been hired.

"Speak, Mr. Maddock," Severus said dryly.

Mordecai looked from one to the other and began. "Professor Umbridge left her alone with her boggart for her detention. Her boggart was the man that murdered her cousin. She defeated it, but only after fighting with it for a while."

Severus noticed that the boy was making a great effort to stay civil. "What do you suggest should be done then?"

"Can we not send Elisabeth back to class? The only reason she ended up with a detention was because she suggested more hands-on class work. Her boggart could have harmed her and I don't think she should have to go back there!" he exclaimed.

"Mr. Maddock, could you and Miss Wellington wait outside for a moment?" Minerva suggested.

Mordecai nodded and let Elisabeth out of the office. "I know the girl and I have never seen her so absolutely terrified. Normally she is a precocious, curious, energetic girl. What do you think?"

Severus paced the room before turning back to her. "I end up terrifying my students, but their personal safety is not in question. I believe that for Miss Wellington's physical welfare and psychological welfare, we cannot allow her to go back."

Minerva thought for a moment and then nodded. "I think you're right. I may be able to suggest a form of independent study."

"That sounds reasonable. I intend to have a long talk with the toad," he remarked.

She smirked. "I can't think of a better nickname for her. Mr. Maddock, you and Miss Wellington may return now."

They entered and he looked at Minerva hopefully. "Please tell me that you won't send her back."

The Deputy Headmistress smiled compassionately. "Mr. Maddock, I have come to a solution that I hope will meet your approval. Miss Wellington can spend the time in my office that she would have spent in the classroom, doing the assignments and in independent study of sorts."

"Thank you," he stated. Then he turned back to Elisabeth. "See, everything is going to be alright. Let's go to the common room and I'll get you a spot of tea."

Severus spoke when they left. "He is awfully protective of her, isn't he?"

Minerva smiled. "Yes. I predict that one of these days she will be his girlfriend."

"'Predict?' So you're replacing Sybil now?" he asked with a smirk.

She shook her head. "No, I was merely making an observation. Umbridge will have to be dealt. I refuse to let that woman terrorize our students much longer."

"I'll speak with her," he told her as he left the office.

Anyone who saw him ran away in sheer terror, knowing that someone had done the unthinkable by angering him. Black robes flying behind him, it felt as though an icy chill from Siberia was marching through the corridors. He tried to think of how to speak his mind without getting fired. _If I yell at her, I will most likely be sacked for saying what I want to say. However, perhaps the key here is not to raise my voice_, he decided.

He knocked harshly on Umbridge's office door and she raised an eyebrow when she found him standing there. "Professor Snape, would you like to come inside?"

"Most definitely," he spat.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered in a sickly sweet voice.

"No thank you," he answered bluntly.

Umbridge put her hands on her hips. "Then why are you here?"

"I am here to ask why you gave Miss Wellington detention," he retorted, not raising his voice.

The woman noticed his dark expression and the way he was glaring at her without actually looking at her. _How dare he come in like this and defend one of those insects! Yet right now he seems rather scary. I'll not be intimidated by him, but I haven't seen a death-glare like that for a long time_, she thought to herself.

"I gave her detention because she wanted to change my curriculum," Umbridge finally stated. "What of it?"

His quiet tone caused her to physically shiver in fear as he spoke. "You are a cold, manipulative woman. How dare you set a boggart loose on a child who is terrified of it. She only wanted more hands-on class work to apply what she was learning."

She attempted to recover her pride and formulate a response. "Surely you of all people understand the need for strict discipline."

He shook his head. "That's not discipline. I might find harsh punishments for my students, but never something that could be constituted as actually dangerous. Not only that, you neglected her and left her alone."

Umbridge gulped. "Wh-what stake do you have in this? She's just another brat like all the others." She grew slightly bolder. "And she's a friend of that boy who seems to get preferential treatment from the teachers for intelligence that he feigns. I've even heard an interesting rumor that he is somehow related to our dear Deputy Headmistress." She said slyly, with a smirk worthy of Salazar Slytherin himself. "It does make one wonder if a truly spotless reputation can be real, or merely well-protected.

He finally turned his death-glare in her direction, having lost his patience. "You are well beyond the bounds of this discussion to suggest what you have about the Deputy Headmistress. Minerva McGonagall has _never_ in all her years done anything questionable. How do any of us here know how truthful your own reputation is if you challenge ours?"

"Why should you care? She is another one of your colleagues and the others are just brats." The question posed a greater threat than Umbridge at that moment. The woman had made one last effort in trying to gain control of the discussion.

"Events have passed that you have turned a blind eye to, and as for the rest you should not even be questioning. If you do not mind your own affairs, you will sorely regret the day you ever set foot on the grounds," he whispered.

She said nothing and sat down in her chair and pretended to occupy herself by rearranging her desk, knowing that the argument had gone to a truly formidable opponent. He rose and left without saying another word, knowing he had been understood. _Alright, I'll just make a point to become his ally and then I'll get revenge for this treatment_, she thought.

He was not surprised when she soon appeared to observe his Potions class. Things did not go as he had hoped, with Neville Longbottom blowing up his cauldron yet again, two students accidentally getting stuck together, and one student brewing the wrong potion altogether, turning himself into a mouse.

What Umbridge bore witness to was Severus' disciplinary actions. After she had observed him, he noticed that she wore a smirk. "Did you find something interesting, Professor Umbridge?"

The smirk turned into a full grin and Severus had the urge to run away. "Why no, I was simply admiring how well you discipline your students. You're practically a tyrant to them," she mentioned, stepping closer to him. He slowly backed up and made his way toward the door.

"I… well… if you don't want anything then I'll just be leaving," he attempted to flee.

She placed a firm hand on his shoulder that caused him to stop dead in his tracks. "Severus, I have a proposal that would be mutually beneficial to both of us," she said in a seductive tone worthy of a Slytherin.

The Potions Master fought hard to suppress the revulsion threatening to linger in his throat. "What do you mean?" he dared to ask.

"I need… your Slytherins. They would be very useful as my helpers to catch things that are out of protocol. It would earn your house points, if you're interested," she crooned.

_I would rather be eaten by wolves for the dark lord_. "It is an interesting proposal. How positively conniving of you to use our system of house points to reward the tattle-tales," he remarked silkily.

"Then we are agreed?" she pursued as she stood too close to him for comfort. He could smell her foul breath.

"Yes," he said quickly. She sashayed her way out of his classroom and he breathed a sigh of relief. _Now it's time to warn Minerva_, he thought as he used the floo network to appear in her office.

Minerva jumped and turned, poised with her wand as someone emerged from her floo and dusted himself off. "Severus, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

He sneezed and used a cleaning spell before facing her. "Even a cleaning spell only does have work. I need ten showers to get rid of that horrid woman's presence," he grumbled.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Minerva inquired with a smirk, deciding to get them both cups of tea.

"Umbridge came to visit with me and she was… cordial. More than cordial, I think she was trying to flirt with me," he paused to watch Minerva grimace as if she had eaten something foul. "I am really quite surprised that kept my lunch in my stomach. She wants to use the Slytherins and perhaps a few others in order to reward the students who tell tattle-tales on other students and probably the staff," he explained as he accepted the steaming cup.

"Thank you for telling me. What do you suggest that we do now?" she asked as she sipped her tea.

He rubbed his chin and thought for a minute before taking a gulp of his tea. "I think we should play along for a bit so that should we decide to retaliate against her, she will not suspect us."

"I suppose it will work. I wish Albus would do something about her. She is gaining power and he can't stop her because of the Ministry of Magic," she commented.

"At least she hasn't completely invaded our lives. How have lessons been going with Mordecai's little friend, Miss Wellington?" Severus inquired.

"Quite well, actually. Miss Wellington is a bright student and simply does her bookwork while I grade papers. I think she only asked for my help once. How has Mordecai been doing in Potions?" she asked as she finished her tea.

"To be perfectly honest, he is the best Potions student I've ever had. I allow him to sit in on some of my fifth-year classes and he is doing well, despite the looks some of the older ones gave him. I believe Miss Granger will have some competition if he continues as he is," Severus remarked.

Minerva smiled, noting the pride in the Potions Master's voice. Though she knew he would not admit to it, he was indeed proud of his son. Having finished his tea, he stood and walked back over to the fireplace. "Goodnight Minerva."

"Goodnight Severus," she added as she walked over to him. Just before he left he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Mordecai and Elisabeth were on the common room after their classes a few months later when they passed a group of Gryffindor girls whispering. They looked to the right to see what the others were whispering at and Mordecai saw Ginny arguing with a fellow Ravenclaw, Michael Corner. Though he and Elisabeth could not hear the conversation, it was plain to see that Ginny was breaking up with Michael.

"I wonder when she will want to date again," Mordecai said aloud.

Elisabeth rolled her eyes and whacked him in the back of the head. "Cyrus, as you can see, she probably doesn't like Ravenclaws now. I need to find you a better hobby than chasing girls who are not interested in you," she teased him.

They stood nose to nose. "Oh? And what would you recommend then?" he challenged with a smirk.

Standing so close, it was as if they were looking at each other for the first time. Something neither had actually been paying any mind to was actually pulling them into each other's eyes. Suddenly a student not looking where he was going rammed into Elisabeth, breaking the spell and knocking her to the floor.

The boy turned around quickly and helped Elisabeth to her feet before Mordecai could volunteer. "I'm really sorry. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes. Where were you off to in such a hurry?"

The boy looked from left to right a few times and leaned toward Elisabeth and Mordecai. "Harry Potter's started a Defense Against the Dark Arts club. I think he's calling it Dumbledore's Army. If you're interested, follow me. Just try not to get caught by anyone, especially Umbridge."

Mordecai and Elisabeth stood up straight and faced each other, as if asking the same question: _should we do this?_ They both nodded and followed the boy. Immediately Elisabeth felt comfortable because they were going to practice what they had learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mordecai looked over his shoulder, as if keeping watch over the entrance. In his mind he was planning an escape route if they were suddenly caught. _The first part of the plan is to assess where the exits were: the second is to keep Lisa within grabbing distance so that she doesn't become too entangled in whatever this club is if Umbridge finds out_, he reasoned.

As Severus walked through the corridors after his classes on his way to the library to find a book on Brazilian herbs, he noticed small clusters of children going in directions that neither led to the library, nor their common rooms. Suspicious, _but not surprising_, he thought to himself.

Once inside the library, he was startled to find Minerva sitting at a table pouring over a book about exotic animagi. "Did someone ask an intelligent question for once?" he smirked.

She looked up and smiled wryly. "Snide remark aside, that is correct. One of my students asked a question about exotic animagi and the types of people most likely to have one of that sort."

"I needed to double check a few types of roots that I ordered from Brazil because the seller mislabeled them. Minerva, never order anything. Whenever I don't go and get an ingredient myself, some idiot messes it up," he explained dryly.

She nodded with understanding and then faced him. "I'm glad you stopped by. Albus wanted me to tell you that he thinks Mr. Potter should learn Occlumency," she began.

"Well hooray for Potter," he said sarcastically.

Putting a hand on his arm to stop him from leaving, she moved in front of him. "Albus wants you to teach him."

Severus snorted and walked to the other side of the table before facing her again. "The old man's gone mental! Potter and I can hardly stand to be in the same room together when he's in my classes, with lots of other people. Alone we'd kill each other! Surely Dumbledore must know that, doesn't he?"

Minerva put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "Now Severus," she paused to make sure that they were not being watched. "Albus knows that you two don't get along. The entire school probably knows that as well. Look at it as a chance to learn to work together and heal the wounds of the past."

Pensive green eyes met fiery dark brown ones. "I will do this, but not for Albus or Potter. I'm doing this in order to protect Mordecai and I think it would be best if he learned Occlumency as well," Severus whispered.

She nodded and the two parted. After placing the book where she had found it, Minerva allowed her mind to wander as she walked back to her rooms. _Why do we continue to test our endurance when neither one of us wants to fight our feelings anymore?_

(My thanks to Isabelle (), Caoillinn (), excessivelyperky, Leta McGotor, Underground (), and Motet for reviewing :D)


	23. The picture

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Mordecai and Elisabeth are mine.

Chapter 23: The picture.

As the students returned from the break, another decree was passed, this time prohibiting teachers to discuss anything outside of lessons with students. Harry's meetings with Severus were then explained as tutorial sessions for him to improve in Potions. Having met with him for a few months, Severus was annoyed at how little progress they had made.

On the other hand, he had also begun training Mordecai. Severus noticed that the Ravenclaw seemed to have a natural understanding for how the mind worked at their first meeting. Only two weeks after Harry's training had started, the Potions Master met with his son in his office.

"In the times we live in, keeping one's mind closed to attack is essential. I assume you know what Occlumency and Legillimency are, Mr. Maddock," Severus began. Mordecai nodded. "A good deal of what I teach you will be concentration. By concentrating on how your mind works, you can project or withhold thoughts, feelings, and memories."

"Are stray thoughts and memories what people use to penetrate other people's minds?" Mordecai inquired.

Severus nodded, inwardly pleased. "Now I am going to try to enter your mind and I want you to attempt to block me."

Mordecai was surprised when suddenly a childhood memory was dragged up. It was of an early meeting with the Potions Master. The Ravenclaw realized what the professor was doing and attempted to block him out by changing the memory to one of him playing in the snow. Severus left his mind and faced him.

"That was a good start, superimposing a memory over one that someone is trying to look at," he told him.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Sir, why am I the one you are helping to do this?"

The man sighed. "Because you are just as much in danger for what you do not know as for what you know." By the expression on his face, Severus could tell that Mordecai was still puzzled, but the boy left.

A few months later Minerva looked up hastily as Severus slammed her door open and skulked into her office. Then he slammed the door shut and faced her. "I will not allow that brat any further access to my mind, or my belongings!"

"What happened, Severus?" Minerva questioned, leaping up from her desk chair.

"Potter found my pensieve and saw some of my worst memories! I don't understand why he felt the need to snoop," he vexed. "Mordecai, who probably has greater reason to snoop, fortunately does not."

Minerva grew pale. "Severus, did Mr. Potter happen to see anything else out of your school days? Could he possible know about-"

Severus shook his head adamantly. "No. Those memories and all things associated with them do not belong in a pensieve. They are locked away in my mind too deeply for anyone to find."

"How is Mordecai's training progressing?" she inquired.

His dragon-like rage seemed to simmer down. "Quite well. He has a natural knack for it, the skills just need focus and concentration."

She smiled. "That should not be a surprise. I wonder what he inherited from me though," she commented wryly.

"My dear professor, I wouldn't worry. From you he has the ability to lose himself in the library, and he also has enough courage to be protective of his little friend," he reminded. Then he glanced over at the clock on her desk. "I should be going. With all of the other activities I've been dragged into as of late, the papers I have to grade, illegible as they are, have piled up."

They walked to her door, but she stopped him. "We haven't played chess in a while. With the Order and all that is going on, it would help us to keep some semblance of normalcy," she suggested.

He sighed heavily and kissed her hand. "I don't have the time right now, and though I see your point, I know you don't have the time either." He left quickly and she reluctantly returned to her own grading.

Mordecai and Elisabeth had been attending the meetings for Dumbledore's Army and began to help with demonstrations. She had mastered several hexes and spells to counter them, but he noticed that the club seemed to be one more thing to use time. He worried, but said nothing for a while.

Then he found her asleep in a chair in the common room one morning. He walked over to her slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lisa, Lisa breakfast is in half an hour."

She groaned. "Breakfast? But I just finished my homework at midnight."

"Well, you fell asleep in a chair. What do you have today aside from our classes?" he asked as he knelt down to her eye level.

"I have to learn the new counter spell for the club, Quidditch practice finally resumed, and then I have two essays to finish," she recalled.

He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Lisa, you're trying to do too much. I think you should just stick to your classes today. They will all understand if you missed practice in order to stay sane."

"Why do you always have to be right?" she growled.

"I'm not always right; I just know when someone looks like the walking dead. Come on, let's go to breakfast," he encouraged.

"Oh fine, just let me change my robes," she grumbled as she stood and headed for her room.

As they entered the Great Hall, they noticed that some of the staff members as well as Dumbledore looked uncomfortable. The reason came shortly when Umbridge announced that Trelawny would no longer be teaching there. Elisabeth looked over at Mordecai with worry.

"Cyrus, this is bad. Umbridge is planning something and she's trying to get rid of people to do it," Elisabeth surmised.

Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I agree that she's a vile person, but what do you think she's planning?"

She leaned close to him and whispered, "I think she wants to take over the school. We already know that she's more dangerous than people thought."

He was about to comment, but then spotted a student over his shoulder who was paying more attention to them than he thought was appropriate. "We shouldn't discuss things like that here. In case you haven't noticed, the Slytherins seem to be making a time of ratting people out to Professor Umbridge."

She saw them and nodded. "It's not just the Slytherins; it's some of our own too."

The following day Elisabeth returned to Quidditch practice, with Mordecai tagging along to watch. It was entertaining to watch the expression of excitement on her face as she flew as fast as she could. He felt someone's presence before he turned to see a Slytherin second-year behind him.

"What are you doing out here?" the boy demanded. "You're not on the team!"

"I'm spotting for my friend so that she doesn't get hurt," Mordecai explained candidly.

"Where's your paper saying what you're doing?" the boy questioned.

Mordecai could not mask his surprise. "I didn't know I needed one."

"Professor Umbridge says that everyone does," the Slytherin retorted.

Doubting his sincerity, Mordecai decided to see of the boy was bluffing. "Since when?"

"Uh…" the Slytherin thought for a while, looking away. Mordecai took the opportunity and made a run for it, disappearing behind a few trees. Discouraged at having lost his way to earn house points, the Slytherin stomped off in another direction.

Practiced ended and Elisabeth was surprised when she did not immediately see Mordecai. He emerged from the trees and told her what had happened. "So that's what she's doing, setting students against each other for house points."

When they walked back to the castle, Mordecai spotted the Quidditch case and looked over the more prestigious names. "I wonder if my mum is here somewhere. I don't even know her name," he mentioned.

"Do you know what she looks like?" Elisabeth asked.

"Sort of. Aunt Fiona went to school with her," he replied.

"Then we should check the yearbooks in the library some time," she suggested as they headed back to the common room to finish some school work, trying to clear their minds of Umbridge for a while.

Severus wished he could clear his mind of the woman. Her distasteful way of giving the Slytherins points reminded him too much of that traitor, Pettigrew. He was in the middle of brewing more healing potions for the infirmary when Umbridge let herself in. _Why won't you just leave me alone and go back to the bloody bog you crawled out of? You repulsive toad_, Severus thought as she sashayed her way over to him.

"Hello Severus, I've seen so little of you lately," she began in a light tone.

_Please don't suggest anything about changing my robes_. "I've been very busy lately," he commented as he stirred one of the potions and added a few herbs to another.

"You know, just because I am now the High Inquisitor does not mean that you should avoid me. I am also your colleague," she mentioned as she stepped closer to him.

_Her foul breath is making my skin crawl_. "You really must excuse me. As you can see, I have five potions going at the same time and this visit is far to distracting."

She nodded and headed toward his door, turning to say one last thing before she left. "I will have your attention, Severus, as soon as I find what is standing in my way."

After delivering the potions to Poppy, Severus headed over to Minerva's rooms. She

opened the door when she heard a knock, teacup still in her hand. "More problems with the toad?" she asked a she shut the door.

Severus shivered with revulsion. "I absolutely despise that woman. In her own twisted mind, I believe she considers me an item. I think that before I feel a gag reflux we should retaliate."

Minerva could not erase the amused expression from her face as Severus glared at her. "As much as I loathe that woman, it is mildly entertaining to hear about how she has been chasing you."

"You wouldn't think it was half as funny if you were the one she was chasing," he commented sardonically.

She shook her head and sighed. "Then what do you suggest as retaliation?"

"I have overhead the Weasley twins Fred and George wanting to play practical jokes on the woman to annoy her. You and I could play subtle roles in it," he suggested.

She smirked. "Do you mean to tell me that you would actually brew those two boys stink potions if they asked you?"

"If it gets rid of the toad, yes," he confirmed. "I would even consider involving Peeves."

"Then let the games begin," she toasted with what was left of the tea she had been drinking.

Before any of their plotting could come to action, Umbridge was tipped off by a student named Marietta about Dumbledore's Army. Elisabeth had just walked back to sit with Mordecai after helping with a demonstration when Dobby came running in to warn them that Umbridge was coming.

Mordecai took Elisabeth's hand and they were the first out of the door. They managed to walk all the way back to the common room without running into trouble. "What will happen now?" she asked him as they sat by the fireplace.

He shook his head and watched the flames slowly lick the wood. "I don't know."

Suddenly Elisabeth sat up straight and looked over at him. "Do you know what? There are more of us than there are of her, despite her Slytherin assistants. We should just kick her out!"

He snorted. "As much as I would like to try that at this point, I doubt that we could get enough people to actively try it, unless you want to resort to untraceable pranks."

She looked at him incredulously and grinned. "Cyrus, there are times when I think there is a Slytherin inside you."

The following morning the school received the shocking news that Dumbledore had been sacked and had vanished for places unknown, the Ministry of Magic appointing Umbridge as headmistress in his place. At that point the staff and most of the student body decided that it was time to wage a little war.

Stink potions in odd places were just the beginning for the Weasley twins after Severus decided to help them. And Peeves showed them how to place old-fashioned itching powder on top of the door so that when Umbridge opened the door to the staff room, it fell directly on her. Even after taking two showers, she was itching for the rest of that day.

Umbridge began taking away points mostly from Gryffindor, but also from the other houses and blaming them for the pranks, with the exception of the Slytherins. Elisabeth and Mordecai had also decided to participate. They had sneaked down to the pens holding the larger creatures and had located a hippogriff.

Elisabeth opened the gate and greeted it properly with a graceful bow. The winged creature took to her and allowed the girl to lead her out. Mordecai glanced at her with worry. "Are you certain that this is a good idea?"

She giggled. "Of course, now are you going to help me or not?"

He knew his part in this was to get Umbridge's attention. "I suppose."

They led the hippogriff to the castle and into the halls and walked all the way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office, which Umbridge had been using because she could not get the Headmaster's office to open for her. Mordecai used a door-knocking spell to have her open the door. Once she had the door open, Elisabeth used a scent-moving spell to make Umbridge think that something was on fire somewhere.

Once out of her office, the two let the hippogriff meet Umbridge. Any students around laughed when they saw the toad being chased by an irate hippogriff. Severus was leaving the library when he noticed the spectacle and headed to Minerva's office. "You'll never believe what I just saw," he relayed as he entered.

She raised an eyebrow. "At this point I'd believe almost anything."

"That loathsome toad was being chased by a hippogriff," he told her.

She laughed. "You don't say? I wonder who came up with that one."

"I don't know, but it will definitely keep her busy for a while," he added.

"What are you suggesting?" she probed.

He shrugged. "I haven't had a good dual in a long time. Care to accompany me outdoors?"

She thought for a moment and then stood. "I suppose we both need practice. Let's go."

The dual began with a few mild hexes and then both increased the power and bite of the curses they threw. Both were doing a splendid job blocking the other, in speed and coordination, when Severus decided to use one that was not as common. He had figured that she would easily block it, but she could not recognize it fast enough and was knocked on her backside. Worried, he rushed over to her.

"Minerva, are you alright?" he questioned when the others had left, crouching on the ground next to her.

She nodded briskly. "It would seem so. I really did not expect that curse, being that it isn't well-known."

He eyed her, as if inspecting her for injuries. "You were supposed to block that, but I am sorry. Are you certain that you are alright?"

_I'm surprised that he is so concerned for me_. "Yes, now if you would be so kind as to help me up."

He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her to her feet. At the physical contact, both seemed to be holding their breaths. He had her in his arms again, just as he had at the Yule Ball, and this time he was not going to let her walk away. Alone in the field except for each other, their gazes met, as if asking the same questions. Then he leaned down and kissed her with all the passion and longing that so many years estranged had caused.

When they were out of oxygen their foreheads met. "Why?" she asked in a whisper.

He caressed her cheek with his hand. "Minerva, I tried to keep my distance from you because I did not want to cause you any more trouble than I already had. I can't do it anymore; I need to hold you again."

"Oh Severus," she added before kissing him soundly.

They parted but did not break out of the embrace. "We should continue this conversation at the castle instead of outside," he recommended. She nodded and they walked back to her rooms.

When she closed the door they stood in awkward silence for a moment. "You do realize that our timing is horrible," he pointed out.

She sighed and smiled. "Hasn't it always been?"

Holding each other's hands they sat together on the couch. He spoke as he caressed her hands. "Minerva, I'm tired of just being your colleague. I want a real relationship," he mentioned.

His onyx eyes held so much feeling that she scarcely believed it. "As do I, Severus. I'm so tired of fighting what I feel and pretending that I don't care."

Her words held such conviction that he was compelled to pull her closer to him and kiss her gently. Soon he was holding her in an embrace as they sat together. "I am assuming that no one else should ever learn of this," he deduced.

She nodded and nuzzled his neck. "Things seem to get more and more dangerous each year. The last thing we need is to drop anything to someone that could make either of us more vulnerable."

"One day things won't be like this," he said quietly. "But I don't know if I'll live to see it."

Minerva heard the weariness in his voice as well as the pain. She looked up to kiss him again, this time passionately. He responded and the two took comfort in their polite snogging for a while. Just as he was about to take her hair down a knock sounded at the door.

They broke apart and walked over to her kitchen where he could not easily be seen. "We should pick up this conversation at a more convenient time," he mentioned with a wry grin.

She returned the grin and added, "Perhaps," before answering the door.

"Headmistress Umbridge, whatever brings you by?" Minerva feigned courtesy.

The rotund woman's hair was tousled; her complexion was a sickly red as if she had spent the day running somewhere. She glared at Minerva and placed her hands on her hips. "Hem, hem, in case you were unaware, I was chased by a hippogriff and I want you to find out who was responsible for it. Unlike the other injustices committed against me, if you cannot find someone, I will sack you and replace you with someone who can!"

Minerva was speechless, but Severus was not. He stepped out of the kitchen and Umbridge raised an eyebrow upon seeing him, immediately taking on a softer demeanor. He spoke gruffly. "You will do no such thing, Madame. She and I were just discussing strategies to catch the culprit. It was most likely that blasted poltergeist anyhow."

Umbridge looked back to Minerva. "Fine! I have decided to allow yet another thing to slide, but not again!" she spat.

Just then Peeves appeared. "You rang? Oh, it's you. Well, well, what do we have here? So you want to know who let the hippogriff in. If I were you'd I'd be more worried about all the mess those doxies are making in your office that I let in!" he told her as he vanished.

"What! One of these days I'll get him!" she fumed as she ran out of the room.

"I hate to say this, but I think we owe Peeves a debt of gratitude for all of this," Severus remarked with a smirk.

"Yes, I believe we do," she agreed as they stood close together again.

"You should be going. We have a school to take care of," she reminded him.

"Throwing me out are you?" he said with a wry grin.

"Not exactly. Circumstances just force us to work out the larger problems of our lives first." They kissed soundly before he left.

A few weeks had passed since the hippogriff incident with Mordecai and Elisabeth remaining unidentified in the prank. It was Friday and both had finished their homework in the library when Elisabeth had an idea of what they could do next.

"Cyrus, now is a good time to find an old yearbook and look for your mum!" she exclaimed.

"Alright," he agreed.

The yearbooks were coated with layers of dust, students not perusing through them regularly. Mordecai knew what year to look for and lifted the book, brushing dust and cobwebs from it, also two spiders which caused Elisabeth to jump. He took it over to the table and opened it by sheer chance to the section with everyone's pictures. He sighed and looked up at Elisabeth.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

"I don't know Aunt Fiona's maiden name," he admitted.

"Did your uncle attend Hogwarts? If he did, you can try to find him and maybe her maiden name started with the same letter," she suggested.

He eyed her incredulously. "As strange as that sounds, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try it."

After locating Thomas Maddock, Mordecai continued through the m's until Elisabeth saw his finger completely stop. "What is it?"

He pointed with his thumb to a picture of his Aunt Fiona, Fiona McDougall. However, it was not her picture that he was looking at, but the picture next to her, of a girl named Minerva McGonagall. "Do you think this was Professor McGonagall?" he asked Elisabeth.

She studied the pictures. "It's possible. She looks quite a bit like your aunt."

"Aunt Fiona said that she's a cousin of mine, so I wouldn't be surprised that they look alike," he relayed rationally.

"It's too bad that the pictures are a bit faded, but never mind. Let's look for the Quidditch section," she suggested.

He flipped through the pages until they reached the pictures. "Now I don't know if this is even the right yearbook to have the picture I'm looking for, but we might as well…" he trailed off as he scanned the photos.

Elisabeth gasped. "Cyrus, they're moving!"

He chuckled. "I forgot for a moment that you grew up basically in the muggle world. Enchanted pictures are not all that rare."

Some of the captures were slightly blurred. He was about to give up and try another yearbook when he turned the page to find the picture he sought. "Lisa, look! This is the picture! She was a chaser, like you."

Staring at the picture, Elisabeth glanced down at the caption. "Hmm, it's smudged, but let's see what I can make out. The name is almost unrecognizable, but from what I can deduce, she helped Gryffindor win the house cup. Do you want to try one of the other yearbooks to see if she played Quidditch in any of the other years?"

He glanced at his watch and shook his head. "We don't have time. You and I need to head back to the common room and drop our school things off before we go to dinner."

She nodded and they replaced the yearbook before leaving the library and making sure that no Slytherins accosted them about hall passes. They did not speak again until they reached the common room. "Cyrus, you should ask Professor McGonagall about your mum. If she was in the same yearbook as your aunt, she may have known her, especially because Professor McGonagall likes Quidditch."

"I think I'll try that," he decided.

On Monday he went to see Professor McGonagall after class. She had just finished giving a fifth-year student career advice. "Can I help you, Mordecai?" she asked as he entered.

"Cousin Minerva," he began. She knew that whenever he addressed her as 'cousin' it meant that he was saying something important and also something personal. "I was wondering if you knew my mum when you went to Hogwarts with Aunt Fiona."

Minerva was dumbstruck for an answer and found her voice a few moments later. "How did you know that she and I went to school together?"

"I saw your pictures in a yearbook. I was looking for a picture of my mum that Aunt Fiona had showed me," he explained.

The Transfiguration Mistress fiddled with her hands briefly. _I've got to think of something to tell him_. "I suppose you could say that I knew her. She was a chaser for Gryffindor."

"She had to have been good at it if she was in the yearbook," he stated. She tried not to blush, but his next comment caused her to grow pale. "What was her name? Why can't anyone tell me the names of my parents?"

The look in his onyx eyes tore at her heart. It was almost a pleading expression, but also one that was demanding, both methods asking for the same answers. She sighed heavily and looked away. "As I imagine you have been told by Fiona, it is for your own safety that their identities remain a mystery to you." She decided to try to change the subject. "Did you get the book on illusions and Transfiguration that I sent you for your birthday?"

He had received birthday presents from his adopted family, but also from Minerva and Severus for the last several years. "Yes, and I also received the set of unusual ingredients from Professor Snape for working with more advanced potions." He was about to bring up his mother again when there was a knock at the door.

Umbridge burst into the room, covered in a peculiar sticky-green substance. "Minerva, I have had enough of your Gryffindors and their perpetual shenanigans! If you don't control them better-" she stopped, seeing Mordecai. "I hope you are only discussing lessons with your student."

The Deputy Headmistress could see that the toad expected and answer. "I was merely doing a bit of career counciling, which is part of what I usually do," she answered frankly.

"You seem to have forgotten that I am taking over that, but I will excuse it this one time if he tells me the career he is seeking," she said snidely, looking directly at him as if she could stare holes through him.

Mordecai spied a vial of anti-migraine potion on her bookshelf. "I want to be a Potions Master."

He had looked her straight in the eyes, not seeming to be afraid. She looked from Mordecai to Minerva and back, as if trying to figure out why she could not startle this student. There was something else in his eyes, something in the look that she was not able to place. She snorted in a very unladylike manner and let Mordecai leave the room.

Before leaving herself, she turned back to the other woman. "We aren't finished, Minerva. I am the headmistress of this school and I will remove you when I can prove that you have been undermining me. It's a pity that the Board of Governors likes you, but if I were you, I would make sure I didn't have any dirty little secrets roaming around."

"You first, Dolores, you first," Minerva said under her breath as Umbridge waddled out of the office.

(My thanks to lullaby moon, Isabelle (), Leta McGotor, and excessivelyperky for reviewing :D)


	24. Up to him again

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J.K. Rowlings. Mordecai and Elisabeth are mine.

Chapter 24: Up to him again.

As June came the deatheaters met more often. Severus knew they were planning something big and had been reporting to the Order. At the meeting on that evening the dark lord had taken pleasure in torturing all his servants with the more painful curses. Severus was limping as he skulked back to the castle. _I have to reach Minerva and tell her about Umbridge before something happens_, he reminded himself. He had almost reached the door when his instincts told him to move elsewhere on the grounds.

He continued to amble along for a reason he could not define, until Hagrid's hut came into view. As he neared the hut, he noticed six other people making their way toward it. A closer look revealed one of them to be the toad. _She's trying to sack Hagrid_, he realized.

The pain in his leg prevented him from moving with any speed at all. Someone else had come onto the scene, but he could not distinguish who it was. As he tried with all his might to reach them, four bursts of red light shot out in the direction of Hagrid, but the other person he had seen selflessly rushed in front of the beams.

Even the mere act of breathing was painful as he continued his trek. _By Merlin no! Why did she do that? I've got to get there faster_, he thought to himself as he realized that there was only one person who would do something like he had just seen. He finally reached the spot as Umbridge and the others were attempting to leave.

He managed to petrify the others, but missed Umbridge by centimeters as she turned tale and ran in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. He rushed over to the fallen witch on the grass. She was barely breathing, with angry gashes down the front of her robes from the stunners. Thinking quickly, he turned to Hagrid.

"I'll take Minerva to St. Mungo's. I think we can still stop Umbridge if someone you know from the forest can intercept her," he told the grounds keeper.

The half giant nodded. "I'll be speakin' to Firenze and the other centaurs. She'll not be leavin' us this evening after what she's done. And I owe a debt to Professor McGonagall."

Hagrid headed off to find the centaurs while Severus levitated Minerva back to the castle. He would have carried her had his own injuries from the evening been lighter. They made it to the infirmary and Severus did not even bother to knock before bursting in through the door and placing Minerva on a bed.

The medwitch rushed out from her office where she had accidentally dozed off at the sound of the door slamming. "What is Merlin's name is going on here?" she demanded. Then she noticed Minerva and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"She was hit with four stunners. Can you stabilize her while I contact St. Mungo's? I intend to take her there by floo shortly," he explained.

Poppy nodded and found a few potions while Severus contacted the emergency department of the hospital. He levitated Minerva again and they reached the hospital a while later, greeted by a few healers. They immediately took over the situation and took her to a room where they began to examine and treat her. Exhausted, Severus sank down into a chair in the waiting area.

A young brown-haired healer walked over to him. "Sir, you look as though you could use a bit of medical care yourself."

"Later, take care of her first," he muttered.

"She has others with her that are far more adept than I am. I might be able to find you a few healing potions, if you like."

With a sigh he decided to take the girl up on her offer, figuring that he could make better use of himself if he felt slightly better. As he came back to the waiting area, his leg still hurt, but at least his insides felt more in tact. One of the healers who had been there when he had first arrived approached him.

"You're Professor Snape, the Potions Master, right?" the young man asked.

Severus noticed the panic in the healer's eyes. "What's wrong with her?"

The healer began to wring his hands. "Your medwitch may have been able to stabilize her, but we are having difficulty treating her because she was also hit with some sort of open wound hex. We don't have the right potion to help her and she'll die within the hour if we don't do something."

The Potions Master's face turned ashen white for a moment. "I'll need to find some ingredients back at the school, and I'll need to use your lab." The healer nodded and Severus flooed back to his rooms.

It took him less than ten minutes to find what he needed and he rushed back. The healer took him to one of their labs and he began to think of what potions he knew that could work. _Come on, Severus, think! She needs you to get this right, now more than ever. If only I had stopped by the library to find that medical book again… wait! If I use the properties of a potion for stitching the skin back together combined with a counterspell to the hex, it just might work._

Having brewed some of it for the school infirmary at one time or another, Severus knew how to brew the potion he wanted and within fifteen minutes it was finished. He bottled it and found the healers, who brought him to her room. They applied the potion as he tried a counterspell and as he had predicted, it worked. He left the room and allowed the healers to do the rest.

Back at the castle, up in Ravenclaw tower, Mordecai woke with a start, not knowing why. He grabbed his bathrobe and walked over to a window. Opening it, he looked out over the grounds and noticed a flash of red. The sound of his bedroom door opening made him jump and Elisabeth rushed in, grabbing his arm.

"Did you see it? The red flash? Something is happening over there!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

Mordecai glanced at his roommates who, as usual, were still asleep. "Yes. I have a bad feeling about all this," he mentioned.

She let go of him and he realized that she was fully clothed. "I'm going down to see what it was," she told him as she dashed out of the room.

His eyes widened in a panic as he quickly got dressed. _Why does she have to keep doing this? She still has no common sense, but I can't let her go down alone_. He hastily caught up with her as they descended the tower and quietly crept through the first floor. The two turned a corner and ploughed right into something they could not see.

Three "oofs" where heard and Mordecai aimed his wand in the direction. "Whoever or whatever you are, you have three seconds to explain yourself," he said in an authoritative voice.

"Please tell me that we didn't just walk into Snape," a boy's voice said.

"No, Ron, it's just another student," a girl's voice replied.

Harry threw off the invisibility cloak. "Sorry about that. Ron, Hermione, and I just came from Hagrid's and Professor McGonagall's been injured!"

They all heard someone walk into the hallway and hid among the shadows. Severus was levitating Minerva. He passed by and they followed him as he took her to the infirmary and then they heard the two of them floo to St. Mungo's.

"We've got to follow them to see if Professor McGonagall is alright," Harry encouraged after Poppy returned to her office.

Mordecai had not said much, allowing the older students to lead, but at that moment he decided that this was a time to go with a questionable plan rather than back away from it. "I'm coming too," he stated. It was not a request and the others eyed him with curiosity.

"I suppose that's fine and all, but do you have any reason, mate?" Ron asked him.

"Professor McGonagall is a cousin of mine," was all he said.

Harry and Ron seemed confused, but Hermione watched him for a minute and then nodded. "I don't see why not," she remarked.

As the four of them walked over to the fireplace, Elisabeth caught Mordecai's hand. "I want to come too!"

He shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not this time, Lisa. This is something that I have to do and I refuse to put you in danger. You should go back to the tower and try to get some sleep."

She glared at him. "It's not like I don't know what danger is! You are taking me with you!" she protested.

"No." Mordecai had been hearing about St. Mungo's and the horrors some patients came in with from occasional comments that the professors made. "Lisa," he began in a calmer voice, "I don't know what we will see there, or what we will find. There are things that you don't need to see."

She saw the deep concern in his eyes and finally understood that he believed it was for her own good that she should stay behind. "I'll stay here, but only if you promise to tell me everything when you get back."

The ultimatum suited him and he nodded. Harry tapped him on the shoulder. "We don't have all night. If you're coming, we need to leave now." Elisabeth left the infirmary after watching them disappear into the floo.

Once they arrived at St. Mungo's and Hermione used a cleaning spell on them, they looked for the front desk to ask which room Professor McGonagall was in. However, they found themselves roaming the halls for a while because they had come out of the cafeteria floo instead of the lobby and it took them a while to find the waiting area along with the front desk.

Severus sat in the waiting area, his mind on nothing but Minerva. One of the healers emerged and he abruptly stood, shortly regretting it due to his leg. "The treatments seem to be working, but she will need rest. Though I should insist that you until tomorrow to speak with her, something tells me that such a request won't satisfy you."

"You are correct. I'd like to see her if it's possible," Severus told the healer.

He led the Potions Master to the room and then left, closing the door. _She looks so frail like that_, Severus thought as he looked at the woman on the bed. He walked over to her and paused, wanting to sit on the bed, but wondering if a chair would be better.

"Stop staring and sit by me," Minerva said weakly.

Surprised that she was conscious, he complied. She reached out despite the pain and took his hand in hers. "Minerva, you shouldn't-"

"I need to know you're here," she interjected.

"I swear Umbridge will pay for this," he declared.

"Is Hagrid alright?" she questioned.

He caressed her cheek with his other hand. "Hagrid is fine, but a bit worried about you, as am I. How are you feeling?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Just when he had thought she had gone to sleep she opened them again. "To be perfectly candid, this hurts worse than child birth."

He snorted and quickly glanced up to see that they were still alone. "You had me so worried," he whispered.

"I know. The healers told me that I owe you my life," she relayed.

Moving so that he could slide one arm under her, he kissed her forehead. "Yes, you seem to be making a habit of that, too many foolish Gryffindor stunts."

She scoffed. "Oh come now, Benford's Disease was not due to any attempted act of bravery."

"Correct, but tonight you should have used your wand instead of jumping in front of Hagrid," he reprimanded. Then his tone softened. "I don't want to lose you."

"I am a Gryffindor, and I will do what I have to do, but I'm sorry that I've caused you such distress. Thank you for helping me again," she conveyed.

He was tired of words and leaned over to kiss her, being as gentle as if she were made of glass. She responded and they kissed softly until Severus heard footsteps. He pulled away and immediately stood up. The healer he had spoken to before entered.

"There are four children, students, who want to speak with her. We told them that she might not be strong enough to handle the company, but they insisted." He moved aside to show Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mordecai.

"This had better be brief," the Potions Master directed them.

He left for a moment to ask the healer about any continuing treatments and pain killers while the first three guests made sure that the head of their house was alright. They told her of discoveries they made and she reassured them that she would be back and that they ought to return to their rooms and try to catch a bit of sleep.

The three walked out and Mordecai told them to go along without him. "You sure, mate?" Ron asked. The Ravenclaw nodded and the other three exited the room.

Mordecai walked over to Minerva's bedside. "Is there anything I can get you or do for you, cousin?"

She smiled slightly. "No, but have a seat on the bed. There are a few things that you ought to know." He obliged her and she continued after he sat. "First of all, I honestly don't know if I will be back or not. I told them everything was fine so that they wouldn't worry. Those three are of my house, and like family in a way."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mordecai inquired.

Reaching for his hand as she had for Severus' she answered him. "Because I feel that you need to know the truth before anything else happens to me. Mordecai Cyrus, you have always been a bright boy and you are growing into an intelligent and perceptive young man. I think that you are old enough to understand now," she paused to gather more strength.

"Are you going to tell me why pictures of my mother look like Aunt Fiona, as well as your own picture?" he probed gently.

"Yes. I am your mother. As you can see, my life is not a safe one and I couldn't provide adequate care for you as a child. I wanted you to grow up in a safe place where you could get the attention you deserve. You are loved. Please don't be angry that I have withheld all this from you," she explained.

_She's my mother. That would explain all the extra visits, the concern, and the resemblances in the pictures_. "It had to be a difficult choice then, to send me away," he realized.

"Yes," she murmured.

He could see how badly she needed rest. "I'll go now. You probably won't tell me my father's name, but can you tell me if he's still alive?" he asked as he stood. He heard another "yes" and then he left the room, heading straight for the floo.

Severus reentered the room as Mordecai left and walked over to Minerva. Taking her hand in his, he spoke. "I won't stay but a minute longer. There is one more thing I need to tell you, something that I found out from tonight's meeting. Umbridge had been working for You-Know-Who, except she does not realize that it is him. She has been receiving orders from some of his followers, thinking that they are pulling the strings. But you don't need to worry about this; I will take care of it." He left and headed back to the castle.

Mordecai at his return found Elisabeth waiting for him. "Lisa, you're supposed to be asleep!" he exclaimed.

"I'll have you know that I dozed off for two hours," she defended.

He smirked and they sat down near the fireplace. She watched him as he waited a while before speaking. "I think Professor McGonagall will be back soon, but she was badly injured. She talked to the other students and we talked," he had said all this while watching the fire. Then he faced Elisabeth. "She told me who my mother is."

"Cyrus, you don't seem overly excited about it," she realized.

A small smile spread across his face. "I'm relieved. I wish things had turned out differently, but I don't mind what she told me. You see, the entire reason that I resemble the Maddock family, and that both Professor McGonagall and my mother have similarities to Aunt Fiona, is because Minerva McGonagall is my mother."

She eyed him incredulously. "Now that's what I call a family secret!"

"And that's what it needs to remain, a secret. I am glad that she is my mother, but I also understand and am beginning to see all the dangers she was trying to protect me from," he explained.

Blinking wearily, she yawned. "I think we might need to go back to bed for a while."

He smirked. "That's probably a good idea." They left the floor and returned to their separate rooms to catch a few more hours of sleep before they had to head off to class.

Upon his return, Severus learned from Hagrid that the centaurs had intercepted Umbridge. She had behaved as her usual horrid self and insulted them. One even proceeded to carry her off. _Pity she survived_, he thought. She was presently being held and interrogated at the Ministry of Magic.

A week later Minerva returned, catching Severus in the act of breaking up a fight between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Gryffindor's points were once again rearranged and she approached Severus after the boys had left. She noticed that his eyes focused on her cane.

"We need to talk, but not in the middle of the corridor," she relayed.

He nodded. "I'll walk you to your rooms then."

When they had reached their destination, he offered to make tea. She agreed and a few minutes later the two sat on the sofa, drinking tea. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

She heard the tinge of worry in his voice. "I will be alright in time. I'm just a little sore. The cane helps, and hopefully I can discard it by the fall. How have the students been?"

_Always thinking about the students_, he thought with a smile. "They are fine and with Umbridge gone, the pranks have stopped. And Dumbledore has returned. Before you ask, Umbridge is where she cannot bother us anymore. The Ministry of Magic is interrogating her."

There was a pause as they both finished their tea. Then she faced him. "I told Mordecai the truth."

His eyes widened. "How much of the truth?"

"I told him that I am his mother and that his father is alive because he asked about the last part. I was not sure whether or not I would survive, that night when they all just showed up at St. Mungo's. We had a conversation before all this, in which he was asking me about his mother and some Quidditch photos in a yearbook, compared to some pictures that Fiona had shown him."

"Then he would have found that out eventually," he stated as they set their teacups down on the coffee table.

"Stop staring at my cane," she scolded him.

He looked back at her and caressed her cheek. "Minerva you need to stop teetering on death's doorstep."

She snuggled close to him and he put his arms around her, as gently as her injuries would allow. "Next year I resolve to behave myself better then." He chuckled and they kissed softly before he decided to leave in order that she might rest.

Umbridge was sentenced to six months in Azkaban for her attempted take-over of the school, as well as her attack on Minerva and attempted attack on Hagrid. Severus spent most of the summer on Order business, collecting information as well as replenishing his herb supply. Minerva spent more time at Fiona's house that summer, visiting with her son.

One afternoon she found Fiona washing dishes. "I want you to know that I've told him," Minerva began as she took a dish towel and began to dry them.

"So he knows that you're his mother?" Fiona probed.

Minerva nodded. "I explained that I'm his mother and why I had to leave him with you."

"And did you also tell him that the Potions Master is his father?" the other woman questioned.

The Transfiguration Mistress nearly dropped the plate before putting it in the drainer. "How did you know?"

"Cousin, he may bare a slight resemblance to my family, and a stronger resemblance to you, but there's a remarkable resemblance between him and that Potions Master you keep bringing by, especially in the eyes. I've wandered for years, but recently when I've seen him come home in the summers, I can tell more easily," she conveyed. "How did you ever become involved with that man?"

Minerva sighed. "It started a while ago. I can't tell you all of it because it would put everyone in jeopardy, but I can tell you enough."

After she had told Fiona what she could, Mordecai came into the kitchen holding a black guinea pig. "Watch this," he instructed. He put the guinea pig on the ground and with the spell and a few flicks of his want the animal began Maggie.

"I come home to visit for the summer and I end up smelling like one of those rodents! I'm taking a shower," Maggie stated as she left the room.

"Mordecai, I'm proud of you," Minerva conveyed.

"Yes, that was quite good," Fiona added.

The young man smiled. "Thanks Aunt Fiona, thanks mum," he said before leaving the kitchen.

(My thanks to Leta McGotor, Isabelle (), Motet, and excessivelyperky for reviewing :D)


	25. For lack of resolutions

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Mordecai and Elisabeth are mine.

Chapter 25: For lack of resolutions.

It was late in June when Severus received the news from Narcissa Malfoy on what had befallen Draco. Though he felt obligated to do something to help the young man out of this dangerous situation, he had reservations about making the Unbreakable Vow. On the evening when he was supposed to visit them, Minerva's face appeared in his fireplace.

"Severus!"

He walked over to the burning coals. "What is it?"

"I'm at St. Mungo's. I'm fine, but Mordecai is not. He was trying out a new potion and he just- Severus you're needed here. The potion did more than simply blow up and I don't have time to explain everything like this," she relayed.

He noticed the panic in her voice, though she hid it better than most people. Before leaving for St. Mungo's he quickly scribbled a note to Narcissa explaining that he could not meet with them because the Deputy Headmistress had called him away to fix a potion emergency. _They may despise me for suddenly not coming, but I am not going to simply abandon my son when he is in trouble._

Using the floo network Severus stood next to Minerva a few minutes later. "Alright, now do you mind telling me what happened and where he is?" the Potions Master demanded.

"He is being examined by the healers at the moment, but I don't know if they will make any progress. I think he was trying to brew an advanced form of polyjuice, but something did not go as planned and he managed to turn himself into some sort of half-wolf, but not a werewolf, before the potion itself blew up and injured him," she explained. Her voice had been steady and he was not sure why she had bothered with St. Mungo's until he realized that she had been crying.

He knelt down in front of her where she sat and touched her face. "What aren't you telling me?"

"They said it might not be reversible," she said barely above a whisper.

Standing, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to find the healers and we will fix this," he commented with a certainty that surprised her.

After she had told them the room, he walked down the sterile hall until he came to the double doors. He pushed his way into the room and all five healers looked over at him in surprise. "I'm a Potions Master. May I see the boy?" it was not a request.

Severus looked down at Mordecai and sighed heavily, noticing that not only did he resemble a wolf, but there were also lacerations on him, probably from the explosion. Then he realized that the young man was conscious. "Well Mr. Maddock, what have I told you about using yourself for experiments?"

"I know it was a dunderheaded thing to do, but there was nothing else I could test it on. I didn't expect it to blow up though," Mordecai murmured.

"Nobody does, unless you're Longbottom and wish to torment your professor on a regular basis," he said sardonically. "But that is beside the point. Can you tell me exactly what potion you attempted and what you put into it?"

Mordecai was able to comply and soon Severus had what he needed. He asked if he could once again borrow the hospital's lab. They nodded and he left the room. Once inside the lab he began brewing the antidote, remembering what the potion was and having a fair idea what could make it blow up and cause cuts on the nearest person.

Just as in Minerva's case, Severus was able to brew what was needed and Mordecai was soon back to his old self recovering. Mordecai vanished into the floo and returned to Fiona's house. Before Minerva could follow him, Severus caught her by the elbow. As she faced him she realized how near they stood.

"I didn't interrupt anything important, did I?" she inquired.

He touched her face. "It's no matter. I was needed here, by both Mordecai and you. I won't be within reach for a while, Order business and a few other things."

"I understand. I'll see you when you come back," she commented. Making sure that no one else was around, he pulled her to him as she slipped her arms around his neck. They kissed soundly before leaving and going their own ways.

A few days before Severus was to return, Minerva sat playing chess with Dumbledore. "I don't know whom we should appoint for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. I do wish we had a way to un-hex the position. It is so tiresome to try to find someone else year after year," Dumbledore remarked.

"We are not letting the Ministry of Magic pick again!" she declared vehemently as her bishop hacked at his rook.

The Headmaster put his hands up in defense. "I understand your reserve in that area, and I quite agree with you. Perhaps you have a suggestion."

Calmer now, she smiled. "Why don't we just pick one of our own staff members? Since Quirrel had that position, those teaching it have either been incompetent, out of their minds, or vindictively evil! I suggest that we give Severus a chance."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "But my dear-"

"Albus, he's been here for fifteen years!" she interjected, not backing down.

Seeing that he was fighting a losing battle, both on the chessboard and with his Deputy, he sighed and nodded. "Very well, if you truly believe that he will do well in that position, then so be it." Minerva smiled brightly, looking forward to seeing Severus' reaction.

On the day before the students were to arrive, Dumbledore announced at a staff meeting who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. After the meeting everyone walked off in different directions. Severus had received the news with a reserved interest, as if he were trying not to seem excited in the least. As Severus left, Minerva smiled as she heard a loud "Yes!" in the direction he had been walking.

Unlike the rest of the student body, Mordecai was not exactly pleased about having someone else, this Professor Slughorn, teaching Potions. "Is dinner not sitting well with you, Cyrus?" Elisabeth inquired.

He shook his head. "It's not about dinner, Lisa. With someone else teaching Potions, am I still going to be working on more advanced potions and visiting the other classes, or am I staying with my own class?"

"I wish I could tell you," she said as she popped a carrot chunk into her mouth, noticing his discomfort. From the staff's table, Severus also noticed Mordecai's mood.

As they houses left, Mordecai felt a hand on his shoulder preventing him from leaving. "A word Mr. Maddock," the Potions Master requested.

He turned and nodded his head. "Are you still as interested in Potions as you were last year?" the man asked.

Mordecai nodded. "Most definitely."

Severus let a genuine smile seep through for a moment. "I have told Horace Slughorn of your potential, and he has agreed to let you visit the classes ahead of you from time to time. For your independent lessons in advanced and complex potions, you will still see me for those, as well as your other lessons."

Mordecai's countenance brightened dramatically. "Thank you, sir! You won't regret this."

The Potions Master smirked. "You had better return to your house, as well as your girlfriend, Mr. Maddock."

The young man snorted with good humour. "I will, sir, but she's not my girlfriend."

"We shall see," said the man quietly. Thinking that he was alone, Severus smiled with pride as the young man left the Great Hall.

Then he heard Dumbledore chuckle. "I believe the boy's taken a liking to you, as difficult as that is to believe," he commented behind twinkling blue eyes and half-moon spectacles. "But it would seem that the reverse might also be true. Don't be embarrassed, Severus. He's a lad any parent should be proud of."

"I wish that I could say the same for the reverse of that one. The less he knows about me, the better," Severus added moodily before he left the room.

The Headmaster sighed. "I think he knows you better than you realize, my friend."

With the start of the term, Severus taught Defense Against the Dark Arts with a flourish that was almost unexpected. Mordecai and Elisabeth enjoyed that class because they, being among the best students, were called upon often to show better demonstrations. However, some of the students in the room did not share their opinion.

"Boy, they must really have been scraping the bottom of the barrel if Snape's teaching this class," one obnoxious Ravenclaw boy said to his classmate, both seated in front of Mordecai and Elisabeth.

"I'll say. That overgrown bat belongs back in the dungeon," the other boy stated.

"Because he's not constantly over a potion, he doesn't look like such a greasy git anymore," the first one added.

Mordecai leaned toward them while Severus was on the other side of the room. "Will you two pipe down? Some of us are trying to learn here," he hissed.

One turned to glare at him. "Just because he's your favourite teacher, doesn't mean that he's ours."

Mordecai resumed his seat, slightly embarrassed, but Elisabeth picked up where he left off. "Favouritism and respect are two different things, boys. If you show respect, you receive respect, so pipe down about the class if you expect to have chairs tomorrow instead of burning coals, and don't think that I'll back down."

As she sat back down, Severus had heard the entire conversation and was doing his absolute best not to snicker. After class the two Ravenclaws stopped Elisabeth. "So you think you're so smart that you can look down on your fellow house mates?"

They had grabbed her by the arms, but she was not letting it show that it bothered her. "I wasn't trying to show myself as smarter; you completely missed the point. I was trying to teach you two what respect is, but apparently I'm lacking as an instructor."

"Let her go," Mordecai said behind them.

They whirled around as if it had been Professor Snape talking. "So he can stand on his own two feet. What will he do if we say no?" the boy to Elisabeth's right retorted.

"Just because we caught you two on a bad day does not mean that you have to give us trouble!" Elisabeth argued as she struggled.

"This is ridiculous. We have no reason to be fighting like this," Mordecai tried to appeal to their logic.

"We are trying to show you the cost of getting along with Snape. Showing anything but contempt for him will make you other forms of enemies," the boy on the left stated.

Mordecai's eyes widened at the implications and he made a sudden grab for Elisabeth. There was a struggle of arms to the point where no one knew whose arm was whose, but he had hold of her by the end of it. He faced them with an icy glare in his eyes. He could not believe that his own house mates could turn so coldly against him.

Elisabeth was suddenly released and the force with which Mordecai was pulling her arm to extract her from the other two caused them both to fall to the ground, her elbow accidentally hitting his nose. The others left as the two stood. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded and sighed as she looked at his nose. "I'm fine, but you're not. We need to find some sort of tissue or handkerchief for that."

He put his hand up to his nose and noticed the blood. Severus picked that time to walk out of the classroom and stared at the two with curiosity. "Mr. Maddock, why on earth are you bleeding? Were you in a fight?" the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor inquired.

The young man shook his head. "Though there was a disagreement between us and a few of our house mates, the bloody nose is because we tripped and I accidentally hit him in the nose with my elbow," Elisabeth interjected before Mordecai could speak.

Severus glanced from one to the other and sighed, pulling out his wand. He used a spell and stopped the bleeding, and then he spoke. "I overheard your discussion with those other two, Mr. Tucker and Mr. Simonson. Defending me will only get you into trouble that you don't need," he warned.

Mordecai raised an eyebrow and Elisabeth noticed that as Severus did the same, there was something similar between the two of them. "Sir, I have no reason not to. You haven't done anything but help me, though you do give other students problems," Mordecai stated in his rational logic.

The two headed off to their next class and Severus was left to ponder what kind of a young man his son was becoming. _I want to give him something, something that will benefit him and add to his understanding of Potions, but what? Wait, where did I leave that book? I shall find it later and give it to him. I'll just tell him that it might prove insightful as he continues with his advanced potions_, Severus reasoned.

A few weeks later he decided to check his personal library when he had finished his classes for the day. It was on there so he began searching his office. Not expecting visitors that afternoon, he jumped when he heard a knock at the door. Answering the door, he found Minerva.

"Severus, I- your owl, you know the little one, it came to my window, flew in, and just stationed itself on my bookshelf. I think it's sick," she relayed.

"That bird hasn't been sick since Quirrel left. I'll be right there," he commented, following her out. They came to her office and he found the owl curled up on her bookshelf.

"What are you doing here? Why did you not come to me?" he asked the creature as he lifted it into his hands.

On a closer examination of the owl, Severus realized that someone had sent a message, transfigured to look like another feather but of a slightly different shade. He turned it back into parchment and read:

_Severus, you know what your godson's assignment entails. You had better find a way to help him or, so help me, I will avenge any harm that comes to him. You know he's all I have left and I'm not about to watch as he is taken from me as well. The bird accidentally ate something it should not have, but consider this a warning._

_N.M._

He looked up to meet Minerva's questioning gaze. _I do wish that Narcissa had better timing_. "I- find myself in a rather sticky situation at the moment. As for the owl," he paused and performed a diagnostic spell, "fortunately he will be fine in a few hours. He is experiencing a bout of indigestion."

"Severus, may I see the letter?" she requested.

"I'm afraid that it would cause more trouble than it already has. There is a matter that I must deal with myself," he explained.

As he walked toward the door, she spoke again. "What were you looking for when I found you?"

He thought for a moment, having nearly forgotten the incident. "I wanted to find my old Potions text book from my seventh year, the one that I took the liberty of writing in to improve some of the potions. If I find it, I should like to pass it on to Mordecai, with the disclaimer that the spells in there are not to be used. I just wish I could recall where I left it and what I did with it."

"What if someone accidentally got hold of it? I hope there is nothing of the secretive nature in it," Minerva mentioned.

He knew what she meant and tried to recall some of his notes. He smirked, thinking back to the comments he wrote about Eygore. Suddenly everything came to a screeching halt when he realized what he had been foolish enough to write in it: _strategies for the Black Knight to get Aphrodite's attention_.

Minerva noticed his pensive expression. "Severus, what's wrong?"

"I may have written a few things concerning Aphrodite and the Black Knight, but I believe that the code of metaphors I have used will confuse the meaning to anyone with the exception of you and I. Either way, the sooner I find that book, the better," he explained as he left the office with the owl in his arms.

As Severus had predicted, the owl was only suffering from indigestion and was soon well enough to fly out on his way. Well into November Severus, Minerva, and the rest of the Order, were busy tracking Voldemort's movements. As a spy and now as he attempted to help Draco, Severus was hardly seen unless he was teaching his classes. The only exception was that he made time to meet with Mordecai for his potions and a few Occlumency lessons.

However, his meetings with Minerva had been few and far between. Neither seemed to have much time anymore, especially when he had not even been seen at meals regularly. Minerva became annoyed with this distance and owled him to meet her in her office Thursday after their classes.

Punctual as usual, Severus knocked and she told him to enter. He took a seat in front of her desk. "I'm sorry we haven't seen much of each other lately," he began.

"Severus, where in the blue blazes have you been? Wait, let me guess, you've been dragged who knows where doing who knows what for You-Know-Who!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms.

He placed a silencing charm on her office. "Minerva," he said in a tone that he hoped would calm her down, "I know that every single one of us is needed, but for the sake of the Order I have had to continue my spy work. What would you have me do, ask the dark lord for a few days off?"

She sank down in her chair and sighed. "I suppose not. I'm just tired of this war and all of the factors that accompany it."

Her hands where folded in front of her on her desk. He took them in his hands and she looked at him curiously. "It's Thursday and we both need a break from grading things and worrying. Let's play a game of chess," he suggested with a weary smile.

She smiled back and brought out the Wizard's Chess set. They had finished the first game and she was winning the second one when a loud bang at her window caused them both to jump and send the chess pieces in various directions. "So much for the old 'loser buys dinner' bet," she remarked with a smirk.

He dealt her a half-smile and helped her pick up the pieces after she let in a molting grayish owl. The letter she received was fortunately an early Christmas card from Fiona and she sighed with relief. "I suppose not everything has to be a doomsday message of sorts."

Glancing at it after the pieces had put themselves in the box, he watched her as she put the box back into its usual drawer. "Do you remember what you told me years ago about difficult situations?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I told you that during those times that true character is found and the metal of a person is forged."

They were standing in front of her desk and he pulled her into an embrace. "I am tired of living in difficult times. If I could make things safer-"

"And what would you do now if you did?" she questioned, pulling herself closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately. She responded and deepened the kiss. For those moments their world was right again. They parted when out of breath, but neither was in a hurry to return to reality and they continued to kiss ardently.

Neither was prepared though when the door suddenly opened and Dumbledore came wondering in. "Minerva, Severus, I need to…" he trailed off, completely mortified to find the Deputy Headmistress and the Head of Slytherin snogging.

They pulled apart immediately, Minerva blushing a deep crimson and Severus having a tinge of pink in his cheeks. "Albus, I can explain-" Minerva began.

The Headmaster was slightly embarrassed as well, turning a bit red. "No, it was my fault. I should have knocked. The owl for the next Order meeting never got sent and I was just going to tell you when the meeting was. Severus, I do need to speak with you though. I shall be in my study."

Minerva caught him before he left. "Now that you know, what are your feelings in this?"

Dumbledore sighed and smiled at his friend. "My dear, you two have selected a road that is ever increasing in difficulty, yet if you allow yourselves to care enough, the better may prevail in the end. Besides, what you do on your own time is your business, but I will remind both of you to use the utmost discretion."

He left and Severus paused at the door before following. "He gets more cryptic every day, doesn't he?"

She nodded. "I suppose you know what he wants to talk to you about. When are you going to discuss it with me?" she probed. Instead of answering, he kissed her tenderly and left. She sighed and sat back down to resume her work, wishing that the afternoon had offered her some clarity to ease the feeling of dread that was coming.

The last thing she expected to hear after Severus left was a knock at the door. "Come in," she called.

Elisabeth wandered in, covering her upper lip with her hand. "I was trying a lip gloss spell- something went wrong," she stammered.

As the girl removed her hand, Minerva raised an eyebrow to see a small blonde mustache. "Can you please make it go away before Mordecai finds me?" she implored.

Glad for a distraction, she smiled and with a few flicks of her wand, Elisabeth's face was back to normal. "Thank you so much, Professor McGonagall."

The Transfiguration Mistress smiled. "There are times when muggle ideas work better," she advised as another knock sounded at the door.

Minerva told the next guest to enter, who happened to be Mordecai. "Mum, have you seen-" he stopped himself at her perplexed expression and then looked up to see Elisabeth.

"It's alright. I know, but I promise that I won't tell anyone," she tried to reassure the woman.

Minerva still did not look convinced. "She was waiting for me when I came back from St. Mungo's. Lisa's my best friend," he tried to explain.

"And no one else knows?" the Deputy Headmistress pursued.

Both teenagers shook their heads adamantly. "We should probably be going," Elisabeth commented.

_And Severus said that she wasn't his girlfriend_. "Go on then," she said kindly.

"Thank you for your help, Professor McGonagall," Elisabeth added as they walked toward the door.

Mordecai eyed her curiously. "What did she help you with?"

Minerva smirked, hearing the young lady's comment as they left the office, "It was just a simple girly question. You wouldn't be interested." _Having those two around reminds me of why we are fighting this war, and why we need to win_, Minerva thought to herself.

(My thanks to Isabelle (), lullaby moon, excessivelyperky, Leta McGotor, Annette-Rose, artemissan09, and Underground () for reviewing :D)


	26. From knowledge borrow understanding

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Mordecai and Elisabeth are mine.

Chapter 26: From knowledge borrow understanding.

She had come to see Severus, bringing her Wizards' Chess set as they had planned. As the game progressed, she noticed how distracted he seemed. She won, too easily in her opinion, and decided that the time had come to get to the bottom of the problem.

"Something is bothering you," Minerva observed, sitting next to him on the couch after having the chess set put itself back into its box.

He did not face her, but looked into the fireplace, watching the flames lick the wood. "Woman, I am in no mood to discuss matters at the moment."

"Oh no, you'll not get off that easily. I know you talked to Albus again; therefore you either have Order business, or something a bit darker. The question is whether or not you will tell me about it."

"I might not be able to return after I do what must be done," he relayed quietly.

She raised an eyebrow. "And why does it have to be you?"

He stood and began pacing. "Because I am the one everyone gives the dirty work to. I am supposed to work for both sides and finally it will get me into trouble. I'm tired of it all, but no one else has the capacity to do what I do!" he growled.

She left the couch and walked over to him. "I wish you were not so self-sacrificing."

"Do you wish that I was a normal wizard, smoking a pipe in front of the fireplace, watching the years slowly drift by?" he said cynically.

She frowned at his sharpness, but understood. "No, but I wish you wouldn't take such risks."

They resumed their seats on the couch and he put an arm around her shoulders. "Would we even know how to exist in a world without such risks?"

Giving him a weary smile, she kissed his cheek. "I should like to think that we can learn. Peace is hiding out there somewhere," she paused and moved closer to him, placing one arm around his waist and the other on his shoulder. "I would offer you some inner peace if I knew how to."

He pulled her closer and looked into her lively green eyes that seemed to draw from the fire. "You are my sense of peace," he said before kissing her passionately.

As he took the hairpins out of her hair and was running his fingers through the dark-brown mass, she was kissing him back. When they stopped for oxygen she looked at the clock. They rested their foreheads together. "Severus, I have to go," she whispered.

"Why? One of us always has to dash off. Couldn't you postpone whatever it is that you find the necessity to attend?" he questioned. Before she could answer he kissed her deeply.

She pulled away regretfully. "As much as I would rather stay, I have to meet with some of my Gryffindors to discuss a few pranks that they pulled and see to it that they don't repeat their actions. After all the mess last year, I've had to stop so many practical jokes."

He let her go and sighed. "I suppose you're right. One of these days you and I will have an evening without interruptions," he mentioned with a smirk.

She chuckled and added, "Agreed," as she left. After she had gone, Severus decided to try searching for the Potions book again, wondering what Mordecai would think of it.

"Cyrus, I know what you should do this year. You know who your mother is, so why not try to learn about your father?" Elisabeth pestered. She had come to find him to study together in the library and had seated herself on his bed. On commenting she stood.

"Regarding my mother I actually had tangible clues," he countered.

She sat back down on his bed. "Just pretend you're the great muggle detective, Sherlock Holmes."

He laughed. "I used to do just that when I was younger," he paused and walked back and forth through his room. "The only thing I know about him is that he is still alive."

She glanced at the cuckoo clock in the room. "We need to get to the library so we can study for our Charms quiz," she insisted.

Grabbing his books he nodded and they set off, continuing their conversation as they walked. "In trying to learn more about my father, all I ever find are dead ends," he admitted.

"If your mum won't tell you, what about your aunt?" she pursued.

He shook his head. "The last time that I asked her about him, she said that she did not know anything."

"Well then try again. Perhaps she's learned something of him over the years," the girl suggested. "I wonder if the Headmaster knows."

"I don't think that he would tell me anything either. Lisa, I'm just out of ideas for who to ask," he replied.

They reached the library and opened the doors, whispering. "You could ask Professor Snape. Have you ever wondered why he is actually nice to you? Despite his gruff manner, he teaches you advanced potions and from what you've told me, you've known the man since you were nearly two years old, if not younger," she pointed out.

Mordecai stopped walking so abruptly that Elisabeth nearly tripped over him. "You're right. I've known him as far back as I can remember. He has to know something. I'll ask him about it the next time I see him for a potion lesson."

A week later Severus and Mordecai stood over a new potion in his private lab. He had just explained the properties as Mordecai was putting in the ingredients when the young man asked his question. "Sir, do you know my father?"

Severus' face became ashen, not having expected anything like this. _Dear Merlin, why did he have to ask me that? I suppose I can tell him something so that he will not ask me anymore questions_. "I would prefer to tell you that you are better off knowing as little as possible, but at your current age, I doubt if that would work anymore," he said sardonically. "Your father wishes to keep his identity a secret because he doesn't want you to get into trouble because of him. He has done things of the disreputable sort that he regrets, and that could cause you harm if you know too much."

Severus could almost see the wheels turning in Mordecai's mind as he tried to understand the need for secrecy once again. "That is understandable. Could you at least tell me what he is or was like?"

The older man sighed. "I suppose you deserve that much. He was always very good at Potions. His school days were not the easiest and he had few friends, partly because of the cynicism he carried. Then he met your mother and for the first time in many years he was happy again. Not long after you were born, both of your parents decided to leave you with relatives for your own safety. To this day, he still cares about your mother, but he has remained a cynical, sarcastic man. You should be stirring by now."

Mordecai nodded and returned his attention to the potion. "Thank you, sir. If I may ask one more question, how do you factor into my life? I've known you since as far back as I can remember, but I don't understand why."

Severus was taken aback by his question, but this one was easier to answer. "I have been a friend of your mother's for quite a while. Seeing you was something that occurred as I was passing through to gather more ingredients for other potions from the continent."

Having received at least an adequate answer, Mordecai let the issue rest. He left when he had finished his potion and found Elisabeth to tell her what he had learned. She stared at him incredulously. "You should have asked him how he knew, or knows your father."

"I have this peculiar feeling that I am not putting something together, but I'm not sure as to what. I should have asked him if my father went to Hogwarts, since I know that my mother did," Mordecai realized.

"Or you could just ask your mother again," Elisabeth added as she continued to read her text book.

Minerva had been called to the Headmaster's study and was not certain as to the reason. On her way she ran into Severus. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he inquired.

"I'm heading to Albus' study. Are you?" she watched as he nodded. "Do you know what this is about?"

"It might have something to do with the Horcrux he and Potter were studying," Severus suggested.

After saying the password they were in Dumbledore's study waiting for the explanation. "It's good that you both could make it," the Headmaster said, slightly out of breath.

"Albus, what is this all about? I am tired of being kept in the dark!" Minerva exclaimed.

The old wizard sighed heavily and locked his gaze with Severus before facing her again. "My dear, Tom Riddle is gaining power, as you well know. Things have been set in motion to stop him, but a great many dangers will shortly be coming our way. In case anything should happen to me, I want you to be prepared to take the role of Headmistress for the sake of the school," he told her solemnly.

"Of course I would take that role, but it isn't necessary at the moment," she protested, as if trying to out-chance the half prediction he had given her.

He set a paper before her and in inspection, she found it to be a will of sorts, making her Headmistress at the event of his death. She had signed it years ago. "But it may be soon. Severus, there are other matters we need to discuss. Minerva, you may leave now if you wish."

She stood and moved between both of them, crossing her arms and scolding them with her eyes. "I cannot believe you two! I am the Deputy Headmistress of this school, as well as a member of the Order and the two of you are treating me as if I am of no help to you!"

Severus stepped over to her. "Minerva, you were hurt last year and do not need to be put in that kind of danger again. Forgive our vagueness, but this is all for safety-"

"All these years and you don't trust me! There was a time when I was the only one you could trust," she ended by slapping him across the face and storming out with the exclamation of "Men!"

Dumbledore watched her go and then turned back to Severus. "What is the current situation with Mr. Malfoy?"

"His mother keeps wanting me to do the Unbreakable Vow. I have been trying to devise other ways to help him," Severus mentioned.

The old man sighed heavily. "Either way, I still understand what my fate in all this will be. Tom Riddle knows that Harry draws strength from me because the boy thinks that I can defeat Riddle if he cannot. I'm dying, Severus, I've told you this before. Some wizards start to slip away a little bit at a time, others succumb to muggle diseases that they cannot cure even in the magic world. Riddle found a way to activate an old curse that Grindewald had hit me with, a certain kind of draining curse. You well know that I cannot stop it."

"But why go along with the fate that You-Know-Who has set?" Severus questioned. What neither wizard noticed at the moment was the presence of someone coming up the stairs into the study.

"Because it will give Harry what he needs to fight Riddle and eventually win," the guest did not hear that segment, only what followed. "I know what my end in this will be. The question is whether or not you know yours."

He turned back to Dumbledore. "Minerva's right, you know. If we tell her, she might have a few plans of her own."

"Would you really risk it though?" Dumbledore demanded.

Severus paused in thought for a long minute. "I wish there was an easier way to solve this. The last thing I want to do is put her at risk, but if she knows nothing, the possible outcomes could hurt her worse than any injury could," he argued.

"You will not tell her," it was one of the few times Dumbledore had given him a direct order.

It was then that they noticed Harry. "How much did you hear, Potter?" Severus demanded.

"Not much, only that you two are arguing and not telling Professor McGonagall something," he said quickly.

Severus snorted and left shortly, leaving Dumbledore to meet with Harry. Figuring that Minerva would be in no mood to speak with him, he headed back to his rooms. However, as he walked he thought of Dumbledore's adamant refusal to bring her into their situation. _Could he have feelings for her that neither one of us realized? He didn't seem upset when he found us the other day, or he could have been very good at hiding it_, Severus pondered.

In April Mordecai and Elisabeth sat in the library, working on a history assignment for Professor Binns. The assignment was to select a teaching position other than History of Magic or Defense Against the Dark Arts and write a report about how the teaching styles have changed over the years, comparing three professors who have held the job in the last century. The two were examining old yearbooks once again, this time for information concerning past Potions professors.

Mordecai turned one of the yearbooks to Professor Vincent Eygore. "From what I've noticed, this man was only here for approximately four years. Something happened to him and then Professor Snape enters the picture."

Elisabeth glanced at the picture of Severus that was in the yearbook the first year he was teaching. "He looks so young in this photo. I wonder how old he was when he started teaching here, and why they would hire him if he was so young."

"He knows more about potions and how to use them than an encyclopedia. I suspect that because of his extensive knowledge he was given the position," Mordecai hypothesized.

She stared at the picture, deep in thought. "I can't help thinking that there was some other reason that he was hired."

"Sometimes there isn't anything extraordinary," Mordecai reminded.

Elisabeth continued to stare at the picture in confusion. "I still think that there are connections that we aren't seeing."

He turned back to one of the other yearbooks. "I wish we knew more about Professor Eygore."

The answer came from the librarian, Madame Pince, who was curious as to what the students were looking for. She walked over to Mordecai's right and looked at the picture. "Eygore was like Lockhart, full of himself and pitifully ignorant. Poor Professor Snape, he was a student at that time you know, he couldn't stand Eygore. Snape has always had a brilliant mind for potions and Eygore didn't give him an inch."

"Where was Professor McGonagall at this time?" Elisabeth inquired.

"She was where she always is, teaching Transfiguration," the librarian answered.

She walked away as Elisabeth and Mordecai looked at each other incredulously. "You should as Professor Snape about him."

Mordecai nodded in agreement and turned back to the yearbook that covered the year the Marauders graduated. Flipping through a few pages, he found a picture of his mother. "I wonder if they new each other during his school days, aside from working in the classroom. He has been a Potions Master her for nearly as long as I've been born."

They continued their project, Mordecai pondering all that they had learned of Severus. As the weeks wore on, he was still no closer to discovering the identity of his father. Meanwhile Severus was still looking for the book. He received his answer to its whereabouts one day as he encountered Harry and Draco fighting in the hall.

Severus knew that aside from notes about potions, he had invented a few spells. One of which he observed Harry inflicting on Draco. Seeing his godson bleeding on the floor, he quickly rushed over and uttered the counter spell. Then he glared at Harry mercilessly.

"Potter, do you have any idea how dangerous that spell is? Where, by the way, did you happen to find it?" Severus interrogated with a mixture of anger and sarcasm.

The Gryffindor eyed Severus curiously, but with a respectable level of discomfort. "I found it in a book that Professor Slughorn gave to me at the beginning of the school year because I needed a Potions book," he explained.

Acting as civil as he could manage, Severus responded, "You have detention with me for the remainder of the school year. Now bring that book by my office before dinner!"

Harry complied and Severus breathed a sigh of relief to finally have the book back. As he walked back to his quarters, he wished that Minerva was on speaking terms with him again. After their disagreement in Dumbledore's study she had said little to him. Minerva was on her way to dinner when she encountered Elisabeth, without Mordecai, pacing in the hall.

"What seems to be the matter, Miss Wellington?" she asked the young lady.

Elisabeth stopped and sighed, putting her hands up to her hair. Usually her waist-length blonde hair was pulled back, in a braid, or occasionally just down. Today it was in a messy ball held together by muggle hair pins. "I was trying something different and now it's all stuck together," she admitted.

Minerva smiled politely and took out her wand. The spell she used put Elisabeth's hair in a nice bun, with loops and small wavy tendrils hanging down. "Was this more what you had in mind?" the Transfiguration Mistress inquired. Elisabeth smiled and nodded. "You were trying to impress Mr. Maddock again, weren't you?"

Elisabeth nodded as she blushed. "I just wish that I could somehow catch his eye."

"You will in time," the older which said, patting the younger one on the shoulder.

They headed to the Great Hall for dinner, Elisabeth to the Ravenclaw table and Minerva to the professors' table. As Elisabeth sat down next to Mordecai, he glanced at her. "Where were you?"

"I was trying to fix a few things," she remarked, gesturing to her hair.

He looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "Your hair looks nice, but why did you do that?"

_One of these days I'm just going to have to draw him a picture of what I mean_, she thought with a sigh. "I wanted to try something different."

_She's cute when she's perturbed_. "You had better be careful. If you do that too often, you might attract someone's attention," he conveyed with a wry grin.

_What makes you think that I would be doing otherwise?_ She laughed. "Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not. Let's finish dinner."

Though to her it appeared that he did not pay much attention to her efforts, occasionally as they joked he would finger one of her tendrils. Minerva watched the two and smiled, wondering when her son would realize his feelings. At the professors' table, Minerva refused to look at Severus and both left the hall after the meal from different directions.

It was the middle of May when Minerva was playing chess with Dumbledore. As with Severus, she had not spoken much with the Headmaster either. Halfway through their second game, he broke the silence. "My dear, I wish you would not be cross with me. I have only been looking after your best interests."

She had noticed how tired he looked lately, as if he was loosing a battle to an enemy of time itself. "I would only like to know what is going on. If I know what the plans are, then I can coordinate efforts where they are needed, as is my job," she argued.

"Severus tells me that you've been avoiding him lately," the old wizard mentioned.

Minerva snorted in frustration. "Neither of you will tell me what I want to know and I have, in fact, been avoiding both of you."

"Don't be cross with him, he has enough trouble. All will make sense in time," Dumbledore tried to reassure her.

She stood and sighed heavily. "I truly do not appreciate this one bit! I will discover what is-" she was cut off by tapping of an owl at the window.

Dumbledore rose and let the bird in. After retrieving the parchment he gave the bird a treat and sent it on his way. Minerva noticed his grave expression as he read it. He faced her and relayed what the contents were. "Moody writes that Severus was almost caught while on a mission for the Order. He was injured and then headed off to a meeting for the other side. He told Moody what had transpired at that meeting and should be back here, but Moody writes that he suspects Severus has internal injuries."

Minerva's face was ashen. "I'll go check on him," she remarked, leaving the study and coming to see Severus by floo. As she entered the living room, she found it in total darkness. "Severus?" she called out into the darkness.

The only response she received from him was a familiar grumble, but that was enough. She lit her one of his lamps and found him sitting on the couch. "Severus, are you alright? Is anything broken? Albus received Moody's letter."

Shortly before her arrival, he had taken care of his wounds himself. He turned to her and looked into her pensive green eyes. "I am relieved that we are once again on speaking terms. I may be a sight for sore eyes, but at least nothing is broken. Moody tends to be a bit paranoid when I come back and the robe I'm wearing has blood in various places. He probably told you I had internal injuries. I took care of everything, so stop staring at me as if I've come from death's doorstep."

She sat next to him and smiled. "I've missed you."

He reached out and touched her face. "I have missed you as well." As he continued to caress her cheek, she began to purr. "It would seem that your animagus self has rubbed off on your human form," he mentioned wryly.

She nodded but then moved away and stood up slowly. "I still need some answers. Do you still trust me?" she questioned.

Standing, he walked over to her and they watched the fireplace as small sparks flew in the air. "I have always trusted you. The issue was not about trust; it was about keeping you safe."

"Then both you and Albus should trust me enough to be able to handle whatever may come myself!" she retorted.

He took her by the shoulders. "I wanted to bloody tell you! Dumbledore ordered me not to, and that is why I haven't."

She broke away from him. "I understand that, but it doesn't mean that I have to agree with it."

Sighing heavily, he realized that the best option was to tell her part of it. "Minerva, Dumbledore is dying. How long he has left is unknown, which is why he wanted to make sure that you were ready to be Headmistress when the time came," he relayed quietly.

Mortified, she stared at him curiously. "And what role must you play in this?"

"That, I cannot tell you. What I can tell you, however, is that I might not be able to come back after it," he admitted.

They stood closer to each other. "What can I do?" she asked.

He wrapped his arms around her. "No matter what happens, look after Mordecai and his friend, the blonde girl. Keep them out of danger and see that their lives can be as normal as possible," he requested.

They embraced and held each other tightly. "I feel as though all that we have known is slipping away. Our world is changing and I'm going to lose you," she stated.

"Minerva, I will always find you, no matter what happens. The future seems dark an ominous, but as long as I love you it does not seem quite so bleak," he told her.

It was one of the few times that he had said those three little words and she could not stop a few tears from springing to her eyes. "I will always love you," she whispered.

He kissed her fiercely and she responded, pulling him closer to her. She found herself pressed against the kitchen counter as he kissed her deeply. Suddenly he broke away, reaching over to retrieve two small vials from a cabinet. They contained a clear liquid. "If you are staying," he began as their foreheads met, "then it would be advisable to take these so that we do not have the consequences of the previous time."

She understood and agreed, both of them downing the vials. "No interruptions this time," he commented as he trailed kisses down her jaw line and neck causing her to shiver.

"I have nowhere else to be," she reaffirmed. They kissed passionately and he proceeded to pick her up.

"That is good to know," he said with a smirk.

"You're a scoundrel," she added affectionately as they moved toward his bedroom.

"So it would seem," he agreed before kissing her hungrily and closing the door.

(My thanks to Annette-Rose, artemissan09, Isabelle (), Leta McGotor, Ali, and excessivelyperky for reviewing :D)


	27. The worst of both worlds

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Mordecai and Elisabeth are mine. I am not sure what colour aurors wear, but I think it is blue.

Chapter 27: The worst of both worlds.

It was barely dawn when Severus woke, slightly disoriented at first. Minerva was in his arms, still asleep. He stroked her hair and debated waking her. Slowly he unwound himself from her and dressed himself. He turned and sat on the bed next to her. _She would prefer that I told her_, he reasoned.

"Minerva," he called as he gently gasped her shoulders.

She turned and blinked for a while, bleary-eyed. "Severus? You're going somewhere, aren't you?"

"Yes. There are matters that must be tended to," he replied.

As he stood, she dressed quickly and then walked over to him. "I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

He pulled her close and they embraced, kissing soundly before he left. She sighed heavily and prepared for her classes, trying to conduct things as normally as possible. As she ate breakfast with the other staff members, she noticed Severus' absence. Though he had for some unknown reason missed he morning meal, he was found to be teaching his classes that day, and for the rest of that week.

Then Saturday came and Minerva watched as Mordecai observed that Severus was missing. Elisabeth followed Mordecai as he left the table. "Cyrus, what is it?"

"Something is wrong and Professor Snape has something to do with it. I can't get rid of the feeling," he replied.

They passed a window as they headed to the library. "The staff seems as restless as you. I don't know what is going on, but it is something we have not been privy to," she mentioned.

Mordecai glanced at the window and stopped. "Look down there. I wonder why Professor Snape is heading toward the forest."

Elisabeth shrugged and sighed. "I wish I could give you an answer," she stated as they passed through the doors and headed for a table to set their books on, deciding to study for a quiz on Monday.

Minerva had also noted the odd mood of the staff, even of Dumbledore, and decided to speak to him. She found him after breakfast in his study. "Albus, what is going on and where has Severus gone?" she questioned.

The look he gave her was somewhere between apologetic and sad. "My dear, trust that I am trying to protect you in that I cannot say. What I can tell you is that unpleasant events may mar the next few days."

"You say that as though I should prepare myself for the worst, but how can I do so when I don't even know what the worst is?" she argued.

He sighed, taking her hands gently in his. "There is one thing I would like to know; have you ever felt anything more than friendship for me?"

The question surprised her, but she began to understand now why he would not tell her much about what was to come. "I have made my choice, Albus, awkward as it is. You have always been my best friend, but there is a place in my life that only he can fill," she told him kindly.

"Then I will tell you this: you must be strong in the days to come and believe what your heart tells you, even if it means that everyone around is you is wrong," he cautioned.

"I suppose I'll be going then," Minerva said, stepping back. As their eyes met, she saw a sadness, as if he would not see her again. The sudden comprehension of the expression caused her to give him a hug and they embraced before she departed. As she headed over to her office, Minerva passed Mordecai and Elisabeth.

The two were on their way back to the common room when they heard a noise from somewhere downstairs. Elisabeth grabbed his arm. "Come on, we should find out what that was."

"Aren't you the least bit worried that the sound could belong to something dangerous?" Mordecai cautioned.

"I would rather find out what made that noise than let it find us," she rationalized. He nodded and the two headed off in the direction of the commotion. It grew louder as they turned a corner.

Suddenly Mordecai ducked as a blue beam of light shot over the top of his head. He was in a battle of sorts as he saw red, green, blue, orange, and several other colours of beams fly near him, creating a layer of smoke. However, he could tell that one group firing was all in black while the other group wore blue and he could see their faces. _The group in black must be deatheaters_, he figured, deflecting a few curses that came his way. In the confusion he realized with a cold, sickening feeling that Elisabeth was missing.

Severus was well aware of the mess going on inside the castle and was trying to get back as fast as he could, having been to a deatheater meeting in which strategies were discussed. However, before he could follow the others something hit him on the head from behind. He found himself on the ground face first and quickly rolled over to see who his assailant was.

Peter Pettigrew smirked and waved his regenerated hand at Severus. "What are you bloody doing?" Severus managed to ask.

His vision was quickly growing fuzzy, but he was well aware when he felt a sharp yank as Pettigrew took some of his hair. "The others think that young Malfoy will kill Dumbledore, or you will do it for him. But I know you never made the Unbreakable Vow."

"Once a rat, always a rat," Severus growled, trying to find his wand.

Pettigrew added the hair he had taken from Severus into a flask he held that also contained a liquid. "I'm going to do it and take your credit," he paused and drank some of the flask's contents. "But I'm going to do it as you and ruin anything you had at the school forever," he said as the potion began to work, letting him look like Severus.

"No, you can't-" Severus tried to protest, but Pettigrew hit him on the head again and the world melted into murky blackness.

In the castle the battle continued. Ducking below the smoke Mordecai spotted her feet, not far from where he stood. Using her Defense Against the Dark Arts skills she had been able to hold her ground, as had he. _We walked into a crossfire_, he thought with annoyance. He watched Elisabeth for a second and noticed that she could not see who was firing what as well as he could. The one thing she could see was that people were dying on both sides. A red flash from the deatheaters came into Mordecai's view and he made a quick dive toward Elisabeth. The beam just barely missed them as they crashed to the flagstone floor.

"Ouch, my side," she groaned.

Mordecai moved and they sat next to each other. "I'm sorry, but it was the only way to move you. We have to get out of here," he advised.

"What do you suggest?" she implored.

"That we crawl out through there," he motioned toward a lighter spot in the smoke.

Using a few shielding charms for what felt like hours but was actually mere seconds, they safely made it to the other side and scurried toward the common room, glancing back to see more shadowy figures fall on both sides. As they went, Mordecai noticed a half-empty flask on the floor and picked it up. When they reached their destination, both were breathing hard and sat down next to each other near the constantly twitching fire.

"Those were deatheaters, weren't they? And the others were probably aurors. We are lucky to have made it out of that. Oh, what a mess this is! I wonder how they got in here? And where are all the rest of the students?" Elisabeth rambled.

Mordecai eyed her with concern and realized that she was shaking, from shock and not from the cold. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat in silence for a while. Then she began to cry. He could feel her swallow, trying to fight her emotions. She took a deep breath and moved out of his embrace, appearing to collect herself, but Mordecai knew better.

"They want to murder us all, don't they? How long can we really hold them off when they are killing us? What's the use of being here anymore when we don't know what will happen to us from one day to the next?" Elisabeth choked, failing to hold back a few tears.

Mordecai quickly pulled her close to him again and held her for a minute. Then he gently tilted her chin so that they were facing each other. Meeting her weary expression with the fortitude of his own, he closed the distance between them and kissed her soundly. Though caught off guard she did not pull away.

He spoke when they finally broke apart for lack of oxygen. "Don't you ever say anything like that again," he instructed quietly.

"That felt really good," she whispered, blushing.

He pushed an unruly strand of hair behind her ear. "Lisa, I've been so foolish. Finally I've realized what you truly mean to me. What I'm trying to say is… that… I love you."

The change in her expression from despair to joy was as if someone had switched on Christmas lights on a formerly dark mansion. "I love you too, I have for a long time. I can't believe-"

"Hush," he interrupted before kissing her again, this time more passionately. They continued their snogging for a while longer, sitting on the floor.

When they broke away again, she smiled up at him. "You make a good point. In this troubled time we need something stronger to hold onto, something that lets us stay bold and keep going."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked frankly.

She kissed him lightly. "Yes."

They stood and he suddenly remembered the flask that he had found. Reaching into the pocket of his robes, he removed it and showed it to her. "What do you think it is?" she inquired.

He removed the stopper and smelled it. "I think it's polyjuice. I can get a better look at it from my bathroom," he commented as he headed to his dormitory with Elisabeth following him.

When they entered his room his two roommates were nowhere to be seen. "I wonder where your roommates are," she stated.

He looked to his bed and found a note. "They went to see a few other guys in the room across the hall. They hope that I'm safe, since everyone was told to stay in their rooms."

"That would explain where everyone has gone. I suppose we missed the message when we were in the library," she remarked.

Still holding the flask, he headed over to the bathroom and lit the light with his wand. "I am nearly certain that this is polyjuice, unfortunately I lack the resources to test it at the moment," he mentioned, continuing to stare at it. "Oh well," he said before downing some of the flask's contents.

Elisabeth gasped and grabbed his arm, too late to stop him though. "What are you doing? You know better than to test potions like that, especially if you just find them lying around!"

"We don't have the time. If there is someone here who should not be, then we need to test this and find out who it is," he countered.

They waited for a while and Mordecai continued to look in the mirror. "I see little difference," he observed.

Elisabeth did. "Then you need to look again. You have gotten slightly taller, larger, and your hair has gotten darker as well as longer."

He looked again and nodded. "I suppose…" he trailed off when his nose became a familiar hook nose. "Professor Snape was the one someone was trying to imitated."

"It really is disturbing that you now look exactly like him. Can you imitate his voice?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Imitation really isn't all that difficult. I've nearly done it before on accident," he replied, in a voice that mirrored Severus'. "Why did I not realize it immediately though?"

"It's because you have dark brown beady eyes like he does. The question now is how long it will take to wear off," she reminded.

"Since I did not take much of it, the potion should last less than an hour," he told her.

She grabbed the flask. "We should take this to someone as soon as possible."

He took hold of her arm before she could move out of the door. "If we exit now, I still look like Professor Snape and we could both walk right back into another battle. I should have realized this sooner, but the best place for us to be right now is here. When it's safe we can find mum."

Minerva was exhausted after finding deatheaters and having to fight. She reached the infirmary to check on those that were injured and spotted some of the Order members. Bracing herself against a table, she took a few deep breaths. Poppy stopped to offer her a chair but she refused. She managed to move over to the window to see some of the deatheaters being chased off.

Then something dark moving out of the woods caught her eye. It appeared to be human and seemed to stagger about before suddenly dashing back into the forest. _Was that Severus? I wonder what has become of everything_, she asked herself. She raised an eyebrow when she spotted Harry chasing a person who appeared to be Severus off of the grounds. This is most peculiar.

A few minutes later Harry burst into the infirmary and nearly collapsed, out of breath. Poppy rushed over to him along with Minerva and he was treated as he sat on a bed. He looked up at Minerva with such profound sadness that she already understood what had happened before he could say anything.

"Professor McGonagall, Snape killed Dumbledore, but Draco is now on our side," Harry blurted out.

The room had started spinning and Poppy quickly brought the chair over to her. She collapsed into it, an expression of shock and horror etched onto her face. The next hour passed in a blur as she and the other staff members decided that the best plan would be to close the school until the following school term. She left quietly, ignoring inquiries about whether or not she was alright.

Once in her quarters she allowed herself to break down her emotional reserves. Alone, she sat in a chair and wept, for Dumbledore and his lack of information, for his putting her in charge. She also wept for the dead, the injured, and the troubled times. Lastly she wept for Severus, for what she felt was a deep violation of her trust of him, for his turning his back on a chance for a better life, and for turning his back on their son.

Severus had a pounding headache when he realized that he was still face-down in the ground. He shakily rose to his feet and brushed himself off. Placing a hand on the back of his head, he winced in pain as he touched the dampness. He brought his hand forward and noticed the blood. "When I get my hands on that rat…" he grumbled aloud.

Then he looked at the sky and realized to his horror that he had been unconscious for quite some time. "No, this can't be right! I have to- there has to be a way to-" he realized with a sickening feeling that he was too late when he saw Harry chasing off something that looked like him.

While the deatheaters ran off, he stayed put, watching as a group gathered at the foot of the Astronomy tower and levitated something with a sheet over it. _Merlin, I'm too late. Why couldn't Pettigrew have hit me hard enough to finish me off? How can I ever convince Minerva that I didn't do it? What will my son think of me? I am a dead man myself, but one condemned to walk like a ghost and never live again_, he thought with deep anguish.

Mordecai and Elisabeth wanted to tell Minerva about what they had found, but no one saw her until the day of the funeral. "I suppose you'll be going back to your family then, right after the funeral," Mordecai surmised.

Elisabeth shook her head and smiled sadly at him. "I am not leaving until you are. You have lost a mentor, and in a way your mother. Therefore I will stay as long as you need me to," she reassured.

Minerva gave a spectacular eulogy. Severus had made himself temporarily invisible in order to attend the funeral. _She looks like her heart was ripped from her. I'm so sorry, Minerva. You lost not one but two people and I don't know if this situation can be fixed_, he thought to himself.

After the funeral Elisabeth noticed that Mordecai had disappeared. Instinctively she knew that something was wrong and went in search of him. She dashed through the common room and stood in front of Mordecai's closed bedroom door. Then she began knocking relentlessly. "Cyrus! Cyrus open this door, we need to talk! Mordecai Cyrus Maddock, you open this door right now or I'll come in anyway and drag you out by your nostrils!"

She suddenly stopped when the door jerked open. "Come on it quickly, before you draw a scene from all the racket you just made," he told her.

After she had entered he closed the door again. "Are your roommates ever here?" she asked, having noticed their absences once again.

"They left already," he replied. She noticed the hint of regret in his voice.

"I told you that I would not let you face things alone," she reassured, sitting on his bed while he took the chair by his dresser. After a long pause she spoke again. "Alright, Cyrus, are you going to tell me what this is all about or not?"

He sighed heavily and looked up into her stormy hazel eyes. "I am sorry that I kept you waiting for so long, but I just don't know what to do this time. I figured out who my father is," he explained.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "This must be bad news if you are hiding from me for it. Who is it?"

"Remember all those times that you told me that I looked like Snape?" he began.

She nodded. "Yes, and I with the polyjuice when you looked in the mirror and saw that you have the same dark brown beady eyes as-" she cut herself off for a moment when she realized what he was hinting at. "Oh gosh! Are you telling me that Snape is your father?"

"Yes, and I don't know what to do, now that he has killed Dumbledore."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "But we don't know that for certain. What about the polyjuice? And think about what kind of a man he was. You knew him better than anyone and even I don't think he would be that cruel and treacherous."

He realized what track she was on with her train of thought. "I heard a rumor from the staff that he was a spy. If he was a spy, why would he do something that would jeopardize his position here? He was too smart for something like cold-blooded murder, unless there are reasons that we are not seeing. I am inclined to agree with you though, that he was framed."

"We need to find your mum and take the polyjuice to her," Elisabeth advised.

At that moment Minerva had come to Dumbledore's study in search of a few files from the Ministry of Magic regarding the appointing of a new headmaster or headmistress for the school. Since she had his consent in writing, she was searching for a letter concerning a discussion Dumbledore had conduced with them on the subject. Once she had the file she stood and then noticed an object at eye-level on a bookcase.

It was a small pensieve and a piece of parchment with her name on it was attached to the bottom labeled "for consoling." She looked into it and watched the conversation that had gone one between Dumbledore and Severus after she had left them. At the close of it she found herself in tears again.

"Oh Albus, what you have made him do. Severus, why do you still find yourself continually in trouble?" she asked herself aloud as she sank down into the desk chair.

(My thanks to excessivelyperky, Fairyprincess21, Isabelle (), Kimmy Malfoy, artemissan09, and Leta McGotor for reviewing :D)


	28. The search for truth

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Mordecai and Elisabeth are mine.

Chapter 28: The search for truth.

Minerva sat in Dumbledore's office, trying to make sense of his organizing system, or lack of one. She was surprised to hear someone coming since most of the students had already left. Mordecai and Elisabeth came into view. "Do you two need something?"

Mordecai noticed how haggard and unwell she seemed. He decided to give her a hug and so did Elisabeth. "Don't give up on him just yet, Professor McGonagall," Elisabeth stated.

She sat down in a chair and invited them to do the same. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Professor Snape didn't do it," Mordecai told his mother.

"But Mr. Potter-"

He handed her the flask. "It's polyjuice made so that the person taking it will look like him."

She studied the flask for a moment. "And how did you deduce that?" Minerva inquired.

"Well I tried it on myself, but-"

She cut him off. "You what? Mordecai Cyrus Maddock, I would have thought that you had learned your lesson after the last time not to use yourself! Especially after your father…" she realized her slip of the tongue and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"It's alright mum, I know. I figured out that Professor Snape is my father when I looked in the mirror after taking the polyjuice. What I would like to know is how you two ended up in a relationship since he was a student while you were a teacher," the young man questioned.

Minerva took a deep breath. "It did not start out that way at all. In his fifth year, Severus had an altercation with a few Gryffindor boys who took a prank too far. I realized that he had no one on his side and decided to keep an eye out for him. But during that time I was ill with Benford's Disease. Your father, with his quick mind for potions, found the cure. We played chess and were friends until somewhere in his seventh year. Then he decided that he wanted a more intimate relationship. I had to push him away because it was not a time for such things and it would have been highly unethical. He was terribly hurt and we did not speak for two years. During that time he became involved in some incredibly dark situations that have continued to plague him to this day. Then he found me again and we discussed other options for him. We reconciled…" she trailed off, deciding no to go into too much detail. Mordecai noticed that she was blushing slightly. "You came along a while later and the rest you can guess."

"He was a deatheater, wasn't he?" Mordecai asked quietly.

His mother sighed and nodded. "But he deeply regretted it."

"We need to find more proof so that we can prove his innocence," Elisabeth added.

"Mum, do you believe us?" Mordecai questioned.

He and Minerva locked stares and she sat in thought for a moment. _Oh how I want to believe you_. "I would like to see him innocent as well as you would, but things aren't that simple. This will be difficult to prove…" she trailed off, recalling the odd scene she had noticed at the window. "I was looking out of the window and I thought I saw him emerge from the forest, but then I saw Mr. Potter chase him off coming from the direction of the castle."

"Is Harry still here?" Elisabeth inquired.

"He might be. What do you suggest?" Minerva wondered.

"We could ask him if he saw Professor Snape do something that would be associated with someone else. I heard that when Barty Crouch Jr. was impersonating Moody, he did this odd thing with his mouth that Moody would not have done," Elisabeth clarified.

Harry was still at the castle and they met in Minerva's usual office. She put a hand on his shoulder as he entered, noticing how worn he looked. "Mr. Potter, I need to ask you about what you saw and heard in the Astronomy tower," Minerva explained.

He looked to his right and saw Mordecai and Elisabeth. "What are you two doing here?" he inquired.

Knowing that Harry and Voldemort occasionally shared minds, Mordecai answered carefully. "We are all here looking for answers."

Harry looked directly at Mordecai with scrutiny, noticing that the Ravenclaw was actually taller than himself. Something in the eyes produced an involuntary glare from Harry. Mordecai raised his eyebrow. "What?" he probed. Harry simply shook his head and faced Minerva again.

"You know what happened; I watched Snape kill Dumbledore!"

"Mr. Potter, what did Professor Snape and the Headmaster say to each other?" Minerva questioned patiently.

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and paced the room. "Snape said a lot of crap about Dumbledore finally getting what he deserved. If only I could have just killed him! The only thing strange was what Dumbledore said to him, 'You weren't supposed to be here. Why have you come? The betrayal you have caused was your fault, not mine or his.' And then he said 'please' and Snape murdered him! But he was talking to him as if he had expected someone else to be there to do the same thing."

Mordecai and Elisabeth were thinking along similar lines. _We may have what we need with this. Dumbledore knew that it wasn't really Professor Snape_. "Harry, if you'd be willing to take lessons from someone a year younger than you, I would be willing to help you with your Occlumency," Mordecai offered.

_It would be nice to have my mind to myself again_. "I agree, but Hermione, Ron, and I will be leaving soon to find the Horcruxes."

"Can you apparate?" Mordecai inquired and Harry nodded. "We shall meet once a week at different locations."

"How are you so certain about things?" Harry asked him.

He glanced at Elisabeth and Minerva before responding. "Because sometimes there are things that need to be done."

When Harry had left Elisabeth faced Mordecai. "Are you sure about all this? And why didn't we just tell him what we suspect?"

"Because until he can control what comes into his mind, You-Know-Who can know everything that he sees and hears," Mordecai explained.

"I suppose that leaves us to our own investigations this summer," she pointed out.

He shook his head. "I will write to you, but it's time that you went to see your family. I will straighten out my meetings with Harry and tell my relatives where I am going." He then kissed her softly.

Both turned around suddenly at hearing Minerva clear her throat. "I seem to have been forgotten. Mordecai, you are not conduction some investigation by yourself. We will all do this together. However, since you two are planning on maintaining a correspondence, you might want these," she said as she reached into a drawer and pulled out two stacks of white paper wrapped in plastic with seals bearing the Gemini sign.

"Mum, we have paper," Mordecai stated.

"But this is mood paper. You hold this item here," she paused and pointed at the seal. "A student years ago gave me several stacks of these," she told them, proceeding to explain how mood paper worked.

Mordecai kept a correspondence using the mood paper. As he taught Harry Occlumency, Harry seemed to have less trouble with it because he was not working with someone he despised. Though something about Mordecai looked familiar to Harry, he did not figure out what it was.

Minerva spent her summer between Fiona's cottage and Grimmauld Place for Order business. While she was there during the early part of July, she had opened her window to pull in a light afternoon breeze when a tiny owl invited itself inside. Minerva smiled broadly and petted the little bird. It flew off as soon as she unrolled the message from its leg. _So he still has his mood paper_, she thought as she watched a message appear slowly.

_Dear Aphrodite,_

_I do not know if you will believe me, or trust me again for that matter. I did not kill him. I was hit on the back of the head and regained consciousness after everything had happened. If you will allow me, I will send you information about what is happening. He is planning an attack at Hogsmeade, hoping to stop Potter before he finds any more Horcruxes._

_Forgive me for not being able to do more,_

_Your Black Knight_

She gasped and tried to figure out a way to tell the rest of the order. Then an idea occurred to her. Knowing that Draco Malfoy had switched sides and would already be acting as a spy of sorts, she would simply tell the others that the message was from him. She raced down to the kitchen where the others sat, drinking tea.

"Someone has news," Lupin remarked, glancing over at her.

"I have received a message from Mr. Malfoy who, as you all know, is now working for our side. The deatheaters are planning to attach Hogsmeade to try to stop Harry Potter," she conveyed.

The Order members rallied and were able to catch the deatheaters at Hogsmeade before any damage was done, even capturing one of them as a prisoner. The other deatheaters all fled, meeting back at the cemetery again. Voldemort crossed his deathly pale arms in front of him and glared at everyone.

"I cannot believe that all of you let them ambush us," he paused to issue a few torturing curses to some of them. "It was as if they knew what we would be doing! And if that isn't bad enough, someone's finally taught the Boy-Who-Lived Occlumency!" he vexed.

Though Severus was among those hit with torturing curses that night, he was able to smile inwardly because he knew that only one other person could have taught Occlumency to Harry. _Well Mordecai, I think you know exactly how much you have helped the right side. I only hope that you don't get too caught up in this mess_, he thought to himself.

When the new school term began, Minerva had a few introductions to make at the Welcoming Feast. "I am pleased to introduce your new Transfiguration teacher, Fiona Maddock, and Remus Lupin is returning to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," she mentioned.

Elisabeth looked over at Mordecai and grinned. "Now I finally get to meet this aunt you are always talking about."

"I'm certain she will like you," he stated as he took a bite of his dinner.

He caught up to Fiona after the feast before proceeding to Ravenclaw tower, with Elisabeth following him. "Aunt Fiona, you didn't tell me that you would be doing this. How did mum talk you into it?"

Fiona smiled at him and then gave a nod to Elisabeth. "Well lad, the whole thing came as a surprise to me too. But with no wee ones left, I was getting rather bored at the cottage."

Elisabeth tugged on Mordecai's sleeve and he nodded. "Aunt Fiona, I would like you to meet Lisa, my girlfriend," he began.

"Elisabeth Wellington," the young lady said, extending a hand. Fiona shook it and smiled at her.

"So you're the one I'm always hearing about. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," Fiona remarked.

"Likewise," Elisabeth added politely. Introductions being made they headed off in their separate directions.

After the first week of classes, Minerva dropped by Fiona's rooms. The woman opened the door with a broad smile. "Come in, Minerva. I've just made some tea."

Minerva returned the smile and entered. When the two women were seated on the couch, each holding a cup of orange spice tea, Minerva spoke. "How do you like being here so far?"

"Cousin, this is a wonderful place. I was just making a few quizzes while the tea steeped before you came," Fiona replied.

The Headmistress took a sip of her tea. "This is a wonderful recipe, Fiona."

"Aye, and I should thank you for giving me a muggle stove."

Minerva gave her a nod. "You're welcome. By the way, what do you think of Mordecai's girlfriend?"

Fiona drank some of her tea. "I think the little lass is wonderful. She's very bright from what I've seen of her Transfiguration skills. Tell me, you seemed so dejected last summer and I saw very little of you. And then you perked up a bit. What is going on?" her cousin asked with concern.

Minerva set her empty cup down on the coffee table. "Do you remember Severus Snape, the man I used to bring with me?"

"Mordecai's father? Of course I do," Fiona relayed.

"It is a bit difficult to explain, but he was framed in the death of Dumbledore and we thought him to be a traitor. Then I found out otherwise and he has been covertly helping our side. I've already told you too much, but some of it I figured you would want to know," Minerva finished.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Cousin, I wish you could tell me more, but I understand. What can I do?"

"Help me to see that Mordecai and his girlfriend maintain their educations and do not let the business of the war interrupt their lives too much," Minerva commented as she stood to leave.

She and Fiona hugged at the door. "Don't forget to take care of yourself as well."

"Thank you, I won't," she said as she left.

As the school year progressed, Severus continued to send messages to Minerva through the little owl. She had just sent a letter to the Order, explaining another possible attack when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Lupin entered and she offered him a chair. "How are your classes?" she asked him.

"Fine, thank you. Everything has been running smoothly enough, but I wanted to ask you about the letters you've been telling the Order about," he began.

She watched him curiously. "I've told you all, they are from-"

"I do not think that Mr. Malfoy would hold correspondence so dutifully. And why should he write to you in particular?" he probed.

"Remus, I can't explain now. Things have taken place that must be solved first," she tried to articulate.

"Is Mr. Maddock being protected at all?" he asked.

She grew pale. "What do you mean?"

"You told me once that you are related to him, and seeing him a few years later, he is also related to Snape. If Snape is his father, he should be protected so that the wrong side never finds out," Lupin recommended.

As he left, she heard something scurry by her office, but was uncertain as to what. An uncomfortable feeling sat in the back of her throat as she closed the door. _Too many people suspect things. I hope these matters can be quickly solved. Severus, I wish you were here to talk to. I cannot even write to you to tell you that I believe your innocence. I think it is time though that Mr. Potter was more aware of certain discoveries we have made_.

Mordecai and Elisabeth were walking through the hall when he suddenly saw a large rat. Moving quickly, he picked the hideous creature up by its tail. Elisabeth eyed it curiously. "It looks like it has a fake foot. See how it is all silvery?"

He agreed and the rat squirmed. "We should probably take him to someone. I wonder if this is someone's familiar." Suddenly the rat tried to bite him and he dropped it on the ground. The creature hissed at him and scurried away. "Why that little-"

"Cyrus," Elisabeth interrupted. "I don't think that it was someone's familiar. Judging by its attitude, I would say that it was someone's animagus form."

The rat ran to the deatheaters' temporary meeting place at a crypt in the cemetery and transformed back into a human as the meeting progressed. At a pause, he spoke to the dark wizard. "Master, I have some interesting news," Pettigrew mentioned.

(My thanks to Isabelle (), excessivelyperky, artemissan09, Kimmy Malfoy, and Leta McGotor for reviewing :D)


	29. Dangers known and unknown

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Mordecai and Elisabeth are mine, as is Theodora Montgomery.

Chapter 29: Dangers known and unknown

Pettigrew glanced at Severus for a moment and the Potions Master swallowed hard, glad that his mind was blocked off to anyone else's invasion. Voldemort scrutinized Pettigrew with his blood-red eyes. "This had better be important. We were planning the next attack!" he snapped, grabbing Pettigrew by the throat.

"Master, there is a spy among us, sending messages to the other side," he choked.

Voldemort loosened his grip on his neck. "Tell me more," he hissed.

"I was only able to hear a small part of it, but McGonagall and the werewolf were talking and he mentioned her receiving messages," Pettigrew squeaked.

_Minerva, what have you done? More importantly, what danger have I just put you in? We are running out of time_, Severus realized.

"Is that all? You were supposed to bring back something useful! The feeling that we have a spy in our midst has been with me for quite some time!" You-Know-Who pulled out his want to cast a torturing curse on Pettigrew. "If you cannot tell me something of value-"

"There is a boy at the school related to Snape!" Pettigrew shouted in defense.

Voldemort paused and turned to Severus. "Is this true?"

He adamantly shook his head. "Of course not! He is only saying that so you will not punish him for his insolence."

You-Know-Who hit Pettigrew with the torturing curse and he began to twitch on the ground in pain. "You should know better than to lie to the dark lord, Snivellous! I have seen the boy! Master, I do not lie!"

Stopping the curse, Voldemort used his Legillimens to read Pettigrew's mind. Severus could not breathe. "I have seen this boy that you speak of through Potter's eyes. He is unique indeed." You-Know-Who turned his attention to Severus. "Though there are some definite gaps in dear Peter's story, you have some explaining to do. He looks like he could be your son."

Severus thought quickly. "He is no son to me. I have no dealings with him illegitimate children. The boy was a mistake of youth and has been raised to love muggles. He is not worth my time, therefore I did not trouble you with mentioning him," he said, hoping that his harsh tone along with his words would be convincing enough.

Voldemort hit him with the torturing curse for a minute. "You might not think he should be bothered with, but he is a threat. Considering that he is the last person I saw through Potter's eyes, he is most likely the one who taught the Pain-In-My-Arse-Who-Lives Occlumency!"

The meeting had ended and Severus, while treating his injuries, knew that he had to warn Minerva. It was 2:00 am in the morning when the Headmistress heard the little owl. _Something must have gone dreadfully wrong for him to be contacting me like this_, she realized. Her hand shook as she read the note:

_My dear Aphrodite,_

_ Pettigrew has disclosed the worst and they have linked me to the boy. You must do everything you can to protect him, because he is not safe anymore. My only hope is that this letter reaches you in time. Look after yourself as well; I needed to say that even though I know you will._

_Only yours,_

_Your Black Knight_

Not realizing that the owl had not left this time, she stuffed the note into the pocket of her robes and rushed off toward Ravenclaw tower. One of Mordecai's roommates had accidentally left the window open to the March night, though it was cool. Due to Elisabeth's evening visits when she would sneak into his room and drag him off to who knows what over the years, he was a light sleeper and woke to the sound of a bird flying through the window.

He was wide awake, out of bed, and held his wand in his hand within seconds. The bird suddenly transformed into a person wearing solid black robes and a pointed black hat to match, with a grotesque mask that reminded Mordecai of a skull, except that one eye was a solid white to match the mask instead of an open eye-hole. _This guy is probably a deatheater_, he assessed.

Mordecai did not waist time waiting for the visitor to find whatever was sought. He petrified him just as the Headmistress came through his door. "Mordecai, are you alright?" she asked in a near panicked voice.

The young man nodded and pointed to the visitor. "He had an animagus form of a crow and flew in through the open window, which I'll go shut."

"I'll take him to the Ministry of Magic. Meanwhile, I came to find you to warn you that they know who you are. Let's talk somewhere else," Minerva suggested, glancing at the still sleeping roommates.

She levitated the petrified deatheater into the common room and Mordecai glanced over his shoulder at his dormitory. "My roommates could sleep through a war," he commented wryly.

Minerva gave him a small smile, glad that he could still make light of an awkward situation. "I shall return shortly. Why don't you wait in the study?"

He noticed that she still could not bring herself to call the former Headmaster's office her office, or his study her study. "Alright," he agreed.

She found him waiting for her half an our later. "The man who came through your window was Walden Macnair, a deatheater who had disappeared from Azkaban and was thought to be dead."

"What can we do now?" he inquired, hoping that she had an answer.

"You will stay with Fiona for a while. It is the safest possible way to still keep you in school," she advised.

Mordecai sat for a minute, deep in thought. If I'm no longer safe, what horrible things are they doing to Professor Snape because of me? But I'm not the only one at risk. "Mum," he said after a while, "what will you do to keep yourself safe?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. My animagus senses allow me far better perceptiveness than most humans. Now, let's get you to Fiona," she remarked.

He stood, but stopped before they reached the door. "What about Lisa? Will she be alright? Tell me that they wouldn't use her to get to me," he requested. There was a pleading in his eyes that greatly distressed the Headmistress.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him in a motherly embrace for a while. "I'm so sorry that I can't promise anyone's safety anymore. I will try to see that she is protected, even to the point of letting her stay with me."

When they parted, he nodded in understanding. They walked through the halls and knocked on Fiona's door. A few minutes later, a groggy woman in her bathrobe and nightgown, resembling Fiona answered the door. "Minerva, Mordecai, what are you two doing here? It is 2:45 in the morning and I must look dreadful."

"Can we speak inside?" Minerva insisted. Fiona noticed the worry in her cousin's eyes and let her guests in, closing the door behind them. "A deatheater tried to attack Mordecai and he needs a place to stay for a while."

"Of course," Fiona said immediately. Then comprehension of the weight of what she had just heard began to register. "They know, don't they? Oh Minerva, you're in trouble too. Will you be alright?"

Minerva nodded and prepared to leave. "I will be fine. Don't worry about me, just see that Mordecai is safe here." She left and Fiona transfigured the couch into a bed for Mordecai. Though he had experienced a troubling night, sleep came upon his exhausted form quickly.

Severus could only wish for sleep as the deatheaters continued moving through the night to one of the other Malfoy estates. There was a field blocking any apparating within five kilometers of it, so they were forced to walk for a while. Since he had sent his owl to Minerva to wait until it was summoned, Draco had begun sending messages to the Order. Voldemort could not see much of a use for the young man and therefore left him to look after his mother most of the time, reasoning that just killing him would be a waste of time.

The meeting began when they were all standing in the parlour. You-Know-Who got right to the point. "Our kidnapping attempt as failed. I knew Macnair was an idiot! He should not have let himself be captured."

Severus inwardly smiled before the dark lord spoke again. He had an uncomfortable feeling about what would happen next and transfigured his wand to blend into his right forearm. "The question is, whom shall we send now?" one of the others asked.

"Master, why not send Snape?" Pettigrew inquired. Severus noticed the snide look the rat was giving him. He's up to something.

Voldemort walked over to Severus and shook his head. "He would draw far too much attention to himself after what happened last summer. No, it would be too great a risk," he paused and his red eyes flashed. "It would be a risk not only to the mission, but also to our side. He may go running back to the very people he was spying on for me and try to convince them that he has changed. It worked once, why not try again? No, I will not give any one of you an open chance to betray me."

"Why should you think that I would betray you, milord?" Severus asked.

The dark lord glared at him vehemently. "How dare you question my judgment! Tell me, Severus, who is the boy's mother? Tell me and I shall never question your loyalty again. Well? If you do not tell me, then I will assume that you are protecting someone and have betrayed us already!"

Severus appeared to be relatively calm, locking his mind away as tightly as possible. _I am condemned if I do not tell him and I condemn Minerva if I do. What on earth can I say? Think, whom did I go to school with that is definitely dead? I know_. "Theodora Montgomery. She was a Hufflepuff who was good at Potions. She's been dead though for several years. I think she was killed in one of the attacks nearly sixteen years ago."

Voldemort scrutinized him and then shot the torturing curse at him. "That is for having any sort of relationship with someone outside of Slytherin," he sneered.

"Milord, I told you it was a mistake in my youth," he choked, coughing on blood slightly.

The curse ended. "So you did. While you are down there, it is a pity that I never could break into your mind." He then looked up at the others. "It would seem that part of the problem in our quest for power will prove to be Hogwarts' new Headmistress."

Severus, stomach tightened as he sat up and he felt a wave of nausea. "Master, what will you do to her?" Pettigrew squeaked.

"We must get rid of her somehow. She is proving to be too much trouble and must be taught a permanent lesson. I don't think we should kill her though. First we will bring the boy here, then we will kidnap her. I will make her watch him die if he does not wish to join us, and then she can be tortured to death."

_You psychotic bastard_, Severus thought angrily, being careful not to think too loudly. However, Voldemort could sense a change in his mood. "You know Severus, I know where your pint-sized owl has disappeared to. Tie him up, and leave him here, I won't take any chances!"

The last thing Severus saw was Pettigrew's malicious smirk. Then everything went black. When he woke, his hands and feet where tied with magical rope and he was on the floor of the kitchen. _Why of all places would they leave me in the kitchen?_ He suddenly had his answer when he realized that the floor was enchanted only to allow a Malfoy to cross it. What had at first appeared to be a black-and-white tiled floor was actually made of precariously sturdy white squared and black square pits with cobras.

He had been left on a landing near the stove. Fortunately, though his hands and feet were bound, he was able to get to his wand. He used it to sear the bonds and then carefully stood, not quiet sure how to exit the room. At first glance it appeared as though all one had to do was step on the white squares. He put one foot out on a square to try it and a cobra shot up from a black square and almost bit him. Quickly he jerked he foot back and looked around the room.

Then he realized that the kitchen had an old fireplace. Noticing that he could reach it by crawling along the countertop, he pulled himself up and moved toward it. He lit the old wood with his wand and checked one of the inner pockets of his robe for the floo powder he always carried. He cast a spell on the fire so that it would put itself out as soon as he was gone.

_Now I can warn Minerva_. Without knowing whether or not she would believe him, or that she had believed him, he entered the floo and called out, "Minerva McGonagall's rooms at Hogwarts."

Minerva had reached her quarters and decided to contact Harry, since she knew he had been at Grimmauld Place for the past week. Harry had just stepped into the living room as Ron and Hermione went to bed. Minerva's face appeared in the coals and he rushed over to the fireplace. "Professor McGonagall, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you, but cannot disclose much here. Come by floo and I will explain," she stated before disappearing.

He appeared in her quarters a few moments later, brushing the soot off him. "I never can clean up well after traveling by floo, and you didn't wake me."

She offered him a seat in one of her chairs while she took the other one, after handing him a pensieve. "Have you found any more Horcruxes?"

He raised an eyebrow as he eyed the pensieve. "The three of us found four, so a total of six have been destroyed. We just have no idea where to look for the last one."

"I will tell you why I've asked you to come after you look into the pensieve," she mentioned.

Nodding, he began to view the memories. In it Minerva had stored the memory of her seeing two Severuses, Mordecai's telling her of the polyjuice flask, and a few notes from Severus. After viewing the memories, Harry glanced up at his former teacher. "So he is innocent?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she affirmed. "Tonight You-Know-Who sent someone after Mr. Maddock. Though the man was unsuccessful, I suspect that they will try again."

"Is this because he taught me Occlumency?" Harry asked with worry.

She sighed. "Partly."

He knew she was being slightly evasive, but let it pass. "It sounds as though Voldemort is deciding to strike early on in the year."

At that moment, the second-to-last person Minerva expected to see came through her floo, the last being You-Know-Who. She stood up and rushed over to him, but he stepped out so quickly, removing the soot with a flick of his wand, that the two nearly collided. He gently grasped her upper arm to steady her and she found her voice.

"Severus, what- how-" seeing the look of utter shock in her eyes he decided to interrupt her.

"I don't know how much time I have to explain. Voldemort is coming here with the other deatheaters, not only to take Mordecai, but you, and I'd be imprisoned in Azkaban before I'd let that happen," he conveyed.

Only looking in each other's eyes, a thousand words swirled in pools of green and obsidian. As they embraced, the sound of someone clearing his throat brought them back to reality. "Snape, if you're here warning Professor McGonagall, then do they know you've been working as a spy?"

Severus spoke to Minerva. "I sent my owl to stay with you so that I would not be exposed. He has yet to prove that I am a spy, but he and the others no longer trust me. They left me tied up in a kitchen full of snakes. Fortunately I was able to reach the fireplace."

"We should probably summon the Order," Harry recommended. Minerva nodded and parted from Severus reluctantly.

She contacted the other Order members while Severus and Harry talked about what had occurred. After messages had been conveyed and the Order members decided to arrive by floo within the hour, she turned back to Severus. Harry raised an eyebrow as he took her hands in his.

"Why did you let me come back instead of trying to hex me?" he asked quietly.

"I saw two of you that day and then Mordecai found a flask of polyjuice. I believe that you are innocent and," she paused and kissed him softly, "I forgive you."

"How did Mordecai know that it was polyjuice?" he inquired.

She sighed. "He tested it on himself."

"I would have thought he had learned his lesson from the last time," Severus grumbled.

"He also found out who his father is by doing that," she added in a near whisper.

"Does he hate his father?" Severus questioned.

Minerva smiled. "He is trying very hard to prove his father's innocence." Suddenly she heard a noise from the fireplace. "You have to hide for a while."

He stood quickly and headed off toward her bedroom. She and Harry greeted the Order members as they arrived and the group began to set up a defense perimeter around the castle. Severus followed them at a distance, remaining in the shadows. A few moments later You-Know-Who appeared with the other deatheaters, marching across the field.

A battle began as soon as one of the deatheaters spotted the order members and fired a curse before he had been ordered to. Smoke rose, creating a lack of visibility again. Severus found his way into the battle and fought against the deatheaters. Voldemort realized this and spoke to him as the groups battled.

"So you've escaped. Have you figured yet what side you're on?" the dark lord sneered.

"I'm always on the side that proves to be the most advantageous," Severus retorted.

"I could almost believe that if you were fighting on my side. Do you really expect them to take you back? Do you really think that you can stop me?" he retaliated.

"You will be your own undoing," Severus predicted.

The Order succeeded in driving the deatheaters off, realizing that the time for the long sought after battle had not net come. Minerva rushed Severus over to the shadows before the other members noticed her absence. "They do not yet know of your innocence," she relayed.

He kissed her forehead. "And I cannot stay to let them find out. I'm going after Pettigrew."

"Until the next time then," she stated. They kissed tenderly and he raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that there will be a next time?"

She smiled knowingly. "Because that has been one of the few constants in my life through the years. Somehow you always come back. If you had an animagus, I think it should be some sort of feline."

He smirked. "Perhaps, but I really must be going. Until we meet again," he said as he suddenly dashed off toward the nearest fireplace.

She had turned around to rejoin the others and bumped into Harry. "Professor McGonagall, we were looking for you."

"I'm right here, what is it?" she inquired.

"We've discovered why the deatheaters could gain access to the grounds so easily the last few times. When Umbridge was here she weakened the security wards that usually protect the grounds. The other Order members are trying to restore them," he conveyed.

"Then let's give them a hand. I've already been up all night anyway, so a few more hours will make little difference," she remarked. They walked out to join the others, hoping that they would be sufficiently prepared for the final battle when the time came.

(My thanks to trulyamused, Annette-Rose, cricketsong (), Kimmy Malfoy, Motet, artemissan09, Leta McGotor, and excessivelyperky for reviewing :D)


	30. A call to arms

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Mordecai and Elisabeth are mine. "I'll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places," is from Bing Crosby.

Chapter 30: A call to arms

Being unsure of how much time they had, the Order members began preparing extensively for the inevitable battle. The spells protecting the castle had been reinforced, from the inside halls to the outside fields. All of them practiced their defensive skills extensively and Minerva also made certain to initiate safety drills so that if the battle occurred during a school day, the students would know where to go.

It was assumed that most of the staff and the other members of the Order would participate in the battle, but it was questionable if some of the students would be involved. Mordecai and Elisabeth had been conducting a Defense Against the Dark Arts club, with Lupin looking in on them every once in a while.

A month had passed since the attack and Minerva was troubled by their preparations so she decided to speak with Lupin. "Remus, they are children! We cannot permit them to fight in this war! How could I possibly explain this to their parents?" she exclaimed.

"If they really want to help our efforts, they will not be stopped, and I think you know that," he reminded.

She crossed her arms as she sat in the chair. "I will not put them at risk like that!"

He sighed heavily and faced her. "Minerva, they will either fight with us in an organized manner, standing where they are least vulnerable, or they will end up sneaking into the battle and fighting anywhere they see an open place, probably getting hit with who knows what in the process," he countered.

"I just wish things didn't have to be this way," she commented quietly, leaving her chair to pet the little owl who still resided as her guest. "I don't know where in Merlin's name Severus is either," she said to the bird.

Lupin heard part of her comment. "Severus was here a month ago and helping our side, wasn't he?"

Minerva did not see any point in falsifying what he obviously knew. "Yes," she admitted.

"I should remind you that one of the students you will have to stop from fighting is Mr. Maddock. He and Miss Wellington are the ones hosting this club," Lupin mentioned.

She sighed heavily. "I know those two and it is a near impossibility to talk them out of anything. I suppose we will just have to cross that bridge when we come to it," she resolved. Upon looking at her bookshelf she remembered something. "I think it's time I gave him another book."

Lupin watched her with puzzlement written on his face as she removed what appeared to be an old Potions book and then left her office. Mordecai and Elisabeth had just ended a club meeting and walked out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, which they had been permitted to use for the meetings. Both had their minds on the approaching battle as they walked toward their common room.

"I wish we knew a few more shielding spells. You and I know what sort of damage those people can do," Elisabeth mentioned as they entered, noticing that they were alone.

Mordecai did not face her immediately and took a deep breath. Then he stopped walking and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lisa," he paused and looked into her hazel eyes with sincerity, "I don't want you fighting in this battle," he told her calmly but firmly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Cyrus, you and I are at the top of our class. How can you tell me that you don't want me in the battle when you need me?"

He saw her vehemence and led her over to the floor by the fireplace and spoke quietly. "I can't let you fight _because_ I need you. People are after me and if they realize how closely you and I are, they will use you against me and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you because of me."

Seeing the concern in his eyes, she moved toward him and kissed him softly. "I love you, and you know that. What if something should happen to you? I would be devastated if you died and I had been hiding somewhere, doing nothing to try to prevent it. Don't you understand? If we fight together, then we can watch out for each other."

There was logic to her heart-felt response and he understood perfectly. He kissed her soundly. When the kiss ended she smiled wryly at him. "I take it that you agree with me."

He hugged her. "As much as I would rather keep you safe, I see your point. Perhaps two wands are better than one in this case."

The following day Minerva called Mordecai to her office. "What is it, mum?" he asked after he shut the door.

She had an old Potions book on her desk. "Have a seat," she offered. He sat and she spoke again, lifting up the book. "Your father wanted you to have this. It is his old Potions book, with notes that he made, improvements to potions, and even a few spells that he invented. I ask you not to use any of the spells except the shielding and deflecting ones, on request from your father."

"Thank you, I'll do as you both ask," he said as he nodded and accepted the book. Sitting back down in a chair, he opened it and looked through a few pages. Minerva raised an eyebrow as he snorted at something written, trying not to laugh. "What, may I ask, is so amusing?" she inquired.

"He wrote, "Professor Eygore is the biggest idiot ever to pass through the school's doors. If I ever get out of this class, I should find a way to thank the guy who accidentally made his shoes disappear," Mordecai explained.

Minerva chuckled. "I remember that day. We were playing chess and he told me about it." Mordecai soon left the office and headed back to the common room to finish his homework. As he worked on his essay for Potions, he wondered how is father was doing.

For Severus, spying on the deatheaters was not as difficult as he had first thought. They were creatures of habit and still held their meetings in the same places, though he was no longer included. He listened carefully to their strategies, hidden behind a crypt in the cemetery.

Different ones where shouting all sorts of battle plans, making one collective, unintelligible noise. Voldemort abruptly put his wand up and cast a few torturing curses and then they were silent. He walked to the center of where they stood and spoke. "All of you are useless to me if you only chatter. I have heard of nothing useful and have decided that we shall attack in September," he stated.

Pettigrew scurried over to him. "But Master, why not attack immediately and retaliate for our losses?"

You-Know-Who backhanded him and he fell to the ground in a whimper. "You idiot! That is what they are expecting us to do! If we wait until September, they will think that we have moved on our forgotten and we shall have an element of surprise."

_Not if I have anything to do with it_, Severus thought to himself. As the others left, Pettigrew pulled himself up from the ground. "At least we don't have to worry about Snape anymore. He wouldn't dare show his face to us again," Pettigrew said snidely before accidentally stepping on the snake that had been near Voldemort's feet.

"Pettigrew, you imbecile! You could have injured it in your carelessness! You are fortunate that Nagini has already eaten!" Voldemort fumed.

"I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to disturb your last Horcrux," he squeaked.

"Shut up! And as for Snape, in spite of his betrayal, he was not the simpleton you are, and I wouldn't put it past him not to attempt spying on us," Voldemort snapped before he and Pettigrew disappeared.

Severus needed to clear his head and he figured that a visit to a muggle café and a cup of tea would be sufficient. Dressing simply in a black shirt and jeans, he walked through a few streets in London before he found the café. After sitting down with his tea, he stared out of the window. Though it was late in the evening, he watched as several people went by. He noticed when an older couple entered and took a table near his. The man had steel-gray hair and a matching mustache. The woman's short salt-and-pepper hair was in tight curls. They were holding a small electronic device in their hands.

"Now how did Jerry tell you this thing works?" the woman asked.

"He said it was an MP3 player and you hit these buttons here," the man explained.

Severus noted that the two were Americans and watched out of the corner of his eye as the two brought out a small speaker and found a few songs. Some where old, a few were modern, but the one that stuck in Severus' mind was "I'll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places." He finished his tea listening to the lyrics:

_I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces all day through  
In that small café, the park across the way  
The children's carousel, the chestnut trees, the wishing well_

I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day   
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way  
I'll find you in the mornin' sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you 

I'll find you in the mornin' sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you

After finishing his tea and leaving the café, he could not keep his mind off of a certain Headmistress. _Minerva, how are things ever going to be normal again? I wish I could be with you, in all the old familiar places, but now more than ever we both have a job to do._ He headed to the nearest fireplace and decided to warn her about the plan to attack in September.

Nearly a week had passed since Minerva's discussion with Lupin. It was nearly 1:00 in the morning and she had drifted into a fitful sleep when a noise at her fireplace woke her. She grabbed her dressing gown and saw Severus' face in the coals. "Minerva? Minerva are you there?" he called.

She knelt down. "Yes, Severus, I'm here. What news do you have?"

"You-Know-Who is planning to attack in September. I also learned that his pet snake is the last Horcrux. I cannot continue this conversation much longer. If I learn anything else, I will contact you," he told her briefly.

Then he was gone again and she returned to bed with an empty ache in her heart. _Why does life have to be so cruel to keep us separated like this? Will this ever end, or will something new simply replace it? I am growing tired of these difficult times_, she thought as sleep overtook her.

Mordecai's seventh year began in a fairly normal manner with the Sorting Ceremony and the Feast, except that he had been appointed Head Boy and Elisabeth was Head Girl. The only differences were announcements that the students were to be escorted from their classes and kept under strict curfews, but event that had been done previous years and the precautions felt normal to him.

However, as he and Elisabeth escorted the younger students to Ravenclaw tower, he spotted several Order members inside and outside of the castle. "I think something's going to happen soon," she said to him after the others had gone to their dormitories. They were the only two in the common room, looking out of the window.

"Whatever it is, we will be ready for it," he added as he put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him and they watched as people talked in a circle. Then the circle broke and the people split off into different directions, seeming to disappear into the night, or at least fade into it.

On the ground, Minerva and Harry watched the circle of Order members meet and then disperse. "You're sure that he said Voldemort would be here?" Harry questioned.

Severus had spoken to her once over the summer, through fire coals again to reveal the day of the attack. "Yes, and we are as prepared as we can be," she told him with a sigh.

They stepped outside, staying close to the castle for a while. Then she saw it, off into the distance. A black spot seemed to grow larger and move toward them. The mass began to take physical forms, with tall hats and flowing black robes, creating a smoky appearance as they continued to move toward the castle. Harry suddenly gasped and Minerva knew that his scar was bothering him.

Elisabeth and Mordecai saw the black mob as well from the window. "They're coming," he uttered with realization.

"Then we need to be there too," she commented with resolve.

"First we need to see that everyone here is safe," he reminded her.

Outside two lines began to form, one of aurors and Order members, the other of deatheaters. "Finally, we end this, Potter!" Voldemort called out from somewhere among the ink-stain black mess.

No one was certain who fired first, but suddenly they were surrounded by smoke and coloured beams once again. Minerva was not exactly sure when, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed that a few students came to join the battle, led by Mordecai and Elisabeth, fighting in an orderly fashion using deflective strategies.

The two directed some of the others and fought standing side by side. Mordecai had found some useful defensive tactics from his father's Potions book. It seemed as though both sides were only firing light for a while, but then curses were heard and people began dropping from both sides, due to injuries or worse.

It was at that point that Minerva noticed Severus far off to her right. Something whizzed by, nearly missing her, and she was forced to return her attention to the battle. Severus had arrived and had been hidden as the Order members formulated plans. Now he stood facing Pettigrew.

"Well Snivellous, it looks like one of us is going to die today. You stand condemned no matter which side wins," he said snidely.

Severus shot a spell at Pettigrew that caused him to fall flat on his backside, but he got up quickly. "It won't be me."

As the battle continued, Harry fired a spell at Voldemort. The dark lord dodged it, but his snake that usually resided with him, his last Horcrux, was tossed a few meters away due to the force of the spell. It ended up wandering over near Pettigrew. He had been stepping backward to avoid Severus' spells.

Severus solved that problem by firing a spell directly at Pettigrew's feet to throw him off balance. The rat stepped back hard to regain his balance. In his disorientation when he fired the killing curse at Severus, he accidentally aimed it at the snake. Having a psychic link to the snake, Voldemort felt the loss. "Pettigrew, you imbecile!" he hollered, moving toward the other man to get within firing distance, Voldemort failed to realize that Harry had been able to see him move.

You-Know-Who turned quickly. He and Harry began a fire fight of curses, shields, and other spells. Severus tried to distract Voldemort by aiming a few more lethal spells in his direction. Unfortunately the dark lord blocked them. "You, I'll kill you for your treachery, but I want you to suffer first," he spat as he shot the torturing curse at Severus.

Despite the pain the coursed through his body as he fell to the ground, Severus knew that what he had done was just the distraction that Harry needed to win. The Boy-Who-Lived killed Voldemort before he could utter another curse at anyone else. At the point of death, his body was consumed in an explosion of bright light that caused the battle to stop. When the light had dissipated, all that remained of the dark lord was a burn mark on the ground.

Severus managed to gain control over the curse and put a stop to it before it could kill him. The deatheaters knew what had happened and attempted to run away, but some were not fast enough and were captured, including Pettigrew, whom Severus had stupefied as he moved away. In the bloody, painful state that he was in, Severus shuffled off into the shadows and disappeared.

The students involved cheered and returned to the castle, all but Mordecai and Elisabeth. "I can't believe it's really over," she said to him as they hugged each other.

He smirked. "I wonder what it will be like going to school without having a fear of impending doom."

"Normal, Cyrus, it's called normal," she told him with a grin.

"I'm glad you fought next to me," he whispered before kissing her on the cheek.

"So am I," she added.

As relieved as they all were that the battle was over, there were a few fatalities and some casualties. Injuries had to be seen to before anything else was to be done. Minerva sighed heavily, not seeing Severus. She knew in her heart that he was not dead, but she was still worried. Mordecai and Elisabeth eventually returned to their dormitories while several people headed to the infirmary.

After injuries and a few other issues had been taken care of, the Order filled into the staff room, those who could not find chairs standing. "Now that You-Know-Who is finally gone, we still have deatheaters to track down," Bill Weasley pointed out.

"And Snape, we never did find him. That greasy git, I bet he's helping them hide!" Ron exclaimed.

In the commotion, Lupin put his hands up and spoke over it. "If everyone would stop talking for a moment," he paused and caught Minerva's eye, "I believe that our Headmistress has something to tell us regarding Snape."

She nodded and stood. "Professor Snape is not with the deatheaters, nor did he kill Albus Dumbledore. We have Peter Pettigrew, do we not?" she paused and the others nodded. "The ministry will interrogate him with truth serum in a few days and you shall see that what I tell you is true. Severus Snape was framed. Pettigrew took polyjuice, which we have in our possession, and pretended to be Snape. On that day I saw two Severus Snapes, one staggering out of the forest, and one being chased in by Mr. Potter."

"I agree with Professor McGonagall that Snape is innocent," Harry concurred.

"You do realize that we will have to prove this before a board of inquiry," Arthur Weasley reminded.

"Don't we have to find the man first?" Molly pointed out.

(My thanks to lullaby moon, trulyamused, Kimmy Malfoy, and artemissan09 for reviewing :D)


	31. Thursdays

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas, (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J.K.Rowlings. Mordecai and Elisabeth are mine.

Chapter 31: Thursdays.

"Someone must have some idea of where Snape is," Lupin added as the members of the Order wracked their brains for ideas. He looked directly at Minerva and met her green eyes with a knowing look.

She faced the others and took a deep breath. "I might have a few ideas, London for one."

What had already occurred to Lupin a while ago began to register in the minds of the other members. "Minerva, it wasn't Mr. Malfoy you were receiving information from, was it?" Molly asked patiently.

"No," she answered in a near whisper, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Bloody hell, Professor McGonagall, have you been talking to Snape?" Ron blurted out.

"Language Ron, honestly!" Hermione scolded. "You truly believe he is innocent, don't you?" the younger woman inquired.

"Astute as usual, Miss Granger. According to him, Pettigrew hit him on the back of the head and he was the one who killed Albus Dumbledore," she responded.

"Why on earth would you trust him? He was the Head of Slytherin, an outright arrogant git, and-"

"Ron, I think it's best if you stop there," Lupin remarked, noticing Minerva's irritation.

"He talked to me as well, before the battle last spring, and I believe him. That should be good enough," Harry added, stepping out from his place against the wall.

"You're going alone to find him, aren't you?" Lupin assessed.

Minerva nodded. "Bringing any of you along may cause him to flee, considering your varying views of his innocence."

The meeting was adjourned and Minerva lingered, watching the rest of them leave. Molly faced her before exiting. "You've left out some things, but you'll tell me when you're ready."

"Perhaps, if everything can be resolved," she responded.

Alone again, she dashed off to her office and gathered a few things. _Why did I say London? I don't know where to find him; I only wanted to be the one who found him before the others could accuse him further. How am I going to do this? _She left her office and walked in the direction of her usual quarters. Turning the corner a tad too quickly, she nearly ran into Mordecai and Elisabeth.

"We're sorry, Professor McGonagall," Elisabeth said quickly.

They all straightened themselves out. "It's alright, Miss Wellington, I was not watching where I was going either."

"Where are you going?" Mordecai inquired.

"I need to find someone," she replied cryptically. He did not need Legillimens to realize that she was looking for Severus.

"May we come too?" he implored.

She sighed and shook her head. "It's too dangerous and I don't know what I might find. I don't even know where to look."

"We could help you," Elisabeth suggested.

"You should begin looking in places that he may have wanted to hide in at one time or another," Mordecai added.

Minerva realized that she would not be able to talk them out of tagging along. "Alright, you two can come. We will be apparating to London. Have you two learned how to apparate yet?"

"Yes, we learned last year," Elisabeth told her.

After leaving the castle and apparating, they appeared near a few shops and a café. "I suppose he could be here somewhere in disguise," Elisabeth suggested.

They spent most of the day wandering through shops, looking for any signs of Severus. After several hours, they decided to take a break at a muggle café for tea. As they sat down, Mordecai glanced around the room and spoke. "Mum, why did you suggest London?"

She sighed and took a sip of the steaming liquid. "I don't really know. I was trying to think of anywhere else he might go on the island."

"So he could also be on the continent?" Elisabeth probed.

"He went there to find herbs sometimes," Minerva answered.

They sat drinking tea and brainstorming to figure out where he might have gone when someone near them was discussing a song with some friends. They could not hear the conversation, but suddenly the speaker began singing, "I'll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places."

Minerva listened for a while and then inhaled sharply. She quickly downed her tea and stood. The other two followed her in confusion. "What is it, Professor McGonagall?" Elisabeth asked as they stepped outside.

The Headmistress faced them. "I just realized where he might be. I have a muggle flat that I haven't been to for a while in this city and there was a time when he took refuge there."

"It sounds like it's worth looking into," Mordecai commented.

The first thing that Minerva noticed upon apparating to her flat with Mordecai and Elisabeth was that someone had been dusting it as she looked an a end table that held a half-full glass of water. Her gaze passed from the table to the floor and she realized that drops of blood sprinkled her otherwise grayish carpet.

"Stay there," she whispered to the other two.

She moved forward, following the trail to the couch. In the darkness she lit her wand to illuminate the room. A groan from the form on the couch at the sudden burst of bright light let her know that it was at least alive. Stepping closer she could make out a formerly black robe, now bloodstained, covering the face of her unexpected guest. Hand outstretched, she carefully pulled back the robe so she could see his face.

"Severus!" she gasped.

He blinked and squinted in the light of her wand. She leaned past him to light a candle so that the light would not be so direct. Then she bent down next to him. He tried to sit up, and managed to after a few painful moans. He looked up at her in near astonishment.

"Minerva? Is it really you?" he asked in a strained voice.

Not caring if he had gotten any blood on her couch, she quickly moved to sit next to his right and gasped him by the shoulders. "Of course it's me. You need medical attention," she assessed.

She could tell that one of his arms was injured. To her surprise he reached over with his right arm and pulled her to him in the best embrace he could muster. They stayed together for a while before he spoke again. "Is it Thursday?" he murmured, looking directly into her eyes.

Her heart nearly broke as she saw the pain and the longing in his eyes. Tears formed in her own and she touched her forehead to his. She understood the implication of what he meant, Thursday being not only a day when they played chess, but a significant day in general to them. "Yes, it's Thursday," she whispered back, her voice choking on emotion.

She had almost forgotten that she had not come alone when Mordecai cleared his throat. "What can we do?" he asked.

Tearing her eyes away from Severus, she looked over at Mordecai. "Could you two go to St. Mungo's and find a healer? He can't be moved like this. Tell them you have someone who was hit by the torturing curse," she instructed.

The two younger people nodded and left. Soon they reached the front desk and spoke with the receptionist. "Excuse me, ma'am, but could you tell me where to find a healer willing to make house calls?" Mordecai inquired.

The woman pushed her glasses up on her nose and looked at the two young people strangely. "Why? Can't you simply send the person here?"

"He was hit with the torturing curse and cannot be moved," Elisabeth explained primly.

"Who sent you two?" the receptionist demanded.

"Professor McGonagall sent us," Mordecai stated firmly.

The realization of the importance of the request registered on the woman's face. "I'll get someone immediately," she responded.

As she left the room, Mordecai faced Elisabeth. "I hope the healer can help him."

Elisabeth touched his shoulder. "He is a cantankerous, stubborn man and if he has lasted this long after the battle, he will survive," she tried to reassure him.

Minerva handed the glass of water she had spotted earlier to Severus. "How long have you been staying here?" she inquired.

He took the glass and drank, coughing a bit. "I somehow managed to apparate myself here after Potter killed Voldemort."

"Why here, of all places?" she questioned, helping him lie down on the couch.

"This was the only safe place I could think of that the wrong people would not know about, but the one person I actually wanted to see would. This actually isn't the first time I have used your flat. As you can see, I dusted," he replied with a wry smile, closing his eyes slightly. "My only question for you is what gave you the idea that I would be here?"

She sat on the couch by his side and stroked his face. "I heard a song that said, 'I'll be seeing you-"

"In all the old familiar places," he added. "Yes, that song made me think of you when I heard it. I've missed you, so very much. I'm glad that you came to see me one last time."

Her heart stopped for a second and she realized that he did not know she had sent for a healer. "Severus, you will not die," she ordered. "I've sent Mordecai and Elisabeth to St. Mungo's for a healer."

As if on cue, the two younger people appeared, as well as the healer. "Where's the patient, Professor McGonagall?" the healer inquired. She cast a few lighting spells to brighten the dim room.

"Right here," Minerva told her, looking at Severus on the couch.

The healer's eyes widened. "But he's…"

"Innocent and badly injured are what I would say. Can you help, or not?" Minerva questioned in her strict teacher tone.

"I… yes ma'am, of course," the healer stammered as she got to work.

Minerva turned to her son and his girlfriend. "You two should return to school now; here are a few passes you might need," she paused and handed some papers to them. "And please tell Professor Flitwick that I am taking care of an emergency and that I need him to take care of some of my paperwork," she instructed.

They nodded and then were gone. The healer treated Severus, telling him that several days of rest would help as well. After the healer had gone, Minerva spent the next three days taking care of Severus. By the third day he was more or less his usual grouchy self.

"Woman, you can return to the school now. I am not an invalid," he told her when she asked one too many times if he needed something.

"No, but you are becoming the blackguard I know so well," she mentioned with a smirk. "I suppose you're right and I should return."

They sat on the couch, curled up together. "What do you think will happen next? The battle is over, but I am not yet a free man."

She sighed heavily. "I have to convince the Order that you are innocent first. Then you will probably face an inquest."

"I suppose then I should make my way over to Grimmauld Place as soon as my ribs heal more," he grumbled.

"Yes. I think I shall leave you now. Goodbye Severs, I'll see you in a few days then?" she stated as she kissed him softly.

"Soon," was all he said before kissing her warmly. And then she too was gone.

It had been two weeks since the battle when Severus finally appeared at Grimmauld Place. Fortunately Minerva was the one to greet him. The other members had been chatting loudly about various events in their lives, not knowing what Minerva had planned. Suddenly the room grew deathly quiet as they all caught sight of Severus.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Ron questioned.

Severus turned to Minerva and whispered over his shoulder, "You should at least have shown them the pensieve instead of letting me walk into the lion's den."

"I have a plan," she whispered back. She faced the others and put up a hand, as if to deflect further questions. "I am going to let Mr. Potter tell you how Severus Snape fought in the last battle. Then I will show you two pensieves, one with Dumbledore's own instructions, and one with the investigation of Snape's innocence."

She pulled the pensieves out of her handbag as Harry spoke, relating the details of the battle. Then the members were all able to view the pensieves. Through this explaining of events and evidence, Severus had been leaning against the wall, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. At last, Arthur looked in his direction.

"Severus, come join us. We were wrong and I volunteer to help your defense at the inquest," he relayed.

The former Potions Master nodded politely and looked at Minerva for some sort of direction in that awkward moment. She pulled out a chair for him and he graciously sat down, next to her. Hermione once again asked the question that was on the tip of everyone's tongue.

"Professor McGonagall, why was Professor Snape only talking to you?" the young lady inquired.

"Because, Miss Granger, she is the one I trust the most out of everyone in this room, and sending letters to her was the most convenient because, unlike sending letters to Arthur or Molly, it stirred up the least amount of disturbance," Severus replied.

After his response a silence sat in the room once again. Tired of waiting for the others to comment, Minerva stood spoke. "I am just going to ask all of you plainly, is he or is he not still part of the Order, now that we have at least partially proved his innocence?"

Severus tugged at the end of her sleeve, attempting to tactfully pull her back down. "If they do not want to involve me yet, then I hardly see the point in arguing anymore."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and sighed. "I'm only trying to help you."

"Woman, I can fight my own battles. I may have been in bad shape recently, but that does not mean that I am feeling so poorly at this moment that I need a defense. I can speak for myself!" all this was said in a quiet, but intense tone.

The rest of the Order studied the two with curiosity, as if they were observing some private, domestic dispute. Minerva sat back down and sighed. "Alright, I yield," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

He snorted and gave her a half-smile. "I owe you a chess game, and a thank you," he whispered so that only she could hear it. Gathering himself so as not to appear weak to anyone observing, he stood. "I understand your reluctance to take me back, and I thank you for your patience. The only thing I ask at the moment is a place to sleep that you don't put me on a blasted couch."

Harry muffled a laugh and glanced over at Molly. "Mrs. Weasley, there should be enough room here, but if there isn't, he could transfigure something into a bed and share a room with one of us," he recommended.

"Why doesn't he just room with Professor McGonagall, since they're hanging out with each other anyway?" Ron stated, just loudly enough for everyone to hear some if it.

Hermione smacked him on the back of the head. "Honestly Ronald! Where are your manners?"

"Have you all bloody lost your minds? This is Snape, you know, deatheater and generally feared person?" Ron attempted to argue.

"Mr. Weasley, have you been paying attention to anything you have heard this evening?" Severus asked civilly. "If you had, then you would realize that sometimes people change, but circumstances trap them for a while."

"And hit them in the back of the head," Harry added.

"Oh fine, I'm going to bed then," Ron said as he left the table.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Just give him some time. This is a bit of a shock to all of us. And you know how he hates change."

"Don't worry Severus, we actually do have a few extra rooms. It would probably be a good idea if we all turned in for the evening," Molly advised.

Everyone left the table and headed off to their respective bedrooms, leaving only Molly, Minerva, and Severus. Molly led the two over to the staircase and then headed up the stairs. Severus hesitated and Minerva took his hand. "Let me help you. You'll be fine in another week, but it won't do to re-injure yourself."

"Minerva, if we keep ending up in situations like this, everyone here is going to figure out that we are more than just colleagues, if they haven't done so already," he reminded.

"Right now, everyone you are worried about has gone ahead of you," she pointed out.

He acquiesced and they walked up the stairs together. Molly led to him is room and then turned back to Minerva. "I don't mean to pry, but what is going on between you two?" the younger woman asked.

Minerva sighed and looked down for a moment. "It's a rather long story. Let me just say for the meantime that he and I are good friends." Molly nodded and the two parted. Minerva quickly fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.

A week later she met with the Ministry of Magic to discuss the inevitable inquest. A trial was set up to commence in November. Minerva was meeting with Arthur in her office to discuss strategies when she heard knocking. "Come in," she responded.

Mordecai and Elisabeth entered the room, each with several papers. "We know about the inquest and we want to help," Elisabeth began.

Her boyfriend picked up her train of though. "We have written several ideas and things to discuss. I would even be willing to volunteer as a character witness."

Arthur eyed the young man with scrutiny. "These are the students I told you about who found the polyjuice," Minerva explained. "I think they could be of help, as long as they don't miss classes," she said this more to them than to Arthur.

He noticed familiar features in the young man, but could not immediately place whom they belonged to. "I suppose more people couldn't hurt," he remarked. As they left the room he turned back to Minerva. "He looks like someone I've seen before, especially in the eyes." Arthur conveyed.

Having left the office, the two Ravenclaws were on their way back to the common room. "Do you really think we have enough evidence for a judge?" Elisabeth asked Mordecai.

"We have to, or they might sentence him to Azkaban. He's my father and I want to do everything I can to clear his name," he told her.

"Then I'll do everything I can to help you," she remarked with a smile.

(My thanks to excessivelyperky, Kimmy Malfoy, artemissan09, Leta MocGotor, for reviewing :D)


	32. The weight of justice

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J.K. Rowlings. Mordecai and Elisabeth are mine, as is Horatio Carstairs.

Chapter 32: The weight of justice.

Mordecai and Elisabeth met with Minerva, Severus, and Arthur before the trial. They could not attend due to the fact that they had classes, but they could at least mention a few last-minute ideas. "Will they give Pettigrew Veritaserum if he goes on the witness stand?" Mordecai inquired.

"Yes. By the way Mr. Maddock, tomorrow you are to take the witness stand," Arthur remarked.

"We wish you all the best of luck today," Elisabeth said as she and Mordecai headed off to school.

The other three entered the courtroom at the Ministry of Magic, noticing how many people had shown up for the trial. Those who came had either been former students, friends of Albus Dumbledore, or people who wanted to see justice enacted on the deatheaters. Minerva entered first, followed by Severus and then Arthur. They sat as they had entered at a table on the defense side.

Arthur glanced over at the prosecution's side and turned back to Minerva. "They have Horatio Carstairs. This is not going to be easy," he conveyed.

"You sound as if you expected it to be," Severus commented.

"All rise for the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour," someone they could not see called out.

They stood as he entered, Minerva noting the seriousness in his yellowish eyes as he scanned both the prosecution and the defense. For the first day, the items of evidence would be examined. The first article was the pensieve that Minerva had found. Scrimgeour himself had looked at it and the prosecution could not say much for it.

However, Carstairs was not without comment. "Minister, this only proves that the defendant could have considered killing the man an act of mercy."

"Does the defense have any comment?" Scrimgeour asked.

Minerva nodded, being the one to speak for the defense. She had an arrangement with Arthur that both would act as legal consultants and he would take her place when she would be called to take the stand. "The pensieve shows the defendant's reluctance, as well as the Headmaster's resolve," she added.

"Then let us move onto the next article of evidence," he suggested.

The partly empty flask was brought in. Minerva took it in her hands and spoke first. "This is polyjuice, left behind on the day Albus Dumbledore was murdered. It causes the person who drinks it to become Mr. Snape here," she explained.

Carstairs raised a bushy black eyebrow above his beady gray eyes. "Minister, do they have some way to prove what they claim?"

Arthur spoke. "Yes. The defense calls Bill Weasley to the stand."

Bill emerged and was introduced as a willing volunteer. He took some of the potion and indeed became Severus. As he left the stand, Carstairs spoke again. "Minister, how do we know that Mr. Snape didn't just leave it behind to make people think that the murderer was not him?"

Minerva was offended by this question, but she had anticipated it. "If I may, Minister, assuming that he had killed Dumbledore, and sincerely switched sides, there would be no need to leave the potion in hopes of someday returning to Hogwarts. The act alone would have permanently canceled out his chances as a spy.

Scrimgeour rested his chin on his hand, propped up by his elbow, as he thought about the matter. "Noted, please proceed with today's witness."

"The defense calls Harry Potter to the stand," Minerva began. Harry entered and stepped up to the stand. Minerva walked over toward him. "Please state your full name for the court."

"My name is Harry James Potter," he said.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell us what happened in the Astronomy tower the day that Albus Dumbledore died?" she questioned.

He paused and thought for a moment. "I was hidden under an invisibility cloak while Snape and Dumbledore were talking. Dumbledore said, 'You weren't supposed to be here. Why have you come? The betrayal you have caused was your fault, not mine or his.' Then the man we had thought to be Snape killed him."

Minerva walked back and forth between the witness stand and the table. "You see, Minister, what Dumbledore said at that point counteracts what was said in the pensieve. Why would he have said that if he had been expecting Mr. Snape to be there, unless it was not Mr. Snape?"

Carstairs put his two sense in. "Minister, she is making inferences."

"Let her finish and then you may cross-examine the witness," Scrimgeour told him.

Minerva smiled politely. "Thank you, Minister. Mr. Potter, what can you tell us about Mr. Snape's character?"

Severus sighed heavily. _Why did she have to ask him that? The boy is going to have me buried alive for all the trouble we've had over the years_, he worried.

Harry glanced over at Severus before responding. "Although he has heavy-handed teaching tactics and can be a bit of a git, he is actually a man of integrity who does work behind the scenes so that others can continue with their lives. He does what no one else wants to do in order for the rest of us to get recognition for what we do, based on what he relays to us."

The young man noticed a spark of gratitude in Severus' eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Potter, no further questions from the defense," Minerva stated.

Carstairs stalked over to the stand. "Well I have a few questions, Minister. Mr. Potter, weren't your six years at Hogwarts filled with torment from the defendant? Didn't he enact a personal vendetta against your father onto you?"

"People can change, and he has. True, we had trouble for several years, but we now understand one another," Harry managed.

"Why did you fail to complete Occlumency with the defendant?" Carstairs probed.

"It was my own fault, sir. I looked into a pensieve that I had no business viewing," Harry responded.

Carstairs was not achieving his goal. "No further questions, Minister," he grumbled.

After Harry left the stand, the judge said that the trial would be postponed until the following day. Minerva would head back to the school while Arthur returned to his post at the Ministry of Magic and Severus was led away by the guards to the room in the building they had decided to keep him in after he had turned himself in.

Minerva stopped him first. "Will you be alright?"

He looked around and noticed that too many people were still staring. "Of course, now go before anyone here becomes suspicious." She left with a sigh and he muttered under his breath various complaints just out of the guards' hearing range.

Harry reported what had occurred to Mordecai and Elisabeth and then departed, leaving them to ponder the events. "I don't think I like this Carstairs guy. You should be careful tomorrow," Elisabeth mentioned.

Mordecai sighed. "I intend to do no less. My father is innocent, and no matter what I am asked, I stand by that."

Elisabeth flopped down into a chair, putting aside the book she had been reading. "What if he asks about your parents?"

He sat across from her in another chair. "Then I'll deal with it. It would be better if I could deflect those sorts of questions though."

"I know," Elisabeth began, sitting up straighter, "you could emphasis that you want to be a Potions Master and he was training you as he would an apprentice."

Mordecai watched the fireplace and thought for a moment. "I think it will work, considering that I would like to do that as a profession."

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Then she bent toward him and kissed him softly. "I only wish that I could come with you tomorrow."

He kissed her back and smiled. "So do I. When this is all over, I'm going to take you on a real date."

"That sounds fair," she said with a smirk.

Mordecai woke early the following morning. He had elected to dress in a muggle suit and was having the worst time with his tie. Elisabeth found him in front of the mirror in the common room, his tie looking more like a bandana. "I'm surprised that you didn't use magic to fix that," she commented while laughing.

He snorted at his reflection and turned to face her. "I suppose you know the spell for it then?"

"No, but I do know how to tie one of these," she relayed. After she had successfully fixed his tie, she stepped back to admire her work.

"When did you learn to do that?" he questioned.

"I am the youngest of ten, remember? Everyone ahead of me saw to it that I acquired that skill. I knew one of these days it would be useful," she told him with a wry smile.

Just then Minerva entered the common room. "Ah, Mordecai, it's good that you're ready to go. We rethought some of our plans and decided that both of you might as well come today, for the proceedings," she quickly stated.

Elisabeth remained in her school uniform as she and Mordecai sat in the courtroom audience toward the front. They watched as Minerva and Arthur entered with Severus and they stood as the Minister of Magic entered for the second day of the trial. Mordecai watched the prosecutor with scrutiny. His black hair was slicked back and he kept glancing between the Minister and the defense team.

Then Minerva spoke. "The defense calls Mordecai Maddock to the stand." Mordecai left Elisabeth and walked toward the witness stand. He stated his full name and Minerva began to question him.

As she did, Mordecai noticed that the prosecutor was attempting to penetrate both his mind and hers, so he set up a few mental blockades as Minerva asked her first question. "Mr. Maddock, what did you see the day Albus Dumbledore died?"

"We, Miss Wellington and I, accidentally walked into a cross-fire just after finding a flask containing the polyjuice, which I tested," he explained.

"And what brought you to the decision that Mr. Snape is innocent?" she continued.

He paused, pushing the prosecutor out of his mind again. "It was partly the polyjuice and also our assessment of his character. Someone as intelligent as him would not have murdered the Headmaster because it would have meant a permanent loss of communication from the school," he stated articulately.

"What is your assessment of him as a teacher?" Minerva introduced.

"Professor Snape, though shrewd and strict with his classes, encourages the students who show actual potential in Potions as well as interest," the young man answered.

"The defense rests," she stated as she took a seat.

Carstairs stood and looked at Mordecai with a piercing gaze. "The prosecution will cross-examine the witness. Mr. Maddock, did you or did you not receive out-of-class training in Potions by the said professor?" he questioned.

"Yes. He noticed my interest and was helping me learn more advanced potions," Mordecai answered, realizing that Carstairs was up to something.

"Why would he pay so much attention to you, a Ravenclaw? He was the Head of Slytherin and an enemy of Gryffindors, yet he helped a Ravenclaw," Carstairs said pointedly.

"Ravenclaw in several ways is a neutral house compared to the other two," Mordecai explained frankly.

"But what made you so interesting? Mr. Maddock, did he not go to St. Mungo's to save your life?" Carstairs barked.

"He did, at the request of Professor McGonagall because of his advanced knowledge of potions and their properties," Mordecai tossed back, not falling for Carstairs' bate.

The prosecutor was not about to let a mere adolescent beat him. "What is your association with Mr. Snape?"

"He is a mentor that I would rather not see placed in Azkaban for something he did not do. Would you not do the same for a teacher?" Mordecai was playing a verbal badminton game now.

Carstairs tried not to let his frustration show, and then suddenly he had another idea. Mordecai noticed a glint of malice in his eye. "Mr. Maddock, where you raised by your biological parents?"

"To be asking that question, you've obviously read my file and you know the answer, so why are you asking me?" he shot back.

"Why you insolent- I mean answer the question please," Carstairs growled.

"No."

Then Carstairs asked a question that Mordecai was not prepared for. "Do you know who your parents are?"

Upon hearing the question, Minerva jumped up. "Objection, Minister, the question is irrelevant. Mr. Maddock is not the one on trial."

Scrimgeour raised an eyebrow at Carstairs. "Sustained. Mr. Carstairs, find yourself a different question."

Carstairs glared at Mordecai. "No further questions."

When Mordecai left the stand to return to his seat, he stopped by the table to tell Minerva, Arthur, and Severus that Carstairs had been attempting to probe his mind. "The prosecution calls Professor McGonagall to the stand," Carstairs called snidely.

Minerva gave her name and eyed him suspiciously. Severus watched, deciding to use his own skills to keep Carstairs out of Minerva's mind. "Headmistress McGonagall isn't it actually? What did you see that led you to believe that Mr. Snape was innocent?"

"I saw one of him wander out of the forest the day that Dumbledore was killed, at the same time that I saw Mr. Potter chasing one of him back into the forest," she replied plainly.

Carstairs scoffed. "Professor McGonagall, that seems to be a rather slim reason to convince someone of your intellect of innocence. Was that all?"

"Certainly not!" she shot back. "Mr. Maddock informed me of the polyjuice, there was Dumbledore's pensieve, as well as my doubts that he would kill Dumbledore."

Carstairs saw an opportunity and seized it like a vulture swoops down to feed upon a carcass. "Were you, or were you not in contact with Mr. Snape, even though the rest of the Order thought he was both a traitor and a murderer?"

"Yes."

"How was this done?" he probed.

Minerva had to be as tactful as possible. "He sent me information by owl, not only explaining his innocence, but informing the Order of what the deatheaters were doing, allowing us to intercept them on several occasions."

"Why did he contact you?" Carstairs nearly demanded.

"Because he trusted me more than the others," she held her sense of calm.

Carstairs was about to strike, glancing from Mordecai to Severus, and back to Minerva. "Was it because you two were… intimately close that he trusted you so much? Or was there an even more important reason than that? Could you both have had something to protect?" he spat. "What exactly is your relation to Mr. Snape?"

Minerva took a deep breath and looked him directly in the eyes. "We are friends and, unlike you, when I have friends in wartime, we defend and protect one another. You obviously don't have anyone to defend you, therefore you play an offensive and a defensive role."

She had hurt his ego and he was about to fire something back when the Minister stood. "Enough of this! Both of you are out of order and if the prosecution has no more reasonably useful questions, then the defense can cross-examine the witness."

"No further questions," Carstairs growled.

Arthur stepped up. "I have only one question. In both the battle last spring as well as the recent one in September, whose side was Mr. Snape fighting on?"

"He fought on the light side both times," she replied.

"No further questions," Arthur stated.

Carstairs then grinned maliciously at his next witness. "He has something new planned," Minerva whispered to Arthur.

"So do we," Arthur added.

"The defense calls Severus Snape to the stand," Minerva called out.

Severus stood and quietly walked over to the witness stand, sitting and stating his full name. Carstairs came toward them. "Minister, since he was both a deatheater and a spy, would it not be prudent to question him under Veritaserum?"

Carstairs knew how much Scrimgeour loathed deatheaters. "You may proceed."

As Severus took the potion Carstairs presented him with, Mordecai decided to block Carstairs from Severus' mind. Fortunately Minerva got to question him first. "Mr. Snape, did you murder Albus Dumbledore?"

"No," he said blandly, under the influence of the serum.

"Would you tell the court who did?" she inquired.

"Peter Pettigrew. He hit me on the back of the head twice so that I would not stop him," Severus replied.

"Why did you send reports to me while you were in hiding and what was in them regarding the deatheaters?" she continued.

"I trust you more than anyone else. The reports told of the attacks so that the Order would stop them," he stated blandly.

"What happened when you were fighting in the last battle?" she probed.

"Pettigrew and I engaged each other in fighting, but both of us blocked each other sufficiently. Then Pettigrew accidentally killed Voldemort's snake. When Voldemort walked over to investigate, he hit me with the torturing curse, but it was enough of a distraction for Potter to finish him off," Severus responded.

Minerva backed away from the witness stand and looked around the room to observe people's reactions, as well as the Minister's. "The defense rests," she told him before taking a seat at the table.

Carstairs smiled maliciously and walked over to the witness stand. He took one long glance at Minerva, as if to say that he was about to toss a wrench into what she had just set up. Then he faced Severus. "Mr. Snape,while you were in 'hiding' as Professor McGonagall put it, did you contact her by means other than letters?"

"Yes, by floo and fireplace," he relayed.

Minerva's eyes grew wide and she held her breath, realizing what Carstairs was doing. _While under Veritaserum, Severus will answer any question truthfully. Carstairs plans to ask him what he tried to ask Mordecai and me_. She swallowed hard as Carstairs looked from her back to Severus.

A cold chill found its way to her spine and she recognized it as genuine fear of exposure. Then Carstairs asked his question. "Mr. Snape, what exactly is your relationship to Professor McGonagall?"

(My thanks to Kimmy Malfoy, cricketsong(), trulyamused, excessivelyperky, Motet, Annette-Rose, lullaby moon, and Leta McGotor for reviews :D)


	33. Reckonings and resolutions

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Mordecai, Elisabeth, and Horatio Carstairs are mine.

Chapter 33: Reckonings and resolutions.

Mordecai stiffened, wondering what Severus would say. Elisabeth's mouth went dry with worry. However, unknown to Carstairs as well as everyone else, Severus had actually been trying to fight the effects of the Veritaserum. Minerva's having questioned him first had also helped because the potion did not last very long.

Managing to get a final control over the potion, Severus commented in his own voice, "Wouldn't… you like… to know."

Carstairs was not ready to concede defeat and repeated the question. To this Severus smiled wryly. "If you have the audacity to ask that, then you must see some clandestine association that seems to have eluded the rest of us," he retorted.

"Just answer the question!" Carstairs demanded, having lost what was left of his patience.

Severus took a deep breath and folded his hands in front of him, as if he were contemplating what sort of detention to assign an unruly student. "We are friends. And I should point out to you that it is bad form for an attorney to lose his temper like this."

"The prosecution rests, Minister," Carstairs said through gritted teeth.

Minerva and Severus shared a look of relief just before he sat back down at the table. "The defense calls Peter Pettigrew to the stand," she stated.

Pettigrew scurried up to the witness stand and gave his full name. Before Minerva was to being questioning however, she had a request. "Minister, since Veritaserum was used with the last witness, I request that it be used again with this one."

Scrimgeour was deep in thought on the matter for a solid minute. Then he faced her. "Proceed."

Pettigrew took the Veritaserum and Minerva started to question him. "Mr. Pettigrew, did you hit Mr. Snape on the back of the head so that you would be the one to kill Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes," he answered in the same bland voice that Severus had while under the influence of the truth serum.

"And did you also use polyjuice to disguise yourself as Mr. Snape?" she pursued.

"Yes."

"Did you, looking like Mr. Snape, murder Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

She decided to try one more thing. "Whose side was Mr. Snape on during the last battle?"

"He fought on the light side, against the dark lord. We discovered that he had betrayed us."

"The defense rests," Minerva said as she stepped back.

Carstairs sighed heavily and prepared to cross-examine the witness. "Mr. Pettigrew, if you did indeed kill Dumbledore, why did you feel the need to disguise yourself as Mr. Snape?"

"We have been enemies for years and I wanted to get back at him. I wanted to ruin his chances of ever working at Hogwarts, and I wanted to gain favor with the dark lord for doing it myself," he replied.

Carstairs ran his fingers through his hair and swore under his breath. "No further questions, Minister."

Everyone sat in anxious anticipation of the verdict. Though Minerva was not a Legillimens, she knew exactly what Severus was thinking as he drummed his fingers on the table top. "You are not going to Azkaban, Severus. I will appeal to as many courts as I can to keep that from happening," she whispered.

He did not want to be let down. "We have had too many close calls this trial. Nothing is guaranteed."

Mordecai and Elisabeth were just as nervous. He was looking down, saying nothing. She put her hand on top of his. "Cyrus, you have to hope once in a while. The people listening to this are smarter than you are giving them credit."

"Since when have you learned to read my mind?" he asked.

She looked into his pensive eyes and smiled. "I just know you well."

They all jumped when a door opened. A verdict had been reached and the Minister read the paper. "The Ministry of Magic finds Severus Snape not guilty of the murder of Albus Dumbledore. However, the Ministry finds Peter Pettigrew guilty and charges him with life in Azkaban and the Dementors' kiss."

Mordecai and Elisabeth hugged each others. Severus and Minerva held each other's hand under the table. As the courtroom cleared out, those four were the last to leave. "What will you do now, sir, since you are a free man?" Mordecai asked Severus.

The former Potions Master glanced over at Minerva and smiled wryly. "I would like to have my old job back, if it's possible."

"I don't see why not," she replied.

"We're going back to school," Elisabeth informed them. She and Mordecai left and Severus noticed that he and Minerva were alone.

"I suppose I could stay at Grimmauld Place for a while," he commented, caressing her cheek with his hand.

She leaned toward him and kissed him softly. "That would be fine. I'm so glad that you're back and we have managed to clear your name."

They held each other in a tight embrace for a while. "Carstairs gave us far too many close calls, if you ask me. We had two things on our side though, skill and a little luck," he mentioned.

"I agree," she stated as she reluctantly untangled herself from him. "I need to return to the school for a while now."

They went their separate ways and Minerva greeted Flitwick politely as she returned. "Glad to have you back, Minerva, I was beginning to think that you had abandoned paperwork altogether," he commented with a smile.

"Filius, I can't thank you enough for keeping things under control for me," she told him as she took a seat at the desk.

He was about to leave, but then turned around. "What was the verdict?"

"Severus was not guilty. In fact, I plan to have him as Potions Master again for the following school year," she responded.

Flitwick left and Minerva found herself running over the trial again in her head, relieved that it was over. Mordecai and Elisabeth had gone to classrooms and collected their homework. They sat on the floor of the common room, also reflecting on the trial as they worked.

"It's a good thing that Carstairs didn't try to give you Veritaserum," she told him as she read a few more pages in her Charms textbook.

He nodded. "It was bad enough that he kept trying to infiltrate our minds. Then he had to attempt one of the most underhanded stunts and use Veritaserum."

"Carstairs knew he was close to something and would have exposed all three of you," Elisabeth added.

They worked in silence for a while. Then after he had finished his Potions homework, he turned to her. "Lisa, I promised you a date. Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade Saturday?"

She grinned brightly. "Of course! That would be splendid." As they returned to their studying, Mordecai wondered how Minerva and Severus were doing.

Friday night, the Order met with Severus and Minerva at the table, sitting across from one another. Arthur was telling them all where the Ministry suspected that the deatheaters were hiding, since they had been chased out of the cemetery.

"We need to see that the deatheaters at the Malfoy mansion are flushed out. Now that we have confirmed that they are hiding there, I'm reminding you that they're dangerous and won't take to coming along quietly. I would head this up myself if the Minister of Magic had not given me the assignment of completing the paperwork on the deatheaters already in custody. Minerva, would you be willing to lead a team into the mansion?" Arthur implored.

He had asked her because the others had been reluctant to volunteer. "If you can find no other, then I suppose I am your best choice," she replied dryly.

Severus stood and leaned on the table with his hands in front of him, looking across the table at her. "She most certainly will not! Haven't you forgotten the four stunners she took?"

"Well Minerva, you don't have to if someone else will volunteer-" Arthur tried to intervene, but he was interrupted.

Minerva stood with a huff. "Honestly Severus, that was nearly three years ago. If I choose to take a mission, then the choice is mine. I am capable of making up my own mind!"

Neither realized that they had leaned closer to each other. "I won't let you risk your life on some reckless assignment that could get you killed!" he argued.

The rest of the Order seemed to collectively raise their eyebrows in curiosity. "And so I die. Why is it so unbearable if something happens to me?" she demanded.

"Because I need you!" he hollered back, ignoring the stares he was getting. She noticed a deep conviction in his obsidian eyes. "I fought twice to bring you back from death, and I will be damned if I let you do it again!"

At that point the two forgot that everyone was staring at them, they forgot that there was a mission, that there was even a war. For that moment all they noticed was each other. He did not give her the chance to argue further and grabbed her by the shoulders, kissing her soundly. The other members considered restraining him until they noticed that she was sliding her hands around his neck, kissing him back just as fervently.

They broke away as Ron Weasley astutely shouted, "Bloody hell!"

"I suppose the cat's out of the bag now," Minerva said as she and Severus resumed their seats, both of them blushing.

A nervous quiet had settled on the room. Molly Weasley broke it and cleared her throat. "Dare I ask how long this has been going on?"

"What would you say Minerva, nearly twenty years?" Severus commented with a smirk.

"Yes, almost that long," she agreed with a smile.

The meeting continued and it was decided that Harry would lead the group that was to investigate the Malfoy mansion. He was the last to leave, followed only by Minerva and Severus. "You don't seem surprised at us, Mr. Potter," she remarked.

Harry chuckled. "Actually it was not a complete surprise to me. I noticed that there was something between you two last spring when he came to see you by floo."

Minerva blushed, but Severus smirked. "I for one am glad that it's no longer a secret. It was beginning to be difficult, pretending to be indifferent," he relayed as they left the kitchen and headed for the stairs. When Harry was out of hearing range, Severus planted a few kissed on Minerva's neck. "I've gotten tired of hiding how I feel about you," he whispered.

She kissed him soundly. "So have I."

As they parted for oxygen he removed her hairpins. "I still owe you that chess game. Tomorrow we can go out for dinner and then meet back at your flat for some piece and quiet, as well as a chess match."

"I like that idea," she responded. The two headed up to their separate rooms and Minerva wondered how Mordecai was doing.

Saturday had finally arrived and Mordecai sat in the common room, waiting for Elisabeth. He had planned to take her to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. She came down the stairs wearing a knee-length flowing forest-green skirt, a white blouse, and a light sweater. She smiled as Mordecai walked over to her. "You look nice, Lisa."

"Thank you, now where are we going?" she inquired.

"We will be eating lunch at the Three Broomsticks," he responded.

As they walked outside and off the grounds in order to apparate, having obtained a pass to leave from Minerva, Mordecai noticed a few dark clouds in the distance. "Lisa, are you certain that you don't want to bring a jacket?"

She shook her head, her blonde hair looking bouncy that day. "No, it's too nice of a day to wear a jacket."

He sighed and muttered, "No common sense," right before they apparated.

Hogsmeade was as crowded as a train station during rush hour that Saturday. "Where on earth did all these people come from?" Lisa inquired.

"They are probably here because this will be one of the last days for nice weather before it snows," he deduced.

The Three Broomsticks was just as crowded as the rest of the town, with people sitting everywhere, conversing loudly. Mordecai attempted to get a table, even asking if he and Elisabeth could share one, but there were no vacancies and they were told that the wait would be two hours.

"We could try the Leaky Cauldron," she suggested.

He nodded and the two waded through the crowds over to it. They were able to find a table this time, but it took half an hour for them to have the chance to order, and another half an hour until their food arrived. Then they realized that half of it was colder than it ought to be, but neither was in the mood to send it back for fear that they would never see it again.

They ate quickly and left, surprised to see the town still crowded. "I'm sorry about lunch," Mordecai began.

Elisabeth kissed him on the cheek. "It was a nice idea, and thank you for paying. Why don't we return to the castle and take a walk on the grounds?"

"Somehow you manage to keep coming up with the good ideas. That sounds reasonable," he agreed.

After they had made it back to the castle grounds, the two walked hand in hand over to the lake and sat for a while, enjoying the breeze. "I knew this would work. Finally we aren't surrounded by droves of people," she mentioned.

He looked up at the increasingly gray sky. "I do hope the weather holds for a while," he paused and the weather reminded him of the stormy atmosphere that his parents hand been living in. "Lisa, do you think that I'll ever be able to admit who my parents are?" he asked, still looking up.

"Everything has its place and time, Cyrus. Now that he's free, it will be much easier for both of them," she suggested.

"Now that I know the truth, I'm just tired of all the pretending," he admitted.

"Well, you have a point and- ahh!" she shrieked.

He turned rapidly toward her and noticed that the giant squid of the lake had grabbed her by the foot and held her, suspended in the air. Mordecai pulled out his wand. "Do you mind? She is my date, not yours, and if you do not put her back, then you will face my wand!" he told the squid.

The creature merely shook Elisabeth around a bit and then set her down, uninterested in something that smelled as strange as a human. Mordecai helped her to her feet and they hurried away from the lake. "I'm beginning to suspect that this day is jinxed," he declared.

She sighed and faced him as they slowed to a walking pace. "I think we've just been involved in too many coincidences," she conveyed.

They walked with arms linked to the Quidditch Pitch. "Will you still play for this school year?" he inquired.

She scoffed. "Of course I will! I absolutely love this game and I wouldn't desert my team. The problem is what I will do next year."

"What will you do?" he probed.

"I don't really know, but I will sorely miss this game," she answered. Then she smiled at him. "See? This business of taking a walk is alright for a date."

"Well at least it hasn't-" before he could get the words out, the sky opened and rain began to pour down. They were drenched within minutes so there was no use attempting to run for shelter. "I'm so sorry, Lisa. This whole day has been a disaster," Mordecai conveyed.

She reached up and moved his hair out of his eyes. Then she stood on her tiptoes so that she could look him square in the eyes. "Mordecai Cyrus, you listen to me. I have had fun, despite all that has happened. I love you and the point is not what we are doing, but that we are spending time together. This time you are the one with no common sense."

He noticed her contagiously bright smile and when she started laughing, he laughed with her. Then they decided to waltz in the rain for a moment. They walked in the direction of a door leading into the castle and out of the weather. On the way she stopped and kissed him softly. He caressed her cheek with his hand.

"I love you," he told her before kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss and the two stood snogging in the rain for a moment.

After returning to their rooms and showering, they met for a game of chess in the common room to finish the day. That Saturday evening they were not the only ones who would be playing chess though. Severus and Minerva had sneaked away from Grimmauld Place to a prestigious muggle restaurant that served Italian food.

"This was a wonderful idea, Severus," Minerva commented.

He had ordered a steak while she had opted for chicken fettuccini topped with mushrooms. "The restaurant is just one of the places I've found by accident," he commented sardonically. Then he smiled. "By the way, you look lovely this evening."

She wore a simple black muggle dress with three-quarter length sleeves and a V-neck. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself in a suit."

"One finds it easy to clean up nicely when no longer faced with a prison sentence," he told her wryly.

"And what now? Are you certain that you wish to come back and teach? I thought you despised working with 'dunderheads,'" she teased lightly.

He smirked and took another bite of steak. "In truth, I probably received more fulfillment out of that than anything else I could have been doing. And," he paused to kiss her hand, "it is the best way to stay close to you."

After the meal they left the restaurant with their arms linked. His other arm held a large black umbrella over both of them. "What shall we do next?" he asked her.

"I believe you still owe me that game of chess. Let's head over to my flat," she suggested.

He nodded and they apparated after making sure that they were not being watched. She went over to the kitchen table and set up a board he recognized. "So this is where you stored the old set with the scantily clad artwork," he remarked.

She laughed and began to make tea. "After all these years, you still complain about them."

He walked over to her and turned off the stove. She raised an eyebrow and eyed him curiously. "I have a better idea; why don't we have a glass of wine as we play chess?" he mentioned.

"I suppose that will work," she commented.

Soon they were seated at the board, having found a bottle of red wine and two glasses. She took a sip, savoring the body of it. "Now that you're a free man, can we let Mordecai claim us as his parents?"

He raised an eyebrow and moved a pawn. "It shouldn't be a problem. However, we would get many stares from people who want to ask too many questions. He should be allowed to admit that we're his parents."

"You make it sound like being his parents is a crime," she teased as she also moved a pawn.

Moving one of his knights, he chuckled. "Of course it's not a crime. It just looks odd because of who we are and the fact that we are house rivals."

"I think he still wants to be a Potions Master. He will need someone to be an apprentice to for a while," she reminded as she studied the board.

"And you think that I'm the most qualified for it?" he inquired.

She moved a bishop. "You're his father and he looks up to you. Also, you have extensive knowledge in the field, and you've already been assisting him."

"I suppose if you explain it like that, then perhaps I can take him as an apprentice," he acquiesced, moving a rook.

Taking one of his pawns with her bishop, she fiddled with the pawn absently before putting it down. "He went on a date today with Elisabeth," she relayed.

Severus' brow furrowed as he moved his knight again. "I hope they were alright. It poured buckets in the afternoon."

"I'll have to ask him later," she stated.

They sat quietly for a while, concentrating on the game and sipping wine. Then she spoke again. "And what will become of us, Severus?"

He took her hand again and kissed it, tempted to tell her what he had planned, but wanting to surprise her more. "You and I will never be far apart, as long as we can still meet for things like this."

"We should do something every Thursday," she added.

He did not relinquish her hand for the rest of the game, and she did not mind. He won, his black knight putting her king in checkmate after having captured her queen. She put the game away and the two finished another glass of wine, curling up next to each other on her couch. They sat in silence, watching the flames dance through the burning wood, enjoying each other's company. His left arm founds its way around her shoulders while her right arm reached around his waist. Their other hands were entwined.

Then the hand that was on her back began making small circles as the hand that was around his waist moved to caress his face. Their lips met in tender kisses. He kissed her other arm, starting at the wrist and proceeding until he reached her neck. She kissed him soundly. He deepened the kiss with a gentle, intoxicating ease.

Breaking away to breathe, their foreheads met. "Minerva, I love you, and I don't tell you nearly enough. How you fought for me at the trial is something I can never repay. I want nothing more than to stay by your side," he whispered.

Minerva was so touched by his words that her eyes misted with unshed tears. "I love you too, so very much. I would stand up for you a hundred times over, and I want nothing more than to have you by my side," she added.

The two shared several more heated, gentle kisses before he stood. She rose with him and they continued to hold each other in a loving embrace. "I'd rather not return to Grimmauld Place tonight. I prefer not to undergo another interrogation from them," he told her wryly.

"I would rather stay here tonight myself," she replied with a smile. They shared a few more searing kisses before heading into the bedroom and shutting the door.

When Minerva woke, she found that Severus had his arms wrapped around her. "Severus," she called softly. "Severus, it's morning."

He opened his eyes and kissed her cheek. "I'll say that your mattress is more comfortable than the one on the bed at Grimmauld Place. Honestly, Molly must have given me the last bed in the blasted house. I'm constantly being poked by metal springs that haven't worked properly since the house was built."

Minerva chuckled. "I'm glad my mattress agrees with you then."

She attempted to get up and disentangled herself from his embrace, but he pulled her back. "It's more than the mattress that agrees with me," he told her before kissing her soundly.

When they parted, she managed to move out of his reach. "We really should dress and head back to Grimmauld place for breakfast."

He snorted. "Let them wonder where we've gone."

"You're still a scoundrel," she said playfully.

"Thank goodness for small mercies," he stated wryly.

They took turns taking showers and then dressed, deciding to make breakfast at the flat. Severus was inspecting the refrigerator when Minerva found him. "You really don't have much to eat here," he commented.

She looked over his shoulder and sighed. "I haven't stayed her for quite a while. However, I do have most of the ingredients for pancakes and I can conjure what we don't have," she told him triumphantly.

Pancakes were made later, after a few incidents with the flour, causing both of them to look like Halloween ghosts. Having cleaned up a few messes, they sat down to eat. Halfway through the meal, Severus put his hand in his pocket.

"Missing something?" Minerva inquired.

He shook his head. "No, it's right here." He removed a small black box.

"Yet another mystery, I presume?" she asked with a half-smile.

"No mystery, just a request," he paused and took her left hand in his. "Minerva McGonagall, I love you. I want to wake up with you like this every day for the rest of our lives. I'm an ex-deatheater and not the best of people, but will you do me the honour of being my wife?" he proposed.

Her fork dropped to the floor, having been knocked off the plate in her surprise. She smiled broadly as their eyes met. "Yes, Severus Snape, I will be your wife. I love you, and you have been exonerated. I love you for the man you are, and I always have."

He removed a diamond ring from the box, with an emerald on one side and a ruby on the other, and placed it on her finger. Then they kissed soundly. When they parted, she continued to smile at him. "I want to tell our son before anyone else finds out," she conveyed.

(My thanks to excessivelyperk, artemissan09, Annette-Rose, Motet, cricketsong(), Kimmy Malfoy, trulyamused, lullaby moon, and Leta McGotor for reviewing :D)


	34. Announcements

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter people, places, things, and ideas (all Harry Potter nouns) belong to J. K. Rowlings. Mordecai and Elisabeth are mine.

Chapter 34: Announcements.

Minerva and Severus arrived at Hogwarts and headed into the castle to tell Mordecai the news. They found him sitting in the common room reading a book about famous Potions Masters in history. Severus cleared his throat and Mordecai's head jerked up. He set the book down and walked over to them.

"It's good to see you again, Prof- I mean…" he trailed off, not quite sure how to address his mentor, if he would want to be addressed as 'dad.'

Severus stood in front of him and the two were nearly the same height. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I've finally been cleared and it's alright if you want to call me something other than 'Professor Snape' or 'sir.'"

"Alright, hello dad," Mordecai added with a smile.

Minerva stepped into view and he greeter her as well. "We have some news that I wanted to tell you about before anyone else heard it," she paused and showed him the engagement ring. "Severus and I are getting married."

"So you're saying that we can actually be a family?" Mordecai inquired with a smirk that mirrored Severus'. His parents nodded and he hugged them both.

Severus cleared his throat as they parted. "Well, enough of that sentimental stuff. Minerva, we should be heading back to Grimmauld Place."

"Alright. Mordecai, we'll see you later, and feel free to tell Elisabeth," she mentioned before she left with her fiancé.

Elisabeth entered the common room a moment later and yawned, having slept in that Saturday morning. "Hello Cyrus, how did you…" she trailed off when he suddenly grasped her shoulders.

She stared at him wide-eyed. "I have to tell you something incredible. My parents are engaged. They just told me a little while ago," he explained with a broad grin.

"Oh Cyrus, that's fantastic!" she exclaimed. He took her hand in his and headed toward the door. "Where are we going?"

"They said that they were heading back to Grimmauld Place and I think they forgot to tell Aunt Fiona," he stated briefly before they dashed down the hall to find his aunt's rooms.

Fiona opened the door, surprised to find Mordecai standing there. And then she noticed Elisabeth. "What are you two doing here instead of eating breakfast in the Great Hall? I was just going in that direction," she mentioned.

"He has something to tell you that you probably won't believe," Elisabeth commented.

The older witch raised an eyebrow. "Lad, are… are you two engaged?" she questioned.

Mordecai and Elisabeth looked at each other and laughed. "Us? No, Aunt Fiona, but mum and Professor Snape are," he clarified.

"Well thank goodness, I thought they'd never get around to it," she stated with a sigh of relief. The three walked to the Great Hall, wondering how Minerva and Severus were doing at Grimmauld Place.

The Order was finishing breakfast, all of them chatting at once, creating a roar of conversation. "As chaotic as this is, it's nice to be having breakfast together," Harry hollered to Lupin, who sat across from him.

It just happened that the conversations seemed to pause at the same time as Lupin hollered back, "The only ones not here are Severus and Minerva."

Everyone looked around with curiosity. "That's strange, I don't recall them coming down at all this morning," Molly mentioned.

"Actually, I don't recall them coming back at any point last night, so who knows were they could be," Tonks added.

A collective shiver of discomfort ran through the group and Hermione watched disapprovingly. "Oh honestly, all of you act like children sometimes. They probably played chess all night," she interjected.

Severus and Minerva apparated into the next room and entered the dining area, being greeted with several bemused looks. Minerva turned to Severus and they spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Do we have something on our faces?"

He snorted and shook his head. "I think they are just suspicious of our whereabouts. We have been gone since yesterday."

"Ah yes, and won't they be surprised to learn that we played chess?" she commented with a wry smile.

"I told you so," they heard Hermione say.

He kissed Minerva softly. "Should we tell them now or later?"

She returned the kiss. "If we tell them now, it will be less of a bother later."

Satisfied with a conclusion, they faced the others, his left hand holding her right one as they walked over to two empty chairs. "Before you all have any more theories on what we were up to, we have an announcement," Severus remarked.

Minerva lifted her left hand for them all to see. "Severus and I are engaged."

There was a dead silence before Ron declared, "Bloody hell!"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Congratulations, Professors."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Minerva stated.

"Do you have a date yet? Will you both have the same names next year? Are you going to tell the students? Will the Ministry let you do that?" were some of the questions the two were bombarded with.

Minerva put her hands up. "Let us answer these as best we can. We do not have a date yet, since Severus is a free man, I would like to take his name, which means that students will know eventually, and according to what I know about current Ministry laws, it is legal," she replied in one breath.

Severus, tired of the investigation, stood to find himself a cup of tea. He paused by Minerva and offered to get her a cup as well. She nodded and he left, glad for a moment of piece. The dull roar of conversation began anew when he returned. As they drank their cups, the conversation volume was just low enough for them to hear a stray comment.

"Please tell me they're not planning on having kids," Ron said to Fred and George.

Minerva choked on her tea for a moment at the audacity of the comment. Severus looked at the young wizard incredulously, and then back to Minerva. They exchanged knowing glances, both thinking about Mordecai. All of the sudden the humor of the situation struck Severus and on this rare occasion, he began to laugh. Then he could not stop laughing and Minerva joined in. The rest of the Order stared at the two as if they had gone mental. When they were finally able to stop laughing and this time no one questioned them, uncertain as to what response questions would receive.

December began and it flowed into January and February. At the end of March, the rain decided to pour. The weekend of Mordecai's eighteenth birthday he and Elisabeth were invited to Grimmauld Place. They had apparated onto the property, but not inside of the house. "They must have a higher clearance than us to enter," Mordecai mentioned as he held the black umbrella over Elisabeth's head.

"Well let's hurry then. With the umbrella over my head, you're getting soaked," she reminded him.

They rushed as fast as they could without slipping. Minerva greeted them at the back door and eyed Mordecai with concern. "Oh, I'm sorry that you got caught in the rain. I should have warned you about how difficult it was to apparate here. You probably don't have a spare set of robes that are dry, do you?"

He shook his head and sighed. "At least Lisa's dry."

His girlfriend eyed him wryly. "For once, but considering that you're dripping all over the floor, we should as someone to loan you extra robes until yours are dry," she mentioned rationally.

"He can probably fit into my extra robes," Severus remarked, walking over from the other side of the kitchen.

"Thanks, dad," Mordecai stated as Severus led him out of the room.

Minerva helped Elisabeth find a room and then the two walked toward the living room. The younger witch sat while Minerva left the room to make tea. When Mordecai entered the living room wearing Severus' black robes, everyone suddenly raised an eyebrow and looked at him with scrutiny.

"What on earth are you all staring at?" he asked gruffly, sounding like Severus. Then he cleared his throat and sounded more like himself. "Haven't you ever seen anyone borrow someone's extra robes before?"

He sat down and Elisabeth leaned toward him. "They were all staring at you because you look like Professor Snape," she whispered.

A moment later, the Potions Master entered the room and was met by similar stares. "What on earth are you all staring at? I'm not in the mood for this sort of nonsense," he grumbled.

Seeing that the whole order was still staring at them, Mordecai realized that he had failed to introduce himself as well as his girlfriend. He stood as he spoke. "I'm sorry that I haven't introduced myself. I am Mordecai Maddock and this is my girlfriend Elisabeth. We were invited here by Professors Snape and McGonagall."

A few of the Order members said "hello," while others appeared slightly worried.

When Minerva emerged from the kitchen with a tea tray, Mordecai's back was to her and he was standing next to the coffee table. From the back, Mordecai looked a great deal like the Potions Master. "Severus, could you please get the tea tray and set it down on the-" she suddenly stopped in midsentence when she spied Severus a few feet away.

Mordecai turned and took the tray. After getting a cup of tea for himself and Elisabeth, he sat quietly. Minerva's eyes were focused on her hands. Severus sighed heavily. _It's only a matter of time before they ask, since no one in the Order knows how to mind his or her own business_, he thought to himself.

His son responded to his thought, talking to Severus mentally. _Perhaps it's best that they know the truth. I am perfectly fine with who my parents are_.

Hermione, at seeing Mordecai, had begun counting something. "Mordecai, how old are you?" she questioned.

"I'll be eighteen tomorrow," he replied.

"It makes sense then, nearly twenty years," she responded cryptically.

Physically, Mordecai's hair colour was more like Minerva's, while his need of a haircut made it resemble Severus'. His brow and eyes were identical to Severus and his nose was Minerva's. Mordecai's overall build was also very similar to Severus'. Elisabeth smirked at the Order's scrutiny.

"You might as well just tell them all and get it over with," she commented with a smile.

"Now I understand what that prosecutor was trying to draw out of all of you," Arthur realized.

Hermione looked over to Minerva. "Professor, is Mordecai your son, as well as Professor Snape's?"

"Yes," all three answered simultaneously.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, before being smacked on the back of the head by Hermione.

"And you've all managed to keep it a secret for this long," Molly added with wonder. Most of the Order members were stunned at the discovery, but others like Harry and Lupin simply smiled, having guessed or at least suspected the truth a while ago.

The rest of the year seemed to drift by and soon it was Mordecai and Elisabeth's graduation ceremony. Before they were to be arranged alphabetically, Elisabeth had something to tell him, almost jumping with excitement. "Cyrus, the British and Irish Quidditch League is going to let me try out to play Quidditch professionally!"

He pulled her into a hug. "Lisa, that's terrific! I promise I'll watch every game."

"I know you will. If it doesn't work out, I think I should go into Auror training," she mentioned.

As various staff members were arranging the students, Flitwick approached Mordecai. "Mr. Maddock, the Headmistress wants you to sit with the 'S's,'" he relayed.

The young man raised an eyebrow as he went. "Professor Flitwick, did she give any particular reason?"

The goblin shook his head. "No, I'm afraid she didn't."

At least sitting with the "S's" Mordecai was seated directly in front of Elisabeth's row. "I wonder why she moved you," Elisabeth mentioned, leaning forward.

"We'll find out soon," Mordecai stated.

Outside of the Great Hall, Minerva waited for Severus. "Why is Mordecai sitting in the 'S's'?" he inquired. She showed him the list for the graduating class and he gasped. "I thought you changed it."

"I managed to change the list for the incoming first-years, but I forgot that the names on this list originally come from the other list," she admitted.

As she looked over the list again, Severus noticed a piece of parchment attached to the back. It came off easily and he showed it to her. "Did you know that this was back there?" She shook her head as they both read the note:

_Minerva and Severus,_

_You are probably wondering why Mr. Maddock is on the list by his actual last name. By now the two of you should have reconciled and he should be ready to accept who his parents are. I wish you all the best. Minerva, remember that you and Severus have each other to lean on and I hope someday that you two will find a deep and meaningful friendship._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Minerva brushed away a tear as she looked at the date. Dumbledore had written it the year that Mordecai began his schooling there. She looked up at the Potions Master. "I miss him, Severus. It hasn't been easy to take his place, but I've given the job my best."

Severus drew her into a warm hug. "I miss him too. Doing your best is all he would have asked of you, and all he ever asked of any of us." Hearing a few other staff members come down the hall, they quickly separated and headed into the Great Hall to begin the ceremony.

When the names called reached the "M's" Mordecai was surprised not to hear his name. He turned to face Elisabeth. "You don't think that they would actually…" he trailed off.

"I suppose it is possible. Since he's no longer in trouble with the Ministry, maybe they decided to tell more than the Order," she whispered.

He almost forgot to breath when he heard the Headmistress call out, "Snape, Mordecai Cyrus."

There had been a light murmur of conversation, but now all noise had ceased and all eyes were on Mordecai. "This was Dumbledore's idea," she told him as he accepted his diploma and shook various professors' hands.

When he came to Severus, the man smiled. "You are in need of an apprenticeship if you truly wish to become a Potions Master. If you don't mind seeing Hogwarts again, I am in need of an assistant," he offered.

Mordecai grinned. "Thank you, sir, it would be an honour to work with you," he said formally.

"You're welcome, son," Severus added, quietly enough for only Mordecai to hear.

He wanted to tell Elisabeth after the ceremony, but Mordecai did not see her until the graduation ball. They met in the common room and he escorted her to the Great Hall. "Dad wants me to be his apprentice next year," he conveyed.

She smiled brightly. "That's wonderful. I can hardly believe- what do you have in your pocket?" she commented when she realized that he was looking for something.

"I'll tell you later," he relayed.

Before the ball was to begin, Minerva had a few announcements. Severus was seated at the table with the rest of the staff members as she spoke. "I am pleased to announce that Professor Snape will be rejoining us next year. He has been exonerated for offenses regarding the death of our beloved Headmaster and he will be teaching Potions again."

The announcement was greeted with dead silence. Mordecai and Elisabeth decided to clap in hope of getting everyone else to clap. Slowly their plan worked. A few minutes later the music began. A band from the magic world had been asked to play. The first few dances were energetic and the kind that teenagers usually find themselves enjoying.

Severus and Minerva watched the dances from the staff table. The other professors had all congratulated Severus on being a free man and coming back to teach. However, a few noticed that he was not as irritable and sardonic as he once was. Rolanda Hooch walked over to Minerva.

"What on earth did you do to that man? I've never known him to be anything but snarky," she commented.

Minerva chuckled and then showed the flying instructor her ring. "Sometimes helping goes both ways."

The other woman's eyes widened. "I should have known. You've had eyes for each other for years. I can't believe that I didn't think of- wait. Is Mr. Maddock actually Severus' son?"

Minerva was smiling broadly and fingered her ring whispering her reply. "He's not only Severus' son. He has my nose."

The flying instructor's jaw dropped. "Well wonders never cease."

At that point Severus walked up behind Minerva and surprised her by kissing her on the cheek. She turned and kissed his cheek as well, not wanting to shock the students, or the staff, any more in one afternoon than she already had. "I would ask you to dance, but the current songs are too rowdy," Severus remarked.

"That's alright. I'm sure they'll play a slower number soon," Minerva added.

As if on cue, the music changed to the Tango. Minerva blushed as she thought of dancing to that one. Severus placed his mouth close to her ear. "I wouldn't mind dancing to that though. Are you feeling bold?"

He pulled away, wearing his customary smirk. She grinned mischievously and took his arm. "I think today is a good day to be a Gryffindor in my case, and a Slytherin in yours."

They tried not to draw attention, dancing off on once side, but it is not every day that one sees one's professors dancing the Tango, and dancing well. Elisabeth and Mordecai attempted to mimic the dance, but ended up tripping each other and landing fortunately in two chairs. "They're really good at it," Elisabeth observed.

Mordecai laughed. "I wonder how much we would need to practice."

"Probably more than a Quidditch team practices strategies," Elisabeth teased. She stood and headed over to the refreshment table.

When she returned with two glasses of punch, Mordecai began rummaging through his pocket, accepting the punch and taking a sip. By this time the tango had stopped and a faster dance had begun. Severus and Minerva had returned to the staff table and were observing their son and his girlfriend.

Elisabeth drank her punch and eyes him curiously. Finally he had found it: a small white box. "Cyrus, what on earth are you doing?"

She set her punch down as he took her left hand in his. Gasping when he opened the box and removed a ring, she continued to blink as he slid it onto her finger. With his wand, he made the ring fit. It was a simple gold band with a pink diamond in the middle.

"Lisa, I love you. I have gotten through every difficult situation because you've been here with me the entire time. You have a good sense of circumstances and you always know what to say when I need someone to say something. I can't imagine my life without you. Elisabeth Wellington, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Mordecai proposed.

She felt an overwhelming excitement flowing from her as her eyes misted. Throwing her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him out of the chair, she held onto him tightly. "I love you too, so much. You've been my common sense, as well as the boy I've been in love with since I was eleven. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes, I will marry you," she declared.

He drew her face close to his and they kissed passionately. Minerva had to refrain from clapping as she and Severus watched the two. "I was wondering when he'd get around to it," Severus commented with a smirk.

Minerva sighed with contentment. "You do realize that we may need to have a double wedding if they don't want to wait."

"Now that would be interesting, but I'd rather not share my wedding, if it's alright with you," he told her, causing her to smile again.

Mordecai and Elisabeth had decided that they wanted to wait a year first. Severus and Minerva held their wedding on the second Thursday in July. With the afternoon sun filtering in through the glass windows in the chapel, the two were only aware of themselves, though most of the staff, the Order, and several of Minerva's cousins had come. She wore a form-fitting white gown with a V-neck and three-quarter-length sleeves. He wore a black tuxedo.

The Minister of Magic performed a binding ceremony and uttered, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape. You may now kiss the bride." The Potions Master took the opportunity to pull his new bride into a deep kiss that lasted just long enough. They pulled back to the sound of applause.

When Minerva tossed the flowers Elisabeth caught the bouquet. They held a reception and Mordecai gave the toast. "I hope you two have many happy years together and that your lives prosper. Remember that you two have each other to lean on, if you continue to care for each other as you always have. To Severus and Minerva Snape," he raised is glass of sparkling cider, having chosen it over Champaign.

As other conversations began, Minerva watched as her son spoke with is fiancé. "I just had a disturbing realization. In a few years, we could be grandparents," she relayed.

He snorted. "Learning how to be a parent was confusing enough. I don't know the first thing about grandchildren," he admitted, running his hand through his hair and looking slightly pale.

She chuckled. "Then we will do what we've always done and learn as we go."

He kissed her soundly. "And what would you like to do after this clamour of cake and drinks, Mrs. Snape?" he inquired.

Kissing him back, she murmured, "I want to spend time with you, playing chess and sharing a good bottle of wine, Mr. Snape."

"I think that sounds like an excellent plan," he told her. Noticing that the rest of the guests were occupied, he gently took her hands in his and led her to the back door. "I'm sure they won't even notice us leaving a little early."

As they slipped out the back door, Mordecai and Elisabeth smiled as they watched the other two. "Next year should be interesting with those two," she conveyed.

He chuckled and took one last look at his parents as they left. "No more than usual, Lisa, no more than usual."

(This story has been enjoyable to write and I only hope that it has been as fun to read. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. My thanks to lullaby moon, Annette-Rose, Kristen, Motet, excessivelyperky, trulyamused, Leta McGotor, Kimmy Malfoy, and Cessations for reviewing :D)


End file.
